His Angel of Music
by Lady-of-Laughter
Summary: When a missions objective is for the Konoha Ninjas to bring him home, Sasuke is given the chance to remain and rebuild his clan. So why, even with his expectations, was it Sakura who had the greatest secrets upon his retun? And what's with her eyes?
1. The Day He Was Brought Home

Hey Reader, so this is my first Fanfiction story. Not my first story by any means, I have one on Fictionpress, and I'm in the process of write quiet a few others. But anyways, I hope you like this one. Comments and critiques are welcome and wanted. Also, I'm not REALLY sure how close this is to the Naruto Story...I've only seen it to a certain point, as well as looked up some things. But if something is wrong, I apologize.

Lady-of-Laughter

Also: I cannot claim ownership to Naruto. Standard Disclaimer applies...ect. ect. you know the drill!

--

The battle was over, yet there he stood, simply watching. Sakura Haruno stood inside the huge crater-like hole in the jungle floor. Looking up at its edge she could see him. For the first time in years she saw him, just as cold and unattached as always. Although this time was different than the time team Kakashi had infiltrated one of Orochimaru's underground lairs seeking to bring him home.

This crater wasn't an underground room with the top blown off. This was the result of a battle, although why the Sound ninja's had run left her unsure and wondering. This crater had tall curving, dirt packed walls, with a large pile of dirt and rock in the center, showing where the bombs had gone off in a large circle. That column of dirt and rock had crumbled into the pile as the fighting continued.

Even amid the settling dust Sasuke, from far above them, was even better looking than he had been when she'd last seen him. He had changed even more than she had thought possible, outwardly anyways. His smirk was still the same, although she didn't know why he was smirking. He was no longer a fifteen year old boy. He looked every bit the twenty-two years of age he was.

Anger filled her as she lifted her chin and turned her back. Such a fatal mistake that anyone would have known never to do when an enemy was near. But she didn't care, she wasn't that same girl. Physically, she was taller with the perfect figure, nice curves and beautiful face. Her figure was clad in shorts with white cloths covering the front and back and a shirt with the usual white circle of the Haruno family.

Also physically she had surpassed her mentors Tsunade the Hokage and Shizune in strength and medical skill. It truly was amazing; she had surpassed the legendary sanin who had become legendary because of her medical skill. That great training and intensive drive to be the best, to someday bring back the man above, was what had made her even better than they that trained her.

Turning she found Hinata, laying flat on a large bolder with a broken nose. Even though it looked bad Sakura knew that it wasn't fatal. Of course Naruto hadn't known that, that being the reason he was currently on the ground where he had fallen as he had passed out.

He had made such a scene, yelling and screaming that it wasn't fair that he had lost his fiancée only two months before their wedding. And then promptly fainting away like a child out in the heat too long without enough water. Over dramatic Baka!

As a soft green glow came around her hands Sakura Haruno 'The Cherry Blossom of Konoha' eased Hinata's pain and healed the damage before kneeling to check on the closest thing to a brother she would ever have. He was fine. Like the rest, he was also twenty-two, and grown into a fine man, one Sakura was proud to stand and fight with. Well, some of the time, but he was mostly still his irritating self, the one she restrained herself from punching every now and again.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one watching, had grown to be taller, his muscled frame was well developed and he still sported the same hair style and the open shirt showing a very nicely tanned chest. If they had thought him in his Prime at sixteen, they were sadly mistaken, because here at twenty-two was a man full grown in his prime. It was no wonder the girls chased him then, but now there would be no stopping the stalking women.

In a matter of seconds Neji Huuyga bounded around the rubble and slid to a halt. His pearl eyes stared at the Uchiha up on the jungle floor above them. But Sakura was in charge here, so she got his attention and asked him what he wanted.

"We can't get out with all the injured with a jump like that. Can you do something? Oh and Ino, Shino and Kiba need you." His voice was flat, he was now in a fighting position, as if Sasuke would come and fight all of them himself.

Without a word Sakura walked to a part of the wall like hole and punched it. Rubble fell in something of a ramp all the way to the jungle floor making it easy for everyone to get out. She had been prudent enough to keep the ramp area far from the silent and watchful ex-teammate.

Handing Naruto to Neji, Sakura picked Hinata up gently making sure nothing was wrong with her, carefully moving so as not to wake her. Again turning her back on the one the old Sakura used to love Sakura and Neji moved around the rubble and bodies to the other side where everyone had gathered.

Whoever had come to fight them were rookies, they had been easy to take down with all of them being ANBU. Their informant had sent in word that the Sound ninja had a training ground around this area and that Sasuke Uchiha was their instructor. Sakura handed Hinata off to TenTen who was being carefully studied by her ever protective Neji, husband of eight months. But her mind was soon moving on as she went to Ino first.

Shikamaru held Ino, his fiancée of two weeks, protectively at his side while she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. Her wrist was fractured, but it didn't take long to heal so Sakura quickly healed her closest friend before moving on.

Moving to Kiba she rolled her eyes, when would he learn that talking to the enemy and taunting them was going to get him hurt? Especially when that enemy had the power of long range fire attacks on their side. She hoped that this time he would get it, and stop the taunting.

Healing the burns on his hands and arms Sakura muttered about insane dog boys and their crazy ideas. Kiba never heard a thing; he was too busy telling Lee about how he had beaten the fire user. And Lee simply commented on how well he had done with the use of his youth and some such nonsense.

Shino was another thing altogether, since when did the enemy girls start trying to seduce him? He looked like he was going to die from all the girls surrounding him. Yes, they were all dead now, for whatever reason they all had collapse on top or around him. And a few had hurt him with the weapons embedded in them.

Helping him out of the mess Sakura healed the cuts and two or three deep gashes before turning and telling everyone to get out. Kiba had stopped talking and told her that he could smell others coming right before she went to Shino.

As all helped each other up the ramp the mass stopped in time for Sakura to run into Lee from behind. But he didn't turn or speak; he simply strained to see the front. So Sakura jumped around people to the front to find the Uchiha standing in the way.

"We need to hurry, the others are coming quickly, and we have to move it." Kiba whispered to her as she passed, but that was easier said than done. So Sakura took the lead, as was her place as leader of the team, and spoke to the unflinching Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Still nothing, only silence but then his eyes moved. He looked strait at her and lifted a brow. Then he turned and walked away without as much as a backward glance.

Sakura had to grab a hold of Neji as he tried to pass and go after the Uchiha.

"Let him go, we have more important things to do." Only the anger and authority in her voice stopped him, along with the knowledge that she was right.

After fleeing into the jungle towards home they stopped for the night, hours later when Kiba and Neji were sure they were safe. Sakura of course still had plenty to do, such as heal cuts and bruises while everyone else worked on making dinner, setting up camp, and working to make the injured more comfortable.

Their group had met up with another group coming back from another mission, so now she had three more to heal. And yet they were all slightly more relieved because there was more protection with the added numbers.

As Sakura and Ino talked during dinner Ino told her about when Shikamaru had proposed. As they usually did Ino and Shikamaru had gone to a field to talk and hangout. Shikamaru had lain down with and arm wrapped around Ino's waist to gaze at the clouds as she sat and picked flowers and arrange to put in her room.

But this time, while Ino went along picking, adjusting them here and there, and patting his hand every once in a while Shikamaru had sat up on his elbow and slipped something on her finger as he leaned up to kiss her.

Ino simply smiled and went back to her flower picking, it wasn't anything new for him to touch her hand or for something to touch her hand. Many times he had slipped flower rings on her hand, or flower bracelets over her wrists. He often absentmindedly made them while lazily watching the clouds. She was out in that field deep in thought about Hinata and Naruto's upcoming wedding, which she was providing flowers for, so her attention was somewhat distracted.

She was doing the flower arrangements in her head, planning everything just so, wondering what would be best and what would look better. Not until she was headed home and looked to see which flower he'd used this time and saw the actual metal ring on her finger did she run to Shikamaru's house. After yelling, yes, loud enough to wake the dead, and giving him a happy hug and kiss when he opened the door, did she settle down enough to talk with him.

Sakura smiled, she knew it was something that would never happen for her, she was going to be an old maid, and she knew it. And being on the 'Top 20 Hottest Women of Konoha' three years running didn't help her chances a smidge. It was something she had resigned herself to.

But their dinner was interrupted when a shadowy figure fell from the tree a foot from the fire. It was the Uchiha, how unexpected…no, really it was. And, of course, no one would have guessed that when he spoke his voice could be dead, unemotional, bored and cold.

"I want the apprentice, give her over and no one will be harmed." Immediately all the ninja who could stand were around her. They knew it was her he spoke of; she was the only one who could heal in this group worth stealing to heal someone badly injured. And just yesterday, they had received intelligence that one of the higher ranking Sound Ninja had been hurt. And that Sasuke was trying to get him healed at all costs. That in itself caused more speculation than was warranted.

It didn't really matter though, because another shadow came from the ground and lifted her up before jumping away with her. The others pursued, and Sakura fought, but she couldn't land a blow on the real Sasuke Uchiha, the others didn't have enough chakra to keep up after the battles and when more Sound Nin came to block the pursuers she knew it was hopeless.

And then all faded as twenty other Sound Nin came up and one gave her a sound hit to the head knocking her out. Only somewhere in a corner of her mind at later, random times was she even slightly aware of a jarring as they moved along. Finally losing herself fully to the darkness after quiet sometime of moving at an unusual speed, did she find herself waking up in a strange place with tubes and all manner of things in or on her wasn't a fun thing. And in true Sakura fashion, she ripped everything off and jumped up ready to beat any and all who dared to oppose her.

He had taken over a few of the lairs, and commanded loyalty from the remaining Sound Ninjas. He'd finally met his goal and gotten his revenge. So what did he need now but to rebuild his clan? She most certainty was NOT needed for that, she wasn't going to be some brood mare for his demented plans! So what made that one injured Ninja so much more important than the rest, to make him demand her help?

In less than five seconds Sakura found herself held within a firm and unyielding grasp. The man Juugo stood over her, looking as if he were surprised and trying to stay calm. Suigetsu sat in a corner watching her, not seeming to care what happened one way or the other. But Karin stood just inside the closed door, smiling with very real malice.

"Oh, look what the wind blew in. Sad nothing more impressive could be found."

Pulling free from the vice-like grasp by turning her wrists and pulling, the giant man left surprised, Sakura then quickly and smoothly danced in a flourish over to the door thinking 'oh good, all of hebi is here, just wonderful.' Quickly enough to surprise her opponents Sakura had punched Karin, sending her to the ground, and kicked the door in her usual fashion; it flew down a long hallway to slam into the farthest wall. A man of about twenty seven or so looked around the corner with wide eyes. Yeah, try that on for size!

But before she could take her chance and run she was, once again, fading into darkness; never turn your back on the enemy, rule number one. It was only moments later that a foul stench invaded her senses as she was called awake by the Uchiha. Why did this always happen to her? When had he entered the equation? His words stopped her though, and she decided that now was the perfect time to complete her mission.

"Still so weak and annoying I see, Sakura."

Feeling a sense of déjà vu Sakura found herself sitting up, jumping to the ground and spinning on him, although this time she was smiling.

"You know you have the wrong apprentice don't you?" His mild look of unemotional boredom told her he didn't believe her. But it didn't matter, he would see that soon. A tug on her arm sent her flying down the hall with Sasuke pulling her at his unusual speed. And after who knows how many turns, Sasuke opened a door and yanked her in.

"Heal Him." This one wasn't a man of many words. Never was.

Looking to the wounded on the bed, if that is what it could be called, Sakura cringed. Someone had done a real number on this poor sad heap of misery and pain. And although she was going to refuse him, something in his eyes made her move forward. He was young. Eighteen at the most, and from the looks of him, he had been with Sound for a while, but the eyes spoke of something that Sound did not have. A heart, and in that Sakura saw that he was different, she couldn't refuse him healing. He was just like everyone on the outside, only trapped here on the inside of this cruel world.

It took some doing, but nothing really big. Not enough chakra to hurt her, it was only a complicated thing because of where and how he had been hurt. Internal things needed help, only a skilled medic could diagnose and heal the problem. Once he was healed the poor lad slipped into a grateful sleep. And then she realized that the perfect time was here, she was alone with Sasuke. With a few hand seals and a poof Sakura changed into Shizune. Shizune smiled as Sasuke looked at her, he didn't believe her still.

"Did you really think we would let you get your filthy hands on Sakura? No, you don't have the one you want, and you won't ever get her. But unlike you, we have the one we want, time to go now Uchiha." With that Shizune made some hand signals and grabbed Sasuke's shirt as the teleportation jutsu took them away. The plan had truly worked, if ever she wanted to brag about anything she now had the perfect thing to bring up, she only hoped that this wasn't a decoy Sasuke.

The next second they were in Konoha, in a back room by the Hokage's office. And for the first time Sasuke showed emotion, there was the slightest hint of surprise mixed with anger and uncertainty in his eyes, his face was a stony indifference. Oh yes, this was going to be sweet to watch!

Quickly tying him to a chair with strong Chakra cords Shizune opened the door. About twenty ANBU filed in before Tsunade did. Shizune grabbed a padded stool and set it in front of Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't resist because he couldn't, this room had a seal on the floor, affecting only him, rendering his body useless.

"You want to see the real Sakura and make sure I'm not lying? Alright, fine. I'll get her for you." Shizune left him to Tsunade and the ANBU with him, but, Oh! How she wanted to be there to watch him sweat bullets! Although she knew that this next part of his first time home would truly upset him, even if it didn't show on his face.

While Shizune was away Tsunade took the time to get some information. With only the use of his face, unable to turn his head, Tsunade hoped that she could get him to talk enough to get some kind of leverage and keep her promise to Naruto. Getting Sasuke to stay. And with the knowledge of Sasuke's goals in mind, she thought that she might have the right thing to get him to want to stay.

Ten minutes later Shizune walked back into the room with Sakura beside her, Sakura's arms linked with hers. She was tempted to laugh when she saw the flicker in Uchiha's eyes at the appearance of Sakura. She wasn't anything like the way he'd seen her before, this Sakura was twenty-two, and very much changed.

"Shizune, why did you make me leave the hospital? You never did say." Sakura's voice was still very much the same; the only difference was maturity and a soft, gentleness. She was no longer yelling and smacking Naruto left and right. Instantly Tsunade's pink pig was at Sakura's feet squealing.

"Hello to you too, TonTon! I see you're feeling better since last time I saw you." Kneeling Sakura patted TonTon then stood and linked arms with Shizune again.

The form Shizune had used of Sakura Haruno was from four and a half years ago. Now Sakura wore something different. She wore a skirt that was long in the back and the front with the Haruno circles at the bottom near her ankles. The sides though, well there really were no sides, they were about an inch wide, only holding the skirt on, much like a wide bikini.

Her shirt was, well not normal for her. It was a v-neck tank top that showed her matured figure.

It stopped just below her chest to show off her perfect hourglass figure and had the same Haruno circle on the back. A sword hung from her hips glinting with a lethal twinkle. This dress code wasn't to be expected from Sakura Haruno was it? Maybe Ino, but not her!

And her hair had grown long again, to her hips in strait glossy pink that swayed as she walked. Of course her face had too, she had grown into her forehead long ago, her mouth was still prone to smiling, and was indeed a beautiful thing. Her high cheek bones made her look like the model that all the girls wanted to be. From where he sat Sasuke could see a red tattoo on her right upper arm. The sign of an ANBU was on her left.

But the one thing that had caught the Uchiha's attention after staring at her figure was her eyes. Still the same bright jade green, but they were harder to see now that the milky white haze covered them. What was that about?

Leading Sakura to the padded stool where she knelt down, Shizune watched Sasuke. Yes, he was staring as if there was no tomorrow, with an uninterested detached expression of course. And likewise Sakura stared back, but hers was a different stare. Her stare was an unseeing, searching the blackness, stare. There was no way that Sasuke could know that Sakura had been blind for three and a half years now.


	2. The Day She Has An Epiphany

Okay, so I know I forgot to tell you in the first chapter...But I'm not big on using the suffix's...kun, san, chan, sensei, ect. I just don't like it, even when it's spoken...so I'm sorry if that's what you want and like, but I won't be using them...

Lady-of-Laughter

Standard Disclaimer applies...yada, yada, yada...

--

"Shizune? Why am I here? Do I have to heal someone? Why didn't you just bring them to the hospital? Is it another wounded from a high priority mission? Or does Tsunade want to take another look at my eyes? What's going on? Shizune? Shizune!?" Sakura's voice rose in slight panic, as she wondered what was going on.

"It's all right Sakura; we have someone we want you to meet, again. That's all, no need to worry." That was the only answer Sakura got before Shizune took her right hand and put it on Sasuke's right check as a guard took away the gag that had been put in his mouth before Shizune walked in, allowing Sasuke to speak.

Even though all Sasuke could do was talk and move his eyes, he didn't need to talk. As Sakura's work roughed yet deceptively soft and gentle fingers brushed his check she snapped her delicate hand back. She was familiar with that person, yet she couldn't place where from. Memories long shoved into dark, closed doors of her mind nagged at her. Days she had forbidden herself to remember tried to creep into her mind's eye to take her on a trip down memory lane. Yet the instinctive need to preserve one's self reacted instantly, clamping down on those memories and shoving them back into the furthest corners of her mind.

"Tsunade? Who is this, who is it, Tsunade?" The softly spoken question held the slightest bit of fear. Tsunade never did answer; instead she motioned for Sasuke to answer in a superior gesture. Once again Sakura reached out to touch Sasuke's face, but ever so slowly, hesitating, anxious and frightened.

"Hn, still annoying after all this time." If she had hoped for more than that Tsunade was to be disappointed. But that was all that was needed; Sakura knew who it was just by that answer. "Sasuke." Sakura whispered his name with shock as a wince and reflexive muscles made her stumble backwards falling off her stool. Swiftly standing and moving backward while reaching with her arms so as not to run into anything she spoke. "Shizune I want to go now, please take me back to the hospital." So it wasn't what everyone had hoped for. The guards looked at Tsunade to see her reaction, and in turn Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

If looks could kill then it was no hard thing to know what would have happened to Sasuke for daring to say such a thing to Sakura. Tsunade would have him hung out for the city to see for his words if the look on her face were any indication. After being led to the door Sakura paused and turned to look over her shoulder. Although she saw nothing she still had a vague idea of where everyone was in the room.

"I hope you know Uchiha, that I won't be as forgiving as some others. Naruto almost killed himself from the joy when he found out you had returned. I didn't know why he was so happy, now I do. But I won't be as forgiving. I hope you know that. And next time you decide to run out on those that mean something to you, that you mean a great deal to. Try to remember that you are not the only one to ever know pain and misery." And then she turned and walked out with Shizune leading her.

Once they were gone Tsunade motioned the guards to leave.

"Alright Uchiha, I have a proposition for you. But I need to know, do you want to be reinstated as a loyal, law abiding citizen and return, to live out your life, here in Konoha and be allowed to rebuild your clan, without ever running away again?" She waited for an answer, a movement, anything. But all she got was him to stare at her, before he gave a whispered 'yes.'

At that Tsunade couldn't help feeling both slightly triumphant and also let down by his unemotional response. But as far as she was concerned right now, she had a way to get him to agree to the terms, and make sure she wasn't mistaken in believing that he did want to return to his home to rebuild his clan. And that meant starting with the terms, something she knew he wouldn't like.

"First off, and this is a very generous agreement plan that took me a great deal of effort to get the elders to agree upon, you will be under constant surveillance for a year with only low level missions, if you pass that, then you will only go on low level missions, but without the constant surveillance."

As she expected, he deemed them fair terms, and did nothing. Typical. But she had to go on with the part she knew he wasn't going to want to follow along with.

"Also, as you can see, Sakura can't. She is valuable to everyone, as I know you know. So we have her guarded day and night." Her voice was dry and hard, unyielding.

Still nothing came from him so she went on.

"Yes, she can fight, she still has her strength, but with only hearing it can be hard for her to leave the safety of her home. She could get lost, get kidnapped or killed. And she wouldn't see it coming. Obviously." Letting him process that, Tsunade took a deep breath and went on.

"So, I think I'll put you on guard duty. A test of loyalty and if you do truly want to stay here. And no, you won't be the only one there. Shino, TenTen and Neji will be there for one shift. There are shifts, you will remain on all shifts until you're first year is up. But it will be part of your job to protect her as she goes to work, works, and well, if she has to go anywhere at all. You're to be on guard while in the village; especially with everyone everywhere, Sakura is virtually helpless, unless she can hear them, she won't be able to know if anyone is there. And when you go somewhere you have to lead her, her hand will be on your shoulder or elbow." Searching his face for any emotion, which there was not, big surprise, she went on with her most demanding command of being on guard for Sakura.

"When out, with you leading her, there should **never**, under _any_ circumstances, leave her unattended, or allow her to be separated from you. There should _**never**_ be a time when you cannot feel her hand on you. We have found the easiest way to keep her close and secure is to link her arm with yours. That way there is no way you can't forget her, or be unable to not feel her. "

Tsuande watched for any emotion. He remained a stone statue. Maybe after so long in Sound his veins no longer held blood but liquid marble?

"The only place that she doesn't need help is at her home. She can manage that just fine since she has it memorized." And big surprise, no indication of anything, wow, didn't see that coming!

Opening the door Tsunade let the ANBU back in before standing in front of Sasuke.

"I'm letting you keep your abilities, but only so you can protect her. If you abuse the freedom I give, then it'll be taken. The only way I can keep you from a death sentence is if you promise to do this. And if you break this promise what hope do you have of rebuilding your clan?"

This time the statue did talk back.

"Why me? Don't you have others to watch over your precious apprentice?" His mocking voice caused Tsunade to raise her hand. She was ready to strike, but she would have sent him back thru the wall so she reframed.

"Because, as much as I don't want to admit it, you know how those in power, those of shady means, that would try to take her think. You know who might send for both of you and how to best stop that person or persons. Without her sight, she can't defend herself that well, especially against overzealous men." Hoping that might stir a cord long forgotten in his black heart, something to make him want to protect her as he had promised to do so long ago.

"Yes, if she can hear them then she'll be okay, but they'll figure it out. And Sakura's been through enough, as if losing her sight wasn't bad enough she had to go through that trauma just before she lost it. She never deserved that." The last bit was said as if to herself. It was true though, she didn't deserve the things that had happened. She didn't deserve the nightmares that haunted her nights, the fears of the daylight hours and the hurt that was now her life.

Performing some hand signs Tsunade lifted the seal and allowed Sasuke to stand. Motioning to the door Tsunade walked out behind him. Standing in her office were Neji, TenTen and Shino, all ready to go.

"Go with them Sasuke. Just do as they tell you." Without a glance Sasuke moved to the door with the other three who looked at him warily.

"Oh, and Sasuke one more thing, if you wake up during the night and Sakura is screaming, twisting, turning, crying or moaning in pain. Wake her up, she's having a nightmare, we still don't know what she might do if she gets out of the house or out of Konoha before someone wakes her up." He barely nodded before leaving with the rest of the group.

Sakura and Shizune made their way through the town to Sakura's home with Shizune leading. The town's people were used to some of the ANBU walking around as if blind after four years.

It was a special technique made by Shikamaru. Performing three hand signs and with a blink of the eyes the users eyes took on a hazy white look, like one of a blind person. Many, almost all ANBU, had been trained in it since Shikamaru had perfected it.

It worked every time. When out on a mission the team would use it to lure in the enemy. When enemies saw that the person was blind, and shouting like mad, yelling at team mates not to leave them in that condition after finishing a mission and to help them home, the enemy tossed caution to the wind. Yes, they came up virtually without sound, but they didn't bother to hide that well.

And since the trained Nin stared straight ahead they suspected nothing. And that always proved to be the enemies starting point of their quick down fall. They were either killed or taken as prisoners. Some very valuable information had been discovered while using the technique.

And now as they walked in the door Sakura made three hand signs and blinked. Her eyes were back to normal, beautiful bright jade. Her smile was less than huge though. Sasuke was back, and he'd be living with her and some others, protecting her. And yet, Sakura's embittered mind ranted that he's probably kill her in her sleep just for the pleasure of it.

Well if it that wasn't awkward Sakura was sure that nothing would be. And she fully expected to be kidnapped by someone he commanded soon. Too bad she would knock them into next year if they so much as stepped within a hundred yards of her.

"Are you all right Sakura? Are you going to be able to do this?" Shizune was always able to read her like a book, as could Tsunade.

"I don't have a choice now, he's already seen me. I'll be okay, don't worry. Neji, TenTen and Shino will be here too. And if he tries anything and they can't help me them I'll have to fight him. That's all."

Shizune nodded before patting her shoulder and leaving with TonTon. With a sigh Sakura made the signs again and blinked. How she was going to get through this was unknown to her but it had to be done. And still she cured the day Naruto had thought up that brilliant plan to get Sasuke home.


	3. The Night He Realized Something

Another note: I'm trying to keep Sasuke in character...or at least the characteristics I see in him, so if you think he's changed too much, or changing too fast, anything...please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks!

Lady-of-Laughter

Standard Disclaimer applies...blah, blah, blah...

Sitting on her bed Sakura continued to stare at the floor as Sasuke arrived with TenTen, Neji and Shino as Hinata and Naruto were leaving after a short visit. A short flight of stairs led the way to her door. With the way Naruto greeted Sasuke he could see that Sakura had been right. It looked as if Naruto was going to spontaneously combust with happiness. Something Sasuke found himself fighting against. Because it made him feel good for once, for once someone cared about him enough to express joy at his homecoming? No, definitely not. Sasuke didn't feel anymore, about anything, now did he?

Finally walking into the cool interior of Sakura's house after the heat of the day Sasuke felt like sighing. It wasn't her childhood house, which seemed surprising. Today was going to be a long day, that much he knew. He could feel it in his very bones. And as TenTen and Neji went to find Sakura, Shino sat down on a couch to read a magazine, Sasuke knew he was right.

Catching sight of the magazine front had settled that notion. Obviously a magazine that was two years old, Sasuke could see a posing, and smiling, Sakura on the front with large words proclaiming the list of 'Top 20 Hottest Women of Konoha' and, big surprise, it also proclaimed Sakura as number one. Oh yeah, this day was going to fly by!

Shifting his attention to a door leading to a bedroom Sasuke watched TenTen and Neji come out followed by Sakura. It was obvious by the way she stayed near the wall, her hand sliding against it that she knew her way around very well. She never even missed a corner and easily maneuvered around a sharp corner of the coffee table on her way to the kitchen.

Sitting in a chair against the wall Sakura chattered on and on about Ino's wedding and how excited she was that all her closest friends were going to be married, as TenTen already was. Taking a seat on the other side of the couch from Shino, Sasuke simply surveyed his surroundings and listened to the talk around him.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, talk paused for a second, and Sasuke waited for a moment to see what would happen. Half a second later a shadow was spotted by his expert eye. Moving towards Sakura, almost completely hidden in the natural shadows, this extra shadow blended so well that only an expert eye would be able to detect it. After so long living in the shadows of underground lairs he had better be able to spot anyone hiding in the shadows.

Again talk resumed, could they really be that unconcerned? Or were they really that badly trained? Feeling himself tense up for action Sasuke wondered why he even cared to fight anyone to protect the annoying one. The others could take care of her, he wasn't needed.

Apparently the shadow person thought he was safe enough since he resumed a usual body moving almost soundlessly towards Sakura. He wasn't being too careful. Obviously he thought he was good enough to get to her with everyone talking and unable to see him.

Clothed all in black with a mask that covered even his eyes, yet he could see. Only Sasuke could see him, his senses and eyes saw things most didn't, especially after training with the Sound Nin all these years.

Just as he was about to move and rid them of an annoying pest almost as big as the Cherry Blossom, Sakura moved. A blur that was at the table one moment and the next she stood two feet from where she had been sitting, behind the shadow person with her sword out and at his throat.

"Mission Failed! At least try to be more silent, and don't resume bodily form until your closer to the target. You sound like a herd of elephants rushing through the forest, and resuming your bodily form sent a wave of air like a tornado at me. Now go report to your superior!"

And just like that she put her sword away, stepped back, and with a hand to the wall went back to her seat in time for TenTen to set a plate of food before her. Surprising, and yet, it wasn't at all. What was the world coming to? And how was it that **no one**, had even heard a _rumor_ or a _rumor_ that would suggest even in the slightest degree that something had happened to her eyes? **why**, _when_, and more importantly _**how**_ had this happened without his knowledge? Even after the fact? Surely _someone _had heard something, in three and a half _**years**_ no one had heard anything? Impossible!

Sasuke watched as TenTen set plates on the coffee table in front of Shino and himself before serving herself and Neji. The food looked good, and once trying it, Sasuke found that it tasted just as it looked. It seemed that, at least TenTen, had learned things other than fighting, better since he had seen them last.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow guys. We're almost out of food. So I say we split up. Neji and I will get meats, noodles and rice, Shino you get vegetables and fruits. And Sakura you're the only one who knows what to get for yourself in the clothing departments. And you do need some more, so Sasuke will take you." A grunt of surprise came from Sakura. Of course Sasuke gave the typical stony face stare.

But TenTen wasn't done with her commands for the next day, she had something to say to Konoha's resident traitor. " I don't care if you've been pardoned. I don't trust you to get food for us, who knows what you'll do to it." So TenTen wouldn't trust him either. That left how many of the group here on his side?

Judging from the look Shino sent him, he wasn't fine with having him here, Neji just about radiated suspicion, TenTen just said she didn't trust him, and from what he got from Sakura. She hated him. No help there! So, the only one on his side, that he knew of, in the entire village, was Naruto. Just **great**!

"So you won't let me near the food. But you will put me in charge of Sakura, the one you're supposed to protect?" Still his voice was emotionless, but it didn't stop them from answering. And for the first time Shino spoke, answering his query.

"No matter how much anyone tries to deny the fact, Sakura is capable. Yes, she shouldn't be alone in big crowds. But if so much as one person see's you take off with her. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds. ANBU are stationed everywhere. And they are especially careful when Sakura is spotted outside of this house." And his voice made it clear that if anyone attempted to take Sakura, well it was an insane endeavor that only a mad man would try to pull off.

"Maybe you've all forgotten. But I AM here! Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Sakura was seething, she hated when people did that, and it always happened whenever she was out in town. People staring, talking, whispering, bringing up the one subject, the one day she wanted to forget the most.

As night fell everyone moved into the one bedroom for the night. A large spacious room with red curtains, wood flooring, and five nicely made beds, each with a red pillow. Everyone seemed to know exactly where to go. Sakura moved to the bed against the far left wall, TenTen and Neji took the two beds on the far right and pushed them together to make one big bed. Shino took the bed closest to Sakura's and watched from behind his glasses as Sasuke moved to the bed in the middle of the room. Obviously they wanted him close to everyone, not off to one side.

Looking around Sasuke noticed that although everyone else was still getting ready to sleep Sakura was already under the covers and drifting off. Wondering how long he would only have this one pair of clothes Sasuke sat on his assigned bed and laid down while pulling the covers up.

Shino still sat, not moving, from what Sasuke could figure, Shino wouldn't relax until Sasuke was asleep, he wasn't going to trust him that was for sure. How long had it been since Sasuke had had a good nights sleep? He didn't even know, a long time by far. But for some reason, he relaxed, not a good thing in his mind. But with the warm covers, comfy bed, and familiar village that had haunted and called him home in his dreams for so long Sasuke couldn't help but fall into one of the first good nights of sleep in a years.

That sleep was short lived. Expert Ninja that he was, Sasuke was up only three hours later; there was some disturbance in the room. A quick scan of the room left nothing to concern him. Only a second passed before he was moving toward Sakura's bed, something about Tsunade's warning disturbed him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, glancing behind him Sasuke saw TenTen with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

Not that he was concerned; she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Instead of trying to kill him though, TenTen averted her attention to Sakura. Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped. Unwilling to trust anything anyone said Sasuke didn't really believe that Sakura was in any trouble, all he could think was that everyone wanted to scare him, not that they would, about her and nightmares.

Unfortunately from the looks of it, they were right about the nightmares. Sakura twisted, turned, fought against her blankets, made noises of anger, pain, and sobbed until her pillow was soaked. For a moment she stilled, and thinking she was okay Sasuke looked to TenTen. But her horrified face, and the way she yelled at Neji and Shino to wake up, made him look again. Now out of her sheets, which lay torn to shreds on the floor, and standing by her bed, with head bowed, Sakura's stance radiated anger and deep hurt.

Neji stepped in front of him and shoved him backward, or would have if Sasuke had budged an inch.

"Let us handle this, you don't know how, and you'd probably hurt her. Or be hurt yourself, which I wouldn't complain about." Neji kept his voice low, but it still sounded like steel.

Sasuke smirked, like Sakura could ever hurt him, he was beyond her level of fighting, she was weak! As if to spite him Salura lifted her hand and touched her finger to the nearest wall. In response a piece of the wall, as tall as she was and twice as wide, crumbled into the street giving them a view of more buildings and a labyrinth of streets.

Jumping out of the fallen wall Sakura placed her hands on the dirt next to the side of the road. A glow around her hands appeared for a moment. By the time all four had landed on the street Sakura was standing again. An angry roar came from Sakura as she crumpled to the ground. Sobs made her shoulders jerk before a loud, rather long yell escaped. Shouts of 'no, don't' and 'I'll kill you' hissed from her lips. Could his day get** any** _more_ complicated?


	4. The Night She Relived Her Tragedy

(So I'm trying to stay as close to the story as possible, somethings amny of you may not know about yet...so, there may be spoilers, but at the same time it may be just me writing random things. Just a warning!) And how about a few more reviews? I don't know how I'm doing here, let me know please!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto...grumbles

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Lifting a hand Sakura leaned against the tree next to the side of the road, where she landed, before pushing her palm into its trunk. It cracked about a two feet above the surrounding earth and roots, and fell with a sound of thunder. Slowly she let her hand fall to the dirt road as her body melted down to leave her sitting on her knees. Sobs continued to flow as she gripped the dirt beneath her palms leaving dents in the hard packed soil. Quickly standing Sakura tossed the loose dirt in her grasp away from herself. It fell in a spray around her, much like her hair as she spun with a new rage burning in her haze covered eyes.

Standing still with her face looking towards the place Sasuke knew was her old family home, the only sign of life, a soft crying, the rise and fall of her chest, and the slow clenching and unclenching of her fists. After a long wait TenTen moved to touch her, but as TenTen's fingers brushed her shoulder Sakura flinched and stepped away while holding an arm and hand around her hips, while the other reaching at an odd angle to touch her back.

Weird strangled cries emitted in hitched breaths as Sakura mumbled. Incoherent, medical jargon came spewing out in a manner of one reciting a memorized poem. Half the things she said he didn't understand. But a few things did register. Words repeated, phrases spoken over and over in a furious voice. Her tone was like a drill on his ear drums, hatred saturated her words. One phrase even caused him to want to shiver, something not even Orochimaru could hope to manage, either that or Orochimaru would have clapped his hands in delight like a child with a new toy. Either or, take your pick. Yet the phrase most repeated was sure to make even the members of Team Hebi, excluding himself of course, shiver in anxious fright.

**"Death to the one who brings misery and despair. Death to the one who brings misery and despair. Death to the one who brings misery and despair."**

"Not again! Get her inside, NOW!" Tsunade's voice sounded above them all. Still just watching, Sasuke wondered why he hadn't noticed her come upon them. Jumping down from their places above the group, Tsunade and Shizune both went to Sakura's side.

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up now!" Tsunade shook Sakura as she spoke. In turn Sakura yelped in pain and fear before jumping a short way down the street.

Sasuke watched as everyone glanced from one person to another, uncertainty clear on their faces. With a rare show of irritation Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to where Sakura crouched and lifted her effortlessly. He couldn't really be sure, since her strength make her seem stronger, but to him she seemed especially small and fragile. Her head came up to his shoulder, but he distinctly remembered her seeming big and strong, was she supposed to be this delicate? Sure, as a child, she had been tiny, delicate, and fragile. But she obviously had some strength to her if her bedroom wall was any indication.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as his arms lifted her, Sasuke found himself flying through the air and down the road. After landing, and sliding a ways he stood while shaking his head, looking up the road he saw Sakura stumbling back, up against a wall trembling. Anger filled him, but only until he ran, with unimaginable speed, stopping an inch from her face to see that her trembling was more than simple shakes. Hysterics had set in as Sakura repeated a new phrase, **"Not again, don't kill them again. Not again, don't kill them again. Not again, don't kill them again."**

Slowly moving his arms around her, Sasuke lifted a hand to touch her face. She flinched enough away from him to smack the side of her face into the wall she was against, but she stood still, as if she'd become an ice statue of pure misery. Cupping her check, being wary of her possibly fighting back, Sasuke lowered his voice.

"Wake up Sakura, stop dreaming. Wake up Sakura. Wake up now!" With a start Sakura woke up. Shaking violently, now from fear, Sakura's sightless eyes search the air in front of her. But Sasuke ignored it, what had she meant by those words? Death to who? And what did she mean by 'don't kill them again'?

"Who- Wh-Who's there?" Sakura's voice shook as she tried to break free and sidle away. Grabbing her shoulders Sasuke pulled her into his arms and walked a few steps up the street before turning and jumping back into the room, keeping a tight hold on his struggling bundle.

"It's alright, it's me. I'm putting you in bed now, go back to sleep. You're safe from whatever is bothering you." For such comforting words, his cold voice did nothing to reassure her, if anything he sounded terse with more desire for quiet than her well being. Yet, her instincts knew who it was, and she was much too tired to fight him. At the moment, after that nightmare, she invited the freedom that death could give her, the he could give her, never mind who was the issuer of that task.

With a sigh Sakura fell back into bed and into a deep sleep as Sasuke pulled the tattered covers over her. Finally sitting back on his bed Sasuke looked over at his ex-team mate. He wouldn't underestimate her now, but he was glad he'd thought fast. Sasuke, simply sighed, at least he could finally sleep; such annoyances as Sakura made were just irritating! Feeling as if he now knew what Shikamaru was talking about when he used 'women' and 'troublesome' together so often, Sasuke put everything from his mind and laid back down to sleep.

Now the only one in the house that would even think of sleeping, Sasuke ignored the rest of the group who had followed them inside. Everyone else knew better than to think the nights activities were over. And as Tsunade and Shizune had warned after Sasuke had fallen back to sleep, it happened. It all started with her answer to his statement, a delayed reaction, an answer she never intended to voice or a simple statement of fact; "I'll never be safe, and anything involving you, isn't alright."

Minutes later the memories became living nightmares, the past became her reality, and they could see it in her face. This time screams of agony filled the air. With only an hour passing Sasuke was once again getting up out of bed, this time ready to kill Sakura for waking him, forget the death sentence, he'd take it at least he'd be at peace! But Shino was next to him with an arm out restraining his chest from moving forward, not that it would have stopped him had he tried to break free. Again Sakura was standing by her bed; the breeze from the open wall blew her hair in her face.

It was then that the things she was saying came to his ears.

"You'll die before you ever get a glance of him. You've already taken from me three times; I'll not lose another person important to me to your evil. If you want him, it will be over my dead body because I won't let you touch him until I'm no longer here to fight." This time, there was no screaming of the words. Now Sakura spoke in a whisper so sinister and deadly, Sasuke thought that Orochimaru couldn't even achieve such a level of loathing and maliciousness. What was the world coming to when the ever-cheerful and tender hearted Cherry Blossom of Konoha vowed to bring death?

Still wide awake and standing by, Tsunade quickly put a hand over Sakura's head. It was clear that while he'd slept they had planned. Neji stood behind Sakura so when she went limp he could catch her, TenTen stood with Shizune outside the broken wall, waiting. Then all of them, without waiting for Sasuke, jumped away.

Wishing to stay and sleep, Sasuke went after them, why, he didn't know except that he was sure that if he didn't go along to 'guard' her there would be dire consequences. As he jumped he saw them all ahead, headed towards the hospital. And with a sense of perverse happiness Sasuke thought that if they were desperate enough to take her there, maybe they feared she would die.

Sasuke wished for it, he hoped she would, then Orochimaru would never have a hope of being healed or, despite all else, come back in yet another person which Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion might happen. Kabuto had been missing for quite some time, it made him nervous, but if there was no hope of him coming back or being healed, Sasuke would be left in carefree bliss with the ability to start building his clan up to what it once was, in his home where they belonged.

With narrowing eyes Sasuke let evil thoughts take over. Maybe staying with her was good, eventually he'd be alone with her, and with that privacy he could kill her, make it look like an accident. Sure if he was caught his life would be forfeited, or maybe he could get out in time and find another village; maybe even start a new village. But one thing he was certain of, he was going to bring back his clan. And if she stood in the way, he would eliminate her, whether by his hand or by one he could control. He still had connections in Sound, if he needed to he could work it out.

Catching up was effortless, getting in and watching though, was painfully boring. Laying her on an empty bed Neji held her arms down while Shizune held her head and TenTen took her feet. Shino stood next to Sasuke, obviously this was routine for them all.

"If you all know what to do so well, why did you tell me you didn't know what she would do?" although he was confused Sasuke would never tell.

"This is the first time she's actually gotten out of the house without someone waking her up. We've had to bring her here twice though, so everyone knows what to do once here. If she had taken off while she was outside, well, we have no idea what would have happened." Shino answered, he didn't bother to spare a glance at Sasuke, but he did answer since everyone else was preoccupied.

Hearing his name whispered Sasuke moved to the bed where everyone stood staring at him. Leaning over to hear Sakura better Sasuke waited.

"How I'd love to see them again, to take what is rightfully mine! You may have taken what you thought was yours, but you also took mine! It should have been ME! I should have been given the chance. But you stole it! You killed them, but it was truly **my** revenge that mattered! And yet you took it like a thief, stealing what belongs to one and making it yours without a right to it! I hope you die, and rot for a thousand years in a pit full of your precious snakes." He was surprised.

What had he taken of hers? What belonged to her, was rightfully hers, that he had stolen? And wasn't what she wanted for him a bit harsh? This was all he needed on the first night in years that he'd felt safe, felt calm, felt **home**. And _this_ from the one who had offered to go with him, the one who professed never ending love!

Only seconds later he found himself against a wall. Not seeing her arm move into his gut didn't let him prepare to stop her. Getting up and brushing himself off Sasuke looked over towards the bed through the three walls he'd gone threw. He hurt, but not too badly, pain tolerance and all, but where had she gained enough strength to send him that far when she was as weak as she was? He knew they had her on some drug to lessen her strength and calm her down.

When he arrived back Sakura was sleeping and Tsunade was checking her cuts and bruises. As the time wore on, Tsunade and the rest standing around the bed, discussed the festival coming up in two days. Apparently Sakura had to make an appearance in the parade. And she needed her bodyguards there to keep watch over her. Even extra ANBU were being stationed in places to follow her from a distance on the rooftops.

With extra cots brought in everyone settled down for the night, Tsunade and Shizune included. This time the group slept all night without interruption, and slept in, since the room they occupied was opposite the rising sun therefore in the dark for a longer time, plus no one had bothered to set an alarm. And who would dare wake them?

Sitting up, Sakura looked around in vain as she sat completely confused. The problem with having one of her episodes and being drugged was the effects of those drugs. She literally was blind for a time, usually for about ten minutes. After waking up her body was able to respond and break down the drug, with her focusing chakra to the veins, to attack the substance. With an outwardly calm face and panic welling up, she remembered Sasuke putting her back in bed, but this wasn't her bed the sheets and pillow were not right. Fear took over as her breathing sped up and the pressure crushed in on her chest. Surely he hadn't been able to kidnap her? A hand on her shoulder stopped her breathing completely.

"Breath Sakura, it's just me. Your in the hospital, you had another episode last night. Not to mention you sent Sasuke through three walls." Tsunade's voice made Sakura instantly relax as she fell back onto her pillow letting out the breath she'd held in. Even though Tsuande's tone was amused when speaking of how she had sent Sasuke through three walls, Sakura knew this was going to be a long mission.


	5. The Day He Did Something Unusual

Yellow Everyone! (like hello just said differently?)

Anyways, uhm, as I've said before, I'm trying to stay in line the the story...but I'm not sure how accurate it is. So! There may be spoilers...but those 'spoilers' may not be what the comics say...I'm just going along with what I hear or read about...sooo, yeah. If you're reading the comics, and you read some seemingly 'spoiler' things, don't give up reading and think you've heard it all, 'cause I may be wrong or simply heard a rumor and thought it was true...so blah!

On with the SHOW ! -Lady-of-Laughter

P.s. Standard disclaimer and all that fun nonsense!

--

After a few minute the drugs wore off but Sakura kept her eyes staring straight ahead. Still she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Shizune walk in with steaming mugs before feeling a mug pressed into one of her hands. The rest of the group slowly woke up and took the warm drinks offered to help wake them up. From his place Sasuke felt the tension in the room when the festival was brought up again. He knew from the way everyone glanced from one person to another that something was on their minds.

Finding herself alone with Sasuke only a half hour later, Sakura contented herself with staring at the sheets covering her legs. Nothing would convince her to talk to him, and she couldn't look at him, at least not right now. But that didn't stop her thoughts, they went back to the nightmares that haunted her nights in a reality of pain, and stalked her conscious at every minute of every waking moment. Sasuke, realizing that his plans of last night could be executed now since they were alone, held off on them, now would also be the **worst** possible time do try anything. People would be in and out all day, no telling how long he had before someone waltzed in.

In her own world of pain, Sakura knew that she wouldn't ever be able to revenge that significant heartache. A savage desire to maim, and destroy took over as she let out a long breath. Sasuke had killed the two she wanted revenge on; of course he had just as good a reason for killing the persons as she did. But that didn't lessen the intense pain borne of many unbearable hours of relived memories. And so many, even knowing about the tragedy, claimed she lead a charmed life as the most famous female in the city besides Tsunade.

Those insults always made her find ways to flee the area for a while. She didn't need those kinds of comments when there was nothing charmed about her life. She now lived in a dark, depressing world. And as much as Sasuke would want to disagree, she was one of the few people in the world who could relate to him. Not that he knew, or would ever know how true that fact was.

In her moments of disillusioned memories, someone sat beside her, startling her from her dark musings. How she didn't sense Sasuke moving only made her more determined to keep an eye on him, figuratively of course. For all she knew, he could knock her out and take her away to wherever it so pleased him to hide her. Turning hesitantly to look, and stare, Sakura let out a breath and asked what he wanted. None too gently with the tone and words she used. But since when did he ever deserve her gentle kindness?

His answer was simple, "I felt like sitting on a better place than the floor." So the egotistical avenger decided he didn't like the floor while she sat on her exalted throne of a hospital bed? What warped sense did he have if that was what he came up with? Just how many hits to the head had he taken? Surely he didn't really presume to think that his reason was valid!

With a very un-ladylike snort, Sakura made it plain that he was not invited to such a position, telling him there were sure to be chairs outside the door. But he didn't answer her. Instead he stared, like a man who had never seen her before, trying to think of where he might have seen or met her before. But that was nonsense, he knew just as well as she did, and she had no intention of going back to days of deep hurt, real happiness, and a time when family, friends, and life where flourishing all around her in bliss.

Her days didn't hold so much as back then, and an intense longing for days past, even ones where she had hurt over him, were incredibly preferable to now. Pushing aside such thoughts she looked back at her legs, fearing that too much time staring at him would result in him seeing through the Jutsu. Besides, she didn't want him to see the misery in her eyes, the window to her heart, now a black hole of anguish in its rarest form of torture.

"You know, you don't look the same as when I saw you last." Such a man of many skills and talents, thank you captain obvious for that tip of the day, let's just file that away for next time!

"The last time you saw me was about six years ago, maybe less, depending. And no matter what you think, you still don't know what I look like." Sakura spent the next second mentally kicking herself, she hadn't mean to let that slip. Silently hoping that he would take that as a figurative statement, Sakura focused on keeping her breathing even.

He simply sat still besides her, the silence like a constant high octave thrum in her ear. The focus on breathing wasn't helping her anymore, as hard as she tried to push them away, memories came flooding back. And even though she was awake, the crushing pain of loss, guilt of an inability to help, and a throat closing to hold off tears, left Sakura fighting for air. With her breathing coming fast and shallow, Sakura used all her focus to shove the emotions down, and put a firm clamp on her thoughts.

A shuddered breath left her as the dark churning emotions drained away into a corner of her mind. Then a quick gasp as she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"It's going to be fine." Was that really his voice reassuring her? Sakura was starting to think that Tsunade had used a new drug or something. Whatever it was, it was messing with her head!

Feeling a need for a shift in conversation and atmosphere Sakura shifted away.

"It won't be fine, it can never be fine again. But none of it is relevant now, not to you anyways. Just forget this happened. You don't know me anymore; you haven't been a part of or seen anything of my life since you left. I've changed and grown in ways you can't imagine, I may not be able to see you or what you look like now. But I know you, and I know your attitude."

Not really knowing if she was trying to anger or guilt trip him, Sakura didn't even try to hold her tongue, he deserved much worse. But what she got from her fact stating little rant was far from what she expected. Something more along the lines of him storming out of the room, knocking her out, breaking a limb, stealing her soul, breaking the bed they sat on, putting a fit in the wall, stealing her soul, anything but what he said and what happened as a result. Did she mention stealing her soul? She thought that was a very possible thing, he had spent so much time with Orochimaru who stole bodies, why not teach the apprentices to steal souls?

"You can't see me, so look how I've grown." Sasuke took her hands and placed them on his face. She could see him, but wouldn't allow him to know that, the mission wasn't over yet. And if she were perfectly honest she would have to say that he was still the best looking man she'd ever seen, but he would never know that. Anger rose up within her, still after so long, her heart pounded and her hands trembled at his touch. If they didn't get her in a straight jacket soon, she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions, or tearing him limb from limb for his audacity in assuming it was alright to touch her!

Yet her body betrayed her, with hands and fingers acting of their own accord Sakura saw herself tracing from his cheek bones to his hair line and down to his jaw and chin. Sakura sat with the usual emotionless face, while inside she chastised, rebuked and chided her offending limbs. Still without her permission her hands and fingers moved to his neck and shoulders, she noted absently how his shoulders had broadened and how strong they felt. But again she let no emotion onto her face while she denounced ownership of her own body.

Finally her hands moved to his chest, and Sakura's mind began to rail at herself inwardly. After feeling the muscles there, Sakura admitted to herself that he was the finest specimen anywhere, but she would never admit it vocally. When she spoke the emotions she'd long harbored came through, as did the intentions and thoughts of her mind. For the first time in years, Sakura saw emotions on his face, actual shock and hurt, and not just a flicker in his eyes. But then her words were incredibly harsh, even if they were true.

"I don't know you, the Sasuke I loved is dead. He died a long time ago when he decided that he'd rather kill the closest thing to a friend he would ever have to gain power. Sasuke is no more, he is dead to me. You are simply a person who resembles who he was. I don't know you, nor do I care to. And as I said before, you don't know me, and you never will." Not even a Saw Scaled Viper's bite would have felt more painful, or had such a long lasting impact.

Today was the first day, ever, that Sasuke admitted that maybe, just _maybe_, living so long with Orochimaru and the Sound Ninjas had changed him, even the slightest bit. Even though he had made her 'see' him, to prove to her that he could dominate her if it came to a fight, that he had grown and was capable of causing her much pain should she provoke him, he couldn't deny for that half second he allowed his mind to think about it, her touch had affected him, more than he cared to admit.


	6. The Day She Made A Statement

Okay, so some people have been wondering, so I'll clear up the confusion. Sakura is not blind, she is using the Jutus that Shikamaru made. She appears blind, that's all.

-Lady-of-Laughter

Standard Disclaimer Applied...Sigh

--

Sliding over to the side of the bed, away from Sasuke, Sakura found the edge and stood up. Remembering to keep her arms up to go along with the mission of appearing blind, Sakura slid her feet along the floor in a shuffle towards the window. "Where are you going? The door is the other way." From his tone Sakura was sure he thought she was a simpleton.

Sighing, Sakura answered, "I'm not trying to find the door, I'm going to the window." At this time Sakura was very happy that just three months ago a woman had come in for some healing. Her eyes had been badly damaged, how, the woman wouldn't say, and she was very nearly blind. After three days of examinations and discussion Sakura had been able to heal her and send her on her way, with perfectly intact sight. Until now, Sakura didn't realize how valuable that visitor had been.

With all that time to study her, and her actions, Sakura knew some of the things that helped a blind person around, things that seeing people took for granted. "The window isn't that way." His voice was antagonizing, did he think she was stupid?

"Yes, the window is this way." This time his voice was suspicious as he asked how she knew where the window was. Because she was blind and all, so there was no **possible** way she could find a window right?

Feeling exasperated and ready to hit his head with tree, Sakura silently thanked her quick mind when an answer formed right away.

"I can tell the window is over this way because of the heat. The room is cooler over there on that side, and warmer here. Which means that a window is over here, and probably open, allowing the sun to shine in on the floor, therefore heating this side. Over on that side, by the door in the shade, is a cooler atmosphere and ground. I can feel the warmth of the floor on my feet, and it gets warmer as I move this way."

No comment was forthcoming from the Uchiha. And in that silence, Sakura inwardly cheered a victory, he couldn't say he didn't believe her, because the side of the room where the window let in the sun _was_ warmer than the other side. And once he put his mind to sensing the difference, he would feel it too, leaving her in the right and him the wrong. Of course, she knew very well that the window was closed, but stating that it could be open when it wasn't, was helpful in keeping up with the whole 'can't see anything' game.

"I heard the rumors, and I know they are fact, not just rumors. You joined Akatsuki, before killing Itachi and Madra, some say it was to get closer to Madra so you could kill him. I know better, and I know that the reason you took over Sound again with Team Hebi, was to help them with the task of destroying Konoha. So you managed to kill them all, even Madra, **supposedly** to protect the village from them carrying out Madra's plans from years ago. But you never came home, you stayed in Sound. Just know that, no matter what you, or anyone else says. **I. Don't. Trust. You.**" Sakura let out a sound that very nearly resembled a snarl.

Those thoughts had long since gone from her head, until he returned, and then they came back to remind her that, in joining Akatsuki even for a short time, he had probably aided in the tragedy that left her world shattered. Even if he had trained very talented Sound Ninja's, taking them with them and Team Hebi, and destroyed the Akatsuki members, didn't mean he didn't have his own plans.

Keeping her face carefully away from his view, Sakura let out a smug smirk, before letting a frown surface. She had a plan, one she would execute at the right time and place, but getting to that time and place alone might prove difficult. Finally making her way to the window ledge, Sakura tipped her head forward until her forehead rested on the warm glass. Tears welled up, unwilling to be shed and fall down her checks, they sat in her eyes, blurring the view.

The bright, warm day taunted her. The cheerful chatter of villagers, the high octave calls of small children, a dog yapping in the distance, all the signs of a happy village moving on with life. Time and life stops for no one, that was one fact Sakura had become very mindful of. Things she couldn't escape, like those reminders, just served to bring back thoughts of the things the deceased would never see, hear, feel or experience again.

But today, of all the days, months, and years that Sakura had managed to smile and laugh, today she couldn't bring herself to put on the mask. Time and moving on with life had dulled the pain, but only minimally. The thought that the original three of Team 7 were now all alone, all three without family, all orphans, made a spiteful smile cross her lips. You never really realized how much family meant, until it was taken. The Original Team 7 kids really were three of a kind. Even Sai knew what it was to be alone. She was the last to finally know the truth of a broken life.

As if he knew he was being thought about Sai walked into the room with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sakura, we heard about last night. How are you today?" Feeling like the last father figure in her life had save her from spending too much time alone with Sasuke, Sakura turned around, but couldn't manage a smile. Before she could think of an answer Sai spoke, apparently he felt the sudden need to be social, weird.

"Heard you had another fit last night Ugly."

Under any normal circumstances Sakura would have gave him a light punch, sending him into another room, or at least yell up a storm at him. But today nothing happened. Not because she had a mission to complete, and remain seemingly blind and unable to fight him, but because there was no will. She didn't feel the need to fight, to rage, to take offense, she didn't even feel the need to live at this moment. It was a bad moment for them to come, she was too busy watching the haunting nightmare that was her life.

A guttural sound came from her bed followed by a voice, with a tone of superiority. "So you're the one who took my place on Team 7? Hn. Not as impressive as I'd been led to believe. Of course, no one can take my place in anything, no one can measure up to me." So his-egotistical-highness decided to speak? And the first thing he did was insult someone. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. Although the nod of greeting to Kakashi was unexpected.

"Ahhh, Sasuke, good to see you home! I hope you've been taking good care of our Cherry Blossom. She needs to be protected now, especially after such a tragedy. And Sakura, sorry I'm late." Kakashi had the good grace to look repentant, without using an excuse. Not so Typical! Although it irritated her that he was telling Sasuke to take care of her. **She was not weak!** She could care for herself, and she would _never_ trust **him** with her life, he couldn't be trusted with anything! He was here to destroy them, not help, and she would make sure that he was **never** given the chance to take the only good things left in her life away!

Now all attention turned to Sai, except for Sakura, who kept her head straight, staring. He stood studying Sasuke, who in turn looked Sai up and down before giving a snort and moving to stand by Sakura and stare out the window she had abandoned. Only when Sai spoke did he glace over his shoulder with a lifted brow at the man's fake smile.

"From descriptions, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. The one they fight for, train to beat and bring home. Nice to meet you. You must be staying if you are going to be protecting Ugly, how about a nickname, what should I call you? Something like-"

At that point Naurto, being unusually quiet until know, smacked a hand across Sai's mouth. "uh, hehe, maybe you shouldn't give him a nickname…err I mean, well-" finally Sakura, tired of his bumbling attempts to shut Sai up before he make a very bad mistake, spoke to clear it up.

"Today is not a good time to give, or even use nicknames. Unlike us, if you choose a bad nickname, Sasuke will not hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sai's fake smile and little wave before turning back to the view of the Village, while Naruto and Sakura spoke and advised the pale man. From this room he could be the outline of the Uchiha complex bulk in the distance. Memories, thoughts and a longing filled him. Happy days were gone, but the sight of his home made him wish for them back, and reinforced his desire to build his clan again, and have them live there, in his home.

Sakura thought she knew so much about his time in Akatsuki, but she didn't, how else was he too keep Konoha safe? Like with Orochimaru, he was determined to grow stronger and break them from the inside. His goal was to keep Konoha safe, as his brother had, to stop another world war, meaning that he had to keep up the pretense, just as Itachi had.

He had killed his brother, and had to avenge his clan against the other one, who had been the true destroyer. Even if Itachi had been ordered, or somehow made to kill the clan, why _everyone_? Not everyone would have cared if their clan wasn't 'the best.' A good amount had always rolled their eyes at the notion, they simply wanted to live peaceful in Konoha. They had friends, family and jobs, and they were happy with it, _without _having to be the best clan in the world. There was no need to kill a whole village or clan to gain that title, and Itachi had only been protecting the village, and Sasuke.

He had to be there to dispose of Madra for his evil, what better way to do that than to be in his group, gathering information and planning? Once he had eliminated Madra and the rest of Akatsuki, he had retreated to Sound, determined to dismantle it and eliminate that threat. He would follow in his brothers footsteps, as their father hand wanted him too, for a time. His brother was the one in the right, the one who challenged Sasuke to get stronger, so that he would be able to eliminate the threats to their beloved home.


	7. The Day He Saw A New Side Of Her

So...anyone feel up to leaving some reviews? I'd appreciate it! I'm not really sure how everyone is feeling. Is it good, Is it bad and I should but hide in shame? Something! Anything! It would be nice! -Lady-of-Laughter

Standard Disclaimer and all that Jazz.

--

Breaking the silence, Kakashi took a large case off his back and moved to press it into Sakura's hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as the familiar smell, and image came to her. It was her mother's sandalwood Satsuma Biwa. A lovely instrument that had helped Sakura fall asleep many times to the soft lullabies sung by her mother and father, it's stringed notes were always like a balm to her senses. It had been in storage for some time, she hadn't even known what happened to it.

Unable to move, Sakura clutched the precious possession closely to herself. Kakashi's hand on her back moving her to the bed prompted Sakura to clamor up and sit down. Setting the case very carefully on the end of her bed, Sakura opened it and took out the instrument. The lovely painted on cherry blossoms and buds growing from the bottom in blooms, up the neck and onto the top where the tuning knobs were, in blooms and buds at the top, brought fresh pain to her heart.

How many times had her mother told her that Sakura had been named after her mother's favorite tree, and that on the day of her birth, Sakura's father had given this very Biwa to her mother? How many times had she sat with her mother and father and learned to play on this instrument? How many times had she learned to dance to the music made on this very instrument?

How many times had she been regaled with musical fairy tales of a powerful, incredibly strong Haruno clan? One that she was a Princess of? Her mother's tales had always made her feel special, as they were created to make her feel. Her mother and father had both ended each night by her bedside, with a goodnight kiss to her forehead, and loving 'Goodnight Princess Sakura, sweet dreams.'

A colossal wave of excruciating agony left Sakura bent over hugging the Biwa to herself. Everything that was familiar and beautiful in her world was connected to this one item, and this one item was the one thing connected to a world long past, a past shrouded in blood stains and horror. Gone were the days of 'Princess Sakura' and her gaining a great power from ancestors, to lead the nation against a great evil. Gone were the riddles and rhymes of 'Princess Sakura's' heroic adventures. Gone, everything was gone.

Softly stroking the chords with one hand and holding them all down with another to keep for making any noise, Sakura let the tears flow. Setting the Biwa aside she let the gut wrenching, heart breaking, body wracking sobs take over.

"No, no, no, no!" accompanied the sobs in broken, breathless groans as the same nightmare came to haunt her tortured mind.

All the other occupants of the room stood watching in anxious, unsure awkwardness. Even Sasuke tore his gaze from the Uchiha complex to stare at her, that look of agony was well known to him, but the tears disturbed him. He'd never been good with handling her tears, even as a youngster he hadn't liked to see her hurt or crying, the very reason he vowed to protect her was to keep her from having to hurt. Yet, in that one vow, he had failed, many times, that was also one of the reasons he fought so hard to eliminate Akatsuki and Sound. But a moment later he was again looking out the window, dismissing it all from his mind.

Slowly the tears abated, and her breathing evened out. And with one large sigh of defeat, Sakura fumbled for the Biwa, which Kakashi held out to her again, and sat with legs crossed. Putting the instrument in the circle of her crossed legs and holding it almost vertical, so that the neck was leaning on her left shoulder, Sakura rested her hands on it. Again a deep breath filled her as she closed her eyes, and letting out the breath, Sakura moved her hands to the correct positions and began to play.

The soft strains of a lullaby filled the room, with eyes still closed Sakura began to hum. She didn't bother to sing, although she wasn't a terrible singer, she wasn't very good either. Compared to her mother's beautiful soprano and her father's rich bass, Sakura sounded like a dying animal. Her voice was indifferent at best, always something she mourned about. Her parents had been perplexed, she should have had a wonderful voice they kept saying, she couldn't understand why, it's not like her voice was controlled to be wonderful.

Although her mother had once said that 'when the time came' she would have a beautiful alto. Whatever that meant! She should have had that beautiful alto voice by now, but she didn't, not really. Her humming wasn't so bad, and that is what she usually stuck with. Added to the fact that this lullaby was the one her mother, who had written many songs, had made for her, there was too much pain to even think about actually singing the words, she didn't have the strength for it.

As soon as the song was over silence reigned, not even Naruto dared to make a sound. Sakura was still in the world the music took her to, years before tragedy, before the academy, before anything. The music took her to a world where nothing existed but the faces of her mother and father, to a place where the whole world was only the house. It took her to a time when her biggest challenge was learning to use chopsticks correctly.

The abrupt slamming of a door brought her out of the scant minutes of happiness, away from this time, here and now. Standing in her doorway, a child of about five years cheered a happy sound and made his way toward her bed.

"Auntie Sakura! Auntie Sakura! I found her! I found her!" The high, energetic screech of the child brought a real smile to Sakura's face. Something that made Sasuke blink, she was capable of a real smile? (Ironic coming from him, no?)

Keeping his eye on the door and moving to stand by the bed, tired of the heat from the window, Sasuke waited. Kurenai and Hinata came sliding into the room looking about wildly, until they spotted the child by Sakura's bed. Where upon they both slumped and let out a breath. At that moment Naruto went to stand by Hinata, taking her hand in his and smiling at her as she blushed. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at them, so Naruto was over Sakura, he observed.

Kurenai walked over to the bed and lifted the boy onto the bed, knowing that if he wasn't let up by Sakura soon he would ask why she didn't lift him. And because she was 'blind' and unable to see him she couldn't very well reach for him. Something the boy wouldn't understand since he knew very well that she wasn't blind. Kurenai gave the occupants of the room a tired smile, "He's been searching for Auntie Sakura for fifteen minutes now, obviously he was excited when he finally found you."

Sasuke, taking in every detail quietly, studied the child. His red eyes matched Kurenai's, except that he had odd brown flecks in them, but his hair was a straight black, instead of wavy, and in a style much like Sasuke remembered Asuma having. And in studying his clothes, Sasuke noticed Asuma's scarf around the boys hips, worn the same way Asuma had worn his, although on the child it was huge, and required the top to be rolled up to keep it from dragging.

There had been rumors of Kurenai being pregnant with Asuma's child. After Asuma's death though, no one had really talked about it. But now Sasuke saw that the rumors where true, Asuma had a son, one he would never see. And Kurenai, he noticed, looked more tired and worn, out as well as older than she should have looked.

"Asumanai! What have I told you about running off!" Kurenai gave her son a quick once over before letting him alone to talk with Sakura, satisfied that he was okay. Asumanai simply sat and stared at the Biwa in Sakura's lap, before demanding in a grumpy voice for a song. It was clear that someone needed a nap, so Sakura did the honors and played a lullaby familiar to everyone.

Her mother's lullaby was for her, she didn't want to play it again. This time she smiled as she played while little Asumanai laid with his head on her crossed ankles, and settled down into a peaceful sleep. Kurenai gave her a thankful smile before whispering that the boy grew more like his father every day.

"Kurenai, you should take a cot here and get some rest, we can watch him when he wakes, you need to sleep." Sakura spoke to Kurenai while letting her hand fall on her knee and slide until her fingers reached Asumanai's head. While Kurenai nodded and took a cot, Sakura stared at the child's forehead, while softly brushing her fingertips over his soft forehead and along his brows in a soothing, calming motions.

"Kakashi, please put my Biwa away for me." Sakura held out the instrument in front of her. Once it was taken from her hands, Sakura reached down and expertly picked up the sleeping child. With practiced ease she positioned him until his head was pillowed on her shoulder, with his arms dangling down over hers where they kept him securely to herself. Gently rocking back and forth, Sakura rested her head on his, and closed her eyes relishing the feel of a soft, small body. The fact that he was helpless without protection made her even more determined to make sure Sasuke did nothing to hurt the village.

She had seen too many battles, seen too many lifeless body, too much death. She could imagine this child's lifeless body laying on the road of Konoha if someone did happen to get into and destroy the village. She couldn't, **wouldn't **allow such a thing to happen, the village needed protection, and she would protect it, even if it meant her life in exchange. Even if it meant dealing with Sasuke and losing what little part of her heart that had healed. If it meant losing everything, she was willing and ready to give it all up to protect the village and it's people.


	8. The Day She Let Her Guard Down

To: TIGER PRIESTESS- I have to say, I'm so flattered by your review that I just about died of happiness! But I decided it was best to stay alive and finish the story, so here I am with another chapter!

To the Readers: I sincerely hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I hope I don't let anyone down, but I'm doing the best I can, and I do think and plan everything out quite carefully. Then editing and such. I think that's it, other than the very typical (and yes I know annoying) please review so I know how I'm doing! THANKS TO ALL!

-Lady-of-Laughter

Standard Disclaimer and all that wonderfully nonsense...

--

Time pasted in a blur for Sakura, she retreated into her mind, where memories of Asumanai's birth, up to now, brought sadness but renewed hope. It could have been minutes, could have been hours, Sakura wasn't sure, but Tsunade and Shizune walked in with Neji, TenTen, and Shino, stating that all shopping had been accomplished. With one exception, one Sakura was not looking forward to.

The only thing left was to send Sakura out to shop, with Sasuke. The others had different things to do, leaving her with him, again. Figured didn't it? Simply nodding, Sasuke turned in time to catch a shirt and pair of pants before they hit him.

"Change into those, I don't want you walking all over Konoha in Sound uniform. While you're out, get some other clothes. Shizune will give you your stipend for the month. There should be plenty to get clothes, and anything else you may need this month."

While he moved into the bathroom connected to the hospital room, Tsunade checked on Sakura. She was fine now, but she didn't want to let Asumanai go. They had decided to wait a while and give Kurenai time to rest when Hinata spoke up, saying that she and Naruto would watch him. Not sure that leaving any small child in the care of Naruto was safe, or sanitary for that matter, Sakura reluctantly handed him over to Hinata.

When Sasuke came out, looking as if he truly belonged in Konoha, Sakura thought she would spontaneously combust in anger. A loose black shirt and pants had been given to him, as well as his old forehead protector. Sakura was _not_ happy about that last item, and just _who_ had found that item from her belongings? She knew she had it in her posesion, but there it was, sitting on his forehead as if he'd never removed it! She didn't for half a second believe that he deserved it, the imbecile!

Once he was out Tsunade handed Sakura a change of clothes and guided her into the bathroom. A few minutes later Sakura, feeling apprehensive, came out wearing an outfit very much unlike the one she had met Sasuke in. The one she wore now was much like the outfit she'd worn before he left. With the red dress going down to her knees, the sides slit up to her hips. Embroidered Sakura blooms going from her left collar bone down to her right hip, with black spandex pants to her mid-thigh making it easy for her to fight if the need should arise, completed with the Haruno circle on her back.

Taking in a shaky breath Sakura held out her hand, waiting. Tsunade, seeing that Sasuke wouldn't try to help, gave him a shove, compliments of her super strength. Stumbling up to Sakura, while glaring over his shoulder at Tsunade, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and pulled it through his arm to rest on his forearm, noting absently that she shook. Tsunade handed each of them a pouch, the sound of money clinking assured them that they would be able to get what they needed.

With a barely held in sigh, Sakura let herself be led from the hospital, and into the sunny day. The market this day was packed, everyone was getting ready for the festival coming up. Sakura felt Sasuke tense as soon as they made the market street. People stopped and stared, whispered and glared at them as they passed. Today was not going to be easy.

Telling him which store to look for, Sasuke was soon leading Sakura into the small shop. The store keeper, like those on the street, glared at Sasuke. But as he turned his head away Sakura gave the clerk a quelling look. He knew he was to assist them both, regardless of who they were. The fact that it was Sakura, the Hokage's favorite apprentice, who had surpassed the Hokage years ago, reinforced that demand.

Sakura was simply there for a few packages that had been ordered for her, but needed to be picked up by her, she didn't know why it had to be her, but it was supposedly something special for the festival tomorrow. Sasuke on the other hand picked up many things, put them back, picked up more, and finally made a few choices. Not surprisingly he chose blue and black shirts, as well as black pants. Although he didn't choose many, he stated that he would try to get some clothes from the Uchiha complex, something with the crest.

He hadn't exactly been over polite when he answered in a very short sentence at her questions for the small price of the clothes. Maybe he was just a moody guy? Thankfully it wasn't long before they were headed back to her house, but contrary to Sasuke's beliefs, Sakura didn't want to return immediately, instead she demanded that they head to Ino's flower shop. She needed to take care of something, also the fact that her house was being repaired after last night made it slightly hard to settle down there.

A bell tinkling above the door brought Ino from around the counter to greet them, or more specifically Sakura, whom she gave a big hug to. Ino barely bothered to glance at Sasuke, something that made him raise an eyebrow. He expected her to fall all over him like when they were younger. It didn't seem to matter that he was a traitor to some girls, he had noticed a flock of them following behind him and Sakura as soon as they walked down the market street. Fangirls, there was no understanding them!

Shikamaru walked in seconds after them, walking right into Sasuke's back.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you-" Shikamaru stopped speaking mid sentence and whipped out Asuma's knuckle blades, now his, and took up a fighting stance. He had heard everything about Sasuke being back and working to reinstate himself, but that didn't mean Shikamaru trusted him. Ino stepped in and helped out with the whole issue since she knew what was going on and had seen the signal from Sakura to treat him fairly. Sakura may hate and wish for his demise, but she wanted him to settle in and trust everyone, that meant that they had to treat him kindly.

"Shika, it's all right, no need to worry, Sasuke is being good. He's just here with Sakura, on protection duty. They were just leaving anyways. Sakura, I have them here, ready and waiting." Shikamaru stood slowly and put away his weapons before lighting a cigarette, and moving to stand by Ino in a protective manner, but he did give Sasuke a nod. Returning the nod Sasuke wondered how this whole thing would play out in the end, would someone kill him while he was here? No one trusted him, that much was certain, aside from Naruto who was no help really.

Again Ino hugged Sakura as she handed her four packs of flowers, before giving Sasuke a murderous look.

"You keep her safe, and don't you dare betray our trust again." Many times Sasuke had thought that her eyes were ice blue, now he knew that her voice could be just as chilly. And that if he messed up, Tsunade wouldn't be the only one thirsty for his blood.

Taking all three packages in one hand and holding out the other expectantly to Sasuke, she directed him to the cemetery. From there she made him stay at a certain point and moved with calm certainty to a section, keeping up the pretense by putting hands on headstones when turning. The first one she came to Sakura set a pack of flowers down and kneeled. Closing her eyes, and feeling the letters to again keep up the pretense, Sakura silently talked to Asuma. She told him of everything that was going on, and reported on Asumanai.

Getting up and steadying herself, Sakura turned and moved along again. Kneeling just six spaces over Sakura set a pack of flowers down and traced the letters. Jiraiya's grave boasted more flowers than just hers. Naruto and Tsunade had probably been here recently. She was grateful to Naruto for helping her through her tragedy, she had watched him lose his master and trainer, and she couldn't imagine losing Tsunade. She respected Naruto for having moved on with his life, but not moving on from being a good apprentice. Naruto was often found at the cemetery, talking to Jiraiya about life.

But after a few moments of remembering the pervert Sanin, Sakura stood and moved to the graves that were her main reason for being here. Sinking to the grown she set the other two sets of flowers by the two headstones side by side. These two were off to a side area, with a few trees near them, and a special Sakura tree just above the two headstones. In this remote area, fairly far removed from the rest of those buried in this cemetery, Sakura felt the letters.

As she had done many times before just for the sake of memorizing the letters, Sakura let the tears fall. Again she closed her eyes and spoke silently to the people no longer alive to speak back. But everything swirling in her mind, all the hurts, all the uncertainties and longing to hold them again, just once more. Just once more she wanted to hear their voices, their singing, them telling her they loved her, calling her 'Princess Sakura' and stating with amusement that she was destined for greatness as a Ninja.

Finally she collapsed, no longer fighting the hurt, she just let it come and crush the breath from her lungs. Who cared that Sasuke was watching, who cared that he could easily kill her, who cared that she wanted him dead. Nothing mattered, only her ruined world was on her mind, it was gone and someone had to pay. And those moments of uncaring of the world around her proved to be her downfall.


	9. The Day He Saw The True Sakura

Hey guys, hope you like the next part. Uhmm, I don't have much to say this time...review please? It's good to hear what you guys think of my story. Thanks!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Sasuke looked away for a moment, towards the Uchiha Complex, being in the cemetery brought back memories. In that second he heard the sound of wind, of two people jumping and then landing. His head flashed back to where Sakura lay collapsed, just in time to see two men above her. The first man grabbed her wrists, yanked her up and spun around, slamming her into the back of another headstone, out of his line of view.

Activating his Sharingan, and wondered why he bothered, these men would eliminate her and he wouldn't have to. Yet his better judgment won out, if he didn't stop them he was dead as well as she, and there went the only chance of rebuilding his clan in a peaceful, non-superior than all else, atmosphere. Speeding over with his unusual speed, Sasuke took everything in. Chakra cords bound her wrists and ankles, the second man held her legs, the first held her arms with one hand while the other kept a crushing hold on her neck.

Sakura struggled, strangled noises came from her lips and her body moved around in frantic spasmodic jerks, trying to free herself. For the first time since he had said goodbye to her when he was leaving the village, Sasuke saw fear in Sakura's eyes. It disturbed him, however slightly, to see her helpless and _dying _of all things, wasn't that what he wanted?

A halting cough and slower movements had Sasuke flashing behind the two men. Hitting a nerve on the neck of the man who was choking Sakura, as he had done years before to the pink haired woman, and stepping on the other man's neck, on the nerve, with a harsh blow from his heel, freed Sakura. Once she was free, Sasuke watched as Sakura fell to his feet, choking and gasping for air.

Quickly binding the two men, Sasuke scooped the pink haired woman into his arms and jump a few feet away, with the men still in sight, and sat down with her in his lap under the trees near the two remote headstones, and began to unbind the chakra cords. Once she was free Sakura decided that now was the perfect time for revenge. She gasped in air as he sat motionless, just watching the two men. The knowledge that he was late getting to her, that he should have been there sooner, even before the men got there, was something she didn't doubt.

He hadn't been there to protect her the half second after they landed, meaning that he didn't even want to protect her, hadn't tried that hard to notice anything amiss. She hated the feeling of helplessness when bound by chakra cords. He wanted her dead, and that put a sour, bitter taste in her mouth. She was done playing, Tsunade may be mad, but she was done playing, he had almost let her die! She was absolutely sure that he only reason he stopped the men before they killed her was to keep himself from being killed. If he hadn't wanted to stay in the village or at least make it out alive, he would have let her die.

Lurching up from her place in his lap, Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up. Letting out a snarl Sakura punched him square in the face. The only thing keeping him from flying out of the cemetery was her hold on his shirt, although she didn't hit him hard enough to really break anything.

"You were going to let me die! You could have, **should** have been there sooner! Where were you? They were suffocating me, I almost **died**, and you stood by and _watched_! But don't worry, Tsunade won't be upset, and you won't be in any trouble. You won't **live** to see her wrath. You must face mine first!"

Sasuke's face, thrown to the side from the force of her hit, slowly turned back to hers during her rant, to stare unemotionally. Upon her threat, Sasuke let out a grunt and wretched her hand from his shirt, she had wondered why he wasn't retaliating.

"You couldn't hurt me, besides, your blind, I'd have you in submission before the fight began." He thought she didn't see his sneer, but she did, and it provoked her. Oh! How she wanted to beat that smirk off his face!

Had she been thinking clearly she would have let this go, but after nearly dying with him standing by watching, she wasn't in the mood to think clearly. Her inner voice started speaking to her, suggesting any numbers of ways to incapacitate, maim, torture, and so on. She hadn't heard that nudging voice in years, not since Sasuke had left them behind.

What was it about him that made her inner voice need to return, she hadn't needed that inner voice to rant for her in some time. Even know she knew what she wanted to say, that inner voice had somehow found a way out of its corner. Not even Sai, or all their dealings with Akatsuki had brought it back. Now he waltzed back into her life, brought back memories best left alone, invoked emotions best left dead, and threatened her at the same time as calling her weak.

She was sick to death of his arrogance and superiority complex issues. Added to that was years of frustration and irritation, **she**_ was __**not weak**_! And now was a perfect time to show him that, and when the last thing he saw before death was her landing the final blow, he wouldn't doubt for that last second of life that she was no longer the weak child she had been!

"You think I'm blind? Your arrogance and complete disregard for everyone and everything has lead you to this! I'll have to thank Shikamaru for this new jutsu, the ability to appear blind has made itself very useful to me, it's enabled me to completely fool you." Her harsh, rasping voice bit out those words in a smug, sneering growl.

Sakura felt she should be flattered that he took the time and effort to roll his eyes, he didn't believe her. She didn't care one wit if he believed her, but she wretched her hand away from him and began a process that was meant to confound and irritate him into becoming careless.

"You should not discount Shikamaru's talents, strength and intelligence as easily as you discount mine." Her voice turned into a low purr, velvet and smooth, **dangerous**, as she slowly circled him with graceful and feminine movements, a very useful strategy used by comely women that usually worked to lure out information from weak minded men. Ninja or not, feminine wiles worked wonders.

Keeping her fingertips of her left hand barely touching his shoulders Sakura let out a satisfied smirk. Moving along the length of his back, over a shoulder, and across his collar bones to move back and settle in the 'U' shaped bone in between the collar bones. Her touch was nothing more than a flutter, a grazing of contact to his person. Under his black shirt his tensed muscles were firm, his skin warm and it radiated through his clothes, warming her fingers.

A smug, feral smile crossed her lips as she moved around him with a dancers elegance, a warriors precision, a woman's flaunting sashay of her body, and the strut of a feline stalking her prey. Not even having to look at him she knew he was feeling the affect she had on all the men. She knew as well as anyone that she could be **very** _sultry_ and _seductive_ in every way. With every movement of her body, and with every use of the curves she possessed, when she wanted to of course, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She knew he wished to hide the tensing of his muscles, but they betrayed him just as he had betrayed the village. He was just as affected by her as any other man she had done this to, gaining information was never so easy. Stopping in front of him, Sakura took a step back. The flexing of his jaw, an unsettled look in his eyes as they looked down at her hips where they swayed when she walked, and the gulp he tried so hard to hide pleased her to no end. Ah, the sweet, sweet torture he had long deserved!

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." Performing the necessary hand seals, Sakura blinked. Sasuke blinked. Sakura swung. Sasuke flew thru the tree and into a rock. And so the fight began. Sasuke dodged as she attacked, Sakura dodged and disappeared when Sasuke attacked, and on it went. They met after a time of defensive tactics on both sides, his sword meeting her Kunai. Fierce jade eyes glared into impassive onyx ones.

"Not a pathetic, weak child anymore am I?" His answer was less than amusing to her, instead it further enraged her.

"It's possible, but you're more annoying than you were then. Swapped some things, weakness for annoyance." If she could just land that one blow, the one that would damage his inner organs, rendering him useless if not dead! If she could just do that, she would walk away from this with satisfaction. But it was not to be, both jumped away and again began the dance of defensive and offensive.

At one point both came to rest on headstones, luckily none of the headstones where damaged. Each was mindful of getting away from those, they both, for separate reasons, were loath to damage them. From their resting places where they panted, both noticing the two men were awake, helpless, and watching. They seemed slightly afraid, wide eyed and skittish when either Sasuke or Sakura moved.

She grinned, at least those fumbling idiots knew what she was truly capable of. They may have gotten the better of her at one point, but now they knew never to try again, folly such as that was tantamount to death. Why Tsunade had sent those two after her to test Sasuke was beyond her, they weren't even the best in their ranks! It was simply a task to see if they could catch her unaware, and see how Sasuke would react. Although Sakura couldn't recall them being told to actually try to choke her to death!

A moment later, both jumped. Sasuke holding his sword ready to fight, Sakura with arm back and fist chalked full of chakra, ready to strike. But in mid flight each jerked away from flying Kunai's. Both landed short of their mark, crouching, keeping one eye on each other and one on the surroundings. With narrowed eyes both stood, and calmly walked towards each other. Both finding themselves unable to move with the exception of forward at a sedate, almost lazy pace.

As they neared each other, Shikamaru did also, with cigarette in place and hands in pockets. Kakashi came striding out behind him, reading as usual. You'd think that when a battle between the two of them would happen that he would manage to set that aside. Apparently not.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming. Troublesome though." Shikamaru's mutterings were accompanied by the rustling of Kakashi's book as he put it away and spoke.

"These two always did pick on Naruto, now they pick on one another. Kids these day." Kids these day? They were not kids! They were twenty-two and very capable adults! Capable of making decisions, and killing, or at least bad injuring one another, as in _her_ injuring _him_ badly! Shikamaru gave him a glance, before continuing with what he was supposed to say.

"Tsunade wants to see both of you. Sakura, you should have held your temper. Sasuke, we picked up your packages, they'll be sent to you later. Can we trust you to both to be compliant and cease this troublesome fight?" A tick in Sasuke's jaw, and a twitch of Sakura's eye was all he got. Rolling his eyes in boredom and annoyance Shikamaru walked again, until they were all but shoulder to shoulder, and performed a few hand seals. And like him, so did Sasuke and Sakura, however unwilling. And seconds later all three, with Kakashi just behind them, ended up in Tsunade's office, with her and Shizune giving them hard looks.


	10. The Day She Was Surprised By Him

Okay, usually I wait two or three days before updating. BUT, after those reviews, I decided to put up another chapter. And a hint, the one after the next chapter is very..._informative_...about **things**...

Also, Thanks to: Minniemousemom, and KurenaiBara-chan.

HikariZaichuYami: You make me laugh, i'm glad you like it.

Tiger Priestess: You may have liked that last one, but later chapters are going to make you go into full cardiac arrest, haha, you won't believe what Sasuke will do! He can be unpredictable.

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

"Just **what** did you two think you were doing? I don't remember _ever_ giving either of you permission to attack one another without prompting!" A slamming of Tsunade's fist sent yet another desk splintering to the floor, papers flying. Although Sakura did have permission to kill Sasuke should he try to kidnap or kill her, and she planned on using that to get him punished. He may not have been the one attacking her, but he didn't respond in time to keep her from any and all harm as he was instructed to do!

Shizune winced as another desk felt the fury of Tsunade. Sakura stood, eyes clear and alert, in defiant silence. Sasuke stood in confidant innocence. Not that either would get to have a say or try to reason her to their side, Kakashi and Shikamaru had been watching them from the moment they left Ino's shop. She knew the whole story, what she wanted to know was why Sakura had been hurt, even now purple bruises on her neck were starting to show. The ninja she had sent shouldn't have been able to do that.

Her queries were answered when the two were brought in, they were not the ones that were supposed to be sent! These two were not the low ranked Ninja that they appeared to be. Trembling with anger, Tsunade demanded they show themselves and explain who had sent them after Sakura and Sasuke. They performed a few hand seals, and to everyone's shock, excluding Sasuke who didn't know what was going on, showed themselves to be root members.

Tsuande seethed, Danzo! Why had he sent two of his men to kill Sakura, or at least try? Tsunade's head jerked at Sakura when the pink haired woman's hand flew to her throat. And as if to spite everyone who thought he was there to kill them, Sasuke moved to plant himself in between the two men held by several ANBU, and Sakura. Something about these two rubbed him wrong, and they were somehow familiar. He was determined to know what was going on, **now! **If it was who he thought it was, they were jeopardizing his chances in the village.

With a few hand seals, and a hand hitting each man in the stomach before anyone could respond, the two men bent over as the breath left them. When they stood, Karin and Suigetsu looked up, just in time for another three ANBU to show up with another person. This one, seeing that their scheme was known, showed himself. Jugo stood before them, in tense uncertainty.

Tsunade felt herself tense up, so it wasn't Danzo, but she knew these three! With a signal the ANBU held even tighter to their captives. She was going to have answers, and she was going to have them _very_ quickly or the desk wouldn't be the only thing broken and abused by her unusual strength and quick temper. But all that was scattered from her thoughts at the events that happened next.

With a growl coming from her lips Sakura landed a very light punch on Karin's face. She was the one trying to kill her, it was the least she could do in a way of payment, without sending her into the unsuspecting village.

"How is he?" Every head in the room left Sakura and Karin, and flew to Sasuke, who stood looking at Suigetsu. In turn Suigetsu answered that 'he' was fine. Why Sasuke cared, or wanted to know about someone was confounding.

Still in the mood to confound people, Sasuke was beside a stunned Sakura, holding Karin's wrist before her headlong rush could land a blow to Sakura's unsuspecting face.

"**No**." Feeling as if she were watching Naruto and Sai arguing, by moving her head back and forth to follow along with the situations, Sakura stared at Sasuke. Had he _really_ just stopped someone, _on his new team_, from hurting her? And how could one put so much reprimand in one word?

All three of Team Hebi stared at Sasuke, his unemotional voice in place, but his eyes betrayed him. His usually empty eyes sparked with emotion. They stood stunned, even Shikamaru stood with eyes wide. Maybe everyone was in some warped reality? Or maybe Sakura was still in the hospital, on those drugs, dreaming. More likely a nightmare! Then he spoke, confirming her belief that this was a dream gone wrong.

"She is not to be touched." Sasuke would **never** order that _she,_ of all people, was not to be touched by them. Shouldn't he be sending them after her? She had just tried to kill him!

Just how many battle injuries to the head _had_ he taken since leaving the village? Some demented part of her mind pulled up the battle against Sound Ninja when they were young. When she had cut her hair as Kin held it. During battles like that when he had protected her, promising that neither she nor Naruto would be hurt when he was there. Yup, this had to be a dream.

Karin stared at Sasuke, stammering out a reply, when Suigetsu sidled up to Sakura from behind. Now alert to things around her, Sakura reached behind her and grabbed the hand headed for her backside.

"Try that again and I'll break every bone in your body, and I'll make sure to give significant attention to your spine and the many painful ways for you to lose control of its functions." Sakura turned to look over her shoulder at him, a playful smile and a tiny wave with his free hand was all she got. Shoving his hand away Sakura looked at Tsunade. "I need to think, don't send anyone after me. Warn Naruto when he finds out, if he comes for me I'll break his arm. I want to be alone."

Tsunade let her go, she had to worry about these three now. Looking at Sasuke she made her inquires, he was plainly the leader.

"Will they go peacefully and never bother us again? Or do I have them sent to prison to await trial for trying to murder Sakura along with everything else?" He simply looked at the three, then answered in a firm voice. But she wasn't fooled, she knew he was ordering them to do as he said.

"They will return to Sound, and follow the instructions from the one I left in charge."

She knew from the submissive looks that they would do as he said, but she also knew that he was holding something back, that there was an underlying order to wait for him to contact them before making a move. She was also aware that her ANBU were placing trackers on them, a woman from the same clan as Shino was putting bugs on the girl and white haired boy as a backup should the other trackers be found. The bugs easily slipped inside bags where they were not likely to be seen.

And even though she thought it might be overkill, Tsunade signaled for an ANBU outside the window, watching just in case, to follow them. He was a good shadow clone Ninja, as good as Kakashi, and one she trusted. He would take the trackers once everyone left and follow the two headed back to Sound. Although she had one surprise for them.

"I want Jugo to stay." Everyone looked at her, the giant man even looked slightly scared.

Tsunade walked around the ruined mess that was her desk and looked up at the big man.

"I've heard things. I want to keep you here, I think we can do some tests to see about your rage issue. Yes, I know about it, I also know that Orochimaru used it with his curse mark. I think we can help you, if you want to. Plus, you can be a collateral of sorts." It amazed everyone when the giant man looked at the floor, and then at her and nodded his assent.

"I don't want to hurt anyone any more. If you can help me, please try." Tsunade nodded, she motioned for two ANBU to take him. She stated where she wanted him, a secure room, one that had been furnished nicely enough to be better than a prison, but secure enough to hold even him. And these things she did know, as soon as she could work things out, she was determined to have herself, Shizune and Sakura figure out some way to help him. She knew his personality, and the only reason he was dangerous. She was going to help him, and in doing so gain an ally that could help the village with information. Even studying him would help them greatly.

The two leaving quickly formed a few hand seals and were gone. Not far she knew, it would take a great amount of chakra to get somewhere far, and it was never a good idea to go anywhere with low chakra reserves. Now she turned to Sasuke, he didn't need to explain himself, he hadn't planned this, that much she knew. If it had been planned, he wouldn't have stopped them, or revealed them. He was turning out to be exactly as she hoped he would be, really wanting to return to his home and willing to do anything to get that.

Tsunade turned a stern look on him. "I do hope you know I intend to put them in prison. Karin will be sent to the Rain Village, she is particularly wanted there. Suigetsu will be returned to his original village of the Mist, they wish to have him. As with Rain village we can only gain from helping them." To her stern statements, Sasuke shrugged.

"Do what you wish, I'll even help you catch them again. They still assume I want to destroy Konoha. But as I'll stay to prove, I want nothing more than to protect Konoha, as Itachi did."

Although surprised Tsunade went on and dismissed all but Sasuke, two ANBU, Shizune, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. The ones dismissed knew to track, or go about the business they had been on before the summons. Shizune set to work gathering all the papers from the floor, muttering, while Shikamaru and Kakashi again told of what they saw. Tsunade then wanted to know why he hadn't reacted quickly, but of course, she knew that he had been looking in the direction of home, that much had been reported to her but left out of the repeat so Sasuke wouldn't hear it.

He explained, a pained look flashing in his eyes for half a second, before receding. But a door slamming open had Naruto in the room, loudly demanding to know what was happening, where was Sakura, and Sasuke if you hurt her you'll have to face me, and then I'll feed you to the rest of the village Ninja who want you dead for hurting her.

And the drama stopped when Tsunade smacked him upside the head. He fell forward onto his forehead, and complained about it, but shut up long enough to hear what had happened. Once it was all out he stood in thoughtful silence. And then, as if to prove that he had the lungs for the world to hear his declaration, a yell burst forth. "I'm going after her!"

"She doesn't want you to follow her, she said if you come she'll break your arm." All in the room stopped to stare at Sasuke. He could say more than five words at one time? Call in the news, we have a front page story on our hands! Even Shizune stopped mid crawl to stare at the Uchiha.

Naruto mumbled, something about if she did break his arm he'd have her heal it, but what if she didn't want to heal it? And that would hurt wouldn't it? But then he healed fast anyways, of course if she was mad for a really long time how would that held? And what if she was so mad she decided to break his arm again? His grumbles rambled on. Only to be silenced by Sasuke, yet again. This time Shizune almost fell over in her surprise at his words.

"I'll go." And with that he was out the window, following where he had seen Sakura fleeing.


	11. The Day He Started To Really See

Sooooo my lovely readers, here is another chapter! Yes, I know, 'YEAY!!!!' and all that Jazz. Anywho! Hope you like it, please review...uhm...the next one is gonna be a crazy blast! uhm...that's it, and no, won't say anything about the next chapter...But you'll know where it's going by the end of this chapter. =D

-Lady of Laughter

--

Now that he knew she wasn't blind, Sasuke figured he wouldn't have to protect her. She wasn't blind and he was sure that the whole 'night fits' were part of the charade, so that meant he had to follow the rules, and he would. But he would get some answers from her, and then he would continue in his endeavor to reinstate himself as a loyal, law abiding citizen. As soon as he could, he would get the one person he felt even slightly friendly towards besides Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, out of Sound for good.

Why he was suddenly feeling like he needed to regain their friendship was beyond him, and he didn't know what it was that made him protect Sakura, or go after her like this, all he knew was that he needed to protect her. He had made vows as a child, and had fulfilled all but two. Protecting his friends, which he would start to do again now that he was home, and rebuilding his clan. These promises he made again. Sakura's fierceness and Naruto's joy in having him home was bringing out feelings he had buried long ago.

Even Kakashi with the familiar, despicable though they were, books made him wish for the old days when he trained with them and sat picking on Naruto with Sakura following him like a fangirl. Now she was anything but that! She of all people had tried to _kill_ him of all things, of all the ways to say welcome home, she sure knew how to make hers loud and clear! He would never admit it aloud, or to himself after this moment, but for this second he had to let himself think it. _She was some woman!_

Gone was the weak girl, even the strong one who searched for him. In that place was a woman, with curves to make even a blind man drool, and a fighting spirit and ability that was rarely seen. This was **not** the girl he left behind, this was someone not to be taken lightly in a battle, or in anything for that matter. But she could be useful he admitted, maybe he shouldn't try to kill her just yet. He would watch and see how everything played out. She was incredibly smart and strong, she could be valuable to him and his plans.

And he couldn't help but feel a twinge of, was it pride? When she had landed that blow to Karin's face? That woman had truly bothered him, like all the fangirls of his childhood, but in a more subdued following of his every word. Sure he had considered Karin for being the one to restore his clan, but she was vile and fell much too short of the mark for being acceptable as matriarch of the clan. Not to mention he'd rather Chidori his head off before having to touch her like that! Even thinking of it now made him shudder with the repulsiveness of the idea.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't like any of them, and that appealed to him. She wasn't weak, easily taken advantage of, afraid of a fight, and she most definitely was **not** a child anymore. Not if her figure, were any indication. No, she was a full grown woman, and beautiful to boot! Even if he wanted to deny it, Sakura was one of the very, _very_ few women he had met that met the mark he'd made in being worthy of his clan. It did gall him that she was the _only_ one he had met who surpassed the mark, as if she was **too good** to be matriarch of his clan. Yes, she was one to be cautious of, of that she was also worthy.

And he put that caution, however arrogant and seemingly nonexistent as it was, to use when he finally spotted her, crouched on a large branch of a Sakura tree in a park. Her long hair gently moving in the breeze, taunting him, and as he settled onto a branch close to hers, he batted an errant thought away, he would _not_ think about touching her hair to see if it was as soft and silky as it looked! Neither would he allow himself to go near the irritating thoughts of what her skin felt like, even worse, what **she** felt like in his arms. He wouldn't do it, he refused!

He had better things to do, and that included acquiring the information from her he needed. He would sort out, and destroy any feelings, thoughts or emotions later, when he could thoroughly drive them from his thoughts forever. He expected her animosity, and he was not to be disappointed. She was furious. "Are deaf or just dumb? I said, Leave. Me. Alone. I said I'd break Naruto's arm if he came, but since it's _you,_ I'm thinking maybe I'll just break your face instead!"

Flipping out of the tree and landing in a crouch at the trunk, Sakura pulled out a scroll. Rolling it out she bit her thumb, already scared from this same action, and slammed her hand into the scroll. A puff happened as Sakura sat down, cradling in her arms a slug the size of her forearm, and rested her head against the tree as a gentle, feminine voice spoke. "Hello Little Mistress, you have need of me?"

She very rarely called for all of Katsuyu, but Katsuyu often allowed one piece of herself to be summoned. It was a good way for her to keep up on news, and keep track of where Tsunade or Sakura was. And she had grown as fond of Sakura as she had Tsunade. But Tsunade was always Mistress or Lady, Sakura only allowed Katsuyu to call her Little Mistress. Anything else was reserved for Tsunade.

Sakura let out a sigh, Katsuyu in a piece of herself, slowly made a track up Sakura's arm to rest on her shoulder. "What am I going to do? I don't know what to do anymore Katsuyu. I need some advice again!" Sakura's groan had Katsuyu rubbing her head on Sakura's jaw. Her soothing voice, and gentle presence was helpful to Sakura at any time. Now, with every nerve taught and skittish, she needed Katsuyu and her wise advice.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, _she was asking advice from a slug_? Sure, he knew she could summon Katsuyu, that was an inevitable occurrence. She had Katsuyu, Naruto had Gamabunta, sometimes, and he had had Manda before his death. It was no surprise, he just wondered what would convince her to ask for advice from the slug. Couldn't she talk to Ino or something?

What Sasuke couldn't know was that Katsuyu's voice and gentleness reminded Sakura greatly of her mother. And in that Sakura found comfort in Katsuyu, and the slug was very wise, she had seen much of life and almost always knew how to instruct Sakura. And with her being Tsunade's apprentice, Kastuyu had long ago come to adore the pink haired woman who had seen such great tragedy and pain in her life.

Katsuyu knew of the tragedy, a piece of her had been there watching over the girl from a hidden place during the tragedy, unable to help. It was Katsuyu who had explained to Tsunade what had happened when Sakura was found. At that time Sakura hadn't been able to speak of it, she had been in need of great healing. It had taken Tsunade and Shizune a month to get her back to her old self, physically anyways.

Mentally she still battled the horrors. But physically, it had taken days to heal the outward and internal wounds. And even though Sasuke didn't know, Sakura had been blind for a short time. It had taken them a week to find the cause and fix her eyes. But the thing that had kept her in the hospital the longest was the two weeks she was in something of a coma, the time during which her wounds were healed.

She had been unresponsive to everything, but her constant screams of agony, stream of threats and pleads had gone on and on. She had relived that tragic night thousands of times. Each moment, every breath, word, thought, groan, scream, wince, evil laugh and smirk was engraved on her mind. Those scenes had played over and over and over again, in perfect detail, nothing missing. Not able to escape the details, events, and evil that had done such things to her, had driven Sakura to lengths that had people frightened.

She had tried to kill herself, but had been stopped. She had tried to go after the ones responsible, but again had been stopped. She had done everything, even going so far as to volunteer to go on suicide missions, she wanted them. Yet, she came back every time, unable to let go until she could get her revenge. Her life had become the training grounds. Not until the year before had she snapped out of whatever held her in such a state, Katsuyu was the reason she had regained her sanity. Her constant anchor to reality had finally managed to bring her out of her haze.

Neji and TenTen's wedding had also helped her to come back, she was focused on happy events with friends who never gave up on her. She had promised to never allow such tragedy to happen again, not to her village or her friends, and she meant to keep it, even if it meant killing the one her heart still loved. Her heart had been shattered millions of times at every hurt that haunted her days and nights, gone she would have said, a black hole that even now beat again, against her will.

It began to beat and mend, for the one she **didn't **want to remember, or trust. She couldn't afford to! But she owed it to her friends to keep her head on straight and not do anything drastic. But if Orochimaru had somehow taught Sasuke to steal souls, and he tried it on her, so help her she'd rip him to pieces. Reigning in her thoughts Sakura acknowledged to herself that she was letting her mind go to drastic places, steal souls indeed!

Dropping down beside Sakura, Sasuke settled into a crouch, watching her. Katsuyu gave a squeak at his appearance. "Uchiha Sasuke! I see now little mistress. But you know I can do nothing, this is up to you. You need to do this on your own." Katsuyu looked at Sasuke, still crouched besides them listening, before she went on. "You should talk it out, if you can, and try to get along. My instincts tell me that he wants to stay here, he's finally returned home. From the look in his eyes, it's for good. You owe each other that much, you're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on, it's best if you try to get along as best you can."

Sakura groaned, this was not what she wanted to hear! "Katsuyu, I don't want to speak to him! I want to _kill_ the-" Sakura stopped, glanced at him and went on, "well, I just don't want to talk to him!" She didn't care that she sounded like a spoiled child, she just wanted to make it clear that she didn't want to speak to him. Maybe he'd leave? When he made himself comfortable in a sitting position, watching her she admitted that he wasn't going to leave. Well, one could hope right?

Katsuyu merely laughed quietly into her ear. "I know you do not wish to talk to him. But you do not need too, just **show** him. Starting from when he left, until know. Let him see and feel all that you have gone through little mistress. I must go now, you know what you must do." Reluctantly nodding her consent, Sakura let Katsuyu go. And in a little puff the slug was gone, leaving her and Sasuke alone. And her with a task she did not want to complete.

With a groan, Sakura turned towards Sasuke. With rough movements she grasped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. His onyx orbs met her dull emerald eyes. He had noticed how, when she was upset her eyes grew darker like emeralds, while they seemed more like jade when she was bright and cheery. "Well I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I won't talk about it, so just…Look!"

Her voice grated, like she was forcing the words through clenched teeth. Even though she was ordering him to look and see, something he wasn't sure he wanted to do, he knew that until she opened her eyes, it wouldn't happen. Then she opened her eyes, a look he had never seen before entered her eyes. The only thing that came to mind was, _**death**_, and he recognized that look from his childhood.

He had seen it in his own eyes, but hers held so much more pain and anguish that Sasuke wasn't sure if his horror even compared to hers. But he was soon to find out just how truly deep she was, in a living nightmare. Of a deep and hurtful anguish that held her soul in constant agony, and a night that left her life in shambles for so long. Her nightmare of a tragedy was soon to be relived, with him watching from her eyes, the whole thing.

Before he could think too deeply about it, she let out a shuttered breath and glared at him. "LOOK!" At her yell he did as he was told, but what he saw, he never expected. And as everyone would see, from this point on, Sasuke would no longer be the same man he had been before, not with Sakura at least. And her memories started the day he left the village, as did twinges of every emotion, mental and physical thing she felt.


	12. The Day She Revealed Her Tragedy

ATTENTION: I don't know if the Sharingan can let the user see memories of _other_ people, or if it can only let the person see memories of the user themselves…but for the sake of my story…the Sharingan can see other's memories. Also, uhm…this one is probably rated Teen for graphic violence stuff…I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but there will be a few things that can't really be avoided. So, beware.

Kunoichi Sedona- I love your comments, they kind boost my confidence.

Empty-Space- Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

Tiger Priestess- You're comments never fail to make me snicker...but anyways! *CPR* NO dying on me! I'll stop this Cardiac Arrest! Although I'm not sure...After this chapter, you may just faint dead away...it's kinda intense!

TO EVERYONE: I'm putting this chapter out sooner than I intended. For ONE reason...I got a lot of new reviews, I'm at 38 now! *Girlish squeak* SO! As a reward, I'm putting this chapter out early! Hope you like it! Please keep the reviews coming!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Time stood still, or flew by, Sasuke couldn't be sure. But her memories played out before him. The days after he left, the time spent training, days spent searching for him. Battles fought took his breath away, he truly hadn't know how strong she was. Then a battle with someone he recognized, Sasori. He didn't know why, but when the sword went through Sakura's stomach and out her back, Sasuke flinched. And not just because he got a small twinge of everything she felt.

More time went by, more memories, more battle horrors, more happy days in Konoha. He saw her growing up, turning into a woman, getting stronger, surpassing Tsunade in strength and medical abilities. Years flew by like seconds, each pounding on his brain. Every battle or moment she was in danger jabbed guilt into his heart.

He hadn't been there, but she was doing fine without him. Until he got to the memories that he knew was the reason for such drastic change. He knew he was seeing the tragedy from three and a half years ago that everyone spoke of. And the reason for her rants at him, the cause for revenge, the two kills she wanted that he had 'stolen.'

_**Nightmare/Memories**_

_Sakura sat on her bed, reading yet again. It had been quiet lately, something she didn't mind. Today had been her day off from the hospital, as well as she hadn't had any missions to go on in the past week. Even though the day had been lovely, something had her unsettled. Even on days such as these, they were never this quiet and uneventful._

_Shrugging it off as nerves from a long week, Sakura readied and made her way to her parents home from her apartment. Once a week she went to have dinner with them if she wasn't on a mission. Her uneasiness stayed with her, and as she reached the home it's darkness and stillness had her walking in quietly. Something wasn't right, that much she knew. Her mother and father were home she didn't doubt that, but now she wondered if her parents had gone out by themselves this week and she had missed their telling her when she spoke to them two days ago._

_A noise, like a mouse, came from the front room to the left of the entry way by the door, the largest room in the house. The room was dark so Sakura reached for the light switch and took one step into the room. But as her eyes scanned the room, she felt her eyes widen as horror crashed like a wave over her. She couldn't understand, for the half second she had, why her parents were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, bound and gagged. _

_A piece of Katsuyu sat in a corner, invisible and chakra hidden from a place that no one would see her in. Sakura didn't understand why Katsuyu was there. Had she missed something? Her breathing stopped as she moved to rush to her parents. She couldn't think why they were bound with chakra chords, they were not ninja! _

_But as she tried to go to them Sakura cursed herself for being so careless. Whoever was here was very, __**very**__ good. Unable to move anything but her eyes, Sakura stood in fear as she felt the presence of two people come up behind her. A seal on the whole room held her in place while she analyzed the situation and the somehow familiar chakra source of one in the room. _

_Why had she not heard them? How had they gotten in the house? __**How had they gotten in the village?**__ Feeling her breathing speed up as she struggled to turn and see who was in her home, Sakura saw her parents struggling. Her mother looked furious, but her father looked fierce. There was no doubt that if they had been free that they would have tried to somehow save her._

_All thoughts flew from her head as the two came into view, fear gripped at her chest as everything from fury to helplessness rushed through her. She struggled all the harder as Hoshigaki Kisame walked by her with his giant sword, chuckling as he made his way towards her parents. She felt her heart beat faster as her eyes fell on the second man, not until then did she realize how dire the situation was._

_She remained paralyzed as Madra Uchiha walked up beside her. Warning bells went off in her head, MADARA UCHIHA was in the village! Someone had to get word to Tsunade, to alert all the available Ninja, and get the civilians out of the city. Like her parents! They needed to be taken to safety, she would gladly face, fight and possibly die this day against the Uchiha in her home, if only her parents were allowed to go free!_

_Unable to do anything when a hand moved her to sit in a chair, while Madra bound her feet and hands with chakra chords, Sakura stared in horror at her parents and Kisame. Not able to move or even cry out, Sakura sat in silence with hands folded primly behind her back. The only show of emotion that told her parents of her agony and sorrow was the wide eyes that sent a constant stream of tears down her face. _

_As the hours went by Sakura figured out that the house must have been sound proofed, it was the only that no one was showing up to help when the screams started. Sakura watched it a roiling stomach, as her body sat unmoving with a clam face, for hours as her parents were tortured. Their screams and echoed in her head._

_Kisame's ominous laugh echoed as he worked, enjoying the havoc he wrought. As the first swing of Kisame's sword grazed her father's arm she marveled, any civilian would be screaming, yet he grit his teeth and flinched. Not a normal reaction, unless ninja training was involved, but that was impossible, her parents were civilians, always had been!_

_She cringed inwardly at the blood that came, staining the sword, as his severed skin fell to the floor. Her body sat in tense stillness as her mother's back bore the brunt of Kisame's sword. Her mother's beautiful soprano voice didn't come out in a scream as she expected, instead her mother's silky brown hair fell in a curtain over her face as she bowed her head, only a whimper escaping. _

_Sakura quickly swallowed the bile rising in her throat, Her body wouldn't allow it to come out, but the sight of her mother's flesh falling in a shaved ribbon to the floor made Sakura want to empty her stomach. Again her father was up to the sword, his chest being cut up as Kisame swung. Her stomach churned as she watched, more flesh and muscle hit the floor, blood spurting around on the floor and walls. _

_Then her mother was again made Kisame's point of interest as his sword gave attention to her slender left shoulder. Sakura's urge to kill grew when the sound of her mother's shoulder breaking sent a chill down her back. A small yelp was emitted, but nothing further came from her mother as Kisame's evil laugh sounded again._

_Her father's legs were hit as Kisame held him up, the sound of shattering bones and ripping flesh made her blink, she was unable to physically flinch. Then her mother's legs were dealt the same blow, and the sound again made Sakura blink. Trying to block out the world and all that was happening Sakura retreated into her mind, but found that no matter where she tried to run, she was always brought back to the torture going on._

_After two hours of simple blows and swings, with her parents resistance fading, the swordsman began more intricate methods of bringing pain. Her parents screams vibrated the walls, unheard by the outside world, and shook her to her core. Every nerve seemed like it would burst if she didn't move, yet she sat calm and unmoving. The eyes her parents turned on her were understanding, they knew she could do nothing. _

_In their eyes she saw sorrow, love and a pleading to never forget them and their love. When her mother's hands were given attention and looked as if someone had sanded her skin off, Sakura's heart twisted. The bloody mess that they were, made her memories of those soft pale hands playing the Biwa all the harder to recall. When her father's head was hit, and chunks of pink hair flew against a wall, Sakura gasped in a gurgling sound as her father's blue eyes closed for half a second in a flinch._

_Her hair was the same as his, he had always loved how her hair matched his, her mother had also. They had always said that their Princess Sakura had her father's hair and mother's eyes. The perfect mix of both sides of the family, with her mother's bright attitude, and her father's intelligence. Memories from childhood flooded her mind, a tiny fist holding onto his pink hair as her father held her on his shoulders, her mother's smile as she played and sang Sakura's special lullaby on her Biwa._

_Blood soaked the floor, a floor that Sakura had learned to crawl and then walk on, the stench of blood choked her. Her parents never deserved this, they were wonderful parents. They had loved, cared for, raised and taught her everything, even supported her when she went to the academy. They had been so proud, she remembered seeing them in the crowd at graduations, all the exams, and she remembered their pride was as great as hers when she showed them her forehead protector._

_Unable to shake in fury and terror, Sakura's eyes twitched. Each movement had her eyes flinching. Every broken bone, bloodied body part, every sound, every glance from her parents as they panted for breath, holding each other's hands, and reassured her with their eyes, made Sakura's reflexes itch to fight. Only when the morning light came streaming in the windows, and Katsuyu sitting in tense waiting. Now she knew why Katsuyu was here, to track the two intruders. _

_Sakura knew that Katsuyu would not get involved, not as she was in a tiny piece, and she couldn't come as herself without being summoned. She had to have been doing something for Tsunade and unable to return or report when she felt Madara and Kisame come in. Knowing Katsuyu was there soothed her momentarily, at the first chance the slug got, she would go for Tsunade._

_When the light hit her parents bodies Sakura could only stare at the mess, even in that excruciating agony they held together. Fingers entwined, even in death, looking as if their skin had been sandpapered off. They no longer looked like themselves, sure she had seen people without skin. But nothing like this, bad burns, open wounds, sections of skin missing. But this, __**this**__ was like nothing she had seen, never had she seen whole bodies missing their skin, with broken and missing bones as well as muscle, tendons and all other disgusting innards. _

_They no longer looked like her parents, but they were, and she already missed her parent's love. Their hearts had been big, and they had never hesitated to tell her just how big their love was for her, and how proud they were of her. Feeling as if her heart had stopped and her chest had caved in, her tears blurred her vision. The stench was unbearable, the sight shocking and traumatic. The horror too much for her mind to take, Sakura felt her consciousness start to drift away from reality into darkness._

_But that kind of blissful escape would have been much too helpful and good for Madra to allow her. He forced her to look him in the eyes where his Mangekyo Sharingan met her, and just like that, she was forced to watch the whole night play out before her. With each time her mind started to drift into the oblivion of darkness after another night of watching the torture of her parents, it would start again._

_Some small corner of her brain functioned enough to count out the times she ended a night and started another. By now the seal was not needed to hold her, and it was lifted. Her body convulsed before trembling uncontrollably. Hours of the inability to move caught up as muscles unlocked, but something else wasn't right, she couldn't stand to fight._

_The sun was now high in the sky she noticed, starting it's decent, making it past noon. Sakura knew she wouldn't be missed for another few hours, her hospital shift wasn't until the afternoon of the approaching day. Along with each mind crippling remembrance, was the constant sting of pain. Kisame had found a new subject to torture, and know she knew why she couldn't move her body to fight. _

_Yet her excruciating pain was only minor compared to the pain she felt as she watched her parents dying again and again. She felt her own blood oozing, her skin being ripped apart, bones breaking, she felt herself being hurt by some Jutsu, injuring her innards, the medical part of her brain took stock of every physical injuring being dealt to her. Finally the torturing stopped, and she was released. It was only then that the sting of air on open wounds and gashes fully registered._

_Collapsing into a heap of mass agony, a puff from the corner had the two looking that way, and Sakura knew that soon help would be on the way. "I'll kill you both!"Her hissed words were heard, but discounted. She lay in the now cold pools of her parents blood, she watched her own warm blood pouring out to mix with theirs. Only a few feet from the bodies that used to resemble her parents, Sakura panted while her upper body limbs burned after being so numb. _

_What was left of her blood pulsed back into the limbs sparse of skin, before leaving her body at the impossible number of wounds. Added to that she couldn't feel anything below her lower back, let alone move anything down there. The part of her mind that still worked to cataloged all medical issues informed her that he spin was messed up badly. Broken to be exact, and she was paralyzed down from her mid back._

_She was losing blood and fast, if she didn't get help soon she would die, and yet that option didn't seem so bad to her. Even as she contemplated things and fought to get up and fight, losing that battle against herself terribly as her body lay limp and useless on the floor. She realized that something was wrong with her eyes. But that didn't stop her from seeing the many different ribbons of flesh and pieces of bone, from her parents as they lay around the room. Even some of her own skin littered the room._

_Being subjected to Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan had affected her eyes. Her vision was blurred, her eyes burned as if they were on fire causing her to blink rapidly. Yet it didn't help, they still felt as if everything was damaged, as if the nerves were shot. As she pondered these things she wondered why they had released the chakra cords was beyond her, but they were soon gone, leaving her with only a laugh of malicious intent and a warning to stop searching for Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Moments after they left in smoke, as her mind was finally allowed to fall into darkness, the fleeting, blurred glimpse of shadowed outlines came to her. ANBU flooding her parents home, with Tsunade and Shizune leading the assembled army. That was her last waking memory until two weeks later. Although more replays of that night continued in a constant stream in her head, making her wish to claw out her mind's eye._

_Blood splattered on the walls, pieces of her parents strewn across the room, some even sticking to the wall. This wasn't just another battle and just another pair of comrades dead, which was hard enough to get past. This was her parents, the woman who gave birth to her, the man that protected and provided for her, the two that raised and loved her. This was her heart, the two that kept it beating, the two that kept her fighting to protect, the two that taught her love and live. __**These two were her life**__. How was she going to live after this?_

_During those two weeks in the hospital, the events continued, adding to the seventy-eight times she had watched the torture from Madra's Mangekyo Sharingan. The only difference was that this time, she wasn't immobile. After the two weeks that it took to heal her and get her brain to come out of the recurring nightmare, Sakura spend every night thrashing. She screamed in agony, yelled out threats, broke a few beds in the process, and did everything she would have during that night, if she had only been able to._

_For two weeks after she woke up for the first time, Tsunade had Sakura on constant drugs, making her sleep so they could work on her eyes. Only after she was released a month after the death of her parents, did a ceremony be announced for the burial. That had been another day that Sakura had been taken to the hospital. So tortured was she that once the ceremony ended, Sakura had let her eyes roll up into the back of her head as her body gave out and her mind drifted to the safety of darkness._

_Only after Katsuyu brought her back to reality, and friends had helped her back to a semblance of happiness when time dulled the pain to a small degree, was she able to move on with her life. Until the day Sasuke Uchiha came back, bringing with him the Uchiha chakra, attitude, and eyes. And those eyes, the ones that he hadn't used yet, that she had seen anyways, were the same red eyes that haunted her every living moment._

_And with him, the knowledge that Madara and Kisame were dead, he had killed them, and her only chance at revenge was now gone. Gone like her parents, her childish innocence of pain, her loving family, her happy days, her untainted memories of her mother and father. Everything was gone, because of HIM! They had done those things to keep her from searching for him, to keep her away. IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! __**And he was going to pay!**_


	13. The Day He Let Himself Think

Empty-Spaces: Thank you! And yes, it's very important to the point of the story.

Sy: Yeah no, the tragedy and nightmare's are not fake. All too real I'm afraid...('k well no i'm not, I did write it to be that way) And a Stipend is a set amount of money given at periodic times. (like a salary)

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno: (nice name change) O.O Your Crying? For REAL?!? Oh my! I didn't mean to make anyone cry! Although that means I did my job. And we all hate Madara, but if anyone should get revenge, I say we let Sakura beat him to a bloody pulp.

HikariZaichuYami: I'm glad you like the endings and that you liked the last chapter!

Tiger Priestess: CLEAR!! Naruto! GET OUT OF THE WAY! *Shoves Naruto away* CLEAR!! I NEED THIS ONE TO LIVE! STAT!!!! CLEAR!! CARDIC ARREST AGAIN! CLEAR!!

To Everyone: Hope you like the next chapter! I got 6 Reviews for chapter 12...lets try to meet that or better it for this chapter!? Please! =D

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

"I'm going to kill you for doing this to them and to me. For trying to destroy Konoha. What did the villagers ever do to merit a death certificate? You can try, but I'll stop you, and then I'll kill you." Sakura whispered as her eyes drifted closed in slumber. She had planned to kill him at this time, when her memories were exhausted and he was, hopefully, shocked by what he saw.

She would send one good punch into his stomach, and he would die within seconds, but she didn't count on how exhausted **she** would be after reliving those memories once again. Or how the look of his eyes would make her tremble in fear and anger. Yet as much as her mind screamed for her to move and kill him, her body had other ideas.

It slumped forward against Sasuke's body as darkness took her mind to a calm place. She'd unwillingly recalled those memories far too many times, and to deliberately recall them for another person was even worse. She'd had to look in his red eyes, had to let those memories come forward, had to feel the loss all over again.

And it took too much out of her, her mind was receding to another place, a safe one. Sasuke stared at the sleeping Sakura leaning against him, he didn't doubt that any of it was untrue. Something told him she really had lived that tragedy, and he thought of killing himself for not seeing Madra's intent when he was part of Akatsuki. Suddenly Sasuke wished that he hadn't killed Madara, if he was still alive Sasuke could have hunted him down and made him pay. But he had killed him, and Sasuke realized that Madara had died a death that was much too painless for someone like him.

It was then that Sasuke thought of himself. If he hadn't left, if he hadn't gone to train with Orochimaru, and if he hadn't joined Akatsuki, none of this would have happened. Sasuke couldn't stop the thought that he didn't deserve to live if it was entirely his fault that this had happened to Sakura and her family. Not when it was his bright Cherry Blossom that it happened to, _never_ her!

His mind stopped. _His_ bright Cherry Blossom? When had **that** happened? She was his friend, the one who was there for him, fought for him, searched for him, trained to best him, was everything that was good and wonderful in his terror of a world. Even in Sound her memory had been like a candle in the darkness to him. He had tried to put away such thoughts, but the picture had reminded him of her, as well as two other things. The most recent thing in Sound to make him think of her had him on edge.

Looking out over the park and the shining day that it was, people teaming the streets getting ready for the festival, Sasuke fought with himself. The side that had longed to be free from the darkness and evil of Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and wanted to return to the idealistic days of childhood with his friends in Konoha won out. The part that longed to hold **his** Cherry Blossom, yes _his_ girl, won out.

He'd been attached to the weak little girl with pink hair and green eyes ever since she had sat with him and picked on Naruto, yelled at Kakashi for being late, and tried to get a look under the Sensei's mask. She had been his, even if he tried to deny it. Even as he called her weak, which she was, and picked on her to show them all that he didn't like her. But he did wonder why it was hitting him now, like a strike to the face, that he liked her. Maybe that time with Akatsuki had messed with his head?

And when she had tried to get him back, his anger and need for revenge had outweighed his need for her. Over the years he had convinced himself that it was just a childish crush, and he no longer cared for her, she was nothing. Now as he sat in Konoha, surrounded by familiar things with friends and people who loved him, or would again when they realized he was back for good, let himself think. He looked at Sakura beside him, needing him for the first time since he had left, even if she wouldn't admit to needing him.

Sasuke realized that the first way to prove that he was back for good, was to take seriously his vow and duty to protect Sakura, whether she wanted him dead or not was irrelevant. He would protect her, in this he would not fail! The purple smudges under her eyes shouted of the many nights of lost sleep. Yes, he had to protect her, and he had to make sure she was safe and able to sleep. It was his fault she'd lost so much sleep to nightmare's.

With that resolve, an odd feeling in his stomach, and a weird beating of his heart, Sasuke gathered Sakura into his arms. Lifting her into his lap Sasuke made sure her head was cradled in the curve of his neck, with her arms folded against her torso, and legs stretched out to his side. Her hair fell like a silk curtain over his shoulder and arm. Her hair was a silkier, and her skin was much softer than he had originally thought. Resisting the urge to cuddle her, Sasuke frowned at himself, _Uchiha's_ did **not** want to do anything like that, _ever_. He was an **Uchiha, **he was above such things!

When she let out a contented sigh, Sasuke rested his check on the top of her head, inhaling her sent. She had a different smell than when they had been kids, and for a moment Sasuke let his mind go blank. When had he started to notice all these things? Whatever it was, Sasuke was determined to protect the ones close to him, this time he wouldn't fail! Although, being himself with everyone else wouldn't change, he was still him. But he _would_ show her that he wasn't the monster she thought he was, he would prove to her that he was meant to be here in Konoha.

Not knowing how long he sat with the sleeping Sakura, Sasuke only stood when the wind picked up and the sun was low in the sky. He knew they would all need their rest for tomorrow, festivals were always hazardous. Moving with Sakura held bridal style in his arms, Sasuke went to the Hokage Tower, he didn't know if her apartment was where he should take her.

Once there Tsunade, already drunk, told him to take her to the apartment, it was fixed already. As he left Tsunade called out to him in a slurred, slightly halting voice. "You should stay with her again, like the others waiting there, she may not be blind like she was pretending to be, but she does have nightmares, those are not pretend."

Feeling irritated at her drunkenness in the face of all that Sakura had gone through, Saskue informed her that he knew every detail, and he wouldn't let Sakura out of his sight if that was the way to protect her. Tsunade nodded, then went back to her drinking as Shizune came bustling past Sasuke with a stack of papers. As he moved away Sasuke heard Shizune let out a loud sigh, before she stomped out of the room with Tonton on her heels.

It took some adjustments and careful steps before Sasuke finally made it to Sakura's apartment. But when he made it the door was opened by a worried TenTen. At her sigh Neji and Shino were at the door, both reaching for Sakura. "Don't touch her." The stern words and empty eyes from Sasuke made both men pause. Had he really just-? No way had he just-! He had!

Stepping inside and turning sideways to get past everyone, Sasuke moved to the bedroom and laid Sakura down on her newly made bed, an anxious TenTen hovering beside him the whole time. Unable to understand the feeling of being bereft without her small body tucked against his chest, her gentle breath in consistent rhythm on his collar bone, he moved away to let TenTen fuss over Sakura.

Once Sasuke saw that she was tucked in to his satisfaction, he moved to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato. Sitting down on the couch beside Shino, Sasuke contented himself with eating his dinner before heading to sleep. As expected as it may have seemed, Sasuke found himself awake four hours after he had turned in for the night, not expecting this at all. Sakura was twisting and turning, nothing like the night before, but still he could see that if she wasn't wakened soon, it would get ugly.

From his place Sasuke saw Shino sit up and look in Sakura's direction. But before Shino could get up, or the others even wake up, Sasuke was kneeling by Sakura's bed. Taking her small, cold hands in his Sasuke rubbed his thumbs on the backs of her hands. "I'm here, you're okay. I'll protect you, I promise."

He didn't really know why he felt the need to comfort her, perhaps because it was his fault that she had the nightmares in the first place. Whatever the reason, Sasuke let his hands gently hold hers until she grew still. It took some time before she grew still, she got slightly more frantic at his touch, probably because his voice was somewhat like Madra's in empty monotones.

When her breathing evened out Sasuke stood and moved to his bed. He saw the three others in the room watching him, he assumed they were shocked, but with it being dark and him unable to see their faces he couldn't be sure. "Finally, someone can get some sleep around here." So irritation and a superiority complex wouldn't just float away with the nighttime breeze.

After speaking, without thinking, Sasuke felt three glares and heard a mumbled threat concerning his insides and her weapons from TenTen. Ignoring them all, Sasuke went to sleep, just because he was having slight feelings for Sakura didn't mean he was going to be Prince Charming about it. Besides, he was home, safe and comfortable, and he **wanted** sleep!

For the second time in just two days, Sasuke found himself waking up later than he had in seven years. Somehow feeling rested after such a long, deep sleep, even in this unfamiliar place. When he did finally get up, Sasuke noticed he was alone. Unsettling to him, he was used to being alone, but when in the presence of these four, being alone meant that they could be anywhere, plotting against him, or planning his death. In any case, it wasn't good to be alone.

Laughter floating from the kitchen tugged him to that room, after going to the washroom and changing into the new clothes that had been delivered the night before. The lilting laugh that he knew to be Sakura's beckoned him to the food being prepared. As he took a seat on the couch, by Shino again, a plate of warm food was set in front of him. Glancing up he nodded to TenTen who gave him a hesitant smile. She always had been friendly, but not in the obsessive fangirl way.

He knew she had loved Neji from the beginning, and that in itself had made him like her more as a child, he felt that he could be friends with her, without having to put up with her overzealous affection. That she and Neji had married didn't surprise him, but then nothing much did. It seemed the only one who was ever able to surprise him, almost on a daily basis, was Sakura, she kept him on his toes.

Another laugh had Sasuke glancing over his shoulder, Sakura sat at the table with TenTen and Neji, a hand pressed to her stomach with the other covering her mouth. Her wide eyes were a bright green today, her long pink hair to her hips in layers, clad in a dark burgundy kimono with only a few cherry blossoms, and a pink obi.

He turned back to his meal before doing a double take. Since when did she look like _that_? He was sure she was **never** supposed to look like that! Since when had she been _allowed _to look like that? She wasn't supposed to look like a goddess with hair spilling like silk straight down her back to her shapely hips, or with enough covered to be modest, but enough to still tempt him to want to-. NO! Best not to think that way! Head out of the gutter! She was Sakura, nothing else and nothing more, just Sakura. Plain and Simple!

Taking her in with more attention to detail, Sasuke saw that her Kimono sleeves were held on by pink strings. And the cherry blossoms were few and far between above the obi, but as it went to the ground the blossoms became more prominent, with the Haruno circle on her back.

As he watched TenTen moved behind Sakura and expertly swept the hair up into a bun. With TenTen's help, Sakura got a few Geisha hair sticks, each with jade on them. Some dangled, some simply stood up, but all boasted jade beads. Yeah, as if there was **anything** plain and simple about her!

It was then that he noticed that all three besides Sakura were also wearing traditional kimonos. The festival was today, they were ready, and he had nothing but what he wore now and things like it. "Tsunade sent some things over for you, they are in the bathroom." Lucky for him Shino was in a helpful mood. Wondering how he had missed the package Sasuke found it and the message attached.

'_Sasuke,_

_This was Uchiha Obito's, wear it with pride. Do not shame his name, wear this with honor._

_Kakashi'_

Sasuke knew of Obito, had learned early on that Kakashi had been his team mate, the reason Kakashi possessed the Sharingan. And Sasuke had every intention of wearing this Kimono with pride, Obito was a man worthy to be honored. But upon seeing the design Sasuke felt a small tightening of his chest.

It was black, with tiny Uchiha fans spread sparsely on it, only one large Uchiha fan on the back. It brought pain, but also settled a longing in him, he would once again wear the Uchiha crest, and this time he would honor those before him that had protected the village as he was determined to do. And he would do it proudly, no matter what the villagers thought or said.


	14. the Day She Learned Something

So I just figured out that I have four beta readers reading my story…*eye twitch* uhm…I'm SO, so, so, so very sorry if I make mistakes. (as I already have) I know I correct stuff to myself when I read, but I'm terrified of making mistakes with my own stuff….*eye twitch* I think that's it…*nervous laugh*

HikariZaichuYami: You're right...I fail.... *Sigh*

Liliedove: I'm glad you could point that out about the Kimono...but for the benefit of other readers I'll repeat what I told you: I was thinking it was a Kimono passed down from a father to son, or one made for Obito for when he was older...ect. So it would be big enough.

Alayneni: like I said...I have no Idea about Danzo....you want to tell me? that might help later chapters?

WildCherryLollipop: haha, thanks!

Empty Spaces: i don't think he does realize the Irony...he's too lost in his little world...Hopefully he can be pulled from it?

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno: o.O Who said it never does???? And I shall say no more... Mwhahahaha!

Tiger Priestess: OXYGEN!!! STAT!!!!!!!! LIVE!!! YOU MUST LIVE!!!! *gives Sasuke and Sakura a shove* HELP! NOW! *glares toward the two and snarls*

To ALL: So I got 7 reviews! So this chapter is out a day early! uhm...I'd like to hit 8 reviews...from 8 different people please...if not....well then...uhm...I don't get 8 reviews and I'll live...so, read on! And to those of you that DO review...THANKS!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Hours later, just before the beginning of festival, Sasuke stood outside the Hokage Tower with eyes shifting, scanning and searching. The day was warm and bright, the streets crowded. He didn't like the crowds, too many people, too many chances for infiltration. He also didn't like that Sakura was being thrown into the middle of it all. The festival had a parade from Hokage Tower to the large park and market streets that made up the festival grounds.

Tsunade, as Hokage and Shizune as her assistant walked at the end of the parade. Just before them walked Sakura, as the magazines winner for hottest woman, with the others in the top five just before her. The others in the parade were mostly heads of prominent clans, as Sasuke's own father would have walked in this parade. As well as any other number of people and festival nonsense that would go before Sakura and the Hokage.

As the only living member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was required by Tsunade to be part of the parade. But because he was still on protection duty, he was allowed to walk with Sakura. The others on protection duty were given the day off. Sakura could protect herself, as well as having Sasuke near and ANBU on guard who took extra care to keep a careful eye on everyone and Sakura.

For Sakura's part, she stood inside the tower in tense silence. She didn't relish walking down the streets with Sasuke hovering over her. She hated the whole dressing up thing, it made it only that much harder to fight if it came to that. Not that she wasn't able to move fairly well in this get up. On a mission to protect the youngest daughter of a wealthy landlord, Sakura went with the girl to train to be a Geisha.

Of course neither girl meant to be a Geisha, it was only the girls desire to be able to play and dance like one. And her father was happy to oblige her. But he wanted her protected, so Sakura was sent. And to be allowed in the house, Sakura had to train also. She was already marvelous at instrument playing, but she had been proficient in dance, etiquette, and how to move gracefully in a Kimono.

Looking out a window Sakura saw Sasuke, Naurto, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji waiting by the door, and the rest of the parade waiting for the girls and Tsunade to come out. With Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Chouji's girlfriend who Sasuke wouldn't recognize, as the four other in the top five with her. Each girl was to have an escort, usually husbands, fiancés, boyfriends, or even brothers or father to walk beside the top five. This was the first year Sakura wouldn't have Yamato walk with her.

If no brother or father were available, and a girl had no relationship with a man, one was appointed. Usually one from the team they were on as Ninja if there was a man, or a higher up in the girls clan, without a clan as Sakura was, sometimes a wealthy civilian was chosen. Yamato had always been chosen because he was a second sensei of sorts, and he knew how to protect her as a former ANBU. Kakashi always walked with Shizune.

This year Sasuke was appointed, as it was his duty to be in the parade to represent his clan and to protect her. Sasuke didn't really mind all that much, sure he would rather train or something, but it had been so long since he had seen the festival, or been in it, he just wanted to remember the glory. The last time he had bothered to come see the parade was when his father was walking in the parade with the clan leaders and government officials.

When the time finally came to go out, Tsunade and Shizune came striding through the room, calling the girls to line up in correct order and be on their way. The door opened as the average height, slightly plump girl moved out into the sunshine and was met by Chouji, who miraculously didn't have a bag of chips in his hands. Then Ino moved out, snaking her arm around Shikamaru, who looked bored with the whole thing, although it didn't stop him from blushing when Ino reached up to kiss his check.

Hinata, who blushed the whole time, was next. She had gotten better around the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, but around unfamiliar people or large crowds she grew shy again. Some of that shyness drained away when Naruto walked up and swung an arm around her shoulders. His much too wide grin made Sakura wonder why his face didn't slip. But she had more important things to turn her mind to.

Then TenTen moved out, and she immediately looked up at Neji's face, who's normally cold and rarely shown facial expressions actually turned into a tender smile for his wife. She in turn gave him a shy grin, she had liked him for a long time, and he hadn't really noticed her as a woman until Sakura's tragedy.

TenTen showed the world a new side, taking extra care of Sakura and being there to reassure and protect her with a tenderness and gentleness not often seen from the weapons mistress. It was then that Neji noticed her, a beautiful woman, who was gentle and caring as well as fierce and strong. It also helped that TenTen was amazing with children, and loved Neji for who he was, not because of his clan or his position in that clan.

Then it was Sakura being pushed out the door by an impatient Tsunade. Stumbling a bit but regained her balance with a sway, glancing back at Tsunade with a glare. Jerking her head up Sakura looked up in shock at Sasuke, who's hand grasped her elbow to balance her. Well that was unexpected! Who would have thought that _**Sasuke**_ of all people would put himself to the trouble of keeping her from falling?

Standing beside her, completely unemotional in every way, Sasuke let her go and held his elbow out to her. He may not have been home and seen many festivals as of late, but he did remember things from childhood and things his mother had taught him. The way his father escorted his mother during the parades, how to correctly help the lady around town. His mother had made sure that he knew what to do in these situations, and he hadn't forgotten.

Still stunned by Sasuke's actions, Sakura hesitantly slipped her hand through his elbow crook and let her hand rest on his forearm. Although she felt the tension there, and had to work to keep her own arm relaxed, Sakura couldn't help but be slightly thankful for someone to lean on. She had always worried about the crowds, the many people. As well as the sun beating down on them as they walked much too slowly for her liking often made some people lightheaded and weak.

Which meant that she and all the other medics were scanning the area for people who may be in need of help. Sometimes all the activity and worries combined to give them little time to eat or drink. When one ran from helping a small child who had fallen and hurt themselves, to people fainting left and right many medics ended up frazzled and unable to find time to eat. There was always at least one medic who had to be helped after a fainting spell.

Sakura was determined not to be that one this year, but at least with Sasuke beside her she could tell him to get her something. Or at least have him find someone to get her something. Walking slowly forward Sakura glanced back to see Tsunade come out and give the signal to start the parade. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and took Shizune's hand. Music started as all assembled started the march, and with a sigh Sakura moved to her position and put on a smile as she got ready to wave at the many villagers they would pass by.

As they walked Sasuke spoke, quietly enough for only her to hear the things he said. Speaking near her ear as she smiled and waved, albeit halting and sometimes sluggish with surprise, Sasuke told her everything. Why he left, why he said and did things in Sound and Akatsuki, and even about Itachi.

He told her about the order to kill the clan, and that the elders were behind it. He also told her of the need to make everyone believe his story of wanting to destroy Konoha to get himself in Akatsuki to bring it down from the inside, as he was trying to do with Sound before he was kidnapped. And yes, he did want to reinstate himself, because he was not as self centered as she claimed him to be. And told her, however skeptic she seemed, that he was only trying to protect Konoha.

Then he proceeded to shock her with information that made her heart speed up, and adrenaline to race through her. "I never killed Kisame, Pain or Konan, and Hidan cannot be killed. Even if Shikamaru trapped him in the earth, Hidan cannot die, eventually he will come back, I'm sure of it." Sakura forced her mind to think about all of it, and realized that she could do nothing now. And that simply frustrated her, made her feel useless, something she hadn't felt in a long time, nor did she want to feel it.

The only people still alive had obviously gone into hiding. Sakura knew nothing and no one would profit from her running off to get revenge when she didn't know where they were. She would have to wait, when something was reported, she would go. But unlike the childhood Sasuke, Sakura would not run off alone, she would bring her friends who had all promised to help her if she ever found the ones responsible for her tragedy. Now she had hope, she would find Kisame and she would get her revenge.

Although it bothered her that he hadn't told anyone these facts, but then, if he had why would anyone keep it from her? Everyone knew what she wanted, so it had to be him, he hadn't told anyone. And why tell her now when she could do nothing about it? His sadistic side was showing, Sakura was sure he was doing this just to torture her. He waited all this time, just to tell her _now_! He could have told her before, but he told her now, of all times that were bad for her to go rushing off! He did it on purpose the arrogant, self loving, egotistical jerk!

While listening and raging inside, Sakura resisted the urge to punch Sasuke into next month for withholding such information, Sakura didn't really pay any particular attention to those around her. Still smiling and waving out of habit, Sakura let her eyes scan the crowed to look as if she was looking at the cheering people. Finally deciding to put it all behind her, and wait it out while strategizing and planning for a time when she could do something, a loud voice yelled out to her.

When she heard the voice, memories came back and filled her mind. Flinching at the memories and voice, Sakura tensed for half a second. She may have had new information, but nothing could be done about it, and that did not improve her mood much. She was helpless to do anything, and that discouraged as well as angered her, but this just topped it all! Now she had the mass of green horror still pining after her, and shouting it for the city to hear no less!

If her day couldn't get any better or frustrating, why not make it worse? How about just throwing the rotten cherry on top to this bad day sundae! It wasn't that she _completely_ disliked the guy, it was just that, he still hadn't given up on her. And she in no way shape or form, liked him any more than she would like an acquaintance or friend. Besides, memories of meeting the guy, and having him blow kisses at her still freaked her out to a degree.

"SAKURA! My Cherry Blossom of Youth! Over here! It is me, your one true love, LEE! Say you love me my beautiful, youthful Sakura!" Sasuke felt Sakura's hand grip his arm spasmodically and glanced down to see her flinch. Sasuke did some flinching of his own when he looked up to see Rock Lee. Other than growing taller, the boy turned man hadn't changed at all! The green spandex suit and fuzzy eyebrows still made Sasuke itch to do something drastic.

Like shave the guys head and eyebrows as well as burn all the green spandex in the world! And what was he going on about? Sakura was his love? Somehow he didn't see that happening. So, sending a death glare at Lee who lifted an arm in front of his face and leaning back as if to block the glare, Sasuke pulled Sakura slightly closer to himself as they passed. What he wouldn't give to knock that nut job upside the head!

_His_ youthful cherry blossom Sakura, indeed! That kind of nonsense almost made him want to laugh in the guys face, but Uchiha's didn't laugh of course. Sakura was so far out of his league that Sasuke was sure Lee would someday find himself broken in half for daring to say something like that again. But eventually Rock Lee would get over her. Maybe. Well, whatever happened the guy would get over her or he'd be hurt badly. She was his team mate, his charge, and would eventually be his friend again, the 'youthful' guy wouldn't get near her.

Sasuke was now determined, **nothing** would get near Sakura without her express permission, or his. He was in charge of keeping her safe, and nothing would _ever_ hurt her again. If he had to protect her from herself or anyone else he would do it. She wasn't weak, but she would also never have to worry about getting some back up or a willing shield. He had shielded her from Kunai as children, and he would use his body to shield her again if need be.

If anything in this world deserved to live, deserved to know happiness, love and protection, it was Sakura. **She** of all people understood what it was to lose someone in the most excruciating way, and she of all people knew what it was to sacrifice for her friends. She was the protector of her friends, making sure they were healthy, had someone to talk to, and was there for them at all times. No matter her hurt, she was there for them just as they were there for her. And now it was his turn, he would protect the one that needed the protection, it wasn't just his mission and duty. _Now it was his goal_.


	15. The Day He Wasn't Normal At All

Liliedove: I love Green, it's my favorite color...But when Rock Lee pops up...I just feel the urge to burn it...haha

Fanpire Ava: I'm glad you like the story and my style. Although I wasn't really aware that I had a style...you've given me something to contemplate.

Alayneni: Thanks for that info. I'm sure you'll see it later... =D

Tiger Priestess: Yes, Sasuke is very...*looks around* _sensitive_ about some things...*hides as Sasuke walks by* He can be dificult to...understand?...'eh....He's just a big baby sometimes...*Sees Sasuke coming and flees the scene of her crime*

Empty-Spaces: Sasuke is kinda trying too hard isn't he? Well, he always was an over achiver right?

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno: Yup. Sasuke and Selfish go hand in hand like Peanut Butter and Jelly. And don't worry Pein will get what's coming to him...*shakes head* Poor sad, sad little man.

To All: ENJOY! And I'm sorry it's out a little late...I had some extra editing to do...and then my internet was crazy on me...and Mid Terms and so on...I'M SORRY! And here it is!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Moving past the crowds Sakura spotted two faces that made her smile genuinely as she waved. Kurenai and Asumanai stood at the front of the crowd at one spot and waved vigorously at them. All thoughts of vengeance fled Sakura's head, she needed to live in the here and now, and that meant that the festival and people there were to be her main focus.

The medic side of her brain made her think of everything that could go wrong, and she would be ready. Asumania shouted out a hello, even yelling Sasuke's name, he had been told all about Sasuke. Not knowing why Asumania even cared to wave at Sasuke, Sakura waved vigorously at the boy, blowing a kiss to the child in the crowd. Sasuke even nodded to them, which made three female teens behind Asumanai giggle and whisper. Well, let them dream, he would have nothing to do with those air heads!

But what amused Sakura the most was Sasuke's reaction to two men near Asumania and Kurenai. She had noticed them, and rolled her eyes, when they had just about swooned when she'd blown a kiss. They assumed she had blown it at them, and to see two grown men stumble into one another with jaws to the floor disgusted her. Until she saw Sasuke's face.

Holding back a snort at the two nitwits, Sakura also held back a laugh at Sasuke. Although a strangled snorted laughing sound came out as Sakura bit her lip to hold back her amusement, Sasuke didn't notice. He was too busy giving the two men weird looks. He was looking at them as if they had suddenly pulled out pink umbrellas and started doing pirouette's around the crowd while tossing flowers to the people.

But the moment passed and Sakura let her thoughts be consumed by the people and the home she loved rather than the news that made her want to rush off and get revenge. As she let those thoughts fall from her mind Sakura knew what to expect from this event. And she was looking forward to it, she often got to spend time with some of the children, and that brightened her mood.

As they walked, day stretched out, long and hot before them. But excitement charged the atmosphere and helped everyone ignore the heat. When they eventually made it to the park, everyone stood and listened to Tsunade's speech which was short but full of surprising information. She announced that in just six months Kakashi would be stepping up as Hokage, with Naruto as his assistance, as a sort of 'training' to become Hokage after Kakashi. When Naruto fainted in happiness, no one batted an eye.

Once the whole crowd got over the shock, and the ninja's around worked not to wince at the thought of constantly hearing yells and the shouted 'Believe it' every time they went to report back from or receive a mission, the fun began. The band started playing, and everyone was set loose on the venders stalls. Laughter rang out, children scampered and dodged around people. Dogs yapped and cats hissed. Feeling uncomfortable with it all Sasuke shifted his weight and stood beside Sakura, waiting.

Sakura saw that he needed to get away from the large crowd, so she stared towards the hill where Tsunade sat overlooking the streets. Stopping at a relatively secluded spot downhill from where Tsunade was at the top. Sakura sat down, letting the breeze bring fresh air to her lungs as she inhaled. With him sinking down beside her, Sakura contented herself with watching the roaming people. A group of children playing tag made her smile.

Tsunade had told her that most of Rookie 9 and Team Gai were to be sensei's to the new students out of the academy. This year's group was large, although she wasn't sure if she would need all of them, Tsunade wanted them to know about the plain in case they were needed. Sakura for one couldn't wait, she loved children, and she looked forward to teaching them to be a team.

At that moment Asumanai ran over, dragging behind him Anko who held her son's hand. Ibiki came lumbering just behind Anko, holding their youngest child in his arms. They sat with Sakura and Sasuke, settling their oldest child, two year old son Iban in Anko's lap. With Asumanai sitting in Ibiki's lap, Sakura took the six month old from Ibiki's arms. Once Sakura had baby Kiko sleeping in her arms, Sakura started talking to Anko of recent events.

As the day progressed Sakura forgot Sasuke beside her. Not until Asumanai got restless and stood up to chase a butterfly for a time did Sakura look up from talking about Kiko's sleeping habits with Anko. Everyone in the group watched Asumanai flit around, his laughter floating around. All but Sasuke smiled in delight at the boys antics. Typical.

As they watched, Asumanai wondered back breathing heavily, and moved to sit in Sasuke's lap. In their surprise everyone froze, smiles falling away in horror and fright, to look at Sasuke and his reaction. But instead of moving the child, Sasuke surprised them all. Smirking at the child, Sasuke lifted a hand to rest on the boys head. No one moved but baby Kiko who started fussing at being held tighter and Asumanai who craned his head to give Sasuke a big grin. Okay, _who_ took the real Sasuke and just _who_ was this person pretending to be him?

Shifting the baby around and gently bouncing her, Sakura turned her attention to the little fussing bundle. Smiling down at the baby who stared back at her, Sakura pressed a kiss to the girls tiny brow. At Sakura's smiling face as it moved away from her, the baby smiled and began to kick while making gurgling sounds. Her tiny fists moved, one hand clutching the blanket that was wrapped around her.

Laughing at the child in her arms Sakura let herself be drawn into another world. She was soon lost in the innocence and giggles of the baby, oblivious to all else. For this reason she didn't see Sasuke watching her, amazed at her confidence and ease with the small children. Anko was also in that same world with her son, using her usual excess of energy, they got up and ran around playing tag with Asumanai who vacated Sasuke's lap to play.

Feeling his stare, Sasuke looked up to see Ibiki giving him an amused smile before he glanced at Sakura in a knowing look. Looking up to the trees Sasuke pretended to ignore them all, not that Sakura's delighted laughing and the babies noises could be ignored. Not until Neji and TenTen came up to them did the three sitting there become aware of the festivities around them.

Neji was supporting TenTen, who was looking pale and slightly sick. Handing Kiko to Ibiki, Sakura helped TenTen sit, then lay down on the grass. Focusing her chakra to her hands Sakura held her hands an inch above TenTen's body. With one hand over TenTen's head and the other on her stomach, Sakura gasped. She had thought it was because of the heat, but this was something else entirely!

"You're pregnant TenTen, you should probably head home soon and rest. I'll talk to Tsunade, you and Neji are off protection duty." A smile lit her face as she leaned to whisper this wonderful news in TenTen's ear. Usually Neji could hear everything, but Sakura made sure only TenTen could hear. Giving those around her a bright smile Sakura helped a dazed TenTen to her feet and told Neji to take her home soon, she was fine, but she needed rest.

Neji was confused like the rest of them, but followed her orders. When they left down the hill, Ibiki asked what was wrong with her. To his question Sakura smiled again and told him that nothing was wrong, but he would know what was up eventually. Sakura again held back a laugh when Neji let out loud whoop. So unlike Neji to be outspoken and abrupt.

Those nearby turned to look as Neji picked TenTen up and swung around in a circle with her. Moments later Neji and TenTen were back up by Sakura, hugging her and sharing the news. Everyone was smiling and congratulating the couple, except for Sasuke. He again had an odd look on his face. Sakura would have said it was jealousy or longing if it was any other guy, but this was Sasuke, and he was incapable of such things. As Neji took TenTen away to speak to parents and family, Sakura again took baby Kiko from Ibiki.

Sakura laid back into the grass of the gentle upward slope of the hill, and gently moved Kiko around until she was gently laying on and falling asleep on Sakura's her hand gently on the baby's back while the baby's little cheek lay just below her collar bone, Sakura stared at the sky. Feeling her heartbeat pulsing in her ears, it's familiar comforting sound sending her dozing as the child also listening went to sleep.

From beside her the two men were quiet, Ibiki was watching Anko and his son run around, while Sasuke sat watching over Sakura as she slept. Rotating between watching her and scanning the crowds, Sasuke knew she was safe, but habit's like this didn't die easy, and he had always watched over her when they were kids, whether anyone knew it or not.

It wasn't long before Sakura woke, looking around in a daze. But her memories of the last hour with the baby returned and she gave a small smile when she spotted Kiko's little head still resting on her chest. Yet not awake enough to fully comprehend every emotion that she usually felt, so when her gaze met Sasuke's it was the most natural thing to smile sleepily at him, completely forgetting the anger and hate that was missing after a peaceful nap.

Before Sasuke could react to her smile, Kiba ran up explaining that there was trouble. Both stood swiftly, Sakura coming awake as she cradled the baby protectively against her. Her look was fierce, as if she would gladly rip someone's head off if they dared come too close to the child in her arms. Anko ran up with her son and took Kiko before disappearing into the crowed to keep silent watch.

Civilians ambled around oblivious to the knowledge that something moderately strong was coming. A small group, but with a killing intent, was coming towards the city and most ninja were to report to certain areas. Civilians would have been sent into a protected place, but reports were that the killing intent was not directed at the city. Even if they would have to be taken to safety, everyone was already there, it would make it easier to get them all out.

Everyone reporting to places were told to keep the people calm, and not to mention that anything was going on. Those not instructed to go anywhere were to keep their eyes and ears open for any alarm The group coming would be met, dealt with, and no one would be the wiser. No alarms were needed this day, the assembled ninja would be able to handle this without raising an alarm, that much was sure.

Ibiki, Sasuke and Sakura all took off towards the gate discreetly. As they went, Sakura took off her formal outfit and threw the clothes into a window. Underneath were spandex shorts, a pink tank top and a bag with weapons, she was always prepared to fight. Sasuke, following Sakura's lead, simply threw off his nice clothes, tossing them into a random window, noting which place it was so he could get them back later. His black shirt and pants as well as his bag with weapons, he always came prepared too.

At the gate, everyone stood in small, spaced apart little groups, each trying to assess the danger coming their way. As they waited Sasuke moved to stand slightly in front of her, while she looked at him in irritation. "You don't need to protect me anymore, I can fight just fine, _thank you_!"

Her voice radiated anger, she was _not_ happy with him at the moment. He grunted, but they both turned back to the gate, Hinata had her Byakugan activated. When Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Sakura gave a slight shudder. Too many memories of eyes like those look at them for long. But she wasn't going to be distracted by it, she had other things to worry about, until Sasuke spoke, causing her to bristle before she answered calmly.

"You should go farther back, and watch in case someone needs healing, but stay back and let us fight the battle." His voice commanded rather than suggested, but it didn't matter to her, she wasn't going anywhere! "No! I'm staying to fight _and_ heal. I can do it both, I'm not weak, I'm far stronger than you think I am!" Let him chew on that for a while!

Sasuke smirked at her, clearly not believing her words. "You forget, I've fought you, I know how good you are, and you should stay back just in case." Sakura curbed the urge to beat him here and now. They needed everyone they could get to help, just in case this danger was too strong for the few gathered to handle, although most of the Ninja's that could sense things in others seemed to be conferring and saying that they were moderately strong, but that the gathered group should be able to handle it.

Slanting a glance his way, Sakura couldn't know the way he struggled when she gave him that look. Green fire, blazing with emotion, looking at him from that certain angle felt like a punch to the gut. Karin had looked at him from that angle many times, with obsession in her eyes, but it had never effected him that way. But the dismissive wave of her hand and the smirk she sent him just about knocked him off his feet. When had she been allowed to look _that_ amazing? He was confident that she was _not_ supposed to be able to look like that.

Not believing where his mind was going, Sasuke couldn't help but think that his father would be proud of her smirk, and that any woman as strong, talented, and intelligent as she was with the ability to _smirk_ with such arrogance like **that **couldn't be anything but Uchiha material. **Bad thought Uchiha!** Only her words pulled him back to reality.

"Ha! I was merely warming up when we were stopped. I was toying with you, nothing more, nothing less. You haven't seen the extent of my strength or power, watch and learn Uchiha!" Her voice scorned his arrogant thoughts while she rolled her eyes. Moving to the front of the assembled groups Sakura called them to order. As the Hokage's apprentice, and ANBU member, Sakura was often obeyed.

The fact that she was usually captain of an ANBU team when sent out, the apprentice who surpassed her master, and a genius also served to make her a formidable enemy, and a good leader. Added to that was her insane strength with a temper. When two people appeared on the road, in long dark cloaks with hoods up covering their faces, Sasuke moved up to stand besides Sakura, while Kakashi moved to stand just behind and to the side of her.

As the duo moved forward at a steady sedate pace, everyone tensed. But Hinata came up and spoke as Ibiki, Sai and half of the other Ninja's left the area to go back to the festivities. The only ones still there made themselves comfortable against trees or walls. Apparently what Hinata had to say had them all at ease. Glancing at Hinata, Sakura ordered her to report, but in a gentle way that most people used with Hinata.

"The two are strong, but not something to get crazy over as we first thought. Any small number of us could handle it, but everyone seems to think that you can handle this without help. Besides, you can heal yourself when you get hurt, and these people are weird." Hinata stopped, struggling to come up with the right words, but she did continue. "Strong, but doesn't seem to have a plan, or too much confidence, in fact one of them seems to _want_ to die. It's where the killing intent is coming from, but it's focused on themselves. It's confusing to all of us. We leave them in your hands."

Kakashi laughed as he jumped up to the gate and took a seat, he at least would have a good time watching from a front seat. Sasuke grunted, he still didn't see how truly strong she was, how very capable she was in battle. Shrugging at them all, Sakura moved forward, Sasuke on her 'irritated-at-him' heels.

Stopping a ways out past the game, Sakura held her hand up in a clear order for him to stay back. He grunted, but did as she told him to. Moving forward again Sakura came to stand ten feet away from the approaching two. Those two stopped about three feet away from her. When they looked up and shoved their hoods back, Sakura stood shocked. Both were women, one about twenty three or so, with long knee length white hair, and sad grey eyes. With her, a slightly shorter woman, about twenty seven or so, stood before her, with tears running down her face. The one with tears wore a Konoha Leaf Village forehead protector.

"Who are you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, she didn't want to get herself hurt by believing a ruse, but the medic in her wanted to make sure the woman was okay. Not until moments later when the woman spoke did Sakura run to her side. When the woman's gaze moved passed Sakura and caught sight of Sasuke, a choked sob came from her. "Itachi!"

When she had choked out his name, the woman collapsed in a sobbing heap. The girl with her knelt to support her, turning sad, pleading eyes on Sakura. Running to the ladies side, Sakura wrapped an arm around the crying woman. Supporting her with the other woman's help, Sakura focused chakra to her hands. The woman didn't need healing but the chakra would sooth her enough to talk and explain. Now she just wanted to know how the woman knew Itachi, and why everyone was sensing a killing intent from her.

"It's all right. You're going to be fine, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, like you took care of me. Easy now, I'm here." As Sakura's chakra soothed the woman, the lady with her kept up a steady stream of calm words. Careful to stay calm, Sakura waited as the lady herself started to calm.

"Please, I don't mean anyone harm. I just wanted to come home, he's gone and I have nothing left to live for, I've come home to die and be buried here." Sakura's jaw dropped at the sobbing woman's words. The woman with her again looked at Sakura with a pleading look, before she spoke. "Please, she saved my life, I don't want to lose her, she's like a sister to me. Please convince her not to do this, please help her!"

Sakura stared at the two before her. "What makes you think I can help?" The girl with white hair looked at her in surprise. "Your Haruno Sakura, if anyone can help her it's you." Sakura furrowed her brow, but had to ask. "Help her with what, other than the whole wanting to die and convincing her not to want that?"

Once again the white haired woman looked at her with those pleading eyes. "She needs to heal her heart after Itachi, and you can help her with that. You're the one that lived after such a tragedy and a broken heart from Itachi's brother. She was part of the Uchiha tragedy and has a broken heart from Uchiha Itachi himself. You're the only one we trust and know can help, your famous everywhere for all your works, and your master Tsunade also. **You** can do something, no one else can."

After all was said and done, Sakura could think only one thing: _What in the world?_


	16. The Day She Acted Without Thinking

Fanpire Ava: I'm glad you like it so much!

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno: I'd be freaked out too!

Empty-Spaces: I'll do my best not to disappoint you!!!

Tiger Priestess: NO MORE! No cardiac arrests for you! WE NEED YOU! Right Sasuke? *Sasuke is not paying attention* SASUKE! Stop staring at Sakura! NO! I don't want to know what is going through your head! *Looks away and closes eyes as Sasuke smirks*...jerk..... And yes *aawww* For Neji and TenTen. For Anko and Ibiki I saw a picture and it just seemed right....I don't know....And yes, *glares at Sasuke as he stares at Sakura* He IS a big baby! (O.o Sasuke is gonna kill me isn't he?)

To Everyone*couch*like those that don't review*couch*: ENJOY! And please review!

--

The crying woman spoke up, gulping back the tears while explaining. "My name is Harumi. Itachi thought I was dead when he killed the clan, but I wasn't. I don't know how I lived, but I was taken to the hospital as soon as I was found. After extensive treatment I was healed, so after six months in the hospital I left in the middle of the night. I became a Hunter-Nin, I've been tracking Itachi for years, and I was so close! But a year ago he was killed by Sasuke, and now after finding our latest target, I've come home."

Harumi took a shuddering breath and looked at the white haired woman next to her. "I found Takara while I was out, she was in need of healing when I found her. I took her to a hospital and she's been with me ever since. She was an orphan, who was badly treated, she ran away and began training on her own. She has been training with me now for about five years, and is very good. She could find a place here, she's valuable to a team."

Harumi gripped Takara's hand, obviously trying to comfort and bolster the younger woman before she continued. "You can use her, and she would have a home, she has a talent that is unusual, but worthy of having around. We've been tracking the people who made Takara an orphan for the past few months, after we killed them, we headed here. Home is where I want to die, and Takara will have the safety I promised her."

Takara shook her head at Harumi's broken voice and again looked at Sakura, while biting her lip. Harumi went on, her eyes had again seen Sasuke when he shifted from foot to foot while watching in unusual tense silence. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she mumble Itachi's name, her tone hesitant and regretful.

Harumi licked her lips but continued, but her eyes darted around, shifting from Sasuke and away then going back to him. "He's dead now, and I've made sure Takara is in a place where she could be safe and prosper, so I have no reason to live. I lived to find him, and either make him except and love me again, or kill him for revenge. But Uchiha Sasuke beat me to it. And the only thing left for me to do was to see Takara safe and cared for, she will have that here." After Harumi's speech, Sakura helped her to her feet and questioned her further.

"Why do you want to die though? So Itachi is gone, surly there is something worth living for! Don't you have family, anyone to go back to? Takara might still need you!" Harumi shook her head, setting her shoulder length black hair to swaying, her light purple eyes spoke of an agony Sakura knew well. Loss so acute it was a constant physical ache, draining all will, all emotion, and all life.

"No, I have no family. I was orphaned and taken in by an Uchiha couple who were unable to have children. Itachi said he wanted to marry me when we were younger, but he had to do something first, that he would come back for me. But a week later he was in my house and killing my parents, when he saw me he apologized before almost killing me." Harumi shook her head as bitterness became a facial mask, sighing she looked to the village gate. "I just want to be buried beside my parents. And Takara does not need me, she is strong and capable."

"Don't think like that! You have so much to live for! I will help you in the village, I have connections. I can help you do anything or go anywhere. I know what it's like to hurt so badly, please let me help you." Sakura had no idea what to say to this woman other than that, but she meant every word. She would help this woman. Itachi was gone and this woman, who had loved him just as much as young Sakura had loved young Sasuke. And she mourned for Itachi as Sakura mourned for her parents.

If she was willing to let Sakura help her, Sakura would do everything in her power to help this poor woman. "Also, we have information on Akatsuki members still alive, once we have reported to the Hokage, I'll be ready to die in peace." Even though Harumi had no other words to say, and had stunned Sakura speechless, it didn't really matter. As Sakura's mind froze at the prospect of information on Kisame, more updated than what Sasuke would have from a year ago, a man came out of nowhere and was behind Sakura in a second.

His strong chakra was well hidden, and he'd obviously been watching for some time, only when Harumi and Takara chanced by, he'd taken this free and clear shot at Sakura. Both women beside Sakura spotted him and gasped, eyes opening wide in astonishment. Sakura turned to look behind her as she jumped away in a reflexive move, the man stood from his landing crouch with narrowed eyes. As Harumi gaped in horror, Takara's face contorted in fury as she shouted. "_**You!**_"

Takara reached up to her shoulder and pulled a sword from the strap on her back, pointing it at the man. "I know you! You're one of the men helping Akatsuki! You're one of the one we saw digging up Hiden two months ago!" The man smiled in a perverse, maniacal expression. "He had to be brought back, the Masters of Destruction cannot be defeated that easily. Ayame warned of another to come destroy the Masters, and we cannot have that. We have come for the one who is waited for."

The man had pulled out a whip infused with chakra. Looking at it, Sakura knew that to be touched by it would be bad, possibly fatal. Water seemed to ooze over it, but the water was infused with chakra, like the whip itself. Yes, Sakura was positive that the weapon would not be a fun thing to come up against.

Sakura's brain had ceased to function, but started up again at the threat. _Hidan had been dug up_? Did that mean he was back and wreaking havoc? Sakura felt her chest constrict, Asumanai's face swam before her eyes before Kurenai's mourning face followed, gritting her teeth Sakura vowed that when she found Kisame she would also find Hidan and she would kill them both herself. With a growl Sakura launched herself at the man, this guy was going tell all he knew, or die.

The man gave another maniacal grin as he sprinted away. If Sakura had been thinking clearly she would have known better than to follow, because it was what the man wanted. But she was too caught up in the emotions of knowing that Asumanai would never know his father, one who would have been so proud to see his son. So Sakura let the voice in her head lead her, and threw all caution to the wind, ignoring the voices of Harumi and Takara yelling at her not to follow.

Speeding after the man Sakura found herself gaining on him. Jumping into the trees Sakura dodged around branches as she sped after the fleeing target, her teeth bared and growls emitting at each thought of those she loved or knew being hurt or killed by Akatsuki or anyone else, including someone helping that group.

Flinging her body into an opening in the tress, Sakura realized her mistake. Three men stood in the clearing, obviously waiting for her, one was the man that had been talking to them. "So good of you to join us!" Another man spoke, one she didn't recognize, but it was clear that he was the leader. He held his arms out, hands extended out to her, as if he were simply welcoming her into his home.

Instinctively leaning back, Sakura stood ready to fight, and to be ready for the unexpected. Her mind told her something was wrong, that the sun should have been higher in the sky, but she dismissed it, blaming the trees around her for distorting the sunshine. When the leader simply stood, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and spoke. "What do you want with me?" The man smiled, one that made shivers run down Sakura's spin. There was nothing remotely good about this person, and she was now determined that not one of them would touch her.

One of the men jumped up into a tree, from the way he ran Sakura was sure he was only a messenger. When he looked back, Sakura knew for certain that they had back up, and this man was going to get the others with them. Judging the distance between the two remaining men, and herself, Sakura mental worked out how long she had before their help came.

When the two remained silent, Sakura could only hope that someone had followed her and that she also would have back up. Something told her Sasuke would be behind her, if for no other reason than to break the rules and leave the village. If he were protecting her as was his duty, how could he be in trouble, even if he wasn't allowed to leave the walls of Konoha without permission?

As stubborn and rebellious as he could be, Sakura could find it in herself to be thankful to him for half a second_, if he would only show up and help her_! But time passed, and no one came. After twenty minutes of standing in confusion and tense waiting, Sakura realized that no one was coming. And that they had her, _exactly_ where they wanted her. **She had run right into this trap!**

Mostly upset with herself for not seeing this, Sakura moved a few paces, watching the men the whole time. When she made it to the tree line, the leader laughed a half crazed sound. "Oh, you aren't leaving so soon are you? We haven't even begun to play yet! Stay! Stay and play with us! Your friends can't find us and you need to stay and play!"

The man's too cheerful tone, speaking to her as if she were nothing but a child, provoked her into imagining the many ways she could kill him. But she shoved those thoughts aside when the first man she'd seen pulled out his whip. And when the leader pulled out a chain with a spear head on one side. What worried her the most though were the many spikes on the chain itself.

Knowing the extent of the damage both weapons could do, and realizing that the small bag of weapons with her was inadequate, Sakura knew that she would have to use her strength, strategizing and careful tactics while attacking if she was going to get out of this. Sakura then gave her knuckles a good cracking as she stretched her arms out towards the two men, uneasy with the way the leader held his weapon.

Analyzing the one hand that held the large loop of chain, and the two feet at the end with the spear head held in his other hand, swinging the loose end in a circle, Sakura grimaced. That was going to hurt if she was hit or wrapped up by that weapon. Taking action, and thinking a few steps ahead at all times, Sakura started the battle, determined to get this over with and home as fast as she could.

When the whip came lashing at her in a furious pace, Sakura jumped high in the sky. Gathering chakra into her hand, Sakura felt her body slow, then descend in an arc towards the duo. Using her legs, Sakura swung them around until her whole body had done a complete circle, spinning slightly away from the attack of the chain.

The chain whizzed past her, just inches from her body, as she moved towards the ground. As the earth moved up to meet her, Sakura let her Cherry Blossom Impact loose on the men. With her fist headed at the leaders head, Sakura knew something was wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she saw the chain, out of the corner of her eyes, stop it's ascension and start falling back to earth.

She also saw the chakra fusing with the chain, directing and speeding it towards her. Having to act fast, Sakura landed her blow, setting the earth to shaking and felt the soil beneath her forced into submission. It cracked and shook, opening a crater leading to upper ground cracked and splitting. The instant she landed, Sakura jumped back, away from her landing spot and watched only a few seconds later as the spear headed chain impacted that very spot.

Sakura landed in a crouch, jumping to the side to again land in a crouch as the whip lashed at her. The two were now up in the trees, using their weapons to rain lashes down on her. All the trees were at weird angles, some with half their roots no longer in the ground. Pulling out a few special kunai, Sakura threw them in a semi-circle with her last kunai after those, an exploding tag attached.

As her Sakura Blizzard went off, distracting the two, Sakura took her chance and jumped up again, performing a Painful Sky Leg in the area she saw them moving to. Both men moved out of her way in time before another crater was made. As they jumped away both men sent their weapons toward her, unfortunately Sakura didn't move as quickly as she should have. The spear head of the chain bit into her calf, and a quick yelp of anger and pain came forth.

Staggering forward, Sakura grit her teeth again and focused healing chakra to her leg. Before she could heal her leg the whip wrapped around her neck, choking off the yelp and any sound, as well as her air and distracting her from healing herself. Sakura yanked her arm up to wrap the whip around her arm, trying to pull it closer so it would loosen around her neck. The sickening sound of a snapping bone met her ears as agony ripped through her arm, she had felt the harsh tug from the opposite end, as if she needed anything to complicate the battle! Her arm, still wrapped in the whip, was at an odd angle, and it did nothing to help her breath.

The sting of chakra from both ends and the spear in her leg that had gone completely through to imbed the tip into the ground held Sakura anchored, and in that moment Sakura realized something. Her vision blurred, and she knew that she wasn't just anywhere, she was in a Genjutsu, that's why she couldn't sense anything around her, why no one was coming for her. Blinking Sakura found herself back in the real world, and could feel the chakra around her. The Genjutsu had somehow suppressed the chakra of those in it, and now that she was out of that state, Sakura found that she could sense the chakra around her.

The person who had sent the Genjutsu up, was very, _very_ good. Relief flooded her as she felt chakra signatures, although moving away, had turned and were headed back towards her. Of those chakra signatures, Sasuke's spiked high and strong, as if to signal that he was coming. The spear head being pulled out of her leg arrested Sakura's focus, and brought her back to the situation at hand.

Staggering to her feet, blood flowing out of her leg, it had grazed the bone, and she was sure it was fractured. Sakura took hold of the whip around her throat. She felt the sharp hit of well focused water manipulated by chakra hitting her arm, leaving gashes and cuts on her already broken arm, as it made its way to her throat. Using her strength and making chakra scalpels with her one good arm, Sakura cut apart and yanked the rope away from her. But the water's edge had left its mark, leaving a long deep cut on her neck.

Jumping away, but having to stand mostly on one foot, Sakura focused healing chakra to her hand and healed her neck just enough to let her breath, she would need more healing later but there was no time for a complete healing, she could feel herself starting to suffocate just as she finished. The two men, sensing the approach of others, came at her more quickly. Gulping for air Sakura pulled chakra to her good hand and made a chakra scalpel again. Sasuke and many others appeared above and on the opposite side of the clearing just as the two men closed in on her.

Lunging at the leader, Sakura used her chakra to rip at his face, he staggered back with a long cut making a diagonal line across his face. Blood oozed as he screamed, raising his hands to his damaged left eye. Recovering, Sakura used the last bit of her chakra, hoping that Sasuke and the others would make it in time to protect and help her should she miss, and charged medical chakra into her hands. Just as the second man was close enough to make his hit, Sakura lunged again, feeling her leg give under the pressure.

As her bone broke with a horrible snap, Sakura let out an agonized groan, but focused enough to put her hands onto the man's chest, and discharge the chakra. As her body feel into the man her Medical Ninjutsu: Strong Beam took effect and the man was blasted away, she herself just barely missing his blow. As it happened Sakura saw Takara, Harumi, and Sasuke appear beside her.

Harumi took the first man in her grip, holding a katana at his throat as his screams of agony and stream of threats seared Sakura's ears. Well, _someone_ wasn't feeling very friendly anymore. As they all stood, watching for others, Sakura leaned against a tree to steady herself, Sakura tried to focus chakra to her hands.

But instead of forming the green medical chakra around her hand, the one poised above her leg to heal it simply shook violently. She was out of chakra, and that meant that no healing could be done, let alone the great strength it would take to move the bone back in place. Sweat glistened all over her body as her breathing continued to come in ragged succession, coughs tore at her throat, reminding her of her neck's wound.

Now that Sakura looked down and saw that the bone was sticking out of her leg, she knew that her initial thoughts of how broken it was, had been very wrong. Discouraged, shaken and in great pain, Sakura didn't see a shadow drop down behind her, it's hand giving a sharp jab to the nerve, knocking her out although she was half way there from pain as it was. After knocking Sakura out and catching her, the man spoke to Takara, the closest to him. "Tell the Hokage that this one will be killed. We can't have her loose to ruin our plans as Ayame once did. The Masters of Destruction must be put in control. Any following will meet their end. Release my man there."

It wasn't until he finished his speech that the man found himself face to face with Sasuke. Using his inhuman speed, Sasuke was inches from the man, looking him in the eye before the man could so much as blink. Sasuke had the man in an illusion within seconds, intent on torturing him, until Takara pulled out a sword and swiftly swung.

Swiping at the man's throat, Takara almost cut his head clean off in one swift motion, the woman made a few hand seals and touched the body, it's head only barely connected. When the body was gone in a puff of smoke, Takara told the ANBU that she'd sent the body to the nearest hospital morgue.

She and Harumi had invented that Jutsu, after so many bodies in public made them feel bad about the trauma stricken civilians. The body would be found just inside the morgue doors. Sasuke had been there to catch Sakura before she hit the ground. Holding her to his chest, scanning her with his eyes for wounds, Sasuke saw her cuts, bruises, neck not quite healed fully, and then narrowed his eyes when they caught sight of her arm and leg.

Being as careful as he could with her two broken limbs, Sasuke held back his rising rage, not noticing the way Takara stared at him intently. It would have been bad enough to see just anyone with a broken arm at an odd angle and bone protruding from the leg, but this made his gut twist. Sakura _did not_, at any time or place, deserve to have her arm and leg broken, especially not to the point that her bone protruded out of the skin. His stomach churned at the thought, but the sight made him want to lose the little food he'd had.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen bodies mangled beyond what Sakura seemed to be, but the image of a younger, weaker Sakura flashed in his head. As well as a promise and an order to Naruto, made during their Genin exams. Sakura of all people were never supposed to see, or have to perform such things on anyone, and she **especially **was never supposed to have something like this done _to_ her. But his cold anger would have to be satisfied later, at the moment he needed to get her to Tsunade.


	17. The Day He Met Tsunade's Wrath

Alayneni- Tsunade is going to be fit to be tied! Mwahahahha

HikariZaichuYami- You'll have to wait to see about if Sakura gets to make everyone pay. And yes, Sasuke should have been there, and Tsunade's gonna fry him for it...maybe?

Tiger Priestess- *sighs* Sasuke can be SUCH a child sometimes...stubborn and rebelious...and yes, *Quotes Sakura* 'protective Sasuke is goreous...' *Runs away as Sakura comes after her* Distraction QUICK...Itachi won't work this time!!! *Grabbes startled Sasuke and shoves him at Sakura* Everyone RUN! Before they can get up and try to kill us all! *flees from couple yelling threats at her from the ground*

To Everyone: Once Again- Do enjoy

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Carefully shifting Sakura around, trying to get her in a safer, more comfortable position, Sasuke told Harumi and Takara to follow him. At his order, and reinforcing black stare, all remaining ANBU jumped off to the trees to search the area. No one was going to take chances, they were all upset about letting their guards down and letting someone get close enough to touch her, let alone injure and knock out Sakura. That Sasuke was ordering them around was irrelevant, they would have gone without prompting.

Sasuke ran with both women behind him, to Hokage Tower. Once there they went into the Tower, Sasuke barged into the office without knocking, not bother to answer Tsunade's demand as to why he was breaking into her office. Once an alarm had been raised she had gone to her office in case of an emergency, thankfully no one had thought it unusual. Most assumed she was going to enjoy more sake than she should. Upon seeing Sakura, Tsuande quickly quieted and led them into a side room where a couch sat waiting, and ordered Sasuke to lay Sakura down.

After checking her, and healing everything, Tsuande grimaced as she fixed Saskura's arm then her leg, the time consuming process pushing her to work as quickly as she could. Sasuke stood nearby, brooding and seemingly devoid of emotion, but the snap of bone did make his muscles tense for a moment and his anger levels rise, even if no one but Takara noticed. Hours later as Tsuande checked Sakura, making sure she was resting easily, and turned to greet Harumi. While she got the whole story of what had happened, saying she remembered Harumi from meeting her once many years ago, out in the middle of nowhere.

Tsuande had met Harumi just months after she had fled from Konoha chasing after Itachi years ago, Tsunade knew she was telling the truth and believed her story. It appeared to Sasuke as if they had been friends, Tsuande asked Harumi about her training, and it was clear that Tsuande had taught her a few things, and that Takara was also benefiting from that training set up for Harumi by Tsunade. Chewing on her lips in frustration Tsunade sat down to think.

But she rose in one swift motion, as if just remembering something. "Uchiha Sasuke! I should have you thrown in prison at the least for this! _Where were you_? You were on protection duty, yet you let her run off and get hurt! She could have been killed or worse, kidnapped! Your speed should have had you there to stop her _before_ she got far! You have **no idea** how important she is! Not even she understands that, I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself, _never_ let something like this happen again!"

Only after she had finished did Tsunade's eyes widen, her hand rising to cover her mouth. Sasuke had stood in silence for the verbal beating, he really didn't care one way or the other about any of this, including if Sakura got hurt or not. A glance at Sakura as she slept taunted him, making him grit his teeth to ignore the twinge in his gut that contradicted the mental statements of not caring.

Tsunade looked away then back at the group. "I've said too much, you must not mention anything I have said. It will be seen in time, but I cannot reveal more than that. From now Sasuke, Sakura is to never be put in a position like that again, protect her at all costs, no price is too great to pay to keep her safe. Only the Hokage's can know why, it's a confidential matter." Takara raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's statement.

"She can't be that important, I can find nothing overly special about her. You simply care too much because she is your apprentice, like a daughter." Sasuke's conscience taunted him, calling him every manner of liar known to man. Tsunade's head snapped up, her eyes burning into Sasuke's head. Standing she moved to stand in front of him. When she spoke her voice demanded compliance, lashed at him like the whip that had hurt Sakura, and told him he had overstepped his bounds.

"Yes, I care for her and she is my apprentice, like a daughter to me. But that is not the reason she is so valuable. No one knows, not even her, and it will remain that way until a time I decide is appropriate. You will be one of the people to go with her to understand and know what makes her so important to this world." Sasuke only raised an uncharacteristic eyebrow at the Hokage, something had to be really special about her for Tsunade to this angry.

A moment later Tsunade's hand lifted and threw a chair into a wall, shattering the wooden object. "I **do not** want to hear you _ever_ say that there is nothing special about her! You know as well as anyone that she is great, and she will only become greater. Until that time, do not speak of this conversation, that goes for all of you, as I said this is confidential information." Tsunade was not happy in the least with him, an her tone commanded them to keep this quiet, why they didn't know but they would keep it quiet to save their heads.

As they waited for Sakura to wake up, Tsuande, Harumi and Takara continued to talk. Tsunade repeated Sakura's promise to help her, and that she shouldn't just die, that she should live and try new things. Hadn't she proved that someone might need her? It had been her who had handed one of the attackers over to ANBU, and it had been Takara who had helped kill the other attacker.

Both had been helpful and vital, Tsunade promised to help any way she could, stating that she could even get her a position as an ambassador somewhere if she wanted to go to another place. As they spoke, Sasuke stood at the end of the couch, by Sakura's feet, and simply stared at her face. He was doing that a lot lately. Pondering on what could make her so special that it was confidential to only the Hokages. When Sakura moaned, all four were beside her, staring down at her. Three in concern, one with emotionless eyes, but a heart speeding up slightly.

Sakura sat up slowly, a hand going to the back of her head. Wincing at the slight twinge, Sakura blinked and looked at everyone around her before looking to her arm and leg. "What just happened?" Her voice told of her confusion, sounding like a lost child. How weird would it be to be trying to heal yourself by a tree outside of the gates one minute and the next waking up with a sore head inside Hokage Tower without all that pain?

Harumi explained to her what happened after Sakura had been knocked out, thanking her for being a comfort while on the road, and said that she had decided that maybe she would try to move on and live a little. Sakura smiled at her, before thanking Takara for killing the man and saving her. A grunt came from Sasuke at her thanking Takara, of course he would expect thanks too, he'd been the first one there and had the man immobile with his Sharingan before Takara could kill the guy.

Glancing at him in irritation Sakura looked at Tsunade as Shizune was called in and told to take Harumi and Takara to a safe place and started talking about where the women might like to go. After they left Tsunade let out a sigh. Sakura stared at the door before her gaze swung to Tsunade, waiting for an answer. Tsuande was looking out the window, clearly debating with herself.

"Tsunade, _why_ is everyone after me? This is the eighth time in two months! Surly not _everyone_ wants me that badly! What is it everyone is after? Other than my medical skills, there must be something! The last three didn't even _mention_ needing medical help! The last one before this said something about being the 'waited for' one! What does that mean?" Sakura winced as blood rushed to her head, from the intense anger, and seemed to pound on the back of her aching head.

Tsunade hesitated, but Sasuke wasn't attending all that well. _eighth time in two months_? What was going on? And just how many people wanted Sakura? She couldn't be _that_ valuable! Could she? What had Tsunade said? '_You will be one of the people to go with her to understand and know what makes her so important to this world._' Didn't Tsunade mean she was important to the village? Why had she said world?

Not until Tsunade stood and went back to the office, sat in her desk and pulled out a file, did he realize he needed to pay attention. Tsunade shifted the papers in the file around until she had the one she wanted, and sat studying in. Sasuke watched as she pulled out another paper and sat comparing the two. Her sign told him that Tsunade was conflicted about something. Instead of shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke took a gentle hold of Sakura's arm and helped her to her feet when she stood to move into the office, swaying slightly.

When Sakura froze and looked at him in question, he simply shrugged and pulled her into the office, emotionless as ever. Making her take a seat in front of the desk, Sasuke stood behind her and to her right, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking every inch the protective warrior protecting his charge, without the emotion. His eyes told her she wasn't going to be out of his sight for half a second if he could help it.

Sakura craned her neck to look at him, rolled her eyes, then looked expectantly at Tsuande. She wanted answers, and Sasuke was being too weird for her to deal with at the moment! What had gotten into him? He was being too nice. A thought that maybe this _wasn't_ the real Sasuke crossed her mind, but when she looked up at him and saw his eyes, she discarded that thought. It was him, no matter how weird he was acting.

Sakura quickly found out that she was to be disappointed when it came to getting questions answered. Tsunade stood and pointed to the door. "You are to report to the hospital for observation tonight. I want you well rested for tomorrow. Everything will be answered then." Sakura stood up, ready to try and persuade Tsuande against that order, but she felt slightly woozy when she did so. Her chakra was too low for her to leave the village, a simple attack that she couldn't dodge would probably kill her.

Shutting her mouth, Sakura only nodded, but she didn't expect Tsunade to turn on the stoic Sasuke. "And _you_! What did I say about leaving the village **without** my permission? I do believe I said _**never**_!" Sasuke didn't even try to say anything, not that it surprised anyone. He simply stood with arms crossed, staring emotionlessly at Tsunade. Then Tsunade surprised Sakura as she finished her little speech to Sasuke. "But since you were only following your duty to protect Sakura, I'll let this pass without punishment, just be careful to remember what I said earlier."

With that Tsunade motioned them to leave, only a word to them about returning the next day when Sakura was back to her old self, was what they got. As they left Sakura grumbled, showing emotion in front of Sasuke without a child, nightmare, mourning moment or battle to distract her. Sasuke smirked, this was more like the Sakura he remembered. When she stopped and turned to him with a glare, Sasuke simply stood waiting for the storm to come. A man of many words indeed!

Sakura fidgeted for a moment, looking away before walking again, Sasuke still behind her. Once they reached the hospital doors Sakura spun on him, glaring again. "Are you stalking me?" Sasuke was positive that if she had pronounced him a penguin he couldn't have been more surprised. _Him_ stalk **her**? Yeah, 'cause _that_ was going to happen! Try the other way around, and go into the past a few years!

"No, I'm simply making sure you follow orders, and make it safely to the hospital. You have no chakra right now. And I'm still on protection duty." He thought he had done a good job explaining, but her calm face and raised eyebrow told him otherwise. "Since _when_ do you care about orders being followed, let alone if **I** make it somewhere safe, Chakra or no? Besides what do you care about being on protection duty? You can go home, when I'm sent to the hospital there is no one on protection duty."

He admitted she had a point, to himself only. To her he simply stared, because what else was he supposed to do? 'Home' at the moment was her apartment, the only other place he could go was the Uchiha complex. And that was sure to be a dusty mess, he might as well just go with her. Throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation Sakura turned, walked into the hospital, and checked herself in, giving the receptionist the orders from Tsunade. The receptionist, going on Sakura's word alone, smiled and nodded before leading her to a room with four beds.

Climbing up on the first bed closest to the door, Sakura asked the woman to bring her some of her spare clothes from her office. When the woman smiled, agreed, and left the room Sakura settled back on the pillow. It seemed she was used to this, why Sasuke couldn't think, weren't most simply sent home to rest? The words from Tsunade came back to nag at him, if she was truly special, why did she need to be protected? Shouldn't she be amazing and never have to be protected?

None of it made sense to him, he didn't remember Konoha being this complicated, or Sakura being so _that_. He didn't really have anything to describe her, she was just, indescribable. When the woman retuned, and Sakura changed, Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the closest bed. He didn't have anywhere to go but back to her apartment, and how was he supposed to be on protection duty if he wasn't with her? Sakura laid back with a huff onto the hospital bed.

In return Sasuke laid back on his, staying still and letting his muscles relax. Sakura, on the other hand, shifted and twisted, unable to get comfortable. Sasuke let his head fall to the side from its position of staring at the white ceiling. Looking at Sakura move around, Sasuke blinked. Would she ever just_ stay__** calm**_? He would like it if she would just stay still, for half a second! Because if she didn't stop moving, he would never be able to rest! And after the days excitement he could use a little rest. And he **knew** that Sakura could use the rest, she was the one who had gone through all the _fun_ of the day.

As Sasuke watched Sakura move around he again turned his head to face the ceiling. Shutting his eyes, Sasuke tried to block her from his mind, and all her movements. But too many years of living in Sound, waking at the smallest move of a mouse's tail, made it so that he couldn't help but stay awake. After a few minutes of Sakura's tossing and turning, she settled down into a comfortable position.

Her breathing evened out, and Sasuke listened as small sounds of a head settling further into a pillow. Letting himself relax into the bed he was on, Sasuke let out a deep breath. _**Finally**_! Listening to his own breathing, Sasuke was soon asleep, resting the same way he had since he'd made it home. Out like a light, and _actually_ resting. Weird anyone?


	18. The Night She Couldn't Handle Him

Empty-Spaces: Sasuke is cute sometimes...and then others (like the 'nothing special about her') he isn't so very cute...And you may have a hunch... But I'm 99.99% sure that- you have it wrong! But don't worry! You will see eventually.

TheBLOfSH: (I'm going to call you that from know on BloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno) Yes, Sasuke has issues...and yes, Sakura puts up with SO much!

Kaydreams-KurenaiBara-chan-HikariZaichuYami-Burningflower: Mwhahahahaha!!!!!! You guys are gonna have to Waaaiiiitttttt!! You will eventually find out, but you actually WON'T find out what is so special about her in this chapter...well...okay, so you get a tiny bit...but in the next 8 or 9 chapters is when it comes out...in portions!

Alayneni: Thanks for the info...It has the same thing on Narutopedia...I usually go there for the little details I want to get straight...But thanks for letting me know!

Tiger Priestess: *pulls a Naruto laughing fit* Itachi...Brother.....PEST! hahahahahha! What would I do without you Tiger? YES! Saske IS a Pest! Such a CHILD sometimes...tsk, tsk...such a stubborn, arrogant, self-centered CHILD...makes you wanna smack some sense into him... Well, would make Sakura want to smack him into next week right? haha

To Everyone who doesn't review *couch* and let me know what you think: I hope you enjoy!

I got 9 reviews on the last few chapters! Can we maybe bump it up to somewhere around 10 to 15 reviews maybe? Please! If not...oh well I can dream!

(I may be persuaded to put up the next chapter rather quickly if I get a good amount of reviews, but I don't count multiple reviews from one person so don't try it.)

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Sometime in the night, not long after falling asleep, Sasuke opened his eyes. Not moving, but aware that something was in the room, Sasuke used his eyes to look around. A shadow against the door side of the room, had him looking at the window. A silhouette that _clearly _belonged to a woman, met his eyes as he looked to the window. Long hair, darkened by the shadows left by moonlight, hung down the woman's back.

Using his eyes to look at Sakura in her bed, Sasuke was met by an empty space, sheets and blankets rumpled from being shoved aside. Movement from the window made Sasuke's eyes fly to that section of the wall. A shuttered sigh from the person was followed by the arms rising to cross over the stomach. Face immobile and blank, staring unseeingly out the window.

Leaning forward Sasuke watched as she put her forehead against the windowpane, a hand rising to cover her mouth. Sasuke watched, perplexed at the scene before him, as her other hand rose up, to hold an object in the moonlight. Opening her eyes and pulling her head back, Sakura stood holding a ring in her hand.

An exquisitely designed flower glowed in the light, a large diamond in the middle sparkled and twinkled. Watching her profile, what little he could see in the light, Sasuke watched as a shine of water made a path down her cheek. A soft moan escaped her as she clenched her hand around the jewelry. Her tongue came out to lick her lips as Sakura slipped a chain out of her pocket.

Sliding the ring onto the chain, Sasuke watched as Sakura pulled out another ring. It was plain, but large, probably a man's. Sakura slid that ring on the chain after the other one and put the chain around her neck. Once the two rings were resting in their place, Sakura hugged herself. After a moment her hand rose again, only to touch the two rings, as if to make sure they were still there.

Sakura stood, holding back shivers at the cold, staring out the window at the moonlit landscape, tormented by thoughts of her parents. A hand on her shoulder made Sakura jolt, moving away and turning towards the person, Sakura relaxed and let a sign out. She didn't need Sasuke sneaking up on her this night, as if she hadn't had enough insanity for the day, lets add this nonsense to her already messed up night.

"You need to sleep now." At his toneless words Sakura bristled. **He** was daring to tell _her_ that she needed sleep? Did he honestly think that she would let him order her around like when they were children? Resisting the urge to give an unladylike snort, Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. "Like I'm going to follow _your_ orders! **I'm **the one who stayed and made it to Jounin! _I'm _the one who became an ANBU member! _**I**_ am the one that has the ability and authority to order you around, put in prison, or killed! **Do not test me!**"

Sakura sneered at Sasuke as she stalked up to stand and inch away. Just because she came up to his shoulders, having to look up at him, didn't mean she wouldn't beat him into next week if he crossed her. Sure she couldn't do anything _now_, but after a little while more she would have her chakra levels back up, and be able to whip this sad excuse of an ex team mate into shape. He _would_ respect and obey her if she gave him a command, it may be his duty to protect her, but he was still on probation, a word from her would put him in prison faster than he could run.

Sasuke leaned down, his nose just a few inches from hers. "Don't make me knock you out again." Sakura's eyes widened at the threat, but bitterness colored her voice when she spoke in a furious whisper. "Oh yes, just knock me out when you don't get your way. At least I won't be left out on a park bench in the cold of the night. No, this time you'll leave me on the closest thing around, _a hospital bed_! At least it's inside right? You'd be doing me a favor! Yes, big strong man that you are, taking advantage of the poor **weak** little girl that trusts you! Well it's time for a reality check! You don't know me anymore! You _still_ haven't seen the real me! I'm not that child, I can handle myself!"

"Like you handled yourself today? Almost getting killed?" Sakura moved back a step as she landed a sharp slap on the side of Sasuke's face. Not using chakra, only her natural strength, Sakura set Sasuke's head to the side instead of smacking it clean off. With that Sakura stomped over to the door, slammed it open and stormed out. He had no right to say that! She was capable, she had _proved_ that in the battle today!

She had half blinded one man and killed another! He simply chose not to see her capabilities! He had been outnumbered, and she _didn't _have the power of a curse seal to help her out when she was in trouble. But she refused to admit that he was partially right, if help hadn't come, she would probably not be home and safe at the moment.

Heading to the stairs Sakura ran up to the top level, and into her office, ignoring the startled nurses and doctors that stopped to stare or jump out of her way. Shutting the door quickly behind her, Sakura took a seat in her chair, ignoring the piles of paperwork and folders in neat stacks on the desk. She had always been calm, and collected, now Sasuke came back and she couldn't seem to reign in her temper!

Keeping her elbows on her desk Sakura rested her face in her hands, dragging in breaths to calm her nerves and anger. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he have to bring that up, on this night? Why did he _have_ to make her long buried memories come back to taunt her for her weakness and uselessness. Feeling her body shake with emotion Sakura shook her head, trying to dislodge all the tumulus thought that slammed around in her head. It was just like him, just like him to do this to her! She _should_ have beat him into submission, as she would have done with any other person, but _**no**_! This was _Sasuke_ and she couldn't do a thing! Weak and useless, **as always**!

Anger ripped through Sakura as her door opened, looking up and ready to blast whatever poor doctor or nurse was coming in Sakura froze. Sasuke sat in the chair across from her, only his smirk giving away his smug arrogance. As if it was hard enough to get away from him in her thoughts and memories, his speed made it impossible to get away from him in person.

He really couldn't leave her alone could he? Oh yes, _just_ like him! Letting out a small growl at her visitor, Sakura sent him a black glare, and spun her chair around to face the wall behind her. Determined to be herself by tomorrow, Sakura sat still, she would not lose her temper again, _she would not_! Mental ranting at herself, Sakura reinforced to herself the fact that she _was not _a child, or the weak little girl she had been, and her temper would **not** get the better of her again! She was a Jounin! An ANBU member! The student who surpassed her Sanin teacher!

Once she was out, and well again, Sakura would make Shizune release the seal. It had been there to protect Sakura, to let her get around as she normally would have and dress the way the mission with Sasuke had needed her to dress. She hadn't liked the thought of hiding who she was, but it had to happen to fulfill the mission. She did realize that Tsunade or even Kakashi could have done this, but it would make sense to any enemy that they would be the ones to do it, or Naruto. Shizune was the only one that stayed out of everyone's thoughts and was strong enough.

Once Sakura made her decision, she was surprised as arms lifted her up. Even as she struggled and got in a good elbow to his gut, Sasuke did nothing but grunt. Giving her a quick toss up in the air, Sasuke got a better hold on her, even as she let out a squeak of surprise. Once he had her firmly in place, her glaring holes in his face, he walked calmly out her office door. But he surprised her when they got out of the office, as he took off with his unthinkable speed, feeling slightly dizzy Sakura buried her face in his chest and told herself to breath.

When they made it to the room Sasuke went to Sakura's bed and unceremoniously dropped her there. At her outraged hiss, Sasuke leaned down and put his face near hers. "Do _not_ hit me **ever** again. Understood?" He could be very intimidating, but at the moment Sakura didn't feel the least bit afraid. Instead she let out a muffled laugh as she tried to speak around her lack of air. She was deranged, she was sure she was going insane. **Who** laughed in a situation like this? He could kill her! What maniac did this to someone like _Uchiha Sasuke_? But she laughed all the same and answered as she would have with anyone else.

"I'll do as I please, whether I smack you or not, my actions are my own and you cannot tell me what to do and what not to do. I'm not a child, or an infatuated fangirl who will do anything to please you. I've grown up." Having had her say, Sakura sent him a satisfied smirk and fell back onto her pillow. Completely ignoring his angry countenance, Sakura pulled up her covers and burrowed into their warmth, greatly pleased with herself.

He would see her as the woman she was, and the woman that she had become did not comply with a man's wishes just because he was Uchiha Sasuke. She had lived through Madara's Tsukuyomi, what could Sasuke possibly do that would hurt her more than that? And even if he did find a way to hurt her, possibly using Amaterasu on her, Sakura would heal herself. Sure it would shorten her lifespan, but Tsunade had given Sakura the Mitotic Regeneration Seal.

If she had to heal herself by using the stored chakra, she would do it, even his Amaterasu couldn't hurt her after releasing that seal. Not that Sasuke knew anything about that. Sasuke moved to his own bed, internally grumbling, but not admitting even to himself that it _was_ simple grumbling. Getting beneath the covers Sasuke absently wondered where the rest of the 'Protection Duty' were, until he remembered Sakura saying that while she was in the hospital there was no protection duty.

But he didn't care too much at the moment, instead he went back to sleep, grateful that he would be able to sleep in once more. Besides, who would wake up Sakura when she was ordered by the Hokage to rest? And _who_ in their right mind would wake him up? If they attempted that, Sasuke was sure he would be in prison or executed, because if someone so much as came within three feet of his bed Sasuke would be up and ready to kill. **He really wanted rest!**

When Sakura woke up the next morning she sat up and stretched, arching her back and rolling her head around to loosen the muscles. Sasuke sat in a chair, wide awake and looking refreshed, as if he hadn't spent some of his night chasing her down and being smacked around by a girl. Rolling her eyes at his blank face, Sakura hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Once out she took a hold of Sasuke's arm and yanked him out of the room, pulling him towards Hokage Tower. Heading to Hokage Tower, Sakura walked into the office without knocking.

Tsunade sat at her desk, pouring over papers. How _unusual_! Shizune stepped out for a minute as they walked in, to see how things were going with Harumi and Takara. "So Tsunade, want to tell me what's going on with the events of yesterday? And all the other 'events' that keep happening to me?" Tsuande gave a sign as she nodded, waving her hand at a chair, she held out a file to Sakura. But before Sakura could open the file Tsuande stood up and sent Sasuke a stern look, but was interrupted by Sakura. "And I want Shizune to release the seal, I want to be me again."

Although Tsuande didn't seem upset or startled, she nodded and dismissed a confused Sasuke from the room. Sasuke, hearing Tsunade ordering him to go tell Shizune to head back to the office, wondered about what Sakura meant by that last comment. Then a shouted order to get Naruto and pack before meeting at Sakura's apartment was yelled at him from behind the door. So much for getting those answers!

Once he was out the door and the orders shouted after him, Tsunade turned to Sakura. Tsunade's face showed all the strain, worry and exhaustion that weighed on her, she deserved the retirement coming up. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to open the file, as she stood and went to the large windows. She was going to wait it seemed, for Sakura to read the files and for Shizune to come.

Sakura opened the file and began studying the papers in her hands, furrowing her brows in concentration. Papers on Harunos in _the_ village, her papers, with papers for a Haruno Ayame and a map. The name brought bells to Sakura's head, as well as the woman's appearance. Green eyes, pink hair over a small forehead, and wide jaw. Her papers were marked as confidential, but then so were all the papers in the file, even Sakuras.

Focusing on the map, Sakura thought it was nothing if not odd. It had all the countries, but no names or locations, it simply had a tiny speck of a dot in the Fire Country peninsula by the water. Mistaking it for an ink blot from drawing the peninsula line or due to careless placement on the desk where ink blotches might occur, Sakura looked to Tsunade. "What am I looking at?"

Shizune came in at that moment, and when she came up and saw the paper her eyes widened as she looked at Tsunade. She knew what it meant, and from Shizune's reaction Sakura assumed that the map meant more than she originally thought. When Tsunade nodded to Shizune, Sakura watched as Shizune sat down in a huff. "It's time to tell her and take her to see isn't it? Well, it's long overdue if you ask me!" If that wasn't cryptic and confusing Sakura didn't know what was. Unless you counted Sasuke's behavior as of late.


	19. The Day He Was Allowed To Travel

**HikariZaichuYami**: Yes, Sasuke getting slapped around by a girl is just plain funny...I know...I laughed as I wrote it! And I assume that everyone wants to know what is up with Sakura...well THIS chapter....does nothing really....The next chapter is much better for the secret about her...this one is more about HER...sort of.

**Cassandramaee**: Good to have you join! I'm glad you like the story!

**KurenaiBara-Chan**: So many questions....so little answers and time! Don't worry! It will all be answered soon! =D

**KayDreams**: Be patient! It's a virtue! lol And here you go...you can find out what happens next...

**Burningflower**: Sakura is a beast fo sho! (beast is good by the way...just means she's awesome and amazing) And It's only going to get more confusing...but eventually all the questions will be answered.

**Empty-Spaces**: Go ahead and look as far ahead as you want...but I really don't think you know what I have up my sleeve! And no, This has NOT been Sasuke's week...which makes it SO much more enjoyable!

**Alayneni**: Here is the seal release...I hope you like it!

**TheBLOFSH**: Your excitement is appreciated. It makes me want to write more! =D

**Tiger Priestess**: Sasuke is kinda messed up...I know...wierdo! And he should see about that thing up his- *hides behind Sakura as Sasuke stalks towards her* Sakura! Control him! *Sakura rolls her eyes and mutters about not being able to control him* Sakura, just....talk to him? *shoves Sakura towards Sasuke* Mwhahahahha I WIN! *watches as Sasuke walks by Sakura then turns back to follow her around town like a puppy*

**ALSO: I MADE 10 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Double digits Baby! YEA-AH! =D *does victory dance* ENJOY!**

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Nodding Tsunade decided it was time, the secret had to come out, for Sakura's safety, the worlds safety, as well as she had the right to know. "Go pack Sakura; you have a journey to make, and make sure your mother's Biwa and your father's flute goes with you. Shizune you must pack also, you know where to take them, it is time." Shizune didn't look surprised, she simply nodded and reported on the two women from the day before. Shizune said that she had placed Takara on the team dealing with Juugo.

The girl had an unusual talent, the ability to influence chakra in the body, to a certain degree. The way the Hyuuga clan could stop the flow by seeing and touch the right places, this girl could feel someone's chakra when it was influenced by emotions and manipulate it in the body to stop or slow down like Gaara could manipulate sand. They had even taken her to meet Juugo, and he had been in his special room, in a rage. But Takara had not been upset or frightened.

She had simply focused and raised her hand in Juugo's direction. When she had slowly closed her hand into a fist, he had stopped, stood frozen, and those watching had seen the rage slowly leave his face. So far Takara was doing better with talking and constraining Juugo than all the others that had tried, and Juugo seemed rather calm in her presence after his rage had subsided. She was supposedly from a clan in the Land of Honey, although it was not for certain, it was going to be checked on.

Since nothing much was known about many of the clans there, Takara was their only link to understanding some of their strengths. Although it did bring fear at such a strong ability for long range attacks, she had explained that is was only connected to emotions. If someone was made angry, jealous or even sad, the ninja could use that to manipulate the chakra, by slowing or even speeding up the chakra flow.

She had said that it went both ways, she could speed it up until the body could not handle it, or slow it down to either stop or make the person too sluggish to respond to a threat. She had said that if emotions were kept contained and bottled up, she could do nothing. But she felt them in chakra like everyone felt the wind, and since Juugo's intense anger was the source of his power, she could control it and make it stop. Once that vital information was told, Shizune gave a report on Harumi.

Stating that Harumi wanted to travel to the Sand Village. But still wanted to make sure Takara was happy first. Harumi had agreed to stay for a little over a month, and if Takara was not happy, they would both go to the Sand Village. Harumi had known a few ninja their before the tragedy, and had always wanted to go there. She had been all over looking for Itachi, but now she wanted to rest and start a new life. And with friends already in Sand, she thought it would be nice to head that way.

Sakura stayed for a little while longer after the news was given, trying to wheedle out more information about her trip, but Tsunade stood firm with only a 'you will see when you get there.' So as Sakura stood and went to the door, she waited for the last bit of the order. "Sakura, take Naruto and Sasuke with you, they should know as well." She wasn't sure why it was important that she take them, but she would not dispute the orders, Tsuande had a reason for it.

Standing Sakura told Shizune she was ready to be herself, and again Shizune showed approval. Going into the side room, and closing the window shades so no one outside would see, Sakura turned her back to Shizune. Pulling off her over shirt, leaving the undershirt fish net top on, but pulling it down until her upper back was exposed, Sakura told Shizune to go ahead and release the seal on her. Shizune performed a few hand seals and put her hand in the middle of the seal on Sakura's back. The seal disappeared, and Sakura's body altered.

A green diamond was revealed in the middle of her forehead. Her muscles became slightly more defined, with small but defined abs that showed without having to flex. Her hair changed, shortening about two inches, and becoming slightly thicker. Her jaw line became slightly more defined as her face got slightly thinner, and her eyes became larger as her cheekbones became even more defined, dimples showing when she smiled in delight.

Sakura let her shirt go and pulled her over shirt back on, covering the raised white line in the middle of her back as she did so, the remaining scar from her battle with Sasori as she protected Chiyo. The ANBU tattoo on her arm remained, but five tattoos across her back, over her shoulder blades appeared. On the arm opposite of the ANBU tattoo, in the same place, was the Haruno circle.

Her chest wasn't as full as it had been, but still full enough to be a nice curve, her hips became slightly wider, as did her shoulders. And her torso stretched taller by about an inch, it wasn't much, but it still made her feel better. Giving a slight wiggle, Sakura enjoyed her normal body, thankful that the seal concealing the real her was now removed and she could revel in the wonder that was being herself.

Her hands and feet became less finely boned, rough and strong, but still retaining a good amount of delicacy in appearance. Sakura's mouth grew slightly larger, her face showing how given she was to laughing and smiling. But the darkness under eyes from lack of sleep remained, that would be there until she could get some real rest. And that didn't seem likely to happen soon, nightmares still plagued her, and nothing seemed to calm them.

With the exception of one night, when Sakura had heard Sasuke telling her that everything was okay, that he would protect her. But Sakura dismissed that as being unreal, it had to be her own unconscious thoughts of getting around the nightmare. Although she couldn't think how it would work, why hadn't her brain done this before? Deciding not to worry about it now, Sakura pondered the other issues of the day as delight coursed through her, she was happy to see her tattoos again.

The tattoos on her back and shoulders were also covered by the shirt, but everyone knew about them, excluding Sasuke. At the far side of her back, nearest the ANBU tattoo the outline of an open book represented Kakashi, next to it, going towards the center of her back, was an arc of wood panels, representing Yamato. In the center of her back, between the shoulder blades, was the Uchiha fan, representing the one and only missing, but now back, ex team mate.

Besides the fan, going towards the arm with the Haruno circle, was a fox face, representing Naruto of course. The last tattoo was a paint brush and a pencil making an 'X,' representing the newest member to the team, Sai. She had had them put on at different times, but all had been done during the time Neji and TenTen had been engaged, and Sakura was satisfied with the results of all her tattoos.

Above the five tattoos, all about two inches in length and width, on the tops of her shoulders were two tattoos. About an inch in length and width, the one above her ANBU arm, was a sketch of Tsunade's amulet, given to her by her grandfather. On the other shoulder, representing Shizune, was a rolled up scroll. Shizune was forever running around with scrolls and papers for Tsunade.

A single yellow flower next to a Shogi piece was below the five tattoos, representing Ino and Shikamaru. A Kunai with a Shuriken around the end of the Kunai handle ring, and a hand print with chakra lines, representing TenTen and Neji, was besides the ones for Ino and Shikamaru. Two hands with index fingers touching, representing Hinata, was also next to the one representing Neji.

A bug, a small dog, a hand giving a thumbs up, and a bag of ships represented the rest of her friends. They consisted of two lines under the team Kakashi tattoos, in lines of five then four as they went down her back towards her waist. These tattoos were only an inch and a half in length and width, but most were colored, unless they were supposed to look like skin, such as the two hands with the index fingers or the hand giving a thumbs up.

But each of them were high enough to not be seen if she wore a shirt that fell to her waist, the tattoos went down her back, but not far enough down to reach the line of her waist. That had been done on purposes, to make sure no enemy would be able to identify her by her tattoos. Of course, if she did meet her end, the Konoha people would know it was her by those tattoos, any ninja would recognize them. And since all her clothes covered them, Sakura felt it was okay to have them. Besides, her hair was enough of a giveaway, who cared about tattoos?

Just under each collar bone in the ball joint area of the shoulders, were tattoos for her parents. By her right arm was a Biwa, by her left arm was a flute. The Biwa represented her mother, while the flute represented her father. Her father had loved to play the flute while Sakura, as a small child, had danced around on unsteady feet. Her last tattoo, about four inches in length and two in width just above the five team member tattoos, was a Katsuyu portrait along the line of her shoulders.

But even with that delight, she left the office still confused and upset to be left in the unknown about this whole mission business. As she walked through the hall to the stairs to leave the tower, Sakura saw Takara walking towards the room Juugo was being held in for observation. At Takara's feet, TonTon trotted to keep up, and in Takara's hands she held a small puppy and a cage with two birds in it. Smiling at Takara, Sakura asked what the animals were for.

"Juugo can understand and talk to animals, in an unusual way. They calm him, make him happy. So I'm bringing him some friends while he's being observed and the rages tested to try and reverse whatever it is." Nodding and wishing Takara luck in her endeavor, Sakura swiftly ran to her apartment. Sakura walked in to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the middle of a squabble about what 'the one waited for' meant, and why she was that one.

Although that 'squabble' was one sided, with Naruto talking, and Sasuke staring at him. Although Sasuke's 'hn' and 'Aa' was heard in answer every few minutes, obviously his way of arguing. Sakura absently wondered where her father's flute was. Tsunade said to take it, but she couldn't recall where it was, just as she had been unsure as to where her mother's Biwa was. Deciding that she would have to look for it later, or ask Tsunade to find it for her, Sakura briskly told the men to pack, that they had a mission.

She even told Naruto that she couldn't explain it all, he seemed disappointed but excited all the same for a mission. Not able to answer his question because she herself didn't know about such things Sakura ignored his blabbering. How could she explain when _she_ herself didn't know? Sure she wished she knew, but someone would have to explain to her first! Besides, _how_ could someone be disappointed and excited at the same time?

Naruto pointed to a corner, where two packs sat waiting for their journey, as she continued his musings. At least she wouldn't have to wait an extra hour for them. Seeing they were ready, Sakura quickly ran into the room for clothes and then into her bathroom to change, if she was going on a mission, she was going to be comfortable and wear what she always wore.

Pulling on her black spandex short shorts Sakura slipped them on with her fish net top. A red, trimmed in white, v-neck tank top shirt, that fell to her waist, just above the belly button went on next. It hugged her frame, showing her curves, and made a nice contrast to the black fish net that continued down to her hips. A Haruno circle was on the front in the right corner, over her ribs.

With her necklace and the two rings showcased perfectly on her skin in the v-neck of the red shirt and fish net top, she pulled a red skirt up over her shorts. It's hem, trimmed in white like the shirt fell in two flaps, down her front and back. Like her childhood dress, it had the Haruno circle on the front, but these flaps fell only to mid thigh. On the sides, fallowing the slits up her leg to her hips, lead to the fish net top that tucked into the skirt.

Around her hips, attached to the right side of her belt was her weapons pouch, to the left was a four slightly larger pouches that held medical supplies. Taking a new holder and crossing it between her breasts, over her right shoulder and down around to the left side of her waist, to hold her mother's Biwa on her back. Her usual bag of medical and personal journey supplies was secured in an unusual fashion, yet helping to balance the Biwa on her back, to the outside of the instrument case's neck.

She made sure an extra loop was made in case she could find her father's flute on the belt in between her chest. The flute would be safe and easy to get to when she could find it. It wasn't until she came out, and secured her forehead protector with its red ribbon in its customary place, did she really think about what she looked like. The gang gathered didn't seem too bothered by what she wore, they were used to it.

But as her below-the-knee boots tapped the floor as she walked, Sakura wondered. She realized that, except for the whole 'Sasuke' thing, she wouldn't have even thought about it. And from the way he eyed her, Sakura wasn't completely sure what was going through his head, but she also didn't really want to know. It irritated her that having him here made her think about what she looked like. She had gone for years wearing what she pleased without wondering what others thought.

Now all of a sudden Uchiha Sasuke waltzes back, or rather was kidnapped back, and disrupted her whole world! It was just like him too! Doing as he pleases, messing with minds, hearts and emotions, and not caring what happened to everyone else. And still, she saw that her appearance bothered him. Smirking Sakura thought that she could almost see his thoughts '_something was different about her, but he couldn't place it._'

Sasuke sat and stared, but as he watched her he could only thing one thing. _Something is different about her, but I can't place it! _But then what did it matter if Sasuke could place it or not? Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be _bothered_ with such things right? He was an _Uchiha _after all! Unfortunately for him, his own brain disagreed. If he didn't get a grip, Sasuke wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop from asking someone what was different about her. And we all know one fact about Sasuke Uchiha, he _doesn't _ask for anything, let alone what is different about one Haruno Sakura!

Shino, Neji and TenTen who should have been home and resting, were then told to head home. Explaining that the three were going to be gone for a while on a mission, the three on protection duty packed and left. Sakura couldn't even think why they were still there, protection duty wasn't needed the night before. As they walked the streets, ANBU came by with two men.

One was weak and struggling, and Sakura recognized him as the man who had run for back up, she knew from the way he looked at her that he was some sort of a tracker and insane. She was surprised it had taken ANBU so long to capture them, all night and half of both days? The look in his eyes made Sakura tense, these guys really believed she was something special. _Weird_!

As the ANBU stopped and told her that they had chased these men down, and that they were the only ones around, they reported that anyone else with them would be long gone by now. Thanking them, Sakura instinctively stepped away from the two. The one that wasn't the tracker stood silent and calm, but his eyes made Sakura want to move away. He wouldn't hesitate to kill, and he wasn't weak like the other man.

"You're the woman waited for! Ayame spoke of another when she lived! Our parents have passed on the warning down generation to generation, and here you are! We must destroy you! You will destroy the Masters of Destruction, you cannot be allowed to live!" The raving maniac tracker was quickly shut up as an ANBU knocked him out, motioning for them to move along before Sakura got upset.

The other had only stared at her and hissed at his comrade to shut up. And ANBU reported that the group had been waiting for weeks, possibly months, without Konoha's knowledge for a chance to get Sakura, the weak one had talked after Ibiki had spent a few moments with the man. But even the weak one had refused to say _why _it was so important for Sakura to die.

Continuing on, and trying to shove the man's words from her mind but thinking about who Ayame was, compared to what it had to do with her. The group met at the gate and found Shizune waiting. Tsunade, who had come to see them off, spoke to them with the 'Hokage' voice to keep their attention. "This is your first mission out together again, Sasuke this is something I should not allow. You are supposed to stay in the village for a longer time, but you do need to go on this mission. And trust me, there will be surprises and some tough times ahead after this mission for you Sasuke."

Frowning at the four assembled Tsunade made sure to reinforce their knowledge that this was not to be spoken of, _ever_. "Kakashi will not be going because this is a top secret place you're traveling to, although once he becomes Hokage he will learn of it. Naruto, you can never talk of this place, not even to Hinata. Sasuke, I'm not even sure myself why I trust you with such top secret information, but as I said, you need to go. Sakura, for you this trip will be the hardest."

Again Tsunade paused, but she did this only to rest a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She loved her like a daughter, and was sure that some turmoil was about to come. "You have only one month, and then you return. And remember, this topic is never to be spoken of to anyone. As you travel Shizune will explain why. Just so you all know, this secret has been known to only myself, Shizune, and the past Hokage's. **No** others even know this place exists, I'm trusting you all to keep it confidential, _many_ lives depend on it remaining a secret! And here, this is your father's flute, I realized after you left that I had it. Now go."

While Sakura clutched the flute with its painted cherry blossoms, and put it safely away, All nodded at the order and pondered on what the secret was. If it was known to so few and so important, why were they going to this place that was so secret? As well as they realized what it meant to posses such knowledge and promised themselves to keep that secret confidential.

Only as they jumped along, not sure why they were going at a large zig zag across the land, did they wonder at how crazy this was, what if there was no secret and Tsuande was just messing with them? And why would it be hardest for Sakura and tough on Sasuke? None of it made sense! And she was a genius in her own right! Where was Shikamaru to work through something when you needed him?

After traveling for a time Shizune spoke quietly, just enough for them to hear her words. She had their attention without even having to slow the space. "This place is a week away so there is no real rush. But as we go, I must tell you some things. Some will have to wait and be explained; even I don't know the full extent of what it has to do with us. But for now, I'll tell you what I do know." Shizune signed before starting in on her story.

"It was during a rough time in Tsunade's life, but then wasn't it almost always rough? Anyways we traveled around and came across this village. It's on the peninsula of the Fire Nation lands, looking over the ocean waters. In the village, called Hanayo, Tsunade started to create more medical Jutus' and even worked on her strength, teaching many in the village the techniques she created. They are all talented medics because of that. The reason it's so secret is because it's the _last_ line of defense. And I do mean the _**very last**_!" Shizune glanced at them, making sure they understood the import of that last statement.

All eyes were on her, each one nodding for her to continue. "Since no one knows of it, and no one knows how they fight, we have the advantage when they come as backup. They are part of the reason Konoha even remains after the attack during your exams all those years ago." Unsure of their reactions to a day they all well remembered, that didn't hold many good memories, Shizune waited for their nods.

"I don't know how, but they have a way with coming in, taking care of business, and leaving before anyone knows they're there. They always leave a symbol for the Hokage so it's known that they haven't forgotten their duty. They seem to know things before they happen, and show up in time to protect us. This is as much as I know, only Tsuande could really answer your questions. So save them for when we get there." Shizune ended her story while watching the faces of the three carefully.

Their minds were working, she could see that. To Naruto and Sasuke it didn't really mean much, but for some reason the name nagged at Sakura. Her name was a Cherry Blossom flower, the one the kidnappers kept talking about and the papers in the file was Ayame, an Iris flower. And the village had a name meaning 'World of Flowers.' If that didn't mean something was up, then Sakura didn't know what was. But then she told herself that she was spending too much time near Sasuke and becoming paranoid.

No words were spoken for the rest of the day, an unusual thing with Naruto around. But with the circumstances as they were, it made sense that even the loud mouth would be quiet. This whole thing bothered Sakura, why she didn't know, but it did. Shizune, watching them all closely wondered what was going through their heads, all she knew was that all of them, mostly Sakura, was in for one big shock.

She just hoped they could hold it together and keep the secret. This was _**much **_too big for them to let slip. Shizune just hoped that by the end of this trip they would understand how important it was. As well as be able to keep silent, Naruto worried her the most, he wasn't called a loud mouth for nothing.


	20. The Day She Found Something Out

**Mistyfire's code is secure**: Here is your update! lol Good to have you join the bunch.

**HikariZaichuYami**: Yes, YOU are the one who got me that double digit status! THANK YOU!!!!!

**Kaydreams**: Work on it! Just remember- BE PATIENT! It WILL be updated! =D

**Animeartist17**: It's good to have you join the bunch too! Here's the update!

**TheBLOfSH**: You make me laugh! You shall see!

**Alayneni**: Yeah, Loud mouth...but he's a good friend...and helpful...

**KurenaiBara-chan**: More questions...answers needed....and still= You must way a little longer! Mwahahaha!

**Tiger Priestess**: Sasuke will get emotions eventually.....right? *flees in fear as Sasuke comes by* uhm...Itachi! YOU be nice!!! And way to ruin your chances with Harumi! DOLT! And who said he didn't like the outfit? Maybe he liked it...too much? *nudge nudge* And you ARE getting closer to the secret! *Grabs unsespecting Sakura and tosses her at Sasuke* They make such a cute couple! *Skips away in satisfaction as both behind her blush at one another* It feels good to successfully match make them!

**To Everyone**: ENJOY!!!!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

As the days sped by Shizune made sure they stopped to rest for the night. In the morning everyone was surprisingly well rested and calm. After a quick meal everyone once again started out, they had gone quite a ways the day before, farther than Shizune had anticipated, all three were faster than most, meaning they had gotten farther than Shizune thought they would. Guessing at where they were, Shizune determined that they would arrive at their destination in only five days time. Even with three stops for meals and stopping to sleep for the night.

It was amazing that they were going to cut off two days of traveling! As before, the times spent running was quiet with only one rest for lunch each day. One of the nights they stopped by a small waterfall, and each took turns bathing. Grabbing her towel, Sakura slipped into the bushes as Shizune settled herself by the fire to dry her hair. After Sakura the men would take turns, so Sakura knew to quickly bathe and not waste time, they all had an allotted amount of time.

Scanning the area and deeming it safe, Sakura slipped out of her clothes and into the cold water. Standing under the rain of the waterfall, Sakura shivered. The water was freezing! She didn't plan on staying in long, now she just wanted to get out and dry! Shivering as she hurriedly washed, Sakura rinsed and hurried to the bank.

Grabbing her towel, Sakura found herself frustrated. She had grabbed her largest towel! Wrapped around her it fell to her knees, so she did what she always did with this towel. Flipping a portion of it over, Sakura wrapped it around her. With the folded portion falling from the fold over her chest down to just under her chest, the bottom was still at her lower thigh.

Going to the bush that held her clean clothes and her dirty ones, she let the last rays of the sun dry her as she plunged her dirty clothes into the water, vigorously scrubbing them clean. Standing up after she was satisfied, Sakura hung them on the bush again, so that the setting sun could partially dry them. Bending to rummage through her bag for a brush, Sakura pushed weapons out of her way. You'd think the medic wouldn't have so many weapons, maybe more medical supplies though.

A twig snapping had Sakura spinning around, a kunai in her hand. Relaxing Sakura saw Sasuke, towel in hand, staring at her as if he had caught her doing something she shouldn't have. His smirk as his eyes scanned her towel clad body made Sakura's hands rise to clutch the cloth more tightly to her body. Like this was all she needed right now!

Clearing her throat Sakura motioned with her hand for him to turn around. Her glare told him that disobedience would result in immediate and severe pain. He turned, but as Sakura waited, he took a quick glance over his shoulder, as if he couldn't help himself. And at that Sakura narrowed her eyes, and decided that she needed to teach him a lesson. And the first part of that lesson started with an insult. "Don't peek at me, you pervert. You're not Kakashi and I'm not one of the characters in his books. Stop being a peeping tom and grow up!"

When Sasuke's head turned to glare at her, Sakura was standing just behind him. Turning, Sasuke looked down at the tiny, but strong and imposing woman next to him, and smirked. This could be fun right? Too bad for Sasuke he was _very _wrong. For the second time, Sakura used her femininity on him, smiling sadistically at the poor sad sap that had no idea what was coming.

Holding her towel with one hand, and placing one hand gently on his chest, Sakura gave a small laugh as his body tensed. Tapping her index finger on his chest, Sakura pushed away from him and moved back to her clothes, making sure her hips swung more than was necessary to walk. Thankful that her towel went down to her lower thigh, Sakura bent down to grab her things, bending slightly more than was needed to best showcase her assets, yet unable to be seen because of the long towel.

Turning back to leave the small clearing they stood in by the river, intent on leaving him in utter stupefaction, Sakura was upset that he wasn't fazed. Instead he seemed to be ignoring her, he had taken his shirt off, and placed it on a bush away from her. Angry that her plan hadn't worked, Sakura froze when Sasuke turned. Working not to stare, Sakura pushed from her mind the well muscled arms and chest, as well as the washboard abs and lean hips. His training had done him well in the physical department. Not that she noticed or anything.

Letting an evil grin creep onto her face, as she slipped a kunai into a hidden pocket of her towel. Putting her clothes back in her bag, Sakura slung the bag over her shoulder, and moved to stand in front of Sasuke. She watching in glee as his eyes again skittered over her hidden body. If he was going to die, he might as well die happy right? Circling him as she had done in the cemetery, Sakura again grazed her fingers over his shoulders, chest and back.

The contact of skin against skin let Sakura feel the tensing of his muscles as Sasuke reacted to her touch. But this time, with her touching him, it went both ways. Repeatedly forcing her mind away from his nicely developed body from hours of training, Sakura savagely shoved all thought aside. Coming to stand at his front once more, her hand resting on his chest again, Sakura regulated her thoughts to her hands only, which were cold from the water and night breeze, while his chest was warm and firm.

Slipping the kunai out of her towel, Sakura let her fingers graze over his warm skin yet again, delighting in the twitch of muscle beneath her touch. Ignoring that she liked how firm his chest was under her hand, Sakura repressed any pleasure that touching him might bring. Standing on her toes, to get closer to his ear, Sakura smiled when he leaned slightly towards her, foolish boy. Bringing the kunai up behind him Sakura attempted to shove the metal into his spin.

A hand on her wrist stopped her movements, looking into his eyes, Sakura saw amusement there. Giving him an seductive smile, Sakura moved her hand away and put the kunai away in its special holder. All her towels had pockets for weapons, one could never be too cautious. "Just because I'm not dressed for battle, doesn't mean I can't do anything. It would do you well to never underestimate me." His smirk only made her smile grow, she still had one comment to toss at him if he chose to push her.

And true to the 'Uchiha's always win' attitude, he pushed her. When one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to and anchoring her tiny body to his larger one, Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know your tricks now, don't think I'll fall for something twice." Smiling maliciously, Sakura whispered back. "Then stop making it so easy, and stop undressing me with your eyes."

His head moved back to look her in the eye, his eyes narrowing at her. "Hn, as if I ever would." Sakura could only think that he was making this much too easy for her. "Oh but you already have. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me when you came to the river, and don't think that I lost track of time. I know I still had ten more minutes to bathe. _Someone _came too early, and I've very sure that that _someone _came early on purpose."

"I did not." Smirking, Sakura laughed at Sasuke's retort. Weak at best. This time Sakura let both of her hands rest on his chest, trying to ignore the feel of his abs through the towel. "Hoping to see something were we?" He simply grunted, but Sakura could tell that he was trying to think of a way out of this mess, whether he meant to come early or not, Sakura could see Naruto telling him to head to the river early on purpose. She would kill Naruto later, after she killed Sasuke.

Using her index fingers to rub small circles over his skin, Sakura watched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Smirking at him, Sakura leaned up to rub her nose against him neck. His shiver, which he failed to suppress, made exuberance spiral through her. Pulling back enough to look up at him, Sakura licked her lips, bringing his attention to her them she bit the side of her lip. In response, Sasuke quickly licked his lips, as his eye gave a very slight twitch.

Pushing away from him, Sakura felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her against him again. Letting a soft laugh out, Sakura ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. Taking a strong grip on his biceps, Sakura basked in the splendor of knowing that she affected him enough to cause him to lose the ability to control some physical movement. His shiver told her enough to make her realize she had a fraction of power over him.

Moving back away from him, forcing his arm to fall away from her body, she smiled. "Have a good bath Sasuke." Stepping back Sakura gave him a small chakra pumped shove, sending him back a few feet and into the freezing water. Letting her laughter float to him as she walked away, Sakura congratulated herself of a job well done. Still aware of his furious eyes on her, Sakura swung her hips again as she walked out of the clearing.

Torture was always a fun thing when it involved getting back at the Uchiha. What she didn't know as she walked away, her hair swinging behind her, was that Sasuke caught a glance of her tattoos as she moved away. He couldn't see the top halves of the team tattoos or the portrait of Katsuyu. But he had seen, and recognized, the tattoos of her parents and her two mentors. He was intrigued, angry, attracted, and very cold, and _very_ wet.

As the days went by, everyone suddenly found themselves in the last leg of the journey, the pink haired woman and the black haired man trying to forget the night by the water. As they approached on the fifth day, the sun on its way to setting and the grumbling of their stomachs let them know that dinner time was quickly approaching. As they neared the ocean, they surveyed the area as they stopped at the last of the strands of trees. Just as Naruto opened his mouth, probably to complain or ask to stop, Shizune gave a signal to stop.

Landing on the ground below, all in the party looked to Shizune, confused. Looking around, Shizune shook her head, then told them they had gone too far. Confused at the statement, because they hadn't passed anything, all followed her back a ways and to the right. They could see the ocean from where they stood, and once they were at the right distance Shizune smiled. Dropping to the ground and forming hand seals, Shizune touched her hand to the ground.

At the release of the Genjutsu a wall came into view with an arching gate just ahead of them. The words on the sign read 'Hanayo' with the fire country symbol and a cherry blossom on either side of the sign. Something inside Sakura was being pulled towards that gate. What she didn't know, but that force was there. An inner drive to understand what connected her to this village that no one knew about, kept her going forward.

Arriving at the closed gate, Sakura stopped dead while looking through the metal bars. Naruto almost fell over her and Sasuke, as emotionless as ever, couldn't suppress the glimmer of surprise in his eyes. The village people of Hanayo boasted heads of white, black, brown, blond and even a few purple that dominated over the many shades of pink. Eyes of brown, blue, grey, purple, red and black dominated over the many shades of green. Although Sakura could see that not one person had the exact shade of pink hair or green eyes that she had. They were all lighter or darker than hers.

"They use a special Genjutsu to hid the village. Very few know of it, and almost none ever figure it out. It's another reason the village has been hidden for so long. This particular Genjutsu makes the traveler move around the village without knowing it's there, and releases them from the Genjutsu once they reach a certain point far enough for them not to see the village." Sakura couldn't breathe, and this information clouding her brain didn't help. But she continued to stare in dumbfound disbelief.

Even though most of them had different eye and hair colors, everyone had similar features, like a relatively good sized clan. And for the very few with pink hair or green eyes, Sakura felt as if she were looking at family members. This looked like a clan of Haruno's! What did this all mean? She didn't have a clan! Finally as the need for air overcame the shock, a gasp came out. Only an instant later nine ninja's, all wearing fire nation forehead protectors were surrounding them.

A glance at Sasuke showed that even he was moderately surprised by their appearance, although only his eyes gave it away. And it was agonizingly subtle, so much so that Sakura noted how neither Shizune or even Naruto seemed to see his surprise. But she had always been good at reading him, no matter how subtle or veiled his emotions were. It was in his eyes, always had been, even when they seemed dead a spark could be seen.

Although the ninja's surrounding them were ready for battle the look on the face of an older looking warrior gave a quick signal to the others, who all warily assumed a more relaxed stance. Only until the woman, who seemed to be in charge surprised the Konoha group, did the others completely relax and follow her example.

"Hello Shizune, good to see you again. Who have you brought to us now?" This lady was the leader, and the fact that she greeted Shizune in that friendly manner told Sakura that the story about Tsunade coming to this village was not a lie. Shizune only smiled at the woman and gestured to Sakura. "I've brought the one you've been waiting for Kiyoko." _There it was again!_ **What** was with everyone? Waiting for her? Nonsense, there was nothing special about her to warrant being waited for by anyone!

Smiling and bending at the waist, the woman bowed before Sakura with her head down in respect and spoke a few short sentences that stunned the life out of Sakura. "So you've come at last Princess Sakura! We've been eagerly awaiting your visit, although we have been informed that you knew nothing of us, as the rest of the world, we welcome you Princess to the home of your family and clan."

Would the surprises of the day never end? Sakura could only wonder, even as she pondered about the title given her. Why was she being called Princess with the utmost respect from this person? Standing the woman motioned for the ninja to open the gate, which they did swiftly. The opening of the gate was obviously a big thing, the people still out and about all stopped to stare.

Until they spotted Sakura, every eye color met hers, and just like that every few people looked towards a building blocked from view then back to her. And once again Sakura was faced with people bending before her as if she were royalty! What was this place? "Follow me." Only the sound of the warrior's voice commanding them to comply with her wishes, made Sakura snap out of her daze.

As they moved through the gates Sakura saw a man remain and knew from that he was setting the Genjutsu again. Convinced that she was dreaming, Sakura was sure that if someone walked up and called her a panda she wouldn't dispute the fact. She was also pretty sure that if someone walked up and said she was a Yak, she'd probably believe them and maybe even start eating grass.

But mostly she thought that she had to be caught in some very messed up Genjutsu. With Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiyoko surrounding her, Sakura soon found herself walking up to a large building with a cherry blossom sign over the door with an obviously added fire nation sign above it.

Standing in the street, gazing at the building, Sakura felt her chest tighten as a lullaby drifted on the wind. It wasn't her mother's special lullaby, it was just another little lullaby played and sang to her by her mother, although she remembered her father playing his flute along with her mother's Biwa. As the soft strains of the lullaby floated around her, a Biwa lifted in harmony with a flute.

It was the lullaby she was remembering, and Sakura knew that this mission was going to be very hard on her. Tsunade hadn't lied, that much was now very clear. A question, asked a little too loudly than necessary, brought her from her musings. "Is this the Clan chief's house?" Naruto, loud mouth that he was, was currently making Sakura want to hug him. For some obscure reason she didn't have the nerve to ask.

"No, this is the council house. The Chief's house is to the immediate right of it, the only building directly linked to the council house itself. And my name is Kiyoko, I'm the senior leader of the two teams that met you today." Kiyoko had a short ponytail of dark pink hair, so pink it was almost red.

As they walked a woman rushed after her child, her hair was such a pale pink that it was almost white. The child she chased was a boy with brown hair and light emerald eyes. Behind the lady and the child stood a teen, probably about sixteen, one of the rare males with pink hair. He looked as if he was bored beyond reason, while he tossed a Shuriken lightly up and down.

Sakura couldn't help but think of the embarrassment and jokes about his hair color. But as Sakura stood, still waiting for the council house door to open she saw a nightmare coming. Fangirls walked rather quickly towards him as he stood looking at his mother and sibling, totally oblivious of the crowd of girls heading his way. De ja vu anyone?

Although she expected them to horde all over Sasuke once they saw him, the girls continued on towards the boy. She thought it almost comical the way they didn't even bother to glance at Sasuke as they ran around him. Down the road the boy casually glanced up, his face contorted into a look Sakura had seen often on Sasuke and Neji's faces. With that the boy ran into his home and slammed the door shut behind him.

Why it made her want to laugh was unbelievable to her, but she had the urge to do just that. Confused Sakura looked to Sasuke and Naruto who were either laughing or smirking, depending on the person of course. Looking at Shizune, Sakura was met with a skeptical look, as if Shizune couldn't see the purpose in chasing down a boy. Then she turned as the door to the council building was opened Sakura's gaze found Kiyoko's.

With a smile Kiyoko explained, "Males rarely having pink hair, they are rather sought after by the ladies. Women with green eyes are just as rare, mostly because they show more of a resemblance to the two founders of the clan and their daughter Ayame. Especially when they have a color very close to that exact shade of pink or green as Ayame."

She now understood, but she still didn't see how the girls didn't stop to at least stare at Sasuke. How could you walk, or run, by _him_ without stopping? Honestly, wouldn't they at least stare for a moment at someone as gorgeous as Uchiha Sasuke? How could they not see his beautiful face and not stop? So she fought her feelings, but she couldn't stop herself from admitting a few things.

She loved his hair, no matter how unusual his style was. She loved his regal face, the wide eyes, high cheekbones, elegant eyebrows, and her favorite, his strong square jaw. She didn't mind that he stood a head taller than her, it only made her feel more girly, which didn't happen often. She loved how, in those rare times when he held her, that his strong arms around her made her feel protected and safe, as she had felt when her father held her.

She loved his voice, even if it was monotone most of the time, how it reminded her of childhood days. Even if those childhood days hadn't been fun with his scorn, at least he had been there and cared if she was killed by Gaara. She loved his wide shoulders and chest, how they boasted his strength, strong enough to hold her, and wide enough to support her when he had to carry her.

And she loved his abs and hips, his hips because they were so slender compared to his wide chest, giving him that lean look. And she loved his abs because, well they were perfect abs, who wouldn't love that? _**Not that she ever noticed!**_ She couldn't do this to herself again, and she wouldn't admire his body if she could help it. Yet she couldn't help loving everything about him, even as she fought and denied it.

Images from the river rose up in her mind, before she clamped them down into a small corner of her mind. Now was not the time. Just because she loved the way he walked, and could tell when it was him from the way he stood or walked from a long distance meant nothing. Just because his presence put her on edge, and calmed her meant nothing. Just because the knowledge of him leaving again would probably kill her this time, and the knowledge that if he stayed and married another, she'd probably die of depression, meant nothing. Just because he meant nothing and everything to her, didn't mean a thing! Right?

Kiyoko smiled at Sakura as she continued to look confused, her brows furrowed in thought. Although Sakura's thoughts were on Sasuke, she came back to reality to hear Kiyoko's next comments. "You, for example are so much like the daughter. So much like Ayame in so many ways, ways not even you know about yet. You will in short order, but your hair and your eyes only announce to the world, but mostly to the Haruno clan, that you are a Haruno. And more importantly, that you are the one Ayame said would come."

Kiyoko gave Sakura another smile of understanding as Sakura's face paled. "You're the one that will spare the world from those that would see it destroyed. We have waited for you, Princess Sakura, for much longer than you can imagine. No one but you and Ayame will ever have that exact shade of pink hair and green eyes. Everyone else will be off by a few shades, except you and Ayame."

Sakura was sure that her face must be whiter than untouched snow, because she could feel the blood draining from her face. Not until now did Sakura even think about how they knew her name without an introduction first. But before she could so much as move to take a step towards the small staircase to the council house, a group of men about her age came around the corner talking and laughing. They stopped abruptly on sighting her, and then all of them ran towards her.

For a second Sakura was scared stiff. So this was what it was like to see a horde of people running at you full speed! She didn't like it much, she wouldn't laugh at any boy every again for running away. If her legs would have worked, Sakura would have been running away also. Taking a step back, Sakura's eyes widened when the first guy to reach her took her hands and went down on one knee. "Princess! It's so good to have you home, please be my bride!" Choruses of "No, be my bride!" and "No, you must be my bride!" even one "Bare my children, be the mother of my children!" came from the group.

Before she could say or do anything other than lean away in horror, another guy pushed them all away and turned his back to her and spoke to the crowd. "No, Princess Sakura is above all of you, she will probably be given to a heir of another clan or to someone higher than all of you!" Turning to her, Sakura was about to thank the guy now smiling at her. Until he spoke to her. "If you go to anyone in our clan, and I will ask, then you will be my bride and bare my children!"

What was it with these guys and making her bare children? Having gotten over the surprise Naruto was doubled over laughing, Sasuke on the other hand showed no emotion other than a slight scowl. With her face red, Sakura lifted her fist to pummel the fool into next year. But thankfully Kiyoko stepped in. With a punch that sent the guy down the street, making Sakura proud, Kiyoko turned back and bowed.

"I'm so sorry Princess! He was always a forward one, and being the son of a higher up family in the clan he thinks he can do anything. But don't worry Princess, your cousin, the chief, will choose who you marry and will not listen to ones such as him. " At Kiyoko's speech Sakura froze, she would marry who _she_ chose, not a cousin or be given to some baka in any village!

But as she opened her mouth to speak her mind Kiyoko and the others started to walk down the hall, and all previous questions about everything were silenced. Lining the walls in every direction were portraits. All looked like family. Sakura stopped when she saw the portrait of her mother and father in formal attire. It _was_ family!

Standing before it she felt tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes as her hand reached up to meet the paper. The smiles and sparkling eyes looked at her with the familiar loving expression of her mother, and the proud smile of her fathers, making her heart twist. And in those expressions came Sakura's undoing. With her hand still on the wall and tears flowing freely Sakura let herself slid to the floor to sit on her knees with the hand holding onto the bottom of the frame. Could she never get away from those memories of horror?

She'd missed her parents more than anyone would ever know. And now in a village she, let alone anyone else, hadn't even know excited, was her parents picture smiling at her. Which could only mean that Sakura did have a clan, and they were not all killed, they were simply hidden. This was her clan, her family…she had a family! Looking up again at the portrait, Sakura looked to both sides of it, to the others around her parents picture.

To the left, closer to the center where a door opened into a round room, was a picture of her mother and another of her father further down, side by side. It had been so long since she'd seen their faces, untainted by Kisame's torture. They were still the loving ones she remembered, the dark green eyes framed by brown hair, and light pink hair above blue eyes looking down on her with a stern look, but both pairs of eyes, even in a portrait smiled at her.

Choking back tears Sakura looked to the right, a portrait of her at sixteen stopped the flow for a second. She remembered sitting for that portrait and wishing to kill the artist. It took so long and all Sakura wanted to do was train. Tsunade never did tell her why she had to sit for the portrait, but when Tsunade was just a drop away from passing out after so much sake, no one disputed her words.

Then next to it, was one from last year when she was twenty-one, she didn't remember much about that sitting, only that the smile in this portrait had faded from her face after only half an hour, thankfully the artist had kept the happy smile instead of painting the tired, hurt look that she had adopted after a short time. After her picture, the wall held no pictures, she assumed for the portraits of the family she would hopefully have one day.

Looking back to her father's, then her mother's portraits, the tears came again. Only this time the memories came and threatened to choke the life from her as pain washed over her body like a current of electrical waves. Devouring her mind, taking her back to that night, the night she had tried for so long, so many times to burry. The mental scars still reminded her of the day that she could only wish was a nightmare. The portrait was done so well, her parents looked so realistic, as if they could just step out and hug her. She wished they would.


	21. The Day He Comforted Her

**Empty-Spaces**: I'm just full of unexpected twists for the story! Wait and see! =D

**Kaydreams**: I love the fan boy scene too! haha

**KurenaiBara-Chan**: Sasuke can be so dense sometimes...but maybe there was a reaction? Remember he's the master of blank faces.

**Alayneni**: Sasuke isn't much of a romantic hero who sweeps the girl away is he? Dolt. haha

**TheBLOfSH**: Yeah, an arranged marriage! SNAP! I know, what was I thinking? hehe

**Animeartist17**: Thank you! I try to make it slightly interesting without boring anyone.

**Mistyfire: **I don't know why I left it as a cliffy...just did. =D

**Tiger Priestess**: I hope you know you crack me up! And Protection duty my foot! Why would she need _him _to watch over her while she bathes? Why does he need a towel to watch over her? -__- NOPE! he's a pervert *laughs hysterically* Stick in the mud! SO true! *Watches Harumi walk right through Itachi* I hate to break it to you...but Itachi is dead...How can you hold him? And how can she steal him from you?

**To Everyone**: Happy Thanksgiving! (In the U.S.) And here you go! ENJOY!!!!

--

Nothing existed in this world of memories that she'd entered into. Sakura knew nothing of the people watching her. Kiyoko, Shizune and Naruto all looked at each other with unsure expressions, Sasuke's face was blank. Then Kiyoko motioned for someone to pick her up, because she obviously wasn't about to move. Shizune shook her head and shrugged, Naruto stepped back shaking his head, he knew if she was surprised when awaking she'd probably break his face.

Finally everyone looked to Sasuke, rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sasuke moved to pick her up. Although he moved to pick her up readily enough, he mumbled as he did so, mumbling in more of a grumbling way. Something along the lines of 'still so annoying, even after she's grown up, weak and useless as always.' Whether he meant it, or wanted something to blame other than himself for doing this too her, was to be unanswered.

When Sakura felt arms lifting her she jolted. In her world of memories all she saw was the attacker and all she felt was pain. "I told you I'd kill you Hoshigaki. How _dare _you return! After what you did you'll regret not only killing my parents, but **not** killing me; you will plead for death and wish for it more than you wish for domination and power." With that she was out of his grasp and fighting like there was no tomorrow.

Thankfully with all the trials of the day and the trance-like state she was in, Sakura was slower and much less effective in her aim. After dodging around a bit with his unusual speed, keeping her away from the group and walls so she wouldn't hurt anything, Sasuke flashed up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, with her arms held under his arms to keep her from hurting anyone, he spoke softly in her ear.

"Sakura, stop now, let the memories go. You need to come back to reality and leave the past for another day, take it from someone who knows." His voice, unheard by everyone else, was surprisingly gentle and calm. With him talking in her ear in such a reassuring tone, Sakura snapped back to reality, only to see again the pictures of her lost family smiling at her. Tired, hungry, and worn out from a trip to the past, Sakura let the tears flow again as her body trembled in exhaustion.

With a pounding headache and the mental drain, Sakura couldn't think straight. But Sasuke's voice was there, a voice she loved, one that rarely said more than a single syllable. The only thing Sakura could think was that she needed comfort, she wanted her mother and father. She _needed _them to be there to hold her. She _needed _them to provide the security, and comfort they had always given her.

She needed her father, with his strong reassuring arms to hold her close and make her feel protected. In the same way, she needed her mother's voice to whisper that she was going to be okay, that someone was there to care for her. But they were no longer living, and definitely not there to hold her, so she went with the only thing that was available and somewhat like what she wanted.

Turning in Sasuke's arms until she could press her face into her his well defined chest, she clutched his blue shirt in a death grip. Sakura felt as if her lungs were going to disintegrate inside her and she would never breath again, there was nothing to stop it, and she was afraid for a moment that she would suffocate. But as she recalled her earlier thoughts, and felt the strong, comforting arms around her, her body allowed shuttered gasps to give her air. She loved how he made her feel protected and safe, which was a stupid thing to feel with him, this was Sasuke, the one who had tried to kill her and Naruto years ago.

Finally the strain became too much on her already jumbled mind and her body ceased to respond to her commands. It relaxed into a limp slump into Sasuke's steady support. As all the daily issues pressed in on her, Sakura could no longer even hold herself up and her knees buckled. Sasuke, seeing that only her grip on his shirt and his arms were holding her up, took initiative and lifted her into his arms. Ignoring the twist in his stomach at seeing her tears, it bothered him that he _still_ hated to see her cry.

Nodding to the others, who stood watching with wide eyes, to lead the way, Sasuke shifted Sakura around as much as he could. As all turned to head towards the council room no one notice the onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke as, for one split second, they held a tender light when looking at the exhausted form in his arms. Holding her tightly to his chest, Sasuke again shifted her until he had her head safely cradled in his neck, convinced that she deserved better than those memories.

And for a minute as they walked, Sasuke buried his face in her hair, he couldn't help but love how she smelled. Not to mention her soft hair and skin on his face concreted in his mind that this was all real, that he really held her, not stuck in some dream of returning home, but unable to do that as a missing-nin. Hearing her soft sobs again, Sasuke tried but failed, to resist the urge to cuddle her more closely.

Sakura, unable to do anything but cry in exhaustion and stay curled limply against his chest, clung to the Sasuke's shirt more tightly, if it were possible. His familiar smell worked to calm her frazzled and worn nerves. Doubting her sanity for a moment, Sakura felt Sasuke's face in her hair for a moment, then his arms cuddling her close in an uncharacteristic show of caring. Letting her mind go blank, Sakura fell into the depths of sleep, convinced that she had started dreaming before sleeping. And that was all that she had felt, a dream.

Not until they walked into the council room did anyone but Sasuke notice that Sakura had fallen into a restless sleep. Even if she didn't trust him, he was familiar in this crazy time, and so far he _had_ protected her from everything that came her way. Or was there to take her to help at least. So he wasn't perfect, but he _was_ still new to the stronger group. And she **had** told him to stay behind the two times she'd been attacked and he hadn't been there the exact second she needed him.

As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, seeing the halfwits mob Sakura and talk about making her bare their children, something inside him had snapped. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was softening. Not with anyone or anything else, only for Sakura, but softening none the less. At the moment of realization he was so angry at himself that he wanted to rip something to shreds, and the mob of boys were looking really good for practicing on.

Sure he could see why they wanted her, she was beautiful and talented, caring and helpful, and she looked like _that_. If anyone looked like a princess, it was Sakura. Of course, he knew from childhood that she was _not _supposed to look that womanly, she was _Sakura_ for crying out loud! But the night at the river had taunted him, calling him every manner of idiot for thinking she would be the same if he ever came home.

She was all woman, and her body clad in only a towel had proved that to him, but he still wondered. _**When had this happened and where had he been?**_Stupid question! She wasn't going to marry anyone, and she wasn't going to be baring any children by them! If she was going to marry, Sasuke was going to approve of the guy. And in his mind, no one deserved her. She was too good for everyone!

Except him of course, he was an Uchiha! He had already decided that no one but him was good enough for her, and that if she was going to bare any man's children, they would be his! Once again, thoughts of Sakura as the Uchiha matriarch passed through his head. Surprising himself with the directions of his thoughts, images of pink haired, green eyed children running around, eyes turning red with the Sharingan, danced around in his mind.

An image of Sakura in a blue kimono with an Uchiha fan on her back instead of the Haruno circle taunted his mind's eye. He now realized two things, one: Sakura looked _very _good in blue, and two: Sakura with an Uchiha symbol on her back brought pleasure to him. Though his face remained unchanged, his thoughts ran with ways to make her love, or at least like, him again. Because it wouldn't do to have his wife hate him for the death of her parents.

Knowing that Naruto and Shizune would see that he wasn't acting like himself by not dropping Sakura on one of the couches as soon as they walked in the room, Sasuke sat down and settled the sleeping woman in his lap. He tried explaining to Shizune and Naruto when they looked at him in surprise, grateful that he could think quickly in time to answer with some semblance of practicality.

Of course his weak excuse was almost comical, but her hand holding his shirt in a death grip was good enough for him, even if both Shizune and Naruto gave him skeptical looks. With her strength even in sleep, trying to pry her hands off would have been a task, but with her head resting in the curve of his neck and her breathing tickling his collarbone, Sasuke wasn't about to let the comfort of her familiarity leave him.

As much as he wanted to deny it, the smell of cherry blossoms was comforting and spoke of gentler things. Holding her more tightly to his chest, Sasuke felt her head move to rest just over his heart. His ghost of a smile vanished almost instantly after it appeared, but her sigh told him that his heartbeat was comforting to her, and that's all he needed at the moment.

Her steady breathing filled the room as they all waited for whatever was coming. The breathing and softness of her skin on his arms as they held her close, made him wonder why he ever left, and why he'd disliked her for so long. She was a delicate blossom, who may not need protection all the time, but at times like these, that feeling of protection overwhelmed him. The mob after her had almost made him step in front of her and beat the boys into specks of dust.

Everyone needed help, he knew that better than anyone, how many times had he almost died because he had no back up, or trustworthy back up? And yet he'd denied his team the right that they had as his true team mates to help him. He wouldn't be denied the right to help her, team mate or ex team mate, he still deemed it his right to help her as any team mate had the right to do.

A couple walked in along with three other people. Their gazes landed on Sakura after a sweep of the room, and in reply Sasuke felt his arms automatically tightened protectively around her, and unknowingly, his eyes warned them about saying or doing anything wrong in her presence. Whether she was awake or not was irrelevant, she was to be treated like a Queen when he was present.

The couple that came in first held hands as they sat and smiled at Sasuke, where he held Sakura. Kiyoko was the one to make introductions, the couple was Sakura's cousin and his wife, the clan chief Takeshi and his wife Ayaka. Then the three older people, two men and one woman were introduced as council members Hideki and Kenshin, and the older woman was Akemi. As Sakura started to stir Ayaka smiled at the pink haired woman, and Sasuke watched as her hand dropped to her large stomach.

When she had walked in Sasuke had heard Naruto say something about Choji being proud. Although Naruto said that because he was dense, Sasuke could see that the woman was pregnant, probably close to her due date by her size, which was very large even for being in the last month. Feeling Sakura waking up and moving her head, probably to look around and see where she was, Sasuke gently pulled her back further into the security of his arms when she tried to move.

Looking up at Sasuke's immobile face Sakura knew she was dreaming, Sasuke would never do this in reality! But when she pinched herself, and it hurt, she looked back to his face and then around the room. She frowned at four things: the newcomers, the new location, why she was in Sasuke lap, and the fact that he hadn't dumped her on the floor yet. What world was she in?

Seeing the room she didn't remember getting to, and people staring at her that she'd never met, Sakura, still somewhat wary of everything after the trip down memory lane, involuntarily shrunk down into the protective ring of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke realized why she shrunk into him, and let his arms tighten around her after shifting her a little to a more comfortable position.

All Sakura could think at the moment was that someone had done something to his mind, or beaten him senseless, which wasn't very probable, for him to be acting this way. Still Sakura was confused about it all, until she found the eyes of the Ayaka. Ayaka, whose friendly eyes smiled at her, putting Sakura at ease, got a small hesitant smile in return.

Again introductions were made, this time for Sakura's sake. A book was produced that showed how a few families of the clan had gone to live in Konoha and as the generations on down until they established themselves as a Konoha clan. That was until almost all were somehow killed, explaining why her family was the last. It was when Sakura's father, the uncle of Takeshi, had gone as a young man to try to keep contact with the Hokage.

Assuring the clan's loyalty to Konoha, Sakura's father had stayed to keep contact, and be a liaison between the two villages. The village was told that Sakura's father was a 'child of a recently deceased cousin' of the Konoha Haruno clan, a simple farm boy. And he had come to live with them, also that the his 'family' had lived in a forest alone and that a team going by had found and brought the boy to stay with clan members in Konoha.

It was accepted. And before long it wasn't even thought on, he was a part of Konoha. There Sakura's father had continued in growing up and married one of the last Haruno clan girls living in Konoha, and became a father. But keeping to themselves the fact that they were well trained ninja the whole time.

It was also explained that no one from her clan in Konoha became ninja publically, because they didn't want anyone to question where they came from to possess such abilities. Only visits to Hanayo each summer as children had turned them into ninja, which they kept hidden from everyone in Konoha but the Hokage. By the time Sakura came along, it was assumed that she was an exception in the family.


	22. The Day She Was Shocked

**Empty-Spaces**: Thanks...I tried to give him more emotions...but I didn't want to go overboard and totally screw up the character...which I'm kinda afraid I'm doing.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: yeah...someone slipped him something right? I can just imagine Sakura's face. 'He's gone crazy' running through her head.

**Alayneni**: sorry it ended abruptly before...hopefully this is better?

**QueenThayet12990**: (in chapt. 20) I liked that sentence too! And: I like the over protective Sasuke too.

**Mistyfire**: You kill those fanboys! Go for it! And Akatsuki didn't know her parents were ninja...they were there to hurt HER to make her stop looking for Sasuke...

**Tiger Priestess**: Sasuke needs help...haha...But he is a good protective team mate...him and his plans! hahaha...he has NO idea what he's getting into! "What the huzzah are you doing?" Has to be my favorite line ever! Lets see if his plans work...or if she beats him dead. =D

**To Everyone**: This is out WAY earlier than I thought it would be...BUT I just had to put it out ealier than I planned, because I HAVE too! ENJOY!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Feeling a little fuzzy, Sakura wasn't sure she'd gotten all of it, but it was good to know that she wasn't alone, and that her clan was a highly skilled ninja clan, that she wasn't just 'an exception' and would never contribute to any children she might have, on them gaining any abilities needed for a ninja's life. Her children, if she ever had any, would gain a bloodline limit and phenomenal chakra control.

One thing did stick out to her out of all the conversations, and she had to ask someone. "Why does everyone call me 'princess'?" Sakura hated the way it made her feel insecure, but after being 'forehead girl' and so weak at an early age when her clan was so strong confused her. And shouldn't a member of the chief's family be strong? Like Hinata, she'd been weak at first, but she'd found her own thing and was amazing, whether her father knew it or wanted to acknowledge it, which he now did.

"Because, when we joined Konoha and vowed to be there for them, our leaders of the time asked for only two things in return. That the chief's family be allowed to keep the titles and power of the village and rule it. And that the village be unknown to everyone." Takeshi's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Since they let us keep the titles and power I have the same power and influence of a Hokage, even if we report to Konoha. So if I order something about the clan, it has to be done, no one can dispute it. Most wouldn't anyways, any clan leader would have the power to do something's in the clan. But they have limited control, they _have _to obey and _cannot _interfere if the Hokage orders something. I have the power that they do not, what I say must be considered by the Hokage." Takeshi's smile grew, he was planning something, and from the way his eyes traveled from her face to Sasuke's, Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"And yes, some find us or are sent here, but the enemy is quickly silenced, and those sent here are usually sent by the Hokage. We are the perfect place to send someone for protection and they know to keep quiet if they ever leave. It's the first thing that is agreed to upon arrival." Takeshi answered in a kind way, after speaking he glanced to his wife. In that glance Sakura read the love, his marriage wasn't arranged or if it was then he'd quickly come to love her. It was possible that he had loved her for a time before their marriage.

But the story continued so Sakura had to pay attention. "With everyone keeping the titles, and your father, the younger brother of my father, and me having only two sons with another child on the way, none girls, you retain the title of Princess. Although, since you are you, the one that's been watched and waited for, you would be called princess even if you were a servant by birth."

A cryptic thing like that would have caught her attention more, except that she realized in that instant, when Sakura felt a jolt go through her, Takeshi was to decide who she married! That she had to stop! She would in no way be pawned off! She was past eighteen, she was an adult, no longer able to have an arranged marriage! Right? But before she could speak up Ayaka brought up the subject herself.

"What about her marriage Takeshi, who shall she marry? Surly you would not deny her the joy we have by making her marry some of the village boys, you know how important it is that she stay in Konoha to represent the unseen clan. Besides, don't you think the greatest medic and strength, that has surpassed even Tsunade, wouldn't be missed? She must return, but still strengthen the ties. She needs a strong clan to marry into, one that is in Konoha and can keep us in the loop."

Feeling her eye twitching Sakura opened her mouth to speak her mind. But before she could go on, a flurry of activity filled the room. Eight people barged into the room. Seven of them made everyone from Konoha but Shizune stare in disbelief. And she thought the surprises were over, apparently they were just beginning, only this surprise was for Sasuke.

And here she thought that nothing could surprise her anymore, well tough luck on that assumption! An older woman came in the room followed by seven children, all but one ranging in age from eleven to thirteen, one was still a small child in the arms of the only girl. And incredibly, all the children had Uchiha symbols on their clothes, each with the familiar onyx eyes and black hair. All of them stood in confusion, Sasuke simply stared in disbelief.

One spoke up, he was obviously the oldest and in charge of the others, while eyeing the Uchiha fan on Sasuke's newly acquired shirt. "How come he looks like us and wears our clan symbol? Who is he?" Shizune spoke, since she was the only one who knew about this and could speak at the moment. "Children, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and if it is okay with him, you will come back to Konoha with us to rebuild your clan in the clan's complex."

Sasuke's face was no longer emotionless, it showed recognition. "How are you alive? How were you even born?" His voice was still strong; and after a few moments he was again in command of himself, like a leader should be. His voice rose steady and confident, full of authority as he asked about his clan. Again it was the woman with the children that spoke, she was obviously their caretaker.

"There were some out of the city; did you think every one of your clan members would be there? In the great mess that it made, no one seemed to notice the three couples who had escaped. They were brought here, the three families taken in and protected. Sadly a sickness came through here about two years ago, it killed many, include most of the parents. One of the fathers, who died three months ago on a patrol, and then his wife died from complications in childbirth just six months ago. They were the last of the couples, I have watched over the children ever since their deaths." The speech was met with a thoughtful look by Sasuke, it made sense.

No one who knew there were other Uchiha's alive would tell, in case Itachi decided to go after them, and what better place than a hidden village to hide someone? "So if I say yes, they will come with me, if I say no, they stay here?" Sasuke didn't want to leave any stone unturned it seemed, he wanted complete confirmation. And when the answer was given it was obviously well thought out.

"They are to return with you, to their home in Konoha and continue their training as ninja if you want them, each one of them have been through our academy, and would have been put into teams as your village does, but since it was said that Uchiha Sasuke was back, and wanting to rebuild the clan, we have decided that it's best for them to return. Unless you wish them to stay here." The woman was the one to speak again, so far they had all been quite silent.

Gesturing at the baby in the girl's arm, the only girl of the clan, the older woman spoke. "The child is a boy, you have six boys, and one girl to help you with your clan. You wish to rebuild and become a strong clan as it once was, in this they can help you. They have expressed a desire to return to their clan's home, and rebuilding it." Turning to the children, she pointed to Sasuke and explained who he was in relation to them, that he was to be the new head of the Uchiha clan.

Nodding as he thought, Sasuke waited a few moments, and then said he'd take them home when they left. Although it was hard to see, Sakura could see that he was pleased. He was being reinstated to Konoha citizenship after proving himself, his clan, though small, was still alive, and he had killed Madara and all the thoughts of superiority had been killed with him.

Well, most of that superiority complex had been killed with him. Sasuke still retained that sentiment. But he knew that when he and Sakura had children, she would teach them not to think that way. With so many young ones, six boys and one girl, it was well on its way to being rebuilt with him as the leader.

His future was looking bright indeed, six boys along with any male children he may have, meant that the clan would be rebuilt quicker, and with more people in it than just he could produce. Once these children were old enough to marry, of course, they couldn't very well push anything with the children. When Sasuke asked the woman if they had been taught about the clan, or if they would need to be told about it, the children stiffened.

The leader of the children spoke up, looking like a Uchiha with his untrusting stare. "Our parents made sure we understood some things, we are proud of our clan, but do not think we are better than everyone and have to take over the world. They told us of the reason the clan was killed, we understand, you don't have to teach us about any of that. Word was sent from the Hokage when the reason came out for our clans massacre. We've been training, we are ready to become Ninja. And yes, we know to never speak about this place."

The Konoha group stared, the reason they were killed was because Itachi wanted to prove his strength. That was what everyone thought anyways, not even when Sasuke had returned had Tsuande said anything, even to Sakura, about it all. It was kept quiet, until Sasuke told Tsunade about Madara's confession to him.

They had all thought that there was nothing left to say, until Shizune stated that Tsunade had found papers, ones that had been hidden for the Hokage to find later on, that told the whole story. They had found out that Tsunade had know for a long while now and had a plan in motion to deal with those involved. Danzo was going to get a rude awakening.

The papers were part of the reason Sasuke's punishment was so light, the papers were Itachi's, telling of the whole event and why Sasuke had to go down that path to kill his older brother. It gave all the information with a list of those involved. Sasuke's head had swung in Tsunade's direction when she had told them. It was her who had sent the letters to the families and Hanayo. And she was the one who had sent them to the hidden village when they had returned from vacations or visiting friends.

Funny how she had never told anyone in Konoha! Sakura had been upset, but then it did make sense. Who was Tsunade to tell, who could do anything? She had no idea which ANBU members were involved, or who was loyal to who. It had taken time, but she had finally done it. And she had kept the information to herself to protect those that were supposed to remain in the dark, safe and innocent if an interrogation was done. And kept those involved with other loyalties thinking they were safe.

Once the issues were settled, with only a few wondering about the clans, everyone looked to another person who had come charging into the room after the Shizune's little speech. It was the guy who Kiyoko had punched; he stood just inside the doors with an indignant and angry expression, a bruise on his check. Seeing that everyone was done and waiting for him to have his say, the guy moved forward.

Marching over to Sakura he pulled her up and dragged her to the place where Takeshi sat.

"Please Head of Haruno Clan, Takeshi; let me have Princess Sakura for my bride! I will care for her and keep her happy! You know my family and our place in the clan. It would be fitting for her to be my bride!" At his words Sakura saw Ayaka's free hand lift up to cover her mouth in a horrified gesture. Well, Sakura could say that she wasn't the only one horrified at this, and from her look, this action on his part was improper.

At that point Sakura's head jerked to the side as she was yanked from the guy's grasp. Feeling like a rag doll being pulled around, Sakura looked to the person who'd tried to take her back. Fully expecting Naruto to be there and starting a rant about how their team had to stick together and that she was coming with them, Sakura just about fell over when it was Sasuke who smacked the guys hand away and pulled her back into the comforting circle of his arms again.

Surprised speechless Sakura stared up at Sasuke's profile, it gave off a deadly warning. It was one that was ignored by the idiot of a guy who reached for her. Whether Sasuke still wanted her dead or not, he didn't seem to want to let her go. And when Sasuke said 'no' to someone about _anything,_ you **did not** try again. It was pretty much suicide, and this guy seemed to have a death wish.

Then the unknown guy spouted off about making her his bride and something about no one stopping him. _Bad move_. The next thing she knew Sakura was standing alone, and Sasuke had the fool up against the wall, one hand holding the guy's shoulder steady, with the other hand on his sword's hilt. Speaking with his usual calm and uncaring voice, Sasuke gave the guy a warning that sent chills up Sakura's arms.

"Leave my team mate alone, if you so much as touch Sakura again, or even look in her direction, you'll no longer be able to father children by her or anyone else. And if her skin has even the smallest bruise from you, I'll kill you myself. I don't let anyone close to me get hurt, not ever again." Giving the guys shoulder a slight shove into the wall as he moved away, Sasuke gave the guy a glare that spoke of certain death should his wishes be opposed. The Uchiha children stared in awe at him.

With that Sasuke was again across the room and holding Sakura in the blink of an eye, arms around her as he stood in a protective stance partially blocking her from view with his back and shoulder. Takeshi spoke up before anything more could happen, although the guy looked as if he were going to die of fright right there. And everyone thought Sasuke couldn't be amusing! Well it was amusing to see such things, but Sakura held back her snicker.

"Please Uchiha Sasuke, there is no call for violence. Daiki, I think you already know my answer. You know she must stay in Konoha, and to strengthen our bonds she needs to marry into another clan. From what I've seen I think I've found the clan she will marry into." Sakura opened her mouth to rebuke them all, _she could choose her own husband_! **She was not a child**! Wait! WHAT? How could he have found one already? He didn't even know all the clans in Konoha, did he?

But it didn't matter, everyone looked to Takeshi, after his speech he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Take care of my cousin, she will take care of you and be a strong help in rebuilding your clan." At that the Konoha bunch stared at him, Shizune's mouth hanging open. Then Naruto burst out laughing and fell over. Baka! Yet every single Konoha member thought the same thing, whether in gleeful laughing or shock didn't matter, '**Tsunade's going to kill when she hears of this!**'


	23. The Day He Actually Felt Emotion

**TheBLOfSH**: lazy bum huh? It's okay...but I'm not entirely sure that was a review? O_o

**Animeartist17**:I'm glad you liked it and at the edge of your chair...just don't fall. It's not fun or painless trust me.

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan**: Well, we will see how the new 'couple' reacts. And laugh away, but how about not dying on me!

**KurenaiBara-chan**: hhmmm Sasuke doing a chibi victory dance....interesting...*imagines it* I can't...I just can't...O_o It's just too...un-Sasuke-like. But we will see!

**Kaydreams**: I'm glad you liked it!!! I don't want to be there when Tsunade gets wind of this!

**Alayneni**: Maybe Tsunade did see it coming maybe not? haha

**HikariZaichuYumi**: "EPIC" THE VERY WORD I WANT!!!!! You've made my life complete...hahahaha

**Mistyfire**: Sakura is going to be a PRO. at emotional trauma...although she already is...what is Sasuke doing? Trying to kill her??? And you go ahead and kill Daiki...Sasuke can't.

**WildCherryLollipop**: Tsunade is going to FREAK! =D haha Perhaps?

**Empty-Spaces**: I like the comic relief...and sarcasm...hmmm....I like possessive Sasuke too. Although I think the new independent Sakura may beat him up a little.

**QueenThayet12990**: I'm sorry it's moving fast!!!!!!!!! But I've already got 30+ chapters written with only editing to do...and I'm only a little over halfway through the story! I kinda had to speed it up! SORRY!!!!

**Tiger Priestess**: *pokes* Heelllooooo??? WAKE UP!!!! *glares at Itachi* And you just LET her fall???? STUPID! Pick her up! Your brother may be on a path for some major hurting with Sakura, but at least he can be a gentleman of sorts! And I'm sure it was all three that knocked her out! Pick her up! NOW! *continues to stare Itachi down with a death glare*

**To Everyone**: Please Enjoy!!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter (P.s. I do not own Naruto...only this small story plot...thing)

--

Sasuke stood staring at Takeshi as if he'd lost his mind and Sakura, with her extensive knowledge from hours studying in the library, came back with a very sensible 'huh?' The six older Uchiha children let out whoops and congratulations. Shizune stood frozen with a look that Sakura knew from having worn herself; _Tsunade's going to kill me_! Naruto continued to laugh while rolling on the floor, nice to know someone thought this was funny! She would deal with him later!

Everyone else looked pleased, Sakura could just imagine the things going through Sasuke's mind, and it made her flinch. Feeling the flinch, Sasuke looked down and saw her guilty and pained expression. He read the look and knew that she felt it was his fault that this horrible thing was being pushed on her. He didn't think it was too horrible, but he felt bad that she still hated him. And his anger with himself showed in the slightest spark, which Sakura, always able to discern, saw in his eyes.

He hated himself for leaving, but it had to be done, there was no way around it! He had left to avenge his clan, he had left _without_ her so that **she **would be safe from him and the enemies he made. She would never believe him if he said that, but she had been weak, and he had been protecting her by not allowing her to follow him. _That was his only option_!

With a frustrated spark in his eyes, Sasuke surprised everyone. What he said even made Naruto stop laughing. "Accepted." With his quiet agreement, which Sakura knew no one could bully from him, she knew he would have to want it himself to agree to this. Sakura fought the pain, guilt, and the need to cry because of his pity. Why else would he want her? She would be his brood mare, the pitiful woman he married to rebuild his clan.

Instead of breaking from her emotions as she would have done years ago, Sakura held it all in. But when things are bottled up, thing too big and for too long, anything added to the bottle will eventually make it shatter. And so her bottle shattered, pouring out emotions that had been held in for far too long. Guilt swamped her mind, her body started to ache everywhere from the effort, and the pity she knew Sasuke must be feeling, made her numb with hurt.

Eyes dry and face blank, Sakura felt the headache coming on, and knew what was going to happen, yet she did not fight it. When the pressure of free flowing emotions became too much, a buzzing in her ears drowning out all sound, she fainted. Her aching body went limp, her legs buckling in, and eyes rolling back into her head. And in that last moment of thought, her relaxed muscles let the expression of her face show. _Pain_.

First his scorn, then his cold indifference, attempts to kill her and Naruto, and now he was agreeing to marry her because he felt pity for her? She'd rather flee to the land of dark oblivion. At least there she didn't have to see his eyes, no longer scornful, but pitying and full of anger at having to **settle** for _her_. She didn't want to see the hate in his eyes that would be next. Having to be shackled to her, she couldn't take the negative emotions he was hiding.

As before, Sasuke simply lifted her, but this time he looked to Takeshi. Smiling, Takeshi led the way into the building of the Chief's family that branched from the council building and into a guest room. He knew the reason Sasuke agreed, and he had seen Sakura's face, but he knew one thing Sakura didn't. Sasuke did not pity her, and that was not a reason Sasuke would marry any girl. Even if he had thought he was the last Uchiha, Takeshi knew that Sasuke would choose someone who would help his clan, not weaken it. And if _anyone_ could strengthen a clan, even without her becoming the woman she was supposed to be, Sakura would be the only choice.

Once in the room Sasuke laid Sakura on the large bed, one fit for a princess, and left her to the care of Ayaka. Once back in the council room the Konoha three, still standing in stunned silence, were left alone to talk. It was decided that Shizune would stay at Kiyoko's home and the two men would stay in two guest bedrooms of the lower branch, where Sakura's family would have lived had they been in the village.

After an hour, and a few resists on breaking furniture or necks, the Konoha three went to their respective places, all fearing Tsunade's reaction. Naruto couldn't resist slapping Sasuke on the back at his agreement and engagement to their pink haired, green eyed 'Princess,' and Shizune wondered how long she would live before Tsunade killed her for allowing this to happen. As Kiyoko showed her to her guest room, both women wondered how the resent events had occurred.

Back in her room Sakura came awake with a gasp as she sat up, and asked Ayaka how long she'd been out, if what she thought happened had indeed happened? Letting out a huge breath Sakura was sure she would expire from embarrassment when she saw Sasuke again. Holding back tears Sakura began to talk with Ayaka. She needed something to take her mind off that subject.

Finding out that her cousin was about ten years older than her, and a good leader was nice to hear. When the talk turned to the baby Ayaka carried, Sakura asked to check on it, it was unusual for a baby to be so large, even this close to her due date. With permission, Sakura examined her, and then let her glowing hands rest on Ayaka's stomach. Smiling, Sakura reported that everything was fine. Ayaka called Takeshi in so Sakura could speak to them about her findings.

"Twins, but how come you don't already know that, shouldn't the medics here have said something?" The two glowed at the report, but explained that they hadn't seen the medics since finding out that Ayaka was pregnant. And when they pleaded to know the genders Sakura gave the report that they would soon be the parents of two more boys. The smiling couple moved to their room to talk as Sakura took the time to rest and think over everything.

Finding a bowl of food next to the bed, Sakura ate quickly, and then sat down to sleep, she'd be able to think everything through better tomorrow. But as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, with a thousand thoughts running through her head, a frantic knock on her doorframe sent Sakura up and to the door only four hours after she decided to sleep. She hadn't bothered to undress so she was ready to go, and Takeshi stood there looking like he was going to faint.

"It's Ayaka, she's been having contractions for a few hours now, and she says the children are coming! I can't find the medics of the village; someone said that they were either on missions, or helping others around town. Please come help cousin! She's not due for another month!" Sakura grabbed her medic pack out of her backpack, which had been placed by her door, and pushed Takeshi out of her way with orders to boil water and bring fresh towels.

Births were nothing new to her, so moving into the room where Ayaka laid holding back a scream, Sakura set to work. Checking her quickly, Sakura put a hand to Ayaka's forehead to relieve some of the pain. First children were always the longest and hardest, since she'd had two already it would be easier. Except that twins made it harder, if only because of the length of time she'd have to push.

For hours Sakura worked, and about eight in the morning Kaito, the first boy, came out screaming. Twelve minutes later Manabu came out, just as loud. Once she was satisfied that both babies and mother were healthy and safe, Sakura settled the family in for the night. Heading off back to her own bed, after this night she didn't care what time she got up as long as she got to sleep, although she wouldn't be held responsible for any injuries she might inflict on someone trying to wake her up.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Sakura scanned the room in a panic. Breathing quickly and heavily Sakura sat up. Shivering and trembling Sakura moved to the door, used her hand to push it open with a chakra pumped hand. The door slammed off its hinges, and against the opposite wall of the hallway. Stumbling out and finding her way out of the building, Sakura moved towards the trees.

Ninja, obviously on night patrol, appeared before her, asking why she was up. Still trembling, Sakura mumbled about needing to think. Stumbling into a tree, completely unaware that she had chakra concentrated around her body like a shield, and stumbled away from the now falling tree. The ninja subtly moved away, hesitant to alarm or upset her.

Sitting beside a tree, staring at the broken trunk and fallen tree, Sakura's chest rose and fell in quick succession. Feeling as if her lungs were going to disintegrate in her body, Sakura worked to force her thoughts away. Images she wanted to forget pooled in her mind, taunting her. Feeling her eyes starting to twitch, Sakura shut them, wanting to block out the world and find some kind of comfort. At the moment Sakura could think of nothing that would help her, in the past not even a hot bath had relaxed her muscles.

Tears made tracks down her face as her parents images swam in her head. Grasping her skirt in her hands, Sakura rested her forehead on her knees. After a few minutes, eyes now dry, and clothes soaking up the moisture, Sakura let a huge breath out. Now calm she sat trying, but failing, to relax her muscles.

The sound of footsteps made her muscles tense even more so than they already were. It didn't matter all that much though, she knew who it was. She knew the footfall patterns of her friends, and she knew it was Sasuke coming up to her. Not breathing, Sakura hoped that Sasuke would walk by her without knowing she was there.

But since when did anything go her way? The sound of someone settling down beside her had Sakura biting her lip in frustration. This was all she needed! An arm around her shoulders had her body relaxing instantly. Lifting her head to look at him, Sakura's eyes begged him to set everything straight, to let her know what was going on with this whole 'marriage' thing.

His strong arms reached around and lifted her. She would never know how he could lift her like she was feather, but he managed it. Setting her back on the ground, between his legs Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her against himself. When his chin came to rest on shoulder, Sakura let out another shuttered sigh.

What was the world coming to when his strong arms around her made her feel as if his strength was being poured into her? Unsure as to why she was so relaxed with him so close, Sakura let her head fall back on his shoulder. Fighting to keep her eyes open, Sakura felt her eye lids start to drift shut. Fluttering them open again, Sakura tried to focus on the trees above her and stay awake, but nothing happened other than her eyes shutting and thinking that she would kill him eventually.

She would just get over this insane sense of being protected when he was near, and just kill him. She would be able to do that, as soon as she work up. Right? After a time of sitting, holding her close and feeling her relax against him, Sasuke waited for her to fall asleep. When her breathing came steady and even he moved her around until he could stand and walk back to the house with her. Many people had been awakened by the noise of her breaking down a door and a tree.

Takeshi had made sure that another room was ready for her, and sent him, of all people, to go get her. Thankfully he had found her quickly. Takeshi met him at the door, leading him again, to her new room and set her bags near the door. "Is she okay?" Both men looked to the door where Ayaka stood watching apprehensively. "Yes, she is now." Ayaka nodded at Takeshi, but walked in and rested a hand on Sakura's forehead. Looking at Sasuke she gave him a quizzical look.

"Is she going to be okay from now on? Or will this happen again, will nightmares haunt her every night?" She watched as Sasuke watched the pink haired woman. His face was void of emotion, yet his eyes never drifted from the pale woman now sleeping. "She will be okay. As long as I'm alive, she will be protect and cared for, even from herself." Ayaka nodded, but then her motherly eyes looked at him with a knowing but questioning stare.

"But will she be loved the way she deserves?" Not even that question made his eyes move from the sleeping woman. He simply answered with a 'Hn.' The next morning would be confusing for Sakura, since she would have no memory of getting to this room, but no one worried about it. Someone would explain it to her. The only one with a prick of the slightest worry was Sasuke, what if she was mad at him?

Much to everyone's surprise, and more so to Sasuke's, Sakura only had a muddled memory of the night before and didn't seem upset with anyone. She took it all rather calmly they thought, and some worried that she was still sane. But she was cheerful with most people, excluding Sasuke, who she hadn't been very friendly with since his return. But that was understandable, especially now, after the previous day's agreement.

After two days of resting and getting to know her cousin, his wife and their youngest of the two older brothers Gakuto, Shizune said that it was time to go. When the remaining Uchiha clan children were getting ready to go, Takeshi stopped them from leaving. With the demand that they stay one more day, and that all would be explained that night, they were taken back to their respective residences for one more night.

As confused as everyone was, none were more confused than Sakura later that night when Ayaka took Sakura back to her room that night, when the full moon was beginning to shine. First Sakura was handed a sheer pink dress that flowed over her body like water with a short pink under dress that only fell to her mid thigh for some semblance modesty, a red robe with cherry blossoms on it was given to her to ward off the chill.

Ayaka took Sakura, after making sure she was properly outfitted, and lead her outside, under the moonlight, to a waiting crowd by the beach of the ocean, all during which she ignored the questions Sakura fired at her, and the orders to return to bed and rest. The night was warm, but people were still bundled against the cold that would come. Everyone parted as Sakura was lead by Ayaka and Takeshi. As they passed those gathered, everyone bowed low before them.

Still unsure of what was happening Sakura went along with it. Once they reached the edge of the water Ayaka and Takeshi gathered the Kononha bunch around them to explained things. All had a sinking feeling that they were not going to get any sleep tonight, and that didn't make them very happy. Sakura was still dealing with tortured thoughts about Sasuke, who hadn't said more than two words to her the whole time they had been in the village.

"I assume you all saw the portrait of the founders?" Of course they had, the portrait of the couple was in the council room. A woman with pink hair and blue eyes, and a man with black hair and green eyes, had looked down on the council room with happy smiles. She had seen another portrait, one that she knew was significant to her. A woman, the daughter of the founders, with pink hair and green eyes, had made Sakura stop and stare.

The woman's face was nothing like her own, but the hair and eyes had Sakura stepping closer to get a better look. But it didn't matter, she had to pay attention to the story.

"When the founders made the village, they were unable to have children. They did not want their talents, skills and the bloodline limit to be lost from the upper branches. The people were all good, but they needed a good leader." Sakura froze. Bloodline limit?

"So they made a deal with Kami, to be able to have a child, they would do anything. Sadly they didn't know the price that would be asked of them. They were given a daughter, a girl with pink hair, and green eyes. She became a great warrior." Takeshi stopped and looked down at his two new sons in Ayaka's arms, smiled at them, and went on.

"She and her parents were met by Kami when she was eighteen. The payment was told and was to be paid in ten years. Her name was Ayame and she was sent to save us all. The price for sending her, the payment for defeating the enemy that would have killed us all, was her own death." Sakura felt like her lungs had stopped working. It all seemed rather farfetched, but she somehow knew it was true. Something in the back of her mind, something haunting and real.

What made her know, beyond doubt, was her mother's special lullaby. A hero to save the world from an undefeatable enemy. A woman with pink hair and green eyes, named after a flower, a gift child to parents who could not have children. Everything matched her mother's lullaby, except that the story was not about Sakura, the Cherry Blossom, but about Ayame, the Iris.


	24. The Day She Was Told Everything

**Alayneni**: Well, I can't promise what the chapters lead up to...but you'll have to read and see where it goes. =D

**Kaydreams**: You'll see the Bloodlimit...don't worry about that..haha

**QueenThayet12990**: It's okay, don't worry about it. I've been worried about rushing it long before you said anything..I just can't help it! And yes, Sasuke accepting is unusual...I'm just waiting for Sakura to snap! =)

**Mistyfire**: I like the plot twists...they 'spice' up the story...haha

**TheBLOfHS**: You'll see in this chapter what she is destined for...sort of...And you'll have to see about Sasuke too.

**Animeartist17**: I try to update fast...sometimes it's faster than other times. Sorry about the typos.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: You'll have to see if Sakura dies or not...

**HikariZaichuYami**: I'm sorry!!!!! I know it's kind weird..but just go with it! It will make sense eventually...plus there was no other way to make it happen...haha

**Empty-Spaces**: Sasuke is getting emotions! It's almost wierd to write...but I think I'm going a good job of bringing it along slowly...If I'm rushing that please tell me! And I put a LOT of thought into the clan and such...so I'm glad you approve.

**Tiger Priestess**: I hate research papers too. *Shoves Itachi* "WHY are you not helping her?" And I liked the part when Sasuke had to get Sakura... And I tried to balance some of it with her angry attitude. I'm not making her seem like a petulant child am I? I hope not...And Sakura is a MEDIC...she HEALS people! She doesn't MURDER her own team mates! Forced marriage or no forced marriage! *shakes head and looks at Itachi* "What are we going to do with her?"

--

She was sure that it was about time to pass out when Takeshi went on, looking at her in worry. "But before her death, she made another deal with Kami. She didn't want to die without making sure those she fought for, _died_ for, were safe after her death. In return for granting that wish, a price was set. Her parents had to give up their child in payment, and the one sent to protect the world again, if it was ever needed, was to lose the parents."

Sakura felt her heart break, the lullaby had spoken of a child lost in battle, a tragedy, and parents killed. It didn't seem like a lullaby when one thought about it, but the music, along with a hauntingly beautiful voice meant that the words didn't seem so bad. Now Sakura knew just how bad it could be, she had lived it, and she suddenly knew why she was the one waited for, she was still living the lullaby. She had always wondered why it was so long and seemed to talk about two people.

"She also wished to watch over her clan. One payment was demanded, the life of one parent and the second gift sent demanded the life of the second parent. She was granted the right to watch over everyone, and the other gift would watch over another clan, we don't know which only Ayame knows that." Ayaka looked at Sasuke, studying him as if to reconsider her happiness in Sakura marrying him. But then she smiled and turned back to Sakura.

"It was known that one day the payment would be made so there were no worries of her not being able to watch over the clan. She is even allowed to meet with some people, at certain times, as a reward for following through with the battle and sacrificing herself. As will the other gift, if she follows through with the battle. Ayame had one son and one daughter when she died. With you Sakura, we don't know anything, other than you are the one we have waited for." Takeshi looked towards the water they stood just a few feet from, and to wispy clouds gathering over the water.

Sighing Takeshi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You have been sent, to defeat the new undefeatable enemy, and the price to be paid for sending you, has been paid. The reason your parents had to die, was because they met with Ayame when they came to visit the village, and excepted the gift and the payment that was to be paid. To have you Sakura, they gave everything, and that is what they wanted."

"They couldn't have children, just like the founders. It wasn't that they were destined to have you, it was that they came at the right time you needed to be born, and agreed to the price. Three other couples asked, but were sent away disappointed. Your parents were chosen at the right time, that is all." Sakura knew that it wasn't all, she knew that her parents were supposed to have her. Why else would they be the ones to come at the time she needed to be born?

Sakura shook slightly, Sasuke had nothing to do with her parents death. It didn't matter the reason, they would have died either way, just to have her. _She_ was the reason her parents were dead. Because she was born, they had to die! It was all her fault, she was the reason they had died, _it was all her fault_! **She was their murderer, no one but her was at fault!**

Feeling the need to collapse again, Sakura stood still, but not bothering to hold in the tears. "Since you didn't come when you were supposed to, at ten, you haven't been able to access the bloodline limit. Each child usually accesses it at ten or so, you had to wait to meet with Ayame to gain it. Flawless chakra control is part of it, but once you get it, your power with grow. You are only at marginal strength and chakra supply as you should be."

Sakura choked at the news of what she should be. But she'd already surpassed Tsunade, what _was_ she? She heard Sasuke grunt, and Naruto blubber on in gibberish. Shizune simply stood and waited, she obviously already knew what was up. "You will have more chakra than all the Kyuubi combined. I believe she said something along the lines of limitless chakra, never depleted no matter how much or how long you use it."

Then Takeshi smiled at Sakura, and handed her two pairs of bells each pair attached by a string, like the ones Kakashi had. Each bell was painted, one pair looked like Iris flowers, the other looked like Cherry Blossoms. "These Iris bells belonged to Ayame. She wanted you to have them, these others are our gift to you. And now that you are here, you can claim your title. First we had Ayame our Musical Guardian. You, Sakura, are our Musical Angel."

Sakura understood about the bells, but the title confused her. She had a title, and what kind of title was that anyway? "She guarded, and still does guard, our clan with a musical bloodline limit. You are the new protector, the angel that will protect the clan and world. Now tell me Sakura, do you sing well?"

Sakura couldn't think for a moment. More chakra than the Kyuubi combined? Bells, and bloodline limits, guardian and angel. What did singing have to do with any of this? Telling herself that it was time to focus, Sakura shoved aside her questions. Complications like these were going to be the death of her! In fact, _why_ wasn't she dead yet? She should have been dead long ago, this was just too much!

With something to think about helping her mind back to the 'here and now,' Sakura shook her head. "I've never been very good, an indifferent voice is what I have, although I'm very good with instruments. My mother said I should have a wonderful voice, it never came." She gave a shrug, feeling her heart break all over again with anger at herself for having been born.

Takeshi patted her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's because you haven't been able to access the bloodline limit, this voice isn't truly yours. This voice should have been gone at ten, but it's taken much too long to get you here, so you haven't gotten your voice yet. Would you like to finally access your bloodline limit?" Sakura nodded, she wanted a beautiful voice so she could sing to her children when she had them, so she could sing her mother's lullaby in a voice that would do it justice.

"Then go out into the water, meet Ayame, and get your bloodline limit, it's time you became _you_. You will know everything when you get back, with no need to train." Taking a deep, shaky breath Sakura took off the robe and handed it to Takeshi. Looking to the Konoha group, Sakura caught Sasuke's stare, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, but then the sheer gown with only a small under dress could be distracting, even to him!

Walking barefoot into the warm water, Sakura got to her thighs when she felt a pull. The wispy cloud had become dense and traveled over the water to sit above the water before her, and even if she didn't believe it, she stepped into the cloud, and through misty layers. Coming out into a pink tinted cloud, like a small room, Sakura came face to face with Ayame. Her pink hair and green eyes mirrored Sakura's. And her smile set Sakura immediately at ease.

Studying the woman before her, Sakura noticed that she was like her opposite. Where Sakura had a larger forehead and small chin, this woman had a small forehead, but a large square jaw. Green lines all over her body, with some of the vine like pieces sprouting Iris flowers, glowed in the pinkish light of the cloud. When Sakura was greeted by the woman, she couldn't help but think that the woman's voice was oddly familiar. Sitting down next to the other woman, Sakura contemplated the voice.

"Ah, Sakura, you finally come to meet me, I've been waiting. I was almost afraid you would not make it to me in time. The day approaches fast, you must be prepared. Be sure to warn the others. But do not let them join in the fight, they must not come too near or join the fight, fatal consequences will be given." Her voice was beautiful, and slightly commanding. That's when she realized where she had heard that voice, even as the warning set off alarms in her head.

"You're my inner voice! How is that possible?" Nothing much was registering other than the voice. It had been some time, and she hadn't paid attention to it lately, the voice of her inner self was now speaking to her, in human form! Ayame simply laughed, but tried to explain the best she could.

"Sakura, you and I were never meant to exist. We were gifts. When I was alive I had an inner voice too. In fact _you, and_ _your_ voice were my inner voice. I had the tendency to rush into things, you made me stop and think, to strategize, to study better. In turn, you are much too shy and unsure of yourself, so my voice is the one pushing you to be slightly impulsive, to do something. I am the one speaking to you just as you spoke to me." She smiled again, in an understanding way at Sakura's shock.

"_Never meant to exist_? Like we were never supposed to be born?" Sakura couldn't breathe. She was never supposed to have lived? She couldn't fathom it, it was beyond her comprehension that she should not be alive. But Ayame simply nodded and patted her shoulder while answering with more that made Sakura want to check her hearing.

"Dear Sakura, we were not meant to exist, let alone born. There is a difference. A child that dies before it's born, a miscarriage as you call it, was never meant to be born. But it was meant to be conceived. _We,_ Sakura were never meant to be conceived or born. That is the difference, the reason our parents had us. They could not have children, and they were given ones that shouldn't have existed." Looking at her now miraculously dry sheer dress, Sakura sighed.

As if her day couldn't get any worse, this was sprung on her! Maybe she was in a coma in Konoha, and this was a really long, complicated dream? Maybe Tsunade was testing some new drug on her and it was causing insane dreams? Thinking that maybe she would wake up and find that she was recovering from a mission, and that Sasuke was not home, that none of this was real, Sakura stared at her hands. If her brain managed to retain all this information, she'd be thankful.

"Okay, but what about this bloodline limit, and why did my parents die?" She was here for answers, so Sakura was going to get them! Thankfully Ayame was in a talkative mood. "The bloodline limit is your voice, and how you can use it. I'll teach you in due time. And as I assume Takeshi has told you why your parents had to die. Although he probably didn't say why I lived for such a short time, and you get to live until old age."

Sakura needed to know more, this was all unsettling, so she nodded for Ayame to go on. "You will live a full life, your parents did lead a full life, and even got to see you grow up into a woman. My parents lead a full life also, but I was taken from them in my late twenties. They were taken from you at such a young age, because I was taken from my parents at such a young age." Sakura understood slightly, but she had to ask,

"But you had twenty something years with them, why did I only get eighteen in a half?" A sad smile was what she got in return for her question. Sakura felt as if they had both been jilted. Why did she have to lose her parents? And why did Ayame have to be lost to her family? It all seemed too hurtful for her to think about.

"I know you think you got the bad end of the bargain here, but remember this. I only got to live and know my parents for so long, and I never got to see my children grow up. Yes, I watched over them, as I do all in the Haruno clan, but it's different. I only had my children for seven and five years. You will have your children and grandchildren to watch grow up." Her sad eyes told Sakura that she had suffered greatly to leave her family so early.

"You will see many years go by, will live to battle on and see peaceful days. I was not allowed that, I gave it up to save my clan, keep them safe and make sure you had a long life. You and I were both supposed to die at forty. But I gave up twenty years, to give to you. I know you would do the same also if you had been given the chance, yet you will not have to give your long life." Sakura stared at Ayame. _She_ had allowed herself to die early, so _Sakura_ could live a long life?

At that Sakura's eyes widened, Ayame was right, Sakura had a better time of it than Ayame did. But she only had that long life because Ayame was selfless and chose to think of the clan she loved, and the one who would protect it. She could have lived to see her children grown! Yet she had given it up so that _Sakura_ could have a longer life than she would have had. Feeling tears at her eyes and a tightness in her throat, Sakura determined that she would not let Ayame down. She would not waste the sacrifice and suffering Ayame had given for Sakura's benefit.

Shoving down her emotions Sakura forced her mind to attend, their talk wasn't over yet. But that did not stop her tender heart from breaking in sympathy for the hurt that had been put upon Ayame. "Okay, but what about the bloodline limit, why didn't I get it at a young age like all the others? And what is it in detail? Takeshi said it had to do with my voice, which isn't very good by the way. And what about this stuff about my chakra being limitless?"

Ayame laughed, a musical quality to her voice. She had a beautiful soprano voice, and Sakura knew she was have an amazing singing voice. "I'm not sure why you never came as a child to see me, but I know your voice has been suppressed. Mine was also, only my mother could activate it for me, she told me I would have to do the same for the one that would be sent, if one was ever sent, which you were. So now, I'll activate it for you, and teach you everything you need to know, which you will not forget or need to train for."

Contemplating all this, Sakura watched as Ayame's hand glowed a soft pink, and leaned her head back slightly when Ayame's hand touched her throat. Something in Sakura's throat felt like it had been opened, and then she felt her chakra spike higher than normal, for _anyone_. "I've activated the limit, and let the suppressed chakra finally free. You are exactly as you should be, as you should have been years ago. And your chakra is limitless as Takeshi said. I believe that one called Kisame is supposed to be as strong as the strongest Kyuubi when he only uses thirty percent of his power?"

Ayame gave a snort of disgust as Sakura tensed. "It matters not. I was there and I saw him and the Uchiha. I watched your parents die, and I watched over you, unable to help. It had to happen, one way or the other. But now, he cannot compare to you. Your chakra is beyond his, you do not need to worry about him. Your chakra Sakura, like mine was, is much larger and stronger than he will ever hope to have. And as Takeshi said, no matter the length, or amount you use, it will never deplete."

Smiling at Sakura, Ayame pointed to the green diamond shape on her forehead, her regeneration seal. "Your Regeneration technique, that you received from your mentor, will no longer shorten your lifespan. It will do everything it should, but with the limitless chakra, the reserves will be instantly replenished and your life span will remain the same." Well at least that was one thing going in her favor, right?

Dealing with the chakra flow that seemed to expand and grow, feeling it submit to her will easily, Sakura looked at Ayame and smiled. "Tell me everything, and teach me everything. And how much time do I have? Shouldn't I be going soon, before everyone starts to worry?" Ayame simply laughed, she understood the feelings, the flow of chakra that wouldn't stop no matter how much was used.

Sakura could use her chakra for the extent of her life, using a great amount every day, and still not reach its limit. Although they could suppress it themselves, to hide it, nothing could drain it without suffering. Excitement was coursing through Sakura as her chakra levels rose, becoming stronger and more menacing to enemies.

"Time is different here, we have plenty of time. Go ahead, sing the lullaby about us." Sakura started in surprised, the lullaby about them? Well if she said so! Shrugging Sakura opened her mouth, took a breath, and sang. Only a few words came out before Sakura stopped singing. **That was not her voice**! Since when had her voice sounded like that? It hadn't sounded like that before! The change in voice was subtle, but still a more musical lilt to her voice had Sakura uneasy.

Looking at Ayame in surprise, Sakura shook her head, just another typical day in surprise land! "It's all right, you'll get used to the change in your voice. Also, every clan song, every song, anything you want to sing, you can. It's very helpful on missions as well as at home. For example, with certain tones you can make someone think they love you, you can make someone fall asleep, make someone cry, or happy over nothing. You can even make them do your bidding."

Clearly confused by it all, Sakura questioned how singing could do such a thing. "The clan's singing abilities influence the emotions, physical, and mental state of a person. Making someone love you is good for getting information, making someone sleepy is good for surprise attacks, or putting children to bed. Making someone happy or sad can be a help to the person, or a cure during battle. Whatever it is you do, you can control certain aspects of the battle. Sad ninja may not try to fight so hard, ones sleepy may not react in time."

Nodding and taking it all in, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what her team mates would think, it was confusing enough for her! But Ayame wasn't finished, she reached into the cloud and pulled out a Biwa, flute, and tiny bells. Setting them down in front of Sakura, Ayame motioned for her to pick one up. Seeing the bells Sakura thought of the ones that she's handed back to Takeshi before walking to the cloud. He had said that he would make sure they were added to her belt of instruments.

Taking the bells first, Sakrua looked at Ayame, wondering what this had to do with anything. Ayame smiled as she explained. "You can use any instrument to your advantage. Bells as very good for setting off explosives on an enemy, a ring of the bells that are meant to set off a bomb by a high ringing sound is easy to accomplish, and easy to hide. No one sees the bomb, and they only stop to listen if they hear the chime."

Again Ayame smiled, this time with intense pride. "Even sending messages from Konoha to here is easy. Haruno clan members can hear music very well if they want to, with enough concentration they can hear across half the fire nation, and if each chime is infused with chakra that has a message, those listening can easily report. Depending on the amount and strength of chakra infused, a message can be heard throughout all the nations." She then explained that she had been the one to figure it out, and that it was something still used, especially in emergencies.

Setting the bells down and picking up the flute, Sakura held it up to Ayame in question. "Flutes are generally used to send someone into an illusion or trance, the notes are very good when used to mess with someone's head. And it's very good with setting children into sleep, they generally like the flow, but the Biwa works just as well as I'm sure you already know."

As Jutsu's for each of the instruments filled her mind, songs she had heard, and some she hadn't spilled in also. With each bit of music, information on each one poured in, she knew everything, training truly wasn't needed. Picking up the Biwa, Sakura looked at Ayame, not believing what her mind was telling her it could be used for.

"Ah yes, Sakura Storm! Mine was called Ayame Storm. When you use the correct hand signs, and the right cords, you can send a blizzard of flower blossoms, seemingly straight from the cords to blind the enemy. It's very useful for escaping things. This particular Jutsu is unique to us, no one but us can use it." Sakura performed the signs, and lightly struck a chord.

Cherry Blossoms flew from the strings where she had played. Only a slight dribble, but when she struck the chords harder a steady stream of big blossoms came out in profusion. Yes, she could see how this would be helpful! From now on she would carry her mother's Biwa with her, her father's flute, and the two pairs of bells that Takeshi had given her. She would make sure it was in her standard packing equipment, and with her strength it would be no problem to carry.

They sat talking and going over everything, asking and answering every question that came up. Before Sakura knew it, Ayame was standing up and helping her to stand.

"It's time for you to go now Sakura, take care of our clan, and protect our world. Let the chakra flow and do not be worried by it. Although, when you fight the undefeatable masters of destruction, and you use a great amount of your chakra to defeat them, your tattoos will show up and you will glow green as I glowed pink. But do not worry it will all fade about an hour after the battle."

Once up Sakura thanked Ayame, getting a hug for her efforts. Then she turned towards the cloud again and lifted her dress, not relishing the thought of the cold water. "Sakura, the cloud has moved, you will be on the shore, it will be slightly wet, but you will not be in the waves. Also, until tomorrow at noon, you will have the tattoos I spoke of. Don't worry, they will go away at noon tomorrow, except one. One will stay forever viewable, at the base of your neck, in the back. A Sakura Blossom so you never forget the clan that claims you, and cares for you."

Nodding Sakura furrowed her brow. "What happens when I die? Will I watch over the clan too?" Ayame laughed but shook her head in a negative movement. "No, since our existence was made, and I made it known that I wished to watch over my clan, plans have been set. I am to watch over the Haruno clan. You Sakura, are to watch over the clan you marry into."

At that statement Sakura rolled her eyes, she was sure she would never be married. Unless Takeshi's agreement with Sasuke was forced. But she didn't see that happeneing, Tsunade wouldn't make her do this! "Yeah, and if Takeshi and Sasuke's agreement hold up then I'll be watching over the Uchiha clan!"

Ayame's sympathy didn't seem very high at Saskura's outburst. She only laughed and finished her little speech before Sakura had to go. "Well, I cannot tell you who you will marry, or what clan you will watch over. Yes, I know, but I will not tell, where is the fun in life? But it will be so, and your life will end well. Now it's time for you to go, only twenty minutes has gone by for those on shore, so do not worry about time."

Thanking her again, Sakura stopped, "Before we left our village, two to four men had tried to kidnap me seven times, the last three spoke of me being the waited for one. How did they know that? They said their ancestors heard it from you." Sakura watched as Ayame's eyes widened and her jaw tightened in anger. Ayame even gave a delicate snarl as she stared at the ground of the cloud.

"I knew that weasel got away! I should have searched for him longer! He was one of the men that I faced, not the ones I was to kill, but a helper of theirs. He saw the battle but was not a part of it. I assume his decedents found the next bunch that you are to fight. The scum! But enough, they are only unknown helpers even to the ones you will face, now on with you." Ayame made an elegant shooing motion with her hand and Sakura watched as the part of the cloud she stood next to drifted apart to leave an opening for her to pass through.

From where she stood Sakura could see the ground, and the crowd gathered. A slight 'whoosh' sound made Sakura turn and look back at Ayame. A tall man, with brown hair and blue eyes stood behind Ayame. Sakura watched as the man settled beside Ayame, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her brow, the man turned and smiled at Sakura. "We watch over the clans, and are allowed to have our husband's with us. I chose to meet with you alone, but Hiro is almost always with me. When you watch over the clan you marry into, your husband will be able to be with you too upon death."

Sakura's breathing hitched. Sasuke was the one she was supposed to marry now, unless she could get Tsunade to change that, she would be watching over the Uchiha clan. But she just couldn't see Sasuke joining her, unless it was for the express purpose of watching over his clan. Unlike Hiro, Sasuke would not be there to be with the one he loved. She would be nothing but an ornament, a breeder, a simple means to an end. And after death he would _still_ be using her to get to his goal!

Sakura heard Ayame and Hiro bid her farewell and that they would be watching over her. Nodding and taking a step out of the clouds, Ayames final comment drifted to her. "When the times comes I will talk to you as I always have. But you must not let your friends near the battle. This is your battle. I had to put my friends and family in a trance with my flute to keep them away, you may have to do the same."

Stepping down onto the firm ground, Sakura stood looking at the crowd still gathered, wondering how she was going to stop her friends from helping her. She could use the flute as Ayame had, but she couldn't help but want them there. What if something went wrong? What if she needed them? Questions ran through her head, but one thing told her that she would make sure they stayed away from the battle. What if one of them died in the battle that was hers to fight? What if she _had _to marry Sasuke?


	25. The Day He Was Confounding

**HikariZaichuYami**: Sakura Marries Lee?!?!? O__o *huddles in fetal position* I hope not! He weirds me out! We will see how emotionally challeneged Sasuke does with this 'agreement' he has gotten himself into. Shall we?

**Kaydreams**: I'm glad you like that bloodline limit! I thought it was pretty ingenious myself!

**Alayneni**: The wedding? Well.....you'll have to wait and see now won't you? lol

**Empty-Spaces**: I thought Long and Hard about all of this...I'm glad the twists and explinations about things meet your approval! it's good to know I'm not completely failing.

**Animeartist17**: I agree! I like the strong 'Kick ALL your behinds if I want becasue I can!' Sakura, Imagine the havoc she could wreak on her enemies?!

**TheBLOfHS**: Little Uchiha babies! Imagine THAT insanity, at least if Sakura was the mommy she could teach them manners!

**Mistyfire**: I actually JUST finished reading Daughter of the Land the day I posted chapter 24! I had just started reading it the day before, so no I didn't get my ideas from that story. Although when I was reading it I was like: 'This is kinda like mine...I just got owned at my own game...so much for being brilliant!' That story TOTALLY owns mine! I almost gave up, but that wouldn't be fair to my readers...and I like my story!!! AND, we will see how he feels and so on! =D

**QueenThayet12990**: I did think it was a stroke of brilliance...then I hoped people wouldn't think I'd gone too far into fantasy land or something...and no...not Phantom of the Opera...although I did get the name from that song...(It says that on my profile page) lol

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I'm ecstatic that you like the bloodline limit! I thought it all out, and all I could think was...the readers are going to see this and go: -__- "you need to go die in a corner of shame for such a lame thing..." So now I feel better! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! And NO, you can't have it...only Sakura and the Haruno clan....and me....can have that talent!

**Tiger Priestess**: *Shoves Sasuke on, but grabs Itachi and yanks him back* WHAT is this about??? Sasuke! MOVE yourself! Your SUPPOSED to be guarding Sakura!!!! *glares at Itachi* AND YOU!!!! YOU have to guard Tiger! WHO else is going to make sure she doesn't die on me??? *Point to tiger* Now, GUARD! Guard boy, guard! Good puppy! **Tiger**: see that he is a good boy! I don't want to have to tell him again! And we shall see how it goes with the Teme who needs to FOCUS! *glares at Sasuke who is thoroughly enraptured in watching Sakura walk down the street* Well I guess his focus is okay? O.o maybe we should make sure he doesn't like...jump the gun or anything?

**To Everyone**: PLEASE ENJOY!!!! Again!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

She was too tired to look at herself and see the reason for such reactions as she was getting when she stepped out of the misty cloud, but when Naruto stoop with mouth hanging open and Shizune gasped with wide horrified eyes, mumbling about Tsunade killing her, Sakura stopped. Seeing Sasuke pacing and glancing every so often at the cloud, she didn't prepare for him to speed over and scan her for injuries. Holding her shoulders tightly with his hands to make sure she was really there.

When his brows went up, Sakura looked down at herself. She had pink tattoos all over her body. Starting on the top of her feet, spiraling up her legs, and sprouting lovely cherry blossom designs as they went, just like Ayame with the Iris'. Sakura could only guess what her torso must look like, not that she would look at this moment with this audience. But when her arms boasted the same thing, she thought it was safe to say that her torso was probably the same.

A second later Sakura found her face being lifted. Sasuke had put a hand under her chin and raised it to see her face, turning it this way and that way. Frowning at her, Sasuke grunted. "You look better without all this. I hope it's not permanent." Heavens have mercy! **He Spoke! **And since _when _did he have or express opinions? About her no less!

"No, it'll be gone by noon tomorrow, only the Cherry Blossom on the back of my neck is permanent." Sakura found herself spun so fast she thought her head might snap off. Note to self, don't tell him things like this! Then she was back around, Sasuke looking at her again. "I like that one. And the others. But not these pink lines." Just _what_ had changed while she was in the cloud? And if he didn't wipe that smirk from his face she'd do it for him!

"All right, to your homes, and to bed, it's time for rest. Those going to Konoha on missions, be ready to leave in three days!" At Takeshi's words Sakura looked at him.

"Who all is coming to Konoha? Other than the Uchiha children?" Takeshi looked surprised. Apparently he thought he'd told them something, something they had no idea about.

"Did I not mention it? Oh well, anyways! I've decided that having only you in Konoha isn't enough, you are to take nine others with you. One needs to go to Suna, the other eight will stay in Konoha, and strengthen our bonds as well as stay in touch between the villages. It's how we know things, and when to be there to help fight, we have at least one person in _every_ hidden village. I assume you know who Temari of Sand is?"

Completely lost in this all, they nodded, of course they knew who Temari was! "Her husband is one of our men, he grew up there with the clan members we have stationed in Sand, like we had stationed in Konoha. He is very good, and made it quite high in the ranks, as well as whom he married. If they know something, we get it and can act on it. Same with all the other hidden villages, someone is very high up, or high up enough to get information, but not be too conspicuous. Like in our man in Sound."

Nodding at his logic, Sakura simply stated that it was a good idea, but how were they to cover up the clan identity? Takeshi only shook his head, a message had been sent to the Hokage, they were going to be introduced as Haruno clan members, from a small village by the border of the Tea nation. Having met up with Sakura, on her way back from a secret mission, they had decided to leave the small village and head to the city.

It was being said that Sakura did have a clan, one that never had many ninja's, and that the village only had a few Haruno's. And that there were not many more than the five girls and the two couples that were going with them to Konoha. Two couples would be going with them, under civilian statuses to keep in touch but stay out of suspicion. To have more people to continue the clan and contact there, as well as keep the Haruno name in Konoha.

Everyone was being told that it was a 'small clan' nothing like the Hyuuga's or Uchiha clan statuses in terms of power. And that it wasn't the size of those clans, or what the Uchiha clan size used to be. It would be taken care of, and Sakura was not to worry, Tsunade would take care of all of it. At least that was what she was told by Takeshi, but since when did she not worry?

From there everyone sought their rooms, and the peace of sleep. Too exhausted to even dream or have nightmares, Sakura slept hard, only waking up at eleven thirty am. Finally seeing the tattoos that covered her body. The pink lines on her body looked like the green ones that Ayame had had, with the exception of the type of flower. She knew that she would never forget this trip, and she would never forget that she had a clan that loved and needed her. With that in mind she headed to find something to eat.

"Good Morning Sasuke." Sakura sat down as she spoke, next to Sasuke and stunned him speechless. Since when did she talk to him, in kindness no less? He glanced at her, and gave a typical 'hn' in response. With other people already there to eat, Sasuke wasn't in a talkative mood. A plate was set in front of her, but Sakura only looked at the food, not feeling hungry in the least.

When everyone was in, Takeshi spoke up, asking for help from the group. "A few months ago our oldest son went missing. He was out on patrol, the other person out with him came back to report. They had seen a battle going on, something big and powerful. My son is a good medic, and he stayed behind to see if he could help, but he never came back. We were wondering if you could ask around, see it anyone knows anything about it."

Her food still untouched, Sakura forced herself to focus and ask questions. "How old is he, what does he look like, and where was it they saw the battle going on when he disappeared?" By this time the whole Konoha bunch was listening intently. "He's taller than you, but shorter than Sasuke, he has green eyes like yours, but a few shades lighter, with brown hair. The battle was over by the last place Akatsuki members were seen. They had been in the countryside for a time, we aren't sure why, but he was determined to help, or bring in someone if they were Akatsuki."

Sakura turned to Sasuke when she saw him stiffen, and his eyes widening. "What's his name?" Something in his voice told her that he knew her cousin's son, and that didn't bode well. "His name is Hideo." Something in Sakura went cold when Sasuke put a hand over his face, hiding the fleeting pained look that he wasn't quick enough to hide from her. He knew where Hideo was.

"I know where he is, and I'll bring him back, right now." Sasuke stood, and in response all three others from Konoha stood too. "No, this I have to do alone, it will be too obvious if you're all there." Before he could move, Ayaka put a delicate hand on his shoulder and asked in a confused voice. "How do you know of our son?" Sakura saw something flicker in his eyes as Sasuke answered.

"The battle was me fighting Uchiha Madra. I had just beaten him, but in order to defeat him I almost killed myself. I was dying when he came, I would have died if he hadn't shown up. But someone, I now know as your son, came and healed me to a degree. I was strong enough to make him come with me, to continue healing me. I started training him to take over Sound, to finish dismantling it, I wanted to go home. I was planning on returning only three months after Shizune came and tricked me."

Moving towards the door, Sasuke finished his explanation, "Now I see that leaving him there isn't going to work. I'm going to put your other man in charge, he was one of the few that I trusted and the one that was helping Hideo. I assume the man with the cherry blossom sword is your man, spying on us, he's a good man." Takeshi nodded, they knew the man, and he was a good man. He was also very good at his job.

"I've elevated him since Orochimaru's death, he always kept just low enough to remain in the know, and stay just under Orochimaru's suspicion. But after I took over, I made him an elite, he was to be second in charge after Hideo. I'll make it known that he is to become the next in charge until someone else he can train takes over." At Takeshi's nod Sasuke moved out the door, Sakura followed.

"I'm going with you! He's my family, and someone has to make sure you come back. I didn't go through all of this just to let you walk away. If you leave and don't come back I _will _come get you, and nothing short of death will stop me from bringing you back." Keeping a firm grip on his shoulder, Sakura glared. She no longer hated him, she couldn't because it wasn't really his fault this pain was pushed on her, it was only hers. But she also didn't have to throw herself at him because her feelings were still there.

She could hate him for leaving them, but then he'd been brought back and he had stayed and protected her by choice. It was slow in coming, but she could see that he really did want to be reinstated as a citizen. And with the Uchiha children to help him, she didn't think he'd really stay away. But how else was she to convince him to take her to bring back her family member?

Sasuke pulled her around the building away from watching eyes to a garden area and sat on a bench next to her. "If you knock me out and leave me on this bench, so help me, I will scalpel your innards out!" She wouldn't do that, but he didn't know that, and it didn't hurt to threaten. But she wasn't ready for his answer, apparently he was a very good observer, and he did know her very well again.

"Sakura, I _will_ come back, nothing will stop me from that. I have my clan to see to, and the children that I am in charge of now. I'm just going to get Hideo out and back where he belongs." Then he smirked, and Sakura knew this was going to go in a bad direction. Why was it her life that had to get so very complicated at this time? Wasn't she okay before all this happened? Why didn't she just _let_ Ino have him?

"Besides, I have a wedding to plan and a pink haired, green eyed woman to marry. Plus, you know you'd never hurt me like that. It's not a fitting thing for a soon-to-be Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, let alone a Princess of this mighty Haruno clan. And what happened last night? What is your bloodline limit?" Well if he wanted to be like that- wait, what? Hold on, rewind! He **actually** planned on _marrying_ her? Oh no, no, no, no, no, **NO**! Tsunade was going to kill them all for sure! If she didn't kill herself or Sasuke first!

"My bloodline limit is a musical thing, we sing and affect the emotional, physical and mental state of a person. It can be good, or bad. And my chakra is limitless now, like Ayames. It was being suppressed, I should have been here to meet with Ayame when I was ten. But it never happened. She also told me her story, and that it's not your fault my parents died, it's mine." Sakura looked away for a minute, swallowing hard when her eyes caught sight of a lotus blossom in a pond.

Seeing her mother's favorite flower was hard enough, but to talk about the deaths of her parents and know it was her fault was beyond difficult. "I was never supposed to exist, and I am a gift, sent to save the world from undefeatable enemies. My parents couldn't have children, so they agreed to die at some point so they could have me. So it's not really your fault, it's mind for existing. It's all very complicated." If he could follow that, she thought she might just hug him. Maybe he could explain it to her?

"You were never supposed to be born?" Yeah, so he wasn't perfect at following along. But Sakura simply nodded and explained about the whole 'deal with Kami,' the price and payment, as well as her part in it all. Sasuke grunted, "I'm glad you were born." Maybe Sasuke had been hit too hard in a battle? Since when did he say anything good about her like that? What had gotten into him lately? Maybe it wasn't Sasuke? Maybe it was a double or something?

But if Sakura wanted to know what was happening with him, she was about to have the shock of her life, and get no answer from him about his actions. Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug, whispered 'I'll be back for you soon,' then pressed his lips in a feather light kiss across hers, for a mere second. Then Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was left sitting on the bench with a hand over her mouth. Okay, time to snap awake, **now**!

But she blinked, and shook her head, and blinked again, before realizing that it wasn't a dream. Gasping in awe and fright, Sakura wondered if he really would come back, or if he'd used that trick to keep her still while he ran off to freedom. Struggling with her emotions, and pushing down the growing love for him that she had shoved into corners to keep from being hurt so long ago, Sakura stood up.

Hearing the familiar sound of training, moved that way, a distraction was what she needed. She also needed to break something, and what better place than training grounds to take her fury out on something? But when she got to the training grounds, Sakura saw all of the Uchiha children training with multiple other Haruno clan children. Smiling at the Uchiha children, she noticed that all seemed to have no problem hitting the target perfectly. Except for the only girl.

She watched the girl struggle to get the weapons in the right circle of the target, missing every time. Finally she slumped her shoulders, looked at her sibling and the four others of her clan, and walked off into the trees with a hanging head. Unable to ignore the look on the girls face, Sakura followed. Only a few yards into the woods Sakura found the girl sitting against a tree, failing to hold back tears.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, I was in the counsel room when you guys were introduced to Sasuke. You want tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help. What's your name?" Sitting next to the girl Sakura felt her heart twist. The poor thing obviously needed help, but she wasn't sure how to do that, hopefully she would get an idea from the girl. The girl looked up, the tear tracks on her face washing away sweat, showing Sakura eyes that cried for a comforting touch and help.

"My name is Kanae, and I can't hit the marks like the others! I haven't activated my Sharingan, and the others have! I'm the youngest, but both Fusao and Hiro got theirs when they were ten, Hisoka got it at my age, and both Isao and Kazue got it only two days after their twelfth birthdays. Only Hisoka got it at eleven, and I'm almost to my twelfth birthday!" Kanae gave a cough, she was too worked up to keep calm, so Sakura took over.

Using her best bedside manners, Sakura put an arm around the girls shoulders and hugged the still crying girl to her side. Even if she didn't expect it, Sakura didn't mind when Kanae wrapped her arms around Sakura, she so obviously needed a mother figure in her life. And Sakura didn't mind being that mother figure at the moment, she knew what it was like to be surrounded by those that loved her.

Sakura also knew what it was like to feel like a failure, and Sakura wasn't going to let this girl go through the same thing, not anymore than she already had. "Well it seems to me that you still have some time, and if you want to, I can help you. Once you're on a team, you'll be able to train and hopefully get better with your sensei. But if you want to, just let me know and I'll help you anyway I can. I know what it's like to be the weak one in my group, and I won't let you be that in this group."

Kanae dug her head in Sakura's collar bone, letting the tears fall in torrents. Gently rocking back and forth, Sakura shifted the girl onto her lap to hold her. Sakura knew this was more than being the weak one, and the only girl. She was letting out the hurt from losing her parents. She remembered something, heard through her bedroom wall, about the boys mourning for their parents. But the person talking had been surprised that the girl hadn't mourned or cried, even though she was a tender hearted girl.

Humming a lullaby in the girls ear, Sakura used her bloodline limit, making the lullaby send the girl into a peaceful sleep. In a little while she would wake her up and start training with her, maybe they would coax the Sharingan out. But it didn't matter much to Sakura, she was going to help this girl become a great ninja no matter what anyone said or did. And if those boys decided to make fun of little Kanae, they'd find themselves on the wrong side of Sakura's temper!


	26. The Day She Beat Karin Down Easily

**Alayneni**: I think that a scene involving the clan boys and Sakura's temper will be coming very soon! mwhahaha!

**HikariZaichuYami**: Don't worry...Kanae will be okay, she has Sakurato take care of her now. *checks charts* That is a negative, Sasuke is not on meds, he's just weird. We are going to agree with Sakura and wonder if he hit his head one too many times.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I know! Sasuke gives hugs and has feelings! Crazy I know! (am I making him too un-sasuke with all these things?) Sasuke is SUCH a overprotectingve and possessive guy when it comes to Sakura, and an egotistical clan leader...BUT OKAY!!! I must call together the councilof the Haruno clan to discuss your entry into the clan and gaining of the bloodline limit...lol

**QueenThayet12990**: Ahh past and present, the inter weaving is intentional...it gets more complicated later! And I'm going with 'he got hit too hard in battle,' it sounds very convincing no?

**Animeartist17**: Let the suspense, at least for this moment, be squelched. Later suspense will come back, but for now we will see what happens! I'm not sure he's going to come out of his shell that much, and she can only trust him so much. He's going to have to prove things to her, and she is going to have to deal with his unusual behavior.

**Sakura ushi**: It's good to have you join us! This is my only fanfic story...at the moment...I already have another one I'm working on for after this one. =D

**Mistyfire**: Yeah, Sasuke is a complicated mess who doesn't like to explain things...Kanae will be okay, she has Sakura to watch over her now. O.O *stares at mess of fainted Sakura and 'trying to deny it' Sasuke.* I don't think yelling something like that to the world is a great idea...look what it got us!?!

**TheBLOfHS**: I don't have any plans of the kids in hospitals because of Kanae...but the boys better watch it! I get temperamental too. I like your suggestions...but I think I'll stick with what I have...I hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Tiger Priestess**: I'm glad you like the bloodline limit! I love the music! Them together...for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and you get it! Sakura will have to be convinced that it's a compliment...and Sasuke will have to learn to be gentler...Yes, the man Shizune healed in Sound is Hideo. *Squeaks* I know he kissed her!!! Were you in good or bad hysterics? laughing or horrified hysterics at the tattoos!?! I NEED TO NOW!!! lol

**To Everyone**: ENJOY!!!!!!!! And no...I don't own Naruto...*sigh*

--

After thirty minutes, when Sakura felt her legs starting to tingle, Kanae slowly woke up, looking around in confusion. Sakura let out a little laugh and stood up, setting the girl on her feet. While resting a hand on the girls shoulder they went back to the training grounds, picking up a few shuriken and kunai, Sakura took Kanae to a point and handed her the weapons. Giving her a few pointers and suggestions Sakura let Kanae train, pointing out new things as they went.

As the day flew by, Sakura stayed and coached her, there wasn't much improvement, one day in itself couldn't help that much. With time and good training she a would become very good. As the sun was starting to set, Sakura and Kanae headed towards the main house to see what the plans were as the sun sat low in the sky. Walking in the door to the main house they laughed at the antics of the village children who ran around having a good time.

But when they made it in the door, Sakura found herself shoved back outside. Kanae was shoved away before Sakura could do anything to protect her and into a wall. Sasuke was beside her helping her up as Ninja jumped out of trees to subdue the redhead who snarled at Sakura. Standing up straight, Sakura demanded to know what was going on. She was told that Sasuke had teleported Suigetsu to Konoha, but he couldn't find Karin.

Suigetsu had said that Karin had left the base a while ago, he assumed she had gone after Sasuke. Sasuke had waited for a while, but Suigetsu had informed him that Karin had planned to be gone for at least another month, so he had left. But Karin had been headed back to base, and recognized Sasuke's chakra signature.

Once she had gotten close enough to the village after following Sasuke, Karin had teleported to him. She had realized that Sasuke had changed the moment she saw him and how he was looking at a portrait of Sakura. And with that realization she had decided that Sakura was to blame. And look where they were now, Karin trying to kill her again!

Knowing that Karin couldn't leave while knowing about the village, Sakura decided the best thing to do was erase her memories of this place. And that meant that she would have to get close enough without Karin fighting back at her. She would probably have to be knocked out. Deciding it was time to have some fun and play with the disillusioned redhead, Sakura smirked. She had some anger issues to deal with as well, and she wanted pay back for the first attempt on her life.

"Let her go, let her fight me if she wills it." From the way everyone, except Naruto and Shizune, tensed it was apparent that no one wanted to risk her, but then she was stronger now than she had ever been, and knew that she could have defeated Karin even without the extra chakra and bloodline limit.

The men and women holding Karin let her go, stepping away, obviously uneasy with the situation. Getting into a fighting stance, Sakura spotted Kanae being helped up by Fusao. She knew what she was looking at, Fusao was the oldest of the group, and the one that picked on Kanae the most. But in the simple act of helping her up and glaring at Karin's back, Sakura saw him for what he was. A young boy, thinking he was the oldest of the clan, with the weight of rebuilding the clan on his shoulders as well as trying to protect them all.

His feelings were in his eyes, like a certain clan leader of the Uchiha's, he let a flicker in his eye tell every tale. The boy liked Kanae, but he tried to hide it, and Sakura who was an expert at reading the unreadable Uchiha eyes, she saw a caring that the boy hid from all, calling it his duty to protect the clan, and that included Kanae. Smiling in delight Sakura kept one eye on Karin, who stood confused.

Sakura wanted to shake her head, were all Uchiha males alike? Or was it just the ones that were hiding things from others? She saw that Hiro, Kanae's brother, went to her side as did the others, but they all clearly showed their concern. Determining to find out what was going on and why they all picked on her if they all cared for her, Sakura turned her attention to Karin.

"I don't know what you've done to Sasuke, but I'll stop you from taking him from me!" Hearing Karin speak in a voice that did not sound very strong, and knowing Kanae and the rest were watching, Sakura focused on Karin, who looked at those around her in unsure discomfort before glaring at Sakura. Well if she was this unsure, the battle wouldn't last long, that knowledge disappointed Sakura, she was ready to blow off some steam.

"Come on Karin, they will not interfere and neither will Sasuke. It's just you and I, time to settle." Sasuke grunted at her promise of his not interfering, but Sakura ignored him, she **didn't**need his help, everyone would see that. Moving to an open area, well away from the crowd and buildings towards the ocean, Sakura motioned to Karin.

A Biwa and Flute flew through the air, and Sakura caught them both. Her mother's Biwa was then strapped to her back, with the belts attached to it around her and her father's flute strapped on, Sakura got ready. The two pairs of bells chimed from their place a few inches below the flute. Karin looked confused at the reason for the instruments, but then so did Naruto and Sasuke. She wouldn't need them, but she was glad that Shizune already knew what it was for, that took one of the list of people to explain everything to.

As unsure as she was, Karin came at her all the same, and Sakura smirked when Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Performing hand seals at an incredible speed, Sakura stood still, and when Karin was close enough to take a swing, Karin found herself surrounded by Cherry Blossoms. A moment later the Cherry Blossoms shifted together behind Karin, and Sakura stood there, putting her palm into Karin's back, in between shoulder blades, and pushed.

Karin flew down into the sand of the beach, just barely stopping before reaching the wet sand that the waves gently flowed over. Walking down onto the white sand, with the rest of the village a ways behind her, Sakura stood again and waited. This time Karin would use more caution, that much was clear when Karin finally stood and glared at Sakura.

Slowly moving towards each other, both measuring their opponents, Karin tried another tactic. Performing a few hand seals, she simply stood for a moment before speeding into some nearby trees and bushes. Knowing what Karin was about, Sakura performed her own hand seals and watched as wispy puffs of smoke rose into the air, leaving three other Sakura's standing next to the real Sakura.

Not using the usual cloning Jutsu, Sakura used the Shadow Clone Jutsu that she had learned from Naruto. With Karin trying to track her at all times, Sakura she ran into some bushes after Karin, laughing lightly. With this Jutsu, Sakura's chakra was evenly spread in each one, each actual copies of herself, not illusions. Karin wouldn't be able to find her if she found four Sakura's while tracking her.

With the three besides her, Sakura jumped up into a tree, the others following suit and jumping up into other trees. With that, Sakura let her limitless chakra spike high and strong from all four. A simple warning that Sakura was sure would make Karin falter at the least. Although Sakura hoped for more of a reaction, she was sure that Karin had never really seen anything like her amount and strength of chakra.

With all four searching, Sakura scanned the area and smiled. In the bushes below one of the clones, Karin sat cowering in confusion. She didn't like the many signatures of chakra, all belonging to Sakura. One of the clones jumped down, but Karin knew she was coming and turned in time to plant a fist into the clones face. When the clone stumbled back, with a bleeding lip, Karin kicked the clone while smiling with malice.

That malicious smile vanished when the clone went up in smoke. The two other clones jumped down, shoving Karin back and forth between the two, while they took turns punching and kicking her around like a sack. Somehow Sakura thought that Karin was a better fighter than this. As she sat watching Sakura noticed a flicker, and watched as a kick had Karin going up in smoke.

Sensing chakra below her Sakura jumped back in time to miss Karin's attack from the ground. Sakura jumped into the open of the sandy beach, her two other clones puffing away. So Sakura had been right, Karin was slightly smarter than the average field rat, although not much better looking in her opinion. The crowd was still there, watching in apprehension and slight excitement. Shizune and Naruto rolled their eyes, they knew that Sakura was simply toying with Karin.

With more hand seals, Sakura had chakra scalpels ready and waiting. Seeing those, Karin moved back, she probably knew what they were from seeing Kabuto use them, and she knew how badly they could damage a person. Moving forward quickly, Sakura took a few swipes at Karin, not meant to touch her, just scare her a bit. And from Karin's wide eyes as she dodged the blows, she was terrified.

Karin jumped to a safe distance, but Sakura was done playing around. She just wanted to be done and on her way home, with Karin not knowing of the village anymore. Her plan was interrupted when Karin teleported just in front of her, dodging the blow aimed at her face, Sakura's eyes widened in horror at the scene playing out before her. Kanae's body came hurtling out of nowhere, slamming into Karin's side. Well, so much for no one interfering!

Then Karin had Kanae in her clutches, holding the girl upside down by her ankle as Sakura's heart stopped for a second before speeding on. Rage rose in Sakura at the sight of Karin's sadistic smile as she looked at the now frighten child held in her hands. Kanae had obviously not been thinking anything beyond 'help Sakura' when she had moved. But when Kanae's eyes flashed red, rage turned to delight. Her Sharingan had been activated!

This fight may have started out as a game, and started to turn in a bad direction. But if Kanae activated her Sharingan, then Sakura couldn't complain. Training for the girl would be much easier, and hopefully the boys would stop picking on her. Pumping chakra into her feet, Sakura jumped and landed behind Karin, putting a hand to the base of her neck.

Karin froze, then crumpled while screaming threats at Sakura, but her hands let Kanae go. With all the muscles in her limbs longer under her control, Karin simply laid in the sand. Touching a hand to Karin's forehead, Sakura moved a safe distance away. As Sakura's chakra slowly let Karin regain the use of her limbs, Sakura watched little Kanae run to safety.

Sakura pulled out her father's flute and smirked at Karin, oh the sweet taste of payback! As she started to play, infusing her chakra in the instrument, Karin regained the use of her muscles and scrambled up. Lifting the instrument to her lips, Sakura began a haunting, somewhat odd tune. She knew that no one would hear the music, it was part of the instruments that the clan boasted.

Only the person she targeted when infusing the chakra would be affected by the songs, unless she wanted to affect anyone within a certain range from herself. Only infusing chakra into the instrument made music, most people who picked it up would assume the instruments were broken. Even the bells did not chime unless chakra was infused into them.

Playing a song that would take Karin into an illusion, Sakura sent Karin into the nightmare that plagued her life. Making Karin see the nightmares that tormented her, Sakura was sure that, at least for a time, Karin would not be willing to fight. It was with almost sadistic pleasure that Sakura watched Karin react to the tragedy that marked a change in Sakura's life.

From the way Karin jump, squeaked and tried to get away from whatever she saw while shrieking in high octaves, Sakura knew that Karin was seeing the end result of Kisame's play time. Karin screamed, and tried to back away from things only she could see before finally falling into a curled fetal position. From the way she sat, Sakura assumed that she had probably found a corner of what she thought was the room to settle into.

Finally stopping her music, Sakura walked calmly to Karin's side. Putting away her flute, Sakura began a gentle lullaby that would send Karin into a deep sleep. She wasn't the only one who would be traumatized from such a sight, for a short while anyways. She would have to erase this whole event as well as the village, she couldn't leave one but not the other without an explanation.

Once Karin was out, Sakura put her glowing hand over Karin's forehead. Using her chakra to probe through Karin's mind, Sakura flinched. What had Sasuke had to deal with while with her? Karin's thoughts and fantasies were quickly moved passed, Sakura _really_didn't want to see anymore than she already had. Focusing on her task Sakura found the part of the brain that held memories, and erased the ones that Karin had of the village.

In its place Sakura put memories of being teleported and taken into custody before being escorted into a prison room. Then she made sure that Karin remembered a struggle to ensure the bruises were explained. As much as she wanted to leave the battle and defeat in her head, how would that be explained without showing the fight and its location? Once all that was done, Sakura performed a few hand seals and touched Karin's shoulder.

As Karin disappeared, Sakura heard the gasps from the crowd. She knew this was how Sasuke had gotten Karin and Suigetsu to Konoha, and it was the way she had sent an unconscious Karin to Tsunade's office. Teleporting someone didn't mean you had to go too, it just meant different hand seals were needed. From there Sakura turned to the crowd in time to have her hips tackled by Kanae, who held on tightly to Sakura.

"You were amazing! I want to be just like you!" The girls big, trusting eyes had Sakura smiling. Sakura beamed down at the girl, "You activated your Sharingan! I'm so proud of you, even if it was not smart to interfere. But we will deal with that later." Wrapping the girl in a quick hug, Sakura heard the crowd beyond them, and smiled. Sakura really did like this girl, especially with the happy glow in her eyes.

As a cheer went up, Sakura turned and moved to them, keeping a hand on Kanae's shoulder. Smiling at everyone, and finally meeting the son of her cousin that Sasuke had just brought back, the man that Shizune had healed when she was disguised as Sakura not so long ago when they kidnapped Sasuke. After greeting her cousin's son and nodding her thanks to Sasuke, Sakura scanned the crowd to make sure everyone was okay.

Eventually she would get Sasuke alone to thank him verbally, but she didn't really want witnesses to that admittance of thanks. And that was when Sakura found herself surrounded by family and friends, a place she never thought she'd be again. Hugging Hideo close, Sakura welcomed him home and told him how glad she was that he was out of Sound.

He smile and thanked her, before saying how glad he was that she would be marrying Sasuke, the one he had saved, and been saved by in return. His tired eyes showed strain, something that staying in Sound for a prolonged period of time would do to anyone. Only because of that did Sakura keep to herself any comments about marrying Sasuke.

Explaining to everyone that she wanted to check him, Sakura thanked everyone for their concern and bid them goodnight. Once in Hideo's room, with his parents holding his hands, Sakura checked him over. Healing the bruises and few scrapes he still had, Sakura worked on his lungs for a bit. Once she was satisfied that his lungs were fine after some smoke inhalation had hurt them, Sakuraleft the room to give the family time alone.

Recalling his comment about her marriage Sakurastruggled to stop the reminder from dampening her spirits. She didn't relish the thought of spending a lifetime with an unfeeling person, protective or not, or used as a breeder. Nor did she relish the thought of countless nights alone, whether he was home or away, in the Uchiha home. Tsunade just **had** to help her out of this somehow!


	27. The Day He Was Bipoloar About Things

**RedSnow7**: Good to have you join us! I like the plot twists too! And yes, Sasuke is starting to understand! But Sakura is Sakura, and that means stubbornness! I'm glad you like my story, but it won't be over for some time, there are still more chapters.

**Kaydreams**: Would you be happy if you thought the guy who accepted your had in marriage was only doing it out of pity and to use you for heirs? I'd be ticked off too! And sometimes, especially for Sakura, thinking can be bad. She's just stuck in her 'this is going to be all bad' stage, who wants a lonely marriage with someone who is only using you? If you want him to loosen up, maybe we should get a crowbar or something?

**Animeartist17**: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I edit everything like 3 or 4 times! And I STILL miss things!!!! *sobs* figures! I'm also thinking of bringing Karin back, to be beat down again, but make sure she remembers it...I'm not sure yet...hmmn...This I must ponder! *thinks*

**Empty-Spaces**: I enjoy making him the only one she is cold towards...teach him a lesson! I can just see him sitting there going 'She's supposed to love me forever, they are _kids, _**what **do they have that I don't?' Then I just about die laughing. More of the bloodline limit is on its way! I'm excited to show it off!

**TheBLOfSH**: How is it sad? I thought that was good? haha

**KurenaiBara-Chan**: I hate Karin too, like I told animeartist17, I'm thinking of bringing Karin back and having another whooping on her, one she'll remember. That sound good? And I'm glad you like this Sasuke, if I ever go all 'that is NOT Sasuke-ish' please let me know! "AND: The counsel has met and deliberated." *Sits crosslegged with serene face, eyes closed* "And a decision has been made. Upon looking into thinks futher, with your name such as it is, we hearby allow you enterace into the Haruno clan, and all that it implies. Such as the bloodline limit."

**Alayneni**: I never actualy thought of Kanae being there, but then I was mostly thinking about bed time. Sakura would (most likely) be in the same bed as Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that she won't be lonely, only day times would have some sort of diversion. But not when the kids are sleeping. The Showdown will be coming soon!

**HikariZaichuYami**: 'Eh, Karin will get whats coming to her! We shall see how her marriage goes, IF she gets married that is...Tsunade still has to be consulted! And for Christmas=we shall see! I WILL put up at least one...I'm going to TRY for 2...but maybe it will be 1 one Christmas Eve and Christmas? lol

**Tiger Priestess**: I would hide from the girls and Karin too if I were him! O_o But then she kind of knows now after arriving in Hanayo right? And yes, I can see Tsunade jumping...then glaring holes into the dazed Karin. I don't think Sasuke would have said much...he's kinda private...And yes, they need a moment, although I'm slightly hesitant to write it. What if Sakura takes it into her head to break the arranged marriage, via killing Sasuke? It could turn out bad.

**WildCherryLollipop**: Sasuke didn't have much to do in that last chapter...hopefully you like him better in this one?

**To Everyone**: So on the last chapter I had 110 readers and 10 reviews...SO, yeah, I'm wondering whats up? No one by my few reviewers have opinions? And I USED to have 13 reviewers! Why am I losing some? vacations or something? Anyways, rant over: ENJOY! AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!!!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Three days later, after extensive resting and getting to know her family, evaluating the Uchiha children in training, and packing everyone up, they got ready to go. Sakura stood at the gate, memorizing everything about the village and the clan that she now loved. She could never talk of this place, but she could come back if she needed or wanted to. She was good enough to know if she was being tracked, and she could easily lose a tracker, or dispose of the threat if need be.

Finally after hugging her cousin and his wife, Sakuraturned to the sons of her cousin and gave them each hugs, holding Hideo especially close. She hated the thought of him in Sound for so long, even if he had saved Sasuke's life. Then it was the twins she held in her arms, kissing their tiny brows, both sleeping in peace. These were just more faces she added to her list, people she needed to protect, like Asumanai.

Her life for theirs, anytime or place, she would do it without a second thought. She knew how Ayame's parents had felt, how Ayame had felt. She knew how _her_parents had felt. She would not let anyone hurt her family and friends, and she would live to see her family grow. She would live, and she would eliminate the threat that the undefeatable masters of destruction posed.

"How is the silver haired man with the mask?" Hideo surprised her with this question as she smiled at her family. Looking at him she could only think of one person by that description. "Kakashi? He's the only who looks like that, that I know of." Hideo shrugged at the name but spoke up and confirmed her suspicions about the identity of the person that he asked about.

"He had his forehead protector over one eye for some of the fight, but we saw he had the Uchiha Sharingan in one eye. We wondered how he got it, he wasn't a Uchiha. My partner and I were on a mission and came across the battle, we were watching from afar during the fight with Pein. When he was hit with the nail we wanted to go to him, both of us are fairly good medics, but we couldn't get to him without engaging in a fight or being exposed. We heard he was in a coma for a while. I just wanted to know how he was doing." Sakura threw herself at Hideo, and gave him another long hug.

"He's fine now, thanks to you. He's even seeing a woman, which we never thought would happen. He may settle down soon. In fact, he's going to be the next Hokage, and help Naruto get ready to become the Hokage after him. I think the experience with Pein changed him a little. He's more serious about some things." Looking at Shizune who was now red in the face, Sakura laughed.

He'd been with Shizune for a while now, they were perfect for each over. "It's not too much of a change, but things like his relationships, he's better about them now. Thank you for worrying." Sakura gave him a light squeeze before breaking away.

Small tears had gathered in her eyes, but they did not fall. Blinking them away Sakuralooked at her clan and smiled at them. "I thank you all for helping save my home, and for making this another loved home. Please know, when the time comes, I _will _remember the reason I am here, and I will make sure the Haruno clan is safe and able to prosper! This I vow!" Once she was done with her speech, Sakura motioned everyone on, "Time to meet those coming with us."

Turning, the group from Konoha met the five girls going with them back to Konoha. The first was Akemi, she was heading to Suna once they got home to Konoha. Then there were the four that were going to be staying in Konoha, Takeshitold them to give their names and state one thing about themselves. The first one to introduce herself was a bright and excited, literally bouncing, woman with a big smile.

"I'm Chouko and I love bugs! Butterflies and ladybugs specifically, but I do love bugs in general!" She spoke as her brown shoulder length hair swung with she hopped from foot to foot in excitement, her purple eyes shining. Feeling like she was talking to Rock Lee and his enthusiasm about _anything_, Sakura nodded to her and looked to the next girl.

Yet she couldn't help thinking that if Chouko liked bug so much maybe they could get Shino to show her around Konoha, at least they would have something to talk about. If the girl could get two words out of Shino that is, but she wasn't sure Shino would have to talk, this one was a big talker. She almost felt sorry for having Shino show her around. It would be hard for Shino to get a word in edgewise, if he wanted to. She would talk for him, if she wasn't disconcerted by the silence.

The next girl seemed nice, but she wasn't being overly pushy about things. She had pretty black hair to her hips in a thick braid, her smile and little wave accompanied her name as her toffee colored eyes laughed with them at Chouko. This girl seemed calm and controlled, more collected than the first girl who was to stay in Konoha. And that relieved Sakura, it would be nice to have someone sane with them.

"I'm honored to meet you Princess Sakura, I am Emiko. And I love animals, dogs mostly, can't stand cats, although I love birds just as much as dogs. Rabbits and squirrels too." Emiko's bit her lip to keep down the laugh that Sakura saw in her face as Chouko started hyperventilating with the realization that she was traveling with Princess Sakura. Sakura was holding back a laugh also, but hers was at Naruto, who looked at Chouko as if she'd just stated she was a stork. Biting the inside of her cheek Sakura watched as Naruto scooted away from Chouko a tiny bit.

Smiling at Emiko, Sakura looked to the third girl, who seemed incredibly shy. Reminding Sakura of Hinata, the girl looked around nervously, although she kept her hands at her sides, clutched in her skirt. Giving Sakura a shy smile, the girl pushed back her bangs. Her blond hair was up in one bun with bangs in her face, almost hiding the girl's light red eyes. "I'm Izumi, and I'm not very good in hand to hand combat, but I'm very good with everything else."

Only one thought popped into Sakura's head, although she wasn't too sure about its credibility. Having Rock Lee show her around would give Sakura the change to ask him to help her with hand to hand combat. That was his area of expertise, but Sakura was hesitant to put the poor girl through that. It could turn out good, but it could also turn out very bad. What if Rock Lee had her doing laps around the village? He would kill her!

Feeling like this girl needed a rescue, Sakuratouched her arm in a soft gesture, which made the girl's face contort in relief. She smiled and gave a sigh before looking at the last of the group going to Konoha. Sakura didn't know why, but something in this girl made Sakura think of Sai. Although they were nothing alike, Sakura noticed a satchel with paint brushes and pencils along with a notebook. On the notebook was the Haruno circle, and she seemed to clutch it very close.

"I'm Mayumi, and I like to draw and paint, but it's all very bad." From the way Chouko looked at Mayumi, Sakura was sure that she was a good artist. And when Sakura smiled at her, something in the girls blue eyes spoke of gentleness and a helpful nature. Her brown hair was in two pony tails, both at the base of her head below her ears, her hair falling only to her collar bone.

Sakura didn't know why, but maybe putting Mayumi with Saiwould help give him some manners. She did seem the patient, teaching type, and everyone knew he needed help in that department. Sakura had seen her with the town kids, she was a good influence. She just hoped that Sai wouldn't mess somehow with her brain and turn her into someone like him.

All in all, Sakura was happy with the girls coming to Konoha. She had seen them the day before, they had been training as she was with Kanae. She had to admit that they were all very good, and that Konoha would benefit from having them. Now all Sakura had to do was convince Tsunade to make Sakura the leader of the group Kanae would be put into.

Two couples were standing nearby, one of the women holding a small baby boy. Meeting them Sakura knew that the Haruno name was in good hands, these two couples would keep the laws and do well in the civilian lifestyle. They would get along well with the people of the village, and from the plans they said they had, Sakura knew they would do well in her home village as far as blending in and not bringing attention to themselves went.

Hastily writing out a message, Sakura handed it to Takeshi, asking that it be sent to Tsunade right away. After that was done they moved out, taking more time with such a large group, Sakura took time to talk to each new girl and Uchiha child as well as the two couples. Although she felt slightly freaked out by Chouko, she was a nice girl other than the extreme excitement. Sakura hoped that excitement would calm down some when she settled into life in Konoha. Otherwise it might be a trying task to stay around her for too long.

As the days passed, with only one small event the whole trip, the group settled down each night for some rest. When the sun was rising, shining light on the sleeping children, the adults who were awake, got everyone up and ready to go. They had only two more days to go, and it was Sakura's turn to hold the Uchiha baby while traveling.

She had looked forward to this, she loved the children already, and she loved baby Tatsu, whose plump cheeks spoke of good health. Before Sakura could take Tatsu and get everyone ready to leave, Fusao stood in front of her as she finished picking up her Biwa and swinging it onto her back. She didn't expect him to be there to stop her when she turned to walk away. Coming up short to keep from running him over, Sakura lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Before we go, I want to fight! To see if I can beat you." Sakura now raised both eyebrow at the boy, perhaps he hadn't seen her fight with Karin as she thought he had? Glancing at Kanae, Sakura saw the girls eyes, as wide as saucers and fearful. Then Sakura looked to Sasuke, who crossed his arms, shrugged, and smirked in a proud way. So he thought the boy from his clan was the best thing since tomatoes for having the guts to challenge her. Typical Uchiha attitude!

Deciding that she would beat up Sasuke later, especially after agreeing to Takeshi's proposal. But when she looked to Shizune and Naruto, she knew some were on her side. Naruto laughed in typical Naruto fashion, doubled over in hysterics before falling onto the ground. Yup, typical Naruto. Shizune tried to be discrete about her laughter, hiding her mouth behind her hand, she let out quiet laughter as her shoulders shook.

"You want to fight me? You've seen me fight, you're not on my level." Fusao shrugged and looked at her in determination. "I have the Sharingan, I'll have the advantage once I see how you fight." Sakura heard Sasuke grunt, at least he knew that she was capable now. Smirking in triumph, Sakura decided to let the kid see just how far he had to go. Holding up her index finger, Sakura smiled. "Alright, we can fight, but I'll beat you. And I'll beat you with just one finger."

A gasp from Naruto told her that he knew what she was going to do, and he remember Tsunade beating him the same way years ago. Even though the kid didn't seem convinced that she was that good, Sakura knew better. She knew all the aspects of the Sharingan, and how to be unpredictable, this would be made easier since he had no idea how she fought. But she knew how Uchiha's ticked, and what to do to get around the Sharingan.

Sakura stood waiting, arm up and finger poised. Sasuke watched, unlike Naruto he didn't know what to expect. When the boy activated his Sharingan Sakurarepressed a shudder, even if it was her fault her parents were dead in such a cruel way, the pain and anguish where still there when those familiar red eyes flashed. She still remembered being in that world of the Sharingan, and she didn't relish going back anytime soon. Keeping her eyes from looking into his, Sakura focused on his feet and waited.

Just like Sasuke had done with Itachi as a child, Fusao rushed at her, Kunai in his hands. Smiling Sakura waited, and at the last second, when Fusao was about to try to jab at her, she leaned forward at the hips. With extra space between them and her being bigger and having longer arms, Sakura easily reached his head before he reached her with his weapons. Holding her index finger with her thumb, Sakura gave a _very_ controlled flick of her finger to his forehead.

In response Fusao's head jerked back as his body followed, sending him to the ground. Sakura didn't move, she simply stood, watching and waiting. Fusao stood up again, shaking his head, but looked at her with more caution. Sakura laughed, he was in over his head, and he had known it from the beginning, but he had still challenged her. Yes, he was an Uchiha alright.

This time when Fusao came at her he threw a few kunai before using the one still in his hand. Smirking, Sakura sidestepped in time for the weapons to fly past her, in that time Fusao was at the spot where she had started and turning towards her. With him beside her, Sakuramoved only her arm and gave him the same flick before he realized what she was doing. Again he fell, and a cluster of hushed laughter came from the older ninja in the party.

But Fusao was persistent, he stood up and looked at her with an odd smile as he spoke, "once more." The boy jumped away into some bushes, and Sakura smirked. This was turning out to be a fun day. Glancing around Sakura waited, when a senbon flew at her Sakura moved aside. The boy was good, but she was quick and experienced, and her training with Tsunade had made her an expert in evading attacks. Not even his Sharigan would help him against her, she was too good.

Sakura jumped up into a tree, watching around her for the boy. Finally spotting the boy, and a double in some bushes, Sakura jumped back to the group with a smile. She would lure him out, and this was going to be easy to end. When one jumped at her, chucking shuriken at her, Sakura moved. Jumping to the side, Sakura landed in a crouch, but quickly jumped again. She knew that Fusao would have anticipated the jump to the side, and saw Kunai coming at her now.

Jumping straight into the air, Sakura flipped back and landed behind the double who was sneaking up to crouch behind her. But his sneaking skills, and his doubles sneaking skills were not the best she'd ever seen. Flicking the back of the doubles head, Sakura watched at it vanished and a log appeared in its place. A second later Sakurawas up in the trees, and standing on a tree limb above Fusao.

He looked up at her as she flipped down off her branch and down to swing past him, catching his shirt with her hand as she flew by towards the earth, Sakura brought Fusao with her. Once she landed Sakura held him at arm's length while he struggled, trying to punch and kick her. Bringing her other hand up, Sakura gave him another flick, sending him to the ground and ending the fight.

Sakura smiled when the boy stood up while shaking his head dusting himself off. Smirking in triumph Sakura motioned back to the tree. "I want to show you something, let me take you up into the tree. I want to do a little training. For example, never underestimate your opponent, no matter how well you do or do not know them."

Confused the boy complied. Jumping up onto a branch and setting him carefully on the sturdy branch, Sakura jumped back down while he turned and looked at her. "Throw your kunai at my throat." A gasp from Kanae told Sakura that the girl was distressed. When the kunai came flying at her, Sakura deflected it, with her chakra charged hand she swiped at the weapon and sent it into a tree.

"Now throw six senbon at my heart." This time the boy looked hesitant. But he did as he was told, throwing with deadly accuracy. Again Sakuradeflected the weapons. Swiping her hand through the air at the exact moment to save herself, Sakura sent the senbon into a rock. With her increased chakra Sakura could go faster, longer and stronger in a fight. Her chakra also worked to hit many things away, and also healed her right away, no matter what hit her.

With heightened senses and training she was incredibly fast, not as much as Sasuke, but still very quick. And with that extra chakra, Sakura's hands could smack things away without trouble. The trick was to hit the broad or round side of the weapon, not the point, of course it was ridiculously hard to do this when you couldn't see the enemy or if they were moving.

And as much as the boy wouldn't like to hear it, he still had a long way to go because his weapons were not all that fast. At least not compared to what she was used to fighting against. His weapons seemed to fly in slow motion to her, her eyes were used to tracking weapons flying around at much higher velocities than what he could possibly throw.

Finally Sakura decided that now was the time to end the lesson, it was time to go home. "Now the two shuriken. At my heart, right now." The boy shrugged and sent the weapons at her. Easily deflecting the weapon again as she took a slight step back and turned to the side to move out of the way of the second one. What Sakura didn't see the weapons right behind it from her right, which would have gotten her side except for the movement to dodge the shuriken which put her back to the weapons.

Of the six kunai flying at her back lodged in the lower right side of her torso. It hurt, but like most ninja, she had a high pain tolerance, and it hadn't gone in too far. What surprised her was that no one had sensed someone come up on them. All, especially Kanae, stared at Sakura fearfully, concerned for her. Sasuke flashed up to her, wrapping his arms and curling his body around hers, his face contorting in rage.

This was something that Sakura hadn't seen in years, that angry look in his eyes. As she watched he activated his Sharingan to find the enemy while protecting her with his own body. Memories cascaded in her mind of another time he had protected her this way. As she reached back carefully and pulled the weapon from her back, a green light already glowing on the wound as she healed herself.

Looking down at her feet in slight embarrassment, Sakura saw a small seal under her foot. Scanning the area Sakura saw that it wasn't an enemy that had thrown the Kunai at her, but a trap set up to activate well hidden scrolls to unfurl and shoot weapons when someone stepped on the seal. Pointing to the seal and the now visible scrolls on trees, Sakura told them everything was okay, someone was just very good at trap setting.

Emiko stepped forward and examined the seal, apologizing to Sakura when she announced that the seal was one that a Hanayo ninja had set. It was to distract any unwanted visitors from focusing on the village and the Genjutsu hiding it. After that little drama the group moved out for the day, talk resumed as they kept watch for more trap seals, with all but Sasuke chatting.

The Uchiha children could be quiet, but they had grown up with a different clan, the strain and silence of their clan before the tragedy didn't affect them. They spoke, mostly amongst themselves, but they didn't have a problem when someone spoke to them. Kanae liked to travel with Sakura as they sped through the trees. Without the training from a team, with only academy training, the children could not travel in the trees, or very quickly on the ground.

They hadn't been taught how to use their chakra to climb trees or run quickly on them. Each child was lifted onto someone's back to travel, traveling on foot was just too time consuming. Kanae was almost always standing at the ready to he carried by Sakura, just as Fusao stood, always looking indifferent, next to Sasuke. But today Shizune would be taking Kanae because it was Sakura's turn to carry Tatsu. When the baby was handed to her Sakura smiled down into his onyx eyes.

Sakura soon found that Tatsu was a delightful and content child, even when traveling. When they stopped for lunch Sakuralifted the bells and let them chime above the hungry and fussing baby, smiling at the delicate sound the bells made. The child smiled and lifted his pudgy arms and opened his hands as if to grasp for the shiny objects. When she caught Naruto giving her an odd look Sakura asked him what was wrong.

He pointed at the bells in her hand and squinted his eyes at them, as if in thought. "Why do you keep playing with those? They are broken, they're not making any noise." Looking at him in confusion Sakura looked at her bells and to the rest of the gathering. Sasuke and Shizune both nodded their heads, but the thing that got her attention the most was the laughing Haruno clan members present.

As they all laughed Emiko got a hold if herself enough to explain things. "We, with Haruno blood, can hear the music at all time. Which enables us to hear messages through bells without anyone hearing. Even if someone is standing next to us, if we don't want them to hear it, they won't." While Naruto thought, Chouko leaned against a tree shaking violently as tears ran down her face as she laughed.

Sakura nodded, it made sense, sort of. But she recalled the time in the hospital that she had played her mother's lullaby without using chakra. And everyone had clearly heard that! As well as that one song she had played for Asumanai, what was that about then? When she mentioned it to the clan, Choukogot a hold of herself and answered in her usual hyperactive way that had Sakura just about falling over.

"Sometimes certain songs can be heard all the time, like that lullaby will always be heard by everyone nearby whenever it's played! But the second one, you said you had just woken up from the nightmare and stuff like that. It's not always our chakra alone that makes the music, sometimes you infuse chakra into the instruments without knowing it or even feeling it. The emotions just make it happen, and you're not aware of it, happens all the time!" At that explanation Sakura smiled and thanked Chouko, she just had to ask didn't she?

The last days of traveling passed, and when the gates of Konoha came into view, everyone sagged with relief. They were ready to be done with traveling for a while. As they got to the gate, Tsunade stood waiting, it was clear she had been pacing. As the group made it in the gate the two guards eyed the new members, but they stayed silent. Gathered behind Tsunade was Kakashi with the rest of the Rookie 9, Sai and Team Gai.

Tsunade had gotten her message and brought the boys, as well as Neji, TenTen, Ino and Shikamaru as she had requested. The boys were to show the four girls around and to their apartments while Neji and TenTen with Ino and Shikamaru would show the two couples around. Tsunade hugged Sakura as Hinata ran into Naruto's waiting arms.

Reporting to Tsuande, Sakura watched as Shizune moved to hug Kakashi, who wrapped her in a protective hug. For a second Sakura's heart ached, she so wanted someone to run to. She longed for someone to be waiting with open arms when she returned from a mission. But her heart contracted when her mind reminded her of the agreement between Takeshi and Sasuke. She would never receive the kind of welcome that Shizune and Naruto were receiving.

The gathered friends all greeted her, and for the moment the pain was washed away as she was engulfed in a group hug from the four girls she had grown up with. The men that they had grown up with seemed to rather greet Naruto and Sasuke, with simple nods of greeting. But almost everyone stopped to stare at the Uchiha children as soon as they were done with greetings and turning to meet the new arrivals.

Everything had to be explained rather quickly, even though Tsunade had announced everything about them when she had announced things about the Haruno's coming. But it was clear that they hadn't really believed her, and to see Uchiha children with the Uchiha fan on their clothes, was settling into their minds that Uchihachildren were alive, and ready to live in Konoha.

"Remaining Uchiha children, please step forward." At Tsunade's command the children stepped up to her, apprehension on their faces. Looking them over Tsunade smiled. "You will stay in the Uchiha complex with Uchiha Sasuke, either in his house, or even in your own houses. You are old enough to have your own houses, as long as you are close and Sasuke can watch over you. It's about time you were brought home, and now here you are."

Pulling out a few keys Tsunade handed them to Sasuke. "These are to the complex gate, main house, police building, and a few other homes near the main one for the children once they are ready. Now, I need to see Sakura and Sasuke in my office for a private conversation. But first, I must be introduced to these others."

The Uchiha children were escorted to the Uchiha complex by Kakashi and Shizune, who were given a key. While they had been away, most of the buildings had been cleaned up and readied for occupants. Introducing the Haruno couples to the Konoha couples, Tsunade made sure that they knew where to go and get settled.

TenTen and Neji were to show around the couple that had the baby, and it was clear that TenTen was delighted to get a chance to hold a small child. She and Neji had both taken an avid interest in children since the festival. No small wonder either, TenTen had always been amazing with children, but no one had bothered to notice. Although Neji didn't seem to care one way or the other, anything TenTen wanted, she got. And since it was _his_ child, he couldn't help but be interested.

With only Shino, Kiba, Sai, and Lee standing at the gate with them, Sakura introduced the four girls from her village. From the way Tsuande spoke to them Sakura could tell that the story of how they were coming to Konoha had been put in place, no one would question them. Sakura had enough time to introduce the girls to Tsunade before the Hokage started ordering them off.

"Kiba! You will be escorting Emiko around Konoha, then to the apartment I told you of. Now go." Tsunade was getting down to business without much introduction between the two. But Emiko glanced at Sakura, and at her nod Emiko went forward. Sakura smiled when Emiko didn't even greet Kiba, but went straight to Akamaru and started petting him. Kiba's stunned face was priceless as he stood staring at the woman ignoring him, hand held out in the air as if to shake another person's hand in greeting.

"Sai! You will be showing Mayumi around. Treat her well, I don't want to hear of you doing anything improper! Hopefully those books have helped you! And don't start with the nicknames or I _will_kill you!" Sai stepped forward with a fake smile at Tsunade's harsh command and glare. All she needed was for Sai to insult this new girl, with the letter from Takeshi, Tsunade had more important things to deal with. By the way Mayumi looked at Sai, it was clear she knew the smile was fake, and it intrigued her.

"Lee! You are showing Izumi around! And don't take it into your head to make her do laps around the village to see it!" Lee saluted and yelled something about youth and doing his best or else he would do so many laps around Konoha. But before he could finish Tsunade glared at him. That shut him up! Izumi looked to Sakura, smiling in encouragement at the overwhelmed girl, Sakura thought Izumi seemed slightly pale as she looked at the green monstrosity beside her.

"Shino! I expect you to show Chouko around, and please actually _talk_about things. Don't ignore her and think that just seeing the place is enough." Chouko moved over to Shino, and grabbed his hand to pull him down the street, firing question after question at him. Only when one of his bugs crawled onto her hand, and she saw it, did she stop talking.

She was lost in her little bug world, asking questions and even waiting for an answer, about Shino's bugs. And in turn, Shino happily answered her every question about his beloved bugs in his quiet way. Shaking her head Sakura wondered what was going to happen with them. But then decided that she had more important things to go over.

Then Tsunade was glaring at Sakura and Sasuke. "To my office. **Now**!" Well, what a great 'welcome home' from her mentor! Sakura could tell that Tsunade had found out about Takeshi arranging her marriage to Sasuke. And all of a sudden, Sakura felt like a little girl again, with her hand caught in the cookie jar before dinner.

This was not going to be fun! But a glance at Sasuke told her that he was bored with the whole introductions, and amused by the interactions of the new girls. But mostly, he was unconcerned with their trip to Tsunade's office. She just didn't understand how he could be so casual about it all, _this was marriage they were talking about_! As they moved to Hokage Tower after Tsuande, Sakura was sure of one thing. _**They were about to die**_.


	28. The Day She Was Angry At Life

**Animeartist17**: DONE! Karin will be back, in the new feature film 'Kicking Karin's Behind.' And I like to keep the guys busy, I don't like them moping around...So I gave them some ladies to talk to. Although I'm slightly worried about what Izumi's mental status will be...I mean, she has to deal with Lee! *Twitch* Don't worry, Sakura is a fighter..if nothing else she will kill Sasuke...lol jk

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Sasuke is strong...too strong for his own good. *sigh* As I said to Animeartist17, Karin will soon be back in the 'Kicking Karin's Behind' film, so wait for that! I hope Kakashi is okay too, Or I'll have to go all kamikaze on Kishimoto...AND! *Puts hands on hips and narrows eyes in an evil glare* "There will be NO taking over the world! Haruno's are GOOD! Do not force the council and myself to recall that which we have given! NO evil!" *satisfied nod and smile* "Good!"

**Empty-Spaces**: Somehow I can't see the training obsessed Sasuke getting a beer (Sake) belly. lol...We will see about the whole Mr. Mom though! haha

**Mistyfire**: Well, Tsunade is obviously Ticked Off...and when is an angry Tsuande good? lol they are going to die!

**HikariZaichuYami**: Sometimes I just want to beat Sasuke over the head, you know? He's this, then that, then this thing over here, ect. CHOOSE ONE! lol..Hyper is good...I like Neji and TenTen together...and their kiddies! =D And then Kiba...That's one of my favorite parts! I would run and hug Sakura! O.O think that would help? And here you go- Tsunade's time to speak!

**TheBLOfSH**: Matched up is the point...those boys deserve to have someone think they are the best! Even notice how it's Neji or Sasuke, and Hinata thinks Naruto is amazing...They just need someone...Although Lee still freaks me out, Mayumi is a brave, brave woman!

**WildCherryLollipop**: Tsuande is about to become more funny!

**Tiger Priestess**: Karin is not material for anything other than being beat up by Sakura..in my opinion anyways...lol And yes, the boys had girlies...Protective Sasuke is good...uncaring Sasuke is bad...We frown upon that. Sasuke will learn...eventually....right? 'eehhhh....this could get interesting?

**To Everyone**: I KNOW it's short! And I'm SORRY! But this one is jam packing with emotion and info...so yeah! Enjoy!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!! If you don't observe Christmas...uhm...Happy birthday here is a chapter?? *catches head* hehe?

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

"_You agreed to __**this?**_" Waving a letter in their faces, Tsunade screeched like a banshee. Her eyes were spitting fire, and Sakura was seriously considering diving behind the couch to hide. A glance at Sasuke told her that he still had the casual, _bored_expression just as he had before. If Tsuande didn't kill him, Sakura was determined that she would do it, and then she would mess up his oh-so-gorgeous face!

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't make her the happiest woman in the world I swear I'll personally carve out your innards! _Do you hear me_? You will marry her and she had _better _be the happiest, most care for, most protected, most pampered woman to walk the planet _ever_, or I will kill you! _**Do you understand?**_" Sakura was sure that Tsunade's anger could physically beat Sasuke to a pulp it was so strong an aura around them.

Then Sakura froze, 'if you don't make her the happiest woman in the world' what was that supposed to mean? She was going to _let _them get married? She wasn't going to stop this? Sakura felt her eye twitch, this was _not_the way she had thought this conversation would go! Feeling her breath coming fast, in a hyperventilating fashion, Sakura struggled to remain calm.

"You have one week Sasuke, to create the most amazing, and untouchably the best wedding a woman could ever ask for! You will marry Sakura, and you _will_ be the perfect husband, and make her _beyond_happy!" Sakura gulped, this was not going well! How could Tsunade just give her over to him? So she didn't hate him anymore, so she still loved him! **So what**! That didn't mean she wanted to _marry _him just a mere month and a half or so from his return!

"Hn." His assumed 'yes' made her head snap towards him, Tsunade only crossed her arms and glared a warning. "What? How can you let this happen?" Sakura's voice rose high in a demand of surprise, anger clearly evident in her tone. _**Why **_did everyone take it upon themselves to plan _her _life? Sasuke glanced at her, an odd look on his face, as if he couldn't believe she would object to this.

Tsunade handed her the letter, pointing at the signature at the bottom. "It's written from the head of the clan, Takeshi has signed it. He has proposed and Sasuke agreed. You were officially betrothed to him the moment Sasuke said yes. As the Princess, and member of the clan, Takeshi can arrange a marriage for you, and he has."

"Sasuke, if this were not an agreement involving your continued life, I would take it right now! How could you be so _senseless_, so very **incompetent**and conceited! I would have your head for this! But your agreement has made it so that I cannot! To break this, under any circumstance apart from you or Takeshi dissolving it, would break the agreement between the villages!" Tsunade was now screeching in something akin to hysterics.

"Nothing can be done, not even I can undo this. As with any clan, if the leader wants to arrange a marriage he can. But with him retaining the power and influence of a Hokage, there is nothing anyone can do. It must be done, not even _you_, Sakura, as the one they have waited for can undo this. The clan leader has spoken, and you must obey." Tsunade continued to glare at Sasuke for daring to pull this kind of stunt, she couldn't believe he would do this!

Shaking in anger, Sakura turned and left the room. If she had no other choice, then she had friends to tell, and friends to convince into helping her plan an unwanted wedding. Slamming the door to Ino's parents flower shop, Sakura stormed over to a stool and sat down, snarling in anger as Ino stared at her in shock. Everyone had started on planning Hinata's wedding to Naruto, and now she had to deal with _this_?

"Ino pig. I'm getting married. To Sasuke, and there is _no_way out of it!" Ino sat down beside her, with a look that told her that she had better explain. "You know about the clan in the village by the border of the Tea nation, right?" Ino nodded, at least she wouldn't have to explain about that. "The the clan leader arranged the marriage, to strengthen the clans connections in Konoha. As the clan leader, I cannot refuse his arrangement, and Tsunade can do nothing, the clans here do this kind of thing all the time."

Ino stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "When?" The question was whispered, but Sakura knew what she was asking. In a defeated whisper Sakura spoke. "One week." Ino's eyes widened. "But Hinata and Naruto get married in two! How can we plan for both?" Sakura shrugged, and let her agonized gaze look up to meet her friends worried one.

"I don't know. But Tsunade said that Sasuke had one week to plan the most amazing wedding anyone could ever have, that he has to make me the happiest and most pampered woman to ever live." Ino cocked her head to the side in a thoughtful pose. But she then smiled, huge and delighted. Sakura couldn't help thinking that something was wrong upstairs with her friend. One Kunai short of a full weapon pouch or something.

"I always knew he liked you best. Knew that he would end up with you if he stayed or ever came back to stay. It just happened faster than I thought it would. I think he may be falling for you Sakura." Yup, Ino had lost it. Too many hours around pollen and too much time cloud gazing had damaged her brain. Sakura would have to get her checked out at the hospital. _Sasuke_, love **her**! Yeah, and the polka dotted moon shone down on the spandex rocks and purple water at every mid _day_!

"He doesn't love me Ino pig, he pities me! And I can see why! I am _still _a pathetic weakling! And he is right, **again**!" Holding a hand over her mouth Sakura choked back tears. "What am I going to do Ino?" Her sad moan told of the torturous thoughts that plagued her. Hunching down and grasping her necklace, Sakura heard the tinkle of the bell over the door.

When TenTen and Hinata greeted the two, Ino spilled the story. All the girls, even Hinata who didn't seem the least bit upset that Sakura would marry before her, comforted the pink haired woman. Hugs and talking went on for two hours in a back room of the shop. Sakura let herself break down and cry for a moment when the girls urged her to. Only for a moment did she indulge in the emotional outburst, after a few moments she controlled herself and got up to look at flowers and kimonos with the girls. She only had a week to get ready.

As the days passed Sakura was kept far from the plans of her wedding, no matter how hard she tried to get involved. Sasuke, somehow managed to get her friends to help him, and keep everything secret from her. Frustrated at not being able to plan one of the biggest events of her life, Sakura decided to kill Sasuke if his 'wedding' didn't meet her requirements. And those requirements were quite high, something she had planned her whole life was now in _his_ hands!

Sure, she started dreaming and planning when she'd met _him_, but that didn't mean a thing! She still wanted a say in her wedding! She had it all planned, so beautiful and perfect, a wedding that she had worked on and dreamed of. She had thought that the wedding would forever be a dream, since she had never found someone to capture her heart, not the way Sasuke had so many years ago.

And now that dream would forever remain a dream. Never to be realized, seen or enjoyed. Now she had to get married to _him_ and have to do it with _his_ wedding plans! She was convinced that her wedding would consist of black and dark blue colors, very few in the audience if any, and a very quick ceremony followed by no after party. She would be married quickly and whisked away to whatever silent and lonely life she was going to have as his wife.

It struck her as ridiculous that she would be watching over the decedents of the Uchiha clan after her death. The clan that had members in it that killed her parents or broke her heart. She would watch over the clan that made her shudder with just a glimpse of their red Sharingan eyes. How could she do this? She would live in fear of her own husbands gaze. What if she made him angry? What if he hit her, or worse, what if he decided to use his Sharingan on her?

Shaking her head at the those thoughts Sakura knocked on the Hokage's office door, Sasuke wouldn't dare use the Sharingan on her! Heaving a sigh at the yelled 'come in,' Sakura walked in, standing besides Harumi and Akemi. Both were going to Sand in just five days, and Sakura was here to receive her assigned group of Genin to become a sensei. As the two women left the room, Sasuke walked in with a purposeful stride, seemingly surprised to see her.

With only two more days before the wedding Sakura hadn't seen much of Sasuke. He had been relieved of protection duty for the week to plan the wedding, oh how that irritated her! Sakura knew that all other team leaders had been told their teams by now so she turned to Tsunade and waited. Why she and Sasuke were last was unknown to her. Yet here they stood, side by side in silence and tense awareness of one another, exactly how she saw her life after their wedding.

Tsunade stood and handed each of them three papers. "Those are your teams. Meeting and training starts two weeks after your wedding. You may go." Feeling her stomach twist Sakura looked at her papers. Each paper was information about a student, the three that would make up their teams. Shuffling slowly down the corridor Sakura studied the papers in her hands, unaware of Sasuke at her side.

Looking up, startled when the door opened as she reached for it, Sakura found herself looking into Sasuke's intense stare. Lifting an eyebrow at her intended, Sakura waited for him to do something, he was blocking the doorway with his egotistical self. "Who do you have?" His voice rumbled in monotones, but they sent tingles up her spin none the less. She resisted the urge rising in her, she did know why his question made her want to do something drastic, but she shoved from her mind images of her breaking his shins.

Wondering why he even cared, she looked at her papers and let out a small smile, Tsunade had given Sakura what she requested. "I have Uchiha Kanae, Umino Yokuto, and Shiranui Isoko. Iruka's second cousin's son and Genma's cousin's niece." Again looking up at Sasuke, Sakura glanced at his papers pointedly. "And who do you have?"

Glancing at his papers Sasuke answered in his typical bored tone, but his eyes betrayed the pleasure of having the child who owned the first name on his list. "Uchiha Fusao, Yuhi Hisae, and Sarutobi Tomo. Hisae is Kurenai's niece, and Tomo is Asuma's cousin's son." Nodding at him, Sakura folded the papers and swung around Sasuke and slipped out the door.

She had to get to the hospital, she didn't have time to play his little games, people needed her much more than he did. And considering he didn't need her, Sakura was sure she was doing more good in walking away from him. But he surprised her by settling into a steady pace next to her, shortening his stride to stay at hers. "Are you happy with your team?"

Why did he choose _now_to take an interest in her life? Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura answered. "I don't know. Other than Kanae, I've only seen the other two around the village. Once I meet them I'll be able to gauge the teams abilities better, but for now I'm happy with them, their families shows great promise as I'm sure they do. From what I understand, the two here are good. Kanae will need work, but I'm willing and ready to do that. It will be easier now that she has activated her Sharingan."

Sasuke simply glanced at her from the corner of his eye. And at Sakura's lifted eyebrows, he answered her question about his own team. "I'm happy with mine. Fusao is one that I wanted on my team. The other two I have good reports about, and from their relations I'm positive that my team will be strong." Sakura gave a soft 'hmm' sound as she pondered his words. Yes, _his _team would be strong. Nothing about gauging their abilities, simply 'they will be strong.'

Arriving at the doors to the hospital Sakura stopped, it wasn't that she didn't want him in the hospital, she just didn't want to be tripping over him while in the hospital. Why he chose today to follow her like a puppy was beyond her! But nothing could be done about it, she would just have to send him away. Opening her mouth to try and get away without being rude about it, Sakura froze.

Sasuke, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead on the green diamond of her regeneration seal, he bid her goodbye. As he mumbled something about having to finish planning and setting up their upcoming wedding, Sakura was once again left alone. Was she doomed to this life? It seemed so, even if he had kissed her in Hanayo and now on her forehead, Sakura couldn't see him being that affectionate on a regular basis.

Her only thought was that he was furiously trying to avoid Tsunade's wrath. She knew what would happen. He would get her pregnant again and again, until he was satisfied with his clan, and then leave her broken and alone, like always. He would rebuild his clan, finishing his final goal, teach and raise them all to be a great clan with the other children who had returned, and she would be herself.

Remembered throughout history as the one who saved the world, surpassed her mentors, and became nothing but a brood mare for the man she married. What a way to go, right? Forgotten and alone in a world of hurt, a world of her own making was where she was going to find herself. If she had just let him go, Sasuke would probably still be gone.

He would at least not be interested in her, and she would be able to live her life happily. But that dream, like the one of her wedding day, was now long dead. And as she walked into the doors of the hospital, an yelled alarm from nurses had her rushing to a room to perform surgery on an ANBU member just returned from a mission. But even as she ran to help, Sakura resigned herself to that sad, hopeless existence.


	29. The Night He Made Her His Wife

**Uchiha Sakima**: Good to Have you join us! =D And thanks for the review!

**Tiger Priestess**: I love angry Tsunade! But angry Sakura is better! I hope this wedding I have written isn't a failure! But I think its nice...If Sasuke doesn't figure it out soon, I'll be terribly upset with him! The Baka! And wait until you see the teams!!!! *squeals*

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Evil plan foiled! Good! Sakura is too stubborn to see, and I would assume privately afraid of being hurt, used, and alone to really trust him even if he DID tell her his feelings flat out. And Tsunade is awesome, I can see her beating Sasuke if Sakura EVER comes crying to her about anything! =D

**Alayneni**: Here's the wedding, the rivalry will come eventually! =)

**WildCherryLollipop**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one!

**TheBLOfSH**: I don't think it's going to end the way she thinks...Can they afford to have the village destroyed by an angry Sakura who is chasing Sasuke down to beat him? O.o

**HikariZaichuYami**: Sasuke = Egotistical Baka. Sakura = Insecure and afraid. You = Going to force those two to do 'thinks' and spill about their emotions. Me = Writing and Laughing head off at reviews. Tsuande = 1 thought: _'Kill Sasuke if she isn't happy!'_

**To Everyone**: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And here is another chapter, I _**THINK**_ you will enjoy the end! Enjoy! =)

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

The day of her wedding dawned sunny and warm, a clear blue sky stretching over the village. It was a perfect day for a wedding, for _her_ wedding, the one _she _had planned. But instead Sakura was told that her wedding would be at night, and as the sun rose she was jolted awake by the three other girls of the Rookie 9, Team Gai and Takara, as well as the four single girls from her clan. Judging from the day, they knew the night would be clear and full of stars.

Obviously they thought it was time to start getting ready, and they had everything she would need already there from having a last big bash and spending the night with her in a well equipped room in Hokage Tower. They were her last protection duty detail, from now on, unless he was away on a mission, Sasuke would always be there. If he was away, Sakura would be staying with others, or have them over to the Uchiha complex.

All of her things had been moved to the complex, without her help, the day before. Since the ceremony was to be held outside in the park by the Sakura tree, she and the girls were told to simply stay and get ready in the Tower. First she was sent to bathe and get clean, she was surprised that the Hokage Tower had a shower. But then considering that the Hokage's sometimes stayed in the office for days, a shower connected to the office's adjacent room wasn't too unthinkable.

When she was out, the girls proceeded to pamper her. Smell goods, lotions, Cherry Blossom everything was showered on her, everything was done for her. Even breakfast was served to her, although they allowed her to feed herself. She had no notion of how they were supposed to waste so much time, all day in fact, on this project that was to get her ready for her wedding. The wedding that was _hours_ away.

When she asked why they were going to such lengths, all froze and stared at her. "Because you're Sakura, you're our friend and we love you like a sister. And if we didn't want to do this, which believe me we all did want to do this, Sasuke would have killed us. He's the one who told us that you were to do nothing, to be pampered like a queen."

Ino's answer only proved to confuse Sakura. **Sasuke **had told them to do this? Her skeptical look had TenTen laughing, her still flat stomach not showing her condition as she neared her two month mark of pregnancy. Yeah right, _Sasuke_, as in _**Uchiha Sasuke **_had told them to pamper her like this? Either they were lying, or Sasuke had taken to heart Tsunade's threat of killing him if she wasn't the most pampered woman alive. She was leaning towards the latter if what they said was true.

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect in the clothing department, what she got was not at all what she expected. But what the girls brought out, amid chatter and laughter, made Sakura's eyes widen in astonishment. She was glad that Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were getting along with Chouko, Emiko, Izumi, Mayumi and Takara who had just walked in. It took a weight off her shoulders that they were fitting in, making friends, and keeping the unattached boys of Rookie 9, Lee and Sai busy.

The boys had been moping lately, about not having girlfriends and such, now they couldn't think so much about it because they had to show the girls around. And Takara had been doing so well with Juugo, many doctors were already making headway in studying the chemicals in his body that started him on his rages. The guards had repeatedly reported that Juugo was at his most calm when Takara was present, whether she was trying to calm him or not.

What had Sakura smiling the most was the way Juugo reacted to Takara. Sakura had gone in once, to see what she could about him, and had learned a fair amount of information. The doctors were happy with the progress, and Sakura could see how the progress was gained from her one visit. Juugo had stared intently at Takara, seeming to memorize her face. And with Takara to distract him, Sakura had been able to get some work in, giving the doctors more valuable information.

She had seen the way Juugo reacted to Takara's touch, how her smile seemed to put him at ease, and how her simple joking and talking made him act just slightly more outgoing. He hadn't talked to anyone hardly at all, yet the moment Takara walked in and greeted him, he spoke more to Takara than Sasuke did to anyone. Sakura was quite sure that Juugo had a crush on Takara, and from the way Takara's eyes took on a shine when talking about Juugo, Sakura was sure that Juugo wasn't the only one with a crush.

At the moment the gathered girls were making her sit down as Ino hung up the Kimono, half of them attacking her hair into the correct position while the other half worked on beatifying her face. With her hair done up to perfection and her face made up, Sakura looked to her friends. Their smiles and exclamations of how beautiful she was, what a perfect bride she was, made her heart clench.

Their words, though meant to please and bolster her, didn't really work. She may look like the perfect bride, but she didn't feel like one by any means. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, instead she dreaded it. Walking up to her Ino held out the Kimono Sakura was to wear. The girls all gathered around her, to help her get fully ready, each talking about the beautiful Kimono.

Studying the clothes she was to wear, Sakura wondered who had chosen the Kimono. It was _perfect_, not even **she **could have picked something more perfect. The white Kimono felt luxurious against her skin, this was no ordinary Kimono. This was an expensive work of art, she couldn't even imagine what it must cost. If she had to guess, Sakura would have said that Tsunade had pulled some strings to get this for her. The hand painted Cherry Blossoms rose from the bottom, each blossom and vine outlined in gold.

The profusion of pink at the bottom nearly covered all the white. But as the eye followed the cloth up, the pink diminished to sparse pink blossoms at the top of the torso. A pink obi was settled in place, and her shoes set before her. Stepping into her shoes, Sakura looked at her friends, a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes was given to them.

The only comfort was the Haruno circle on her back, that much she had. But when they said Sasuke had good taste, Sakura gulped, so it wasn't Tsunade. Then beautifully decorated jade jewelry was put on her. A gold bracelet, earrings and a circlet that rested in the middle of her forehead, circling her head at that place. Each gold creation with jade set off the color of her eyes just as the kimono set off the color of her hair.

Dangling from the circlets middle, between her eyebrows, was a jade piece in the form of a Cherry Blossom with a pink gem as its center. Each girl hugged and reassured her, telling her it would be okay. Yet her stomach told her it wasn't, and she suddenly wished she hadn't eaten breakfast.

The girls each helped her up, having taken turns during the process of getting Sakura ready, they had gotten themselves ready. And as they helped her up, she saw that they were completely ready also, which turned out to be a good thing. A slamming of the door had Harumi and Akemi walking in, informing them that it was time to go.

But then she walked down and out the front door of the Tower with her friends fussing over her, making sure she was dust free. The ceremony was to be held just in front of the Sakura Tree, that much had been told to her when she was told to stay in the Tower for the night. But she never expected the view that met her as she turned the corner towards the park.

The _**whole **_village was here! Excluding ninja out on missions and those patrolling to keep the village safe, everyone was here. All the villagers, all the ninja, everyone! Walking far down the street, and towards the lantern lit park onto an isle made for her, Sakura was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people there to see her get married. Candles shone all over, setting the whole area of the park aglow.

As they started walking closer to the small hill, Sakura looked around in awe. Had Sasuke really done all this? Like the Kimono, the whole place was done up, perfect beyond even _her_ dreams. Streamers in pink, white, green and blue crisscrossed above her head from building to building and tree to tree, the sunset and paper lantern lights let her see the whole place relatively well. People stood in kimonos of every color and design watching the street, watching _her_!

Flowers where everywhere, streamers all over, music rose in beautiful symphony, paper lanterns hung all over the street, in the trees, and over the park. Some were hanging in two rows, making a path from her starting point up to the place Sasuke stood. She couldn't see him in the dying light of the sunset, but the lanterns gave off enough light for her to see his outline. And even from so far, Sakura _knew_ it was him.

As she neared him, walking down the aisle of soft green grass, with her friends walking just in front of her, she saw that he wore a dark blue Kimono with the Uchiha fan on his back. He stood in front of Tsunade with Naruto by his side. The girls quickly and quietly sat down, with the exception of Ino who stood besides Sakura. Noticing candles on the ground making a path to Sasuke, just as the paper lanterns high up dangled above the candles, she noticed the lovely glow.

A soft shine from the candles gave everything a special ambiance, a beautiful dream of flowers and colors. Coming to stand beside Sasuke, she looked at Ino in discomfort. Ino only smiled at her, so Sakura looked at Tsunade. She looked worried, stern and determined. Finally Sakura looked at Sasuke. And what a surprise, his face was void of emotion. Yet his eyes flashed something, she couldn't place it but they spoke to her, twisting her stomach, even if he wasn't looking at her.

The smell of Iris' and Lotus blossoms were in the air, as was the smell of Cherry Blossoms from the tree. Not until this moment did she notice that the flowers were all those kind, reminding her of her mother and Ayame. The sight of them nearly sent her into a tear fest, but she restrained herself in time to see that the area she had walked up was covered in cherry blossom petals.

The tree was starting to lose its petals as the night breeze blew through the branches. In bowls of water, in between every candle of her pathway, were lotus blossoms. In potted clay bowls Iris' sat in a semi-circle around them from the base of the tree to the front line of watchers, which she noticed had her friends at the front, holding back the crowd.

His hand, large and warm, took her tiny trembling one. He didn't look at her, didn't even spare her a glance. He took her hand and continued in his steady stare, watching Tsunade, waiting. The ceremony went by quickly, a blur for Sasuke, an eternity for Sakura. Never once did Sasuke look at her, and she spent her whole wedding ceremony switching her gaze from Tsunade, Ino, Sasuke to Naruto.

Her vows were spoken loudly enough for those in the first few rows to here, although she knew her voice shook. Ino kept sending her encouraging smiles, and Tsunade kept giving Sasuke stern, threatening looks while looking at her with pride. Naruto just smiled, once he had almost spoken, but a look from Sasuke had shut him up quickly. She couldn't imagine what Naruto would have said, but then neither could she imagine why Sasuke would bother to shut him up.

When the ceremony was done, and Sakura had officially become Uchiha Sakura, the one to watch over the clan when she died, music rose in a lively tune. Sakura turned to see the crowd disperse around in the park and street, it becoming a dance floor for the gathered people. Sasuke's hands took hold of her waist and guided her to the floor. She fought off the feeling of being protected when his arms went around her, forcing her mind to remember how lonely she would be after this and that he didn't mean anything by these acts. They were simply for show, so Tsunade didn't tear him piece by piece and set it all on fire.

Moving in time with the music, Sakura saw Kanae standing at the edge of the street. Against a wall she looked around in confusion and something of a panic, not even gaining her Sharingan had made the girl confident enough to brave the crowd. Sakura remembered seeing her with the clan boys, but now she was alone. Wanting to go to the girl, Sakura saw Fusao walk up to the girl who had her body all but plastered to the tree she stood by.

He walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear as he pulled her away to another area where the clan boys stood talking. The girls face fell into despair at Fusao's words, and Sakura was ready to beat the boy senseless! But as Sakura started to leave Sasuke, she found herself pulled back. Sasuke was shaking his head at her slightly, frowning as he glanced at the two Uchiha children.

Looking back at the two in frustration Sakura let a smile grace her lips. Fusao could hold his mask for only so long. As Fusao pulled the defeated girl to their group, he glared at a boy staring at Kanae, pulling her closer as they moved past the other boy. Biting her lip to hold back a laugh, Sakura watched Fusao stare at Kanae as they met up with the group.

His boyish face registering that of a protector watching over its charge. All the boys from around the park that had been staring had backed away at his furious glare, and at that Fusao had smirked at them. His gaze, from his taller perspective, looked down on Kanae, scanning her for any little thing that may be wrong. Then his gaze again swept over the other boys, glaring like a threatened bull protecting himself and his mate.

Turning to look back at Sasuke, for fear that someone would start staring that the children, Sakura found herself looking at Sasuke's smirking lips. What was it with Uchiha boys who thought they had to lead the clan, hide all feelings, and smirking? Feeling an itch to remove that smirk, Sakura poked his waist. Sasuke's body twitched away from her touch, his face twisting in a grimace to hide the smile that threatened. '_**Brilliant**_!' flashed through her mind.

Eyebrows rising high, Sakura poked him again, testing. He twitched away from her touch again, and Sakura smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes. This time she attacked both his sides with her hands, smirking as he tried to squirm away from her touch. Twittering laughter came from those around them. Old women whispered about how wonderful they were together, and what a handsome couple they made.

Finally Sasuke's hands grabbed her wrists before he wrapped his arms around her, so her arms were held behind her back. Tilting her head to the side Sakura smiled impudently at him, her eyes taking on an innocent look. He rolled his eyes at her as he held her against him. Pressing his forehead against hers as she straightened her head, his nose touched hers.

With his eyes boring into hers, he gave her a smile that sent chills down her spin. "You want to play that game?" At her narrowed eyes Sasuke smirked, and proceeded to tickle her. One large hand held her two small wrists behind her as his other hand went to her waist and his fingers wiggled over her body. Twisting and twitching as she stifled laughter, she strained to pull her hands from his grasp.

Finally saying that he won, Sakura stood laughing up into his amused eyes. Staring up at him, Sakura's smile slowly faded until she was just looking at him, memorizing his face as it was now. Relaxed, amused, even a slight crooked smile showing. _This_ was how she wanted to remember him, in a more human and happy mood than usual. Especially when she was going to be living as his wife, never to see such things from him again.

A second later Sakura was pulled away from Sasuke, and found herself dancing with Naruto. Hinata was talking with her father, who seemed to be lecturing her on something. Frowning, Sakura decided that if Hinata ever needed help defending herself to her father, Sakura would be the first one there to stare the Hyuuga leader down.

He had conceded to her agreement to marry Naruto, but only been relatively happy about it upon hearing that Naruto would become Hokage. And Sakura was sure that if he ever said one disparaging thing about Naruto or Hinata, she would personally make sure he never said another thing about them, or anyone ever again. The how of her deeds in that department would never be discovered or spoken of, she was very good, and he would be too afraid to speak of it, if she allowed him the continued use of his voice.

Then she was being spun into Kakashi followed by Kiba and Shino, then Choji and Sai took their turns. Next Neji and Shikamaru took their turns, and finally Yamato who handed her off to Lee. The girls had all taken turns with Sasuke, although there wasn't much talking or smiling from him, the girls took care of that for him. Sakura had fun with her friends, talking and chatting, but then she was with Lee, and could only take so much!

After a short time with Lee, he cut her off in her greetings and thanking him for coming. He went off on his usual rant about youth and beauty and such. But when he started crying that he had 'lost the Youthful and Beautiful Sakura to the Youthful and Strong Uchiha Sasuke,' Sakura was sure she would beat him down if he didn't stop soon.

The feeling of hands on her waist had her pulled away from Lee, and into the protective shelter of Sasuke's arms. Looking at him, Sakura decided to ignore the glare he was sending the now fleeing spandex clad man. She bit her lip, his glare was fierce and evil, but she had to stop from laughing at his jealous nature. She would never have pegged him for the jealous type, but then when had he ever had anything to be jealous of?

She was privately amused that he was jealous of someone talking to her. Although she was sure she would have to kill him if he got too jealous or protective. But for the moment it was nice to have someone hug her like she had just come back from a mission. Someone to want to keep her away from something that would hurt her, or from the slightly crazy Lee. She was just glad Lee had found refuge with Izumi, who patted his arm in a comforting gesture.

Looking around herself, Sakura stopped Sai talking with Mayumi. The woman was sitting with Sai, both looking at drawings in her book. She sat blushing the whole time with head bowed, he sat looking at the top of her head with a _real _smile. Sakura smiled at Mayumi, she was shaking her head at a drawing, clearly unhappy with it, but Sai was reassuring her, and Sakura didn't miss the way his arm went around Mayumi's waist to hug her close when pointing something out on the side of the page farthest from him.

Chouko and Shino stood with some of his clan members, with Chouko talking to the four bugs sitting on her hand. Sakura smiled again, Chouko couldn't care less if someone thought she was crazy for talking to bugs, but then Shino and his clan showed no reactions to her ways other than giving Shino pleased looks.

Emiko stood beside Kiba and his sister, her petting Akamaru and simultaneously poking Kiba in the ribs. Sakura watched Kiba twitch and bat at her hand, but he smiled at her none the less, his sister on the other hand got a scowl when trying to poke him. Giggling at her friends, Sakura snuggled into the chest now shielding her from Lee's view. At least she would have one good memory of her marriage to Sasuke before he went all ice king on her.


	30. The Day She Knew Nothing About

**Animeartist17**: Writing Sasuke acting human isn't easy! At least not when you're trying to keep him in character.

**xItachisxKoix**: I do try to keep it more than just 'oh fight here, she still loves him, he loves her the moment he sees her smile, more fights, one or both almost die, they live happily ever after.' I like having something more in their characters and personalities. So Thank you!

**Alayneni**: You get your wish...here is Sasuke's side. (I'm not sure how it is...I'm not good with writting him...his head is a creepy place to be.) And I think Sakura was blocking out the wedding night because she didn't want to haveto think about it.

**Mistyfire**: Sasuke being jealous is fun...like him being protective!

**Weirdcrazyanimefreak**: It's good to have you join us! I love your comments, keep them coming! I'm glad you liked the wedding, I was worried it would be a horrible mess.

**Jennarruda**: It's good to have you join us! I'm glad you can't get enough, it means I'm not a total failure at my writing! And it took me all of two seconds to come up with the ideas...and forever to write it, edit it, and complicate the right things the way I wanted it...And I try so hard to keep them in character, with slow changes...if I rush it please tell me...I hate short chapters too, but it's hard to get it so lengthy without overloading on info! Battles are to come!

**TheBLOfSH**: Yeah, all Ice King on her....Am I right, or am I right? lol

**KurenaiBara-Chan**: Well, I might like to plan weddings...we'll see! lol

**Mistress Persephone**: Good to have you join us too! I'm glad you love the story, and Sasuke would be killed by all of seventy gazillion people if he doesn't treat her right! haha

**Empty-spaces**: You get your answer in this chapter about the whole 'tomato everything.' Sasuke is so bored with it all...lets see how he feels in this chapter!

**HikariZaichuYami**: hehe...Sasuke is gonna die if he gets Sakura pregnant without her being okay with him! O.O oh the pain he would feel! We shall see! Just wait for Tsunade in this chapter! haha! And I think I have to disagree...Uchiha Karin...makes me shudder. Uchiha Sakura is SOOOO much better!

**WildCherryLollipop**: Maybe Sasuke can change the way Sakura thinks of him?

**Tiger Priestess**: I like Juugo and Takara...(why do you think I brought Takara into the story? haha) And the next chapter or two is the honeymoon-ish....so you'll see!

**To Everyone**: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Enjoy! (I know it's kind of short, and I'm sorry for that!)

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Sasuke stood in Tsuande's office, holding back a disgruntled sound. The Hokage was, at the moment, shrieking in octaves painful to the ears. Some such thing about '_how could you do this_' and Sakura fuming beside him as Sasuke ignored the loud insistent anger of the Hokage. The fact that Sakura was mad _almost_ made him want to laugh, _**almost**_. He couldn't deny that she was an adorable, if not terrifying, creature to behold when in a fine fury.

The letter from Takeshi was waved in his face, yet Sasuke felt nothing but triumph, Sakura would _finally _be his. And from now on he wouldn't have to hold back all that much, he could simply break faces all over the place for glancing in Sakura's general direction. Those fanboys in Hanayo had tested his self control. Sure, he had controlled every aspect of his life without a single crack in his mask.

Then _Sakura _came back into his life, all 'I hate you, and I'll never forgive you.' He hadn't panicked, she was only in need of some insight, although the whole 'she's blind' was **not **his idea of funny! So he had opened up, _not at all _what he had planned on doing upon his return, and told her all about Itachi and why he had joined Orochimaru and Akatsuki to take them down from the inside. But then he had never been able to treat Sakura the way he treated everyone else.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't make her the happiest woman in the world I swear I'll personally carve out your innards! _Do you hear me_? You will marry her and she had _better _be the happiest, most care for, most protected, most pampered woman to walk the planet _ever_, or I will kill you! _**Do you understand?**_" Yup, that was the famous temper of the Hokage demanding that he do all the things he had _already_ planned on do. Way to be behind the times!

The sound of Sakura hyperventilating had him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't dying, just having a good freak out fest. Then the banshee continued in her verbal rampage. "You have one week Sasuke, to create the most amazing, and untouchably the best wedding a woman could ever ask for! You will marry Sakura, and you _will_ be the perfect husband, and make her _beyond _happy!" A gulp from Sasuke told him that she hand't expected that.

"Hn." His agreement was the same as it always was, a simple sound. He was getting what he wanted, Sasuke saw no reason to prolong the rantings of the Hokage. Besides, he knew Sakura was about to explode, might as well get on with and over it. "What? How can you let this happen?" Looking at her, Sasuke felt his facial muscles move without his consent. She actually _didn't _want to marry him?

Tsunade handed her the letter, and Sakura glared at the offending item as the Hokage pointed to the signature. "It's written from the head of the clan, Takeshi has signed it. He has proposed and Sasuke agreed. You were officially betrothed to him the moment Sasuke said yes. As the Princess, and member of the clan, Takeshi can arrange a marriage for you, and he has."

Boredom with the whole situation was setting in when Tsunade turned back to him. "Sasuke, if this were not an agreement involving your continued life, I would take it right now! How could you be so _senseless_, so very **incompetent **and conceited! I would have your head for this! But your agreement has made it so that I cannot! To break this, under any circumstance apart from you or Takeshi dissolving it, would break the agreement between the villages!"

Wondering if she was going to go into cardiac arrest with the amount of hysterics she seemed to be suffering from, Sasuke waited. And he wasn't disappointed, her rant continued. "Nothing can be done, not even I can undo this. As with any clan, if the leader wants to arrange a marriage he can. But with him retaining the power and influence of a Hokage, there is nothing anyone can do. It must be done, not even _you_, Sakura, as the one they have waited for can undo this. The clan leader has spoken, and you must obey."

When Sakura turned and stormed out of the room, Sasuke stood and waited, that could be the end of it. That was when Tsuande pinned him with a glare that Sasuke was sure would make even Orochimaru shrink away from her. Waiting for the storm to continue, Sasuke was surprised when Tsunade sat down in her signature 'thinking' pose.

"Now, what do you have planned to make her wedding perfect?" As Tsunade spoke she lifted an eyebrow. He expected more threats, a few flying fist or weapons, perhaps a chair through a window, but this? Unsure what he wanted to do, because he had assumed that Sakura would have plenty of time to plan it all, Sasuke shrugged.

"I will make sure that all of Sakura's friends help you with this. But you _will not _plan a wedding that _they_ or **I **deem unsuitable! _**One week**_! And I want her in all new clothes, but make most of them red, for her sake let her have something slightly familiar, it will be hard enough on her to have Uchiha fans on everything. You had better start your planning now. Go!" With that Sasuke was out the door, walking at a sedate pace as he planned.

As the days past, Sasuke made sure that Sakura was kept far away from the details. Convincing her friends to keep quiet had been a task, Ino had almost ripped his head off in her anger. Even Hinata had given him a stern look when he talked about the wedding without Sakura planning it. TenTen had simply taken to spinning a Kunai whenever he spoke about doing something that Sakura wouldn't like.

As they looked at Kimonos for the wedding, Sasuke found one that he thought was perfect. Holding a dark blue Kimono, explaining that the Uchiha fans could be put on them. TenTen had spun her Kunai and given him a look that clearly said she thought he was a failure. "She needs to have the Haruno circle, to show which clan is marrying into the Uchiha clan. She won't be a Uchiha when she puts it on, so she can't have Uchiha fans on the Kimono."

Ino had come striding down their isle, holding up a white Kimono with cherry blossoms on it. "Here, this is the perfect one. All that needs to be added is the Haruno circle." Grudgingly he put the blue Kimono away and took the one Ino had. A picture of Sakura in the white Kimono came to his minds eye. Liking that picture, Sasuke nodded and kept the garment.

Next he went with Ino and Hinata to pick flowers. Sasuke already knew what he wanted, that was a simple list to fill out. With his chosen place to hold the wedding, in the park under the Sakura tree, he didn't have to worry about having any cherry blossoms on the list. But quickly choosing some Iris' and Lotus blossoms, Sasuke handed Ino a quick drawing of how he wanted them placed.

She nodded as she gave him an odd look, they were unsusual choices for a wedding. Looking at his drawing Ino nodded, she knew how to position them and what to put them in. Once that was done Sasuke picked candles and lanterns to lighten the area with Hinata and Tenten. The hardest part was picking the streamers and food.

After two hours of arguing over food, Sasuke left the girl to choose things, he wanted nothing to do with it, mostly because they wouldn't allow him to have the multitude of tomato things he wanted. Then the nightmare of choosing streamers had smacked him across the face as if to insult his tastes.

Dark blue and black had been picked up right away, but Ino's glare had him looking for other things. TenTen had taken the black streamer and put it back, shaking her head in frustration. Hinta had timidly handed him a green streamer, something he took without complaint. The white streamer TenTen handed him only made him grunt, she could have white but he couldn't have black?

But when Ino came up and handed him pink streamers, he scowled at her. Her angry glare did nothing but irritate him. Yet her argument that she knew Sakura better than Sasuke did, and what would he know about planning the perfect wedding for Sakura, had him agreeing to the pink. Once he had everything he needed, Sasuke had secured workers to set up the park the day of the wedding.

When Sasuke said that he was going to get jewelry for Sakura to wear, and going to get them alone, the three girls had frowned. With the choices he had made over the last few days they were not at all convinced that he would choose something suitable. But they had been called to the Hokage's office to receive their teams, leaving him free to get the jewelry.

When the jewelry was purchased and tucked away into the same box as the Kimono and slippers. He knew the girls wanted to get the jewelry, but Sasuke had already known what he had wanted. Each piece was something that made him think of Sakura, and the secrets she couldn't talk about. As he was close to finishing, and talking to people to make and serve the food, as well as find musicians that were suitable, Sasuke was met by an angry Ino in the street.

"I know how hard it is to plan a wedding. But have you taken _any _time to talk to Sakura this week?" When Sasuke didn't answer, but simply grunted, Ino exploded. Screamed words went in one ear and out the other, something about talking to Sakura, and not ignoring the girl. She went on but Sasuke was no longer listening, and when a Jounin told him that the Hokage wanted him, he gladly left the still fuming Ino.

Walking into the Hokage's office, Sasuke found Sakura standing there, looking surprised to see him. Staring at her tired face, Sasuke admitted that it was possible that Ino was right, he needed to spend some time with her. Knowing that there was still so much more to do, Sasuke took his papers and followed Sakura out, only hearing Tsunade say that they would start with their teams two weeks after their wedding.

Watching her study her papers, Sasuke glanced at his, Fusao was in his group which was more than he had expected. Happy to have that boy in his group, Sasuke moved to the door and opened it, but stood so that Sakura would have to look at him. "Who do you have?" He knew his voice was just as dead as it always had been, but his eyes caught her frustration.

As she spoke his mind acknowledged the names and their relations, pleased that Sakura had Kanae, but he focused mostly on Sakura. The way her lips moved when she spoke, the smile when she told him she had Kanae, and the way her eyes shone at the prospect of her own team to teach. And when her eyes slanted to his papers and she asked about them, Sasuke felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Her eyes had always been able to mess with his head, even if she had no idea what she was doing.

"And who do you have?" With a quick glance at his papers Sasuke gave her the names and their relations. She nodded, and then slipped out the door as Sasuke's eyes followed her every move. He liked the way she moved. Not ready to let her go, Sasuke moved after her with a question, hoping to continue talking.

"Are you happy with your team?" He watched from the corner of his eye as she rolled her eyes at him before answering. And again he didn't really hear a word she said, he simply listened to the sound of her musical voice, the thoughtful look in her eyes, and the way her walking moved her perfect little body in a way that made men stare. Eventually he would be able to blind them all, he didn't like anyone else looking at her.

When she lifted her eyebrows at him he assumed that she was asking him the same question. He gave her an answer he thought was good, but her face told him he may have been slightly off. But he could do nothing about it now, so he simply took the chance to get away as the stood outside the hospital. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, over the green diamond of the regeneration seal, Sasuke said goodbye and walked away.

As he met up with the other girls who would be getting Sakura ready for the wedding, he made it plain that Sakura was to do nothing. His slight scowl had Ino promising to make sure Sakura did nothing, and his narrowed eyes at Hinata had her promising to make sure Sakura didn't have to make her own breakfast.

He didn't need to tell them what to do, they volunteered when his gaze met theirs. The Haruno girls promised to make sure Sakura was pampered until she was more pampered than a queen. TenTen only lifted her Kunai when his gaze landed on her, all the while Takara was rolling her eyes.

Takara told him she would do her best to keep Sakura calm through the day, considering the emotions she would be going through at that time. And TenTen simply promised to be herself and support Sakura when she needed someone to look to for comfort. He didn't like it, but he did finally get each girls promise that she would pamper Sakura.

Once he had that, Sasuke made sure that each of the hired groups knew what they were doing and were on their way to getting it all done. Then he had to get his own things. When he had his dark blue Kimono with the Uchiha fans ready to go, Sasuke finally settled down to sleep. When he woke, the sun was just starting to shine in the trees. As he over saw the decorations and set up, Sasuke knew Sakura was being pampered. And that pleased him, to know that she was being treated like the princess she was.

The day flew by, and the next thing he knew, Sasuke was standing by Tsunade and waiting for Sakura. Tsunade was sending himk death threats with her eyes, no words needed with her. Then Sakura was there, looking more beautiful in the glow of candle light, than any woman had a right to look. Taking her hand, Sasuke felt her small hands trembling, but he continued to watch Tsunade.

Never taking his eyes off Tsunade, Sasuke inwardly urged to Tsunade to hurry this along, he wasn't a very patient man when it came to being able to claim Sakura as his own. Seeing Naruto open his mouth, Sasuke sent him a stern look, and watched as Naruto shut his mouth, that was much better! Then Tsunade was pronouncing them married, and letting the crowd see Uchiha Sasuke, and his favorite part, Uchiha Sakura.

Music started and he took a light, but possessive, hold on Sakura's waist. Watching Sakura, Sasuke knew the moment she saw Kanae, and the second she started to go after her. Keeping his hold on her, Sasuke shook his head and turned to frown at the two Uchiha children as Fusao arrived to help Kanae to their group. He would see about that later.

Smirking at the Fusao's glaring at the other boys of the village. Looking down at Sakura he saw her lips thin in disapproval, but a strange poking at his waist distracted him. The need to smile was covered by a quick grimace, even as the thought that he had married a torture machine flashed through his brain. When more attacks of tickling came, Sasuke did all he could to stop it.

Finally grabbing her wrists, Sasuke held her hands behind her back. With his forehead against hers, Sasuke smiled at the innocent look she gave him, game on! "You want to play that game?" When the tickling began, her stifled laughter met his ears as he smirked. When she admitted defeat, Sasuke stopped and gave her an amused look as she smiled at him.

When her smile faded away, Sasuke gave her the best smile he could conjure up in public, a tiny crooked smile. When she was pulled from his grasp, Sasuke was less than amused, but considering it was Naruto, he allowed it. As she dancing with all the friends of their childhood, Sasuke found himself with all the girls from childhood, and the Haruno girls.

He didn't have much to say, but each girl simply told him how beautiful the place was, and how they had done just as they said they would by pampering Sakura. And it was fine, until the sound of Lee crying and speaking much too loud of the occasion met his ears. Thanking Izumi for the dance, he left her and went to Sakura, determined to save her from the green monstrosity that was currently wreaking havoc on his wife's ears.

Taking her waist and pulled Sakura away from Lee, Sasuke sent the man a fierce glare for upsetting his wife. As Lee ran off, Sasuke told himself that he was the jealous type, but only for Sakura. Once Sasuke had Sakura safely sheltered in his arms, Sasuke watched her watching their friends and the Haruno girls that had captured their attentions. Covering a tiny smile, Sasuke held onto Sakura, he didn't care what those guys did or said, he had his woman. And as she snuggled into his chest, where it hid her from Lee's view, he decided that she was as perfect as any woman could be.


	31. The Night She Was Dreading

**Alayneni**: Here is the wedding night...although I doubt it's what everone is expecting.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Hehe, Sasuke and his _wife_! WOW, did we ever see that comeing? And Sasuke loves tomatoes, being in the story he loved tomatoes...therefore in every other story written with him in it, the love of tomatoes is there. It's just part of his character in Naruto.

**Animeartist17**: It was weird thinking like Sasuke, but I'm glad I did a good job. I have to say that the plot sort of formed on its own, and the writting is just how I write...So it's a good think I'm not a disaster with writing. And you are VERY welcome! I hate those stories too, it's SO hard to find something appropriate to read! I'm old fashioned if you will, I'm more into the saving yourself for the wedding night, if you don't have something nice to say don't speak, and there is no reason for 'interactions' before or after marriage to really be discused. It's a private matter! So even if Sasuke and Sakura have kids, there will be no 'scenes' that's not what I write. A story, a _relationship_ should be based on much more than that, and that is what I'm trying bring about with these two.

**Jennarruda**: First off, I try to update once every 3 days...sometimes it will be four or five, sometimes (usually if I get a ton of reviews or have some holiday) I might put one up the next day after posting one. But I usually keep it to once every 3 days. Battles are one their way don't worry! And uhm, THANK YOU, for sending this to your cousin and refuring people to my story! *waves* Hi to Jennarruda's cousin and those that read this because of Jennarruda!

**HikariZaichuYami**: More info on the kids will happen as we go along. Here is some of the honeymoon, and no I didn't die! Just took me a while to update! Yes, it was time consuming to write his part, mostly cause I wrote it on spur of the moment and didn't have much time to edit, as well as it's weird being in Sasuke's head!

**Empty-spaces**: Spur of the moment Sasuke POV. It was weird...And now you know why there were no tomatoes! haha

**Mistyfire**: I'm sorry these are so short! But it's really 6 pages long on word document! And the jewelry is the gold and jadde peices Sakura wore in the wedding! haha

**Tiger Priestess**: I'm sorry! I put the 'this is his side of things' in the 'To Everyone' section...haha...*glances around when Tiger begins hyperventilating* Uhm....medic? *stands beside Itachi, just watching* soooo...uhm...yeah. hehe?

**To Everyone**: SO, This is another shortish one...SORRY! BUT it is 6 pages long on word document! So, sorry, but there is some stuff to read and freak out about...the next couple chapter are real fun! (I reread them to edit and to enjoy.) Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

The night blurred on for Sakura as she was passed from one friend to another. After the Uchiha children started falling asleep in chairs brought out after the ceremony, people finally broke off and headed home after congratulating the newly married couple. The children were staying with another family for a while before the kids could be settled into the Uchiha complex. Mostly to allow Sasuke and Sakura alone time, which she wasn't sure she wanted all that much.

Congratulations were given and best wishes bestowed upon the pair as Sasuke took hold of Sakura's waist and escorted her away from the remaining crowd and towards the Uchiha complex. The cold night air hit Sakura full on as they moved away from the heat of the crowd. Shivering at the wind that blew her escaped strands of hair, Sakura felt Sasuke pull her closer.

Keeping an arm around her waist, Sasuke settled her close to his side, reveling in the smell of her hair as the breeze lifted her scent to his face. Making it to the complex gates Sasuke stopped and looked around. Sakura stood beside him, letting him take it all in. She knew this was the first time since returning that he would actually be inside the complex, and it was sure to be a complicated thing for him.

When Sasuke moved after a few minutes, Sakura went with him, watching his face for any signs of stress. As usual his face gave nothing away, but his eyes showed pain. With her usual compassionate heart, Sakura couldn't help herself, she had to comfort him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Sakura rested her head against his chest and craned her neck to look up at him.

His arm tightened around her, as if to make sure she was real, alive and healthy. Walking to the doors of the main house, _his_ old house, Sasuke hesitated again. Waiting on him, Sakura gave his waist a light squeeze. He produced the new key for this house and opened the door. No dust rose up to greet them, and no squeaking of the door came to their ears. The place had been redone, new things were there to make it _their_ home instead of the old clans house of memories.

While Sasuke stood looking at the rooms from the entry hallway, Sakura moved away from him towards the kitchen. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in him or that she was overly interested in the house, it was more along the lines of she wanted to give him some time. The kitchen was well stocked, someone had been sure to give them fresh food. Each room was clean, with new beds and fresh sheets.

Exploring the house that had always been a curiosity to her, Sakura found herself delighted with it. It was roomy enough to feel un-crowded, yet small enough to not feel as if she were alone in mansion that she had to clean alone. After exploring the house and the many rooms, Sakura moved back to the entrance to find Sasuke gone. Looking out the door at the beautiful landscape around the house, Sakura searched for Sasuke.

Not seeing him, Sakura turned back into the house, hoping he hadn't abandoned her already. Walking by room after room, Sakura found him in Itachi's old one. Unable to stop herself when he was in such pain, Sakura moved up to him. His face was still devoid, but his eyes no longer flickered, they shone with pain. Wrapping her arms around his waist yet again, Sakura looked up at the newly made room.

She was sure it hadn't looked like this when Itachi had occupied it, but it was still Itachi's room in Sasuke's mind. Sakura listened to Sasuke heave a sigh before he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head. Pulling her along Sasuke moved out of the room. There was no need to eat, they had eaten at the celebration after the wedding. Walking into the main bedroom Sakura wondered how she felt at having to stay in the same room his parents had stayed in.

Then she wondered how _he _felt about it, but a glance at him showed that he was analyzing the room. "The house is nothing like it used to be." His voice was quiet, subdued, like he wasn't sure what to say beyond that. "Is that good or bad?" She told herself that she didn't care, but she did. She was going to have enough trouble living with him, but to have to live with him always brooding about the past was too much!

"No, it's good. Now it will be _our_ home, not the old clan house. I like this better." Shocked, but unwilling to show it, Sakura simply nodded. At least she wouldn't have to worry about that little detail over much for the rest of her life. Feeling her gut twist as Sasuke lead her towards the main bedroom, Sakura felt the urge to run. Although she resisted, her muscles tensed in response to the fear she felt rising up, not that she would ever say she was afraid.

When they got to the room Sasuke stopped in the hallway and stared. Looking over his shoulder at the front room seen down the hallway, Sasuke stood as still as a statue. Deciding that she had better just get it all over with so she could deal with it all, Sakura slipped out of his grasp and to her bag with her clothes overnight clothes in them. Grabbing an oversized shirt and baggy lose pants. She hoped he wouldn't mind her not wearing some scandalous outfit, that just wasn't her style. Besides, it's not like she was the one to agree to this.

Finding the bathroom Sakura slipped in and got down to business. The hair came down and was put into a braid, something she had done after growing her hair out again. She had almost choked once and had almost suffocated on her hair during sleep a few times, and decided to simply braid it. Then she changed into her sleeping clothes before carefully hanging the Kimono up. All of her jewelry was put away in special boxes for safe keeping before she started on cleaning her face.

Makeup came off as water dripped off her chin, staring at herself in the mirror, Sakura admitted that she didn't think she was ready for this. But it wasn't like she had a choice, what was done, was done. There was no going back and she had been made Uchiha Sakura. All that was left to do was provide him with Uchiha children to help build the clan.

Setting her jaw, and preparing her mind for this unpleasant duty she now had to perform, Sakura turned and headed out the door. Her resolution dissolved the moment she walked out the door. Fear had clenched her stomach into tiny knots, but they unwound at the sight that greeted her. Sasuke was either faking it, which she didn't see why he would do that, or he was already asleep.

Sakura figured that planning a wedding in one week was exhausting, she had been exhausted after TenTen's wedding, and they had had six months to plan! Finding herself grateful to whatever had sent him to sleep early, she noticed that he had at least changed into loose pants and a shirt.

Quietly sliding under the blankets Sakura tried to settle down to sleep, laying as far from him as she could. Although she soon found that staying away would be just about impossible. Even as she lay on the edge of their huge bed, fearing she would fall off, Sasuke slept semi-sprawled. After years in Sound he wasn't really all over the place in sleep, usually curled up, but he did take up more room than she had seen him take up during his first few nights on protection duty.

It should have made her feel happy that he was more comfortable, especially at the Uchiha complex after so much time and so many memories. Yet she wished that he would go back to his side sleeping ways, instead of taking up more than half the bed. Drifting to sleep, painfully slow as it was, Sakura found her overwhelmed mind making up for lost time.

After days of information thrown at her, and little time to sleep or even think, Sakura found herself in her usual nightmare. Miraculously a month had gone by since the last one, and it seemed like her mind had decided that enough was enough, it was time for another one. Twisting and turning in the bed, Sakura remained unaware of Sasuke and what space he may or may not be taking up in the bed.

A growl emitted from her as her fists began to gather chakra. Luckily for the building, Sasuke woke up at her unsettled movements and held her wrist down. She sat up and gathered chakra into her other hand as snarls came from her sneering lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her body to his Sasuke shut his eyes against the pain that was sure to come. He just hoped she didn't kill him and would be willing to heal him when she woke up.

Although he wasn't too sure she would be in that mood after what he pulled. Surprisingly her hits never came, instead Sasuke hesitantly sat back, still waiting for a hit. But Sakura simply sat in his arms, jaw clenched and breath coming quickly. A long inhaling breath from Sakura had her leaning against his chest, inhaling over and over. The glow of her hands died down as Sakura's body went limp, falling back against the bed like a sack.

Laying back on his side, Sasuke stared at Sakura's profile. As he stared his eyes started to droop, letting his tired body start to slip into the peaceful sleep it craved. But as he started to drift off, Sakura started twitching, soft agonized groans emanated from her as face twisted in pain. When her breathing became ragged, Sasuke decided that she would never let him sleep.

Before he could do anything Sakura was up and against the wall. Standing with her arms up and plastering her body to the wall, she shook. Agony twisted her face, a sad choking sound like a dying cat came from her slightly opened mouth. Hands glowing, she pushed her body into the wall as much as she could, shutting her eyes tightly and turning her head away. A sob came from deep within and her chest heaved as a rasping couch cut off the cries.

Standing out of bed, wishing simply for rest, Sasuke went to stand in front of her, hopefully to get a hold of her. But as he expected, she wasn't going to let him near her. A fist came at his head as Sasuke dodged. Seeing that this wouldn't be anything like before, that she wouldn't give him a chance to get close, he decided to do the only thing he could without physically hurting her.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke flashed up in front of her, gripping her wrists to her side and staring her in the face. At the flash of red, Sasuke heard her breath catch as a terrified scream was muffled by a choking sound. In his head, images from what she had shown him popped up. He knew what she was remembering with that flash of red, and he was determined to change what she thought of when she saw the Sharingan.

Once she was in his world, Sasuke took her to the place of his dreams. In Sound and Akatsuki, he had retreated to this place many times, mostly to deal with the atrocities that happened around him. With his arms around her in a loose hug, showing her the world he kept for himself. With Sakura watching beside him, he let his world play out.

At the bench by a pond in the Uchiha gardens Sakura sat waiting for him, as she always did when he retreated to this world. When he walked up the Sakura on the bench smiled and threw herself into his arms. A stunned real Sakura stood watching, unsure of what was happening, she knew she was in Sasuke's world, but this was a weird place, and weird things were happening! It had to be a dream, nothing else could explain it!

Keeping Sakura still, so she could watch his world, Sasuke went along with what he usually had happen. Walking with the fake Sakura, who looked like the girl he had seen the day he had almost killed Naruto and been blocked by Yamato from hurting Sakura herself, Sasuke moved to sit beside the flowing water, under a tree shading the area.

This was where he did all his thinking and planning, how he'd figured out how to kill Orochimaru and Madara. This was also the place he had figured out that Orochimaru had probably used Kabuto to come back, and that he wanted Sakura for his wife. No one else had captured his affections the way she had, even as children. Sitting in the peace and stillness that was his world, Sasuke made the fake Sakura vanish, and put the real Sakura in her place.

Drawing _his_ Sakura into the comfort of his lap, Sasuke pressed a kiss to the back of her neck on the cherry blossom tattoo. "I come here to think, you saw you a little while ago. I've kept you with me since the day I left. It was too dangerous to bring you with me, but I took your memory with me. I don't want you to fear me or the Sharingan. Whenever you have a nightmare, or even want to be reassured about the Sharingan, I will bring you here."

Inhaling her scent, Sasuke felt her relax and lean back into him. Looking at him from her place below his face, craning her head at an odd angle to see him. Sakura touched his face softly his her small hand. Sasuke pressed his cheek into her palm, relishing the feel of her rough, yet velvety skin on his. "Anytime you need to be reminded that the Sharingan is not bad, I'll bring you here. When we have children they will have the Sharingan, you can't be afraid of it. Even with Kanae on your team, you have to be okay with it. I'll not _ever_ use it on you unless I bring you here to help you."

She nodded and shifted until her shoulder was against his chest and let her head rest on his shoulder. A sigh escaped her before Sasuke saw her eyes close and felt all her muscles relax. With her sleeping, Sasuke brought them out of his Sharingan world and settled her in their bed. Pulling the covers up over them, Sasuke made sure Sakura was tucked in, warm and safe. Once he was satisfied that she was calm, no longer about to fight and tear the place down, Sasuke settled back on his own pillow.

Minutes later, after feeling suddenly and surprisingly bereft without her near, Sasuke slung an arm around her waist, dragging her towards himself. Once he had her back settled against his chest, Sasuke buried his face in the top of her braid, the smell of her hair as he felt her body twisting and snuggling into his chest, had Sasuke sighing. At least now he could get some sleep.

What he didn't count on was the next morning and just how lucky he was, even if he would never know. Sakura woke slowly, trying to sit up, but finding herself unable to because of a limb across her waist, anchoring her to the bed. Shifting around a bit, Sakura found herself looking at a sleeping Sasuke, with his arm like a tree limb over her, steady and unmovable. If she put enough force into it she was sure she could move him, but that was sure to wake him up.

Tensing up, Sakura stared at Sasuke's face. _Why_ was she in _his_ bed, in **his** house? Eyes burning with fury, Sakura was about to sit up and send him across the room. How dare he do this! How dare he seduce her into his home and take the only thing she _hadn't_ given to him or anyone else! How dare he defile her! The moment she decided to knock him into next year, she saw his wedding Kimono. Memories of the day before slammed through her brain.

Slowly wiggling around Sakura managed to get out from under him, wondering all the while how she got there in the first place. Now that she thought about it, she knew he hadn't touched her. Although she distinctly remembered falling asleep on the side of the bed, far from Sasuke. Yes, she remembered just barely staying on the bed, fearing that she would fall off in the night.

And some weird dream! She remembered a nightmare, but then the nightmare had turned to something she had never seen before. A talk with Sasuke by the water, herself at a younger age. Things from the night filtered through her brain, yet she could only dismiss it. Only in her dreams would Sasuke be like that! Although she still couldn't figure out how she had ended up in his arms.

Yet here she wakes up, in the middle of the bed, with his arm around her like he owns her! What had _really_ happened during the night? Deciding that she really didn't want to know all that badly Sakura finally had herself out of his embrace, off the bed and standing in uncertainty. The bag she had taken her night clothes from had only contained her overnight clothes, so she had to get things from the closet.

Thoughts of making food entered her mind as her stomach complained. But as she stood there, she decided it would be best to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Deciding she needed to get dressed before she did anything else, Sakura moved to the large closet and opened first one side then the other. In complete confusion one thought went through her head, '_Where are my clothes_?'


	32. The Day He Bounced Back Quickly

**KayDreams**: You would be correct...She didn't even think about the clothes issue! haha

**Azreal-x**: It's great to have you join us! And I'm very glad you like my story! And yes, it did take some time to think up...But its worth it! =)

**Alayneni**: It's good that you know where this is going...but I hope that some things still surprise everyone...I don't want to become one of those authors who are just like everyone else...I don't want to be predictable, I want to keep up the 'I Didn't see that coming!' for everyone to enjoy.

**Jennarruda**: Well you don't have to worry about the end of this story...There is still plenty to come, and I've started on another two stories...I'm hoping they will be as well received as this one! It will be a while before I get those out though, I'm still mostly focused on this story.

**Mistyfire**: I have no idea how it got to be rated K...I think I may have said Teen just in case...but I know that the site changes ratings sometimes...like if someone says their story is rated K but it has things that aren't fit for kids to read, the site bumps the rating up... I don't know what's up with the rating on mine..haha

**Animeartist17**: Yes! I still have the ability to shock people with random events and twists! I thought I was loosing it for a little while there! And we will see about the nightmares, I doubt they will go on forever...that would just be exhausting and sad!

**Empty-spaces**: Poor Sasuke my foot! He deserves this little bit of torture! Imagine what SAKURA is going through every night! He is getting off easy! And yes, the tender Sasuke is weird, but I don't think I over did it...at least I hope not.

**HikariZaichuYami**: Nope...not drunk, but maybe she is suppressing things to deal with it all? And I always saw Sasuke as a cuddly type, sort of...you know, if he could handle touching someone without it hurting.

**RedSnow7**: Sasuke can be sweet...he just has to TRY...which he usually doesn't...

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Calling Sakura 'Sasuke's wife' kinda makes me laugh too...only because I see her glaring at him in the kitchen over heads of tiny Uchiha babies, and scolding him about eating more than just tomatoes...Weird...haha And I don't actually know about the tomato thing... it may be from the manga...or the anime...it may be in both...all I know is that he loves tomatoes. *Shrug*

**Tiger Priestess**: Stop hitting the medics! We need them! After so much dreaming, and knowing Sasuke so well, **I **would think it was a dream too...I mean, this _is _Sasuke we are talking about here! *turns to Sasuke* I agree with Tiger! Be a MAN! TELL HER! *glares* He's too stubborn and she's too guarded...He has to try _harder_! The moron! MOVE IT MAN! Where is Itachi? Maybe he can talk his brother into telling Sakura to her face?

**To Everyone**: Here is the next part! I hope you like it! And uhm, Yay? Onwards!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Pushing clothes around Sakura searched frantically for any familiar red garment. Yet there was nothing that belonged to her. The plethora of red garments she found were not _hers_. On the same side of the closet as the red garments were a fair amount of dark blue garments. She noticed that all the garments, some regular every day, some festival things as well as ninja outfits, were obviously made for her. But she noticed mostly that the red garments were ninja outfits, or regular everyday things. The only festival clothes were the dark blue garments.

But what threw her off was that all the garments, even the red ones, had Uchiha fans on the back and sleeves. The outfits seemed somewhat the same as the selection she had worn before, although the civilian outfits were not exactly normal for her. She saw that most of the things did look like things she would wear, but they were _not_ the clothes that belonged to her. These were new!

Eyes widening at the missing circle of the Haruno clan, Sakura held back from hyperventilating. Sure she had almost shrieked and beat Sasuke to a pulp when she had woken up. It had taken her a minute to remember that she was now married to him. She couldn't say that her nerves were calm, but she hadn't set a chakra pumped fist into his face.

Biting her lip in worry Sakura glanced over her shoulder, once assured that Sasuke was still asleep, she grabbed one of the red outfits. Slipping into the bathroom Sakura changed. Over her ninja bra a fishnet tank top went on, followed by a zip up v-neck tank top. The top zipper pull was pulled up all the way to make the 'V' at her collar bone, while the bottom zipper pull was pulled up to the top of her belly button to give her more flexibility.

Between her shoulder blades was the Uchiha fan, declaring to all who she belonged to. She hated to think of it that way, but it was true, if some deadhead tried to flirt with her, one look at her back would tell him who claimed her as wife, and who would be the one to beat him into the dust. Although she wasn't quite sure if Sasuke would even bother to beat someone down for flirting with her, even if she was his wife. Suddenly she wished that irrational dream had been true, that Sasuke would actually _care_ about her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts Sakura slipped on short black spandex shorts followed by her baggy black Capri pants. When on missions she would wear the Jounin outfit, or her ANBU one if required. But in the case of her Genin team on a mission, she would wear this outfit, or the one exactly like it with long sleeves under her Jounin vest.

But when she was home, as she was now, Sakura tended to go with less restraining things. She wouldn't need the extra cloth to keep her warmer at night or give her arms slightly more protection than bare flesh. Lastly she put on her ninja sandals, and then her forehead protector took its customary place. At least _those_ were still the same!

Looking in the mirror she saw that the outfit really wasn't that different, it was just that the red garment was trimmed in dark blue instead of white, and there where Uchiha fans in all the places her Haruno circles would have been. Grabbing a dark blue robe with the Uchiha fan on the back to protect her clothes from any cooking accidents, Sakura turned to the door. Slipping on the robe Sakura looked down at herself to make sure she was okay before walking out.

Holding up her arms Sakura looked at herself and furrowed her brows. This had to be Sasukes. The sleeves hung over her hands, while the bottom pooled at her feet. The robe was so wide around her that she was sure she could fit two of her in this thing! Grabbing the belt she tied it around her hips, even that wasn't in the place at her waist that it should have been! With some of the material dragging behind her, Sakura slowly opened the bathroom door.

Dragging in a big breath Sakura stepped out and stood rigid, waiting for whatever was to come. Sasuke slept on, oblivious of his wife's movements and nervously darting eyes. Quietly moving past the bed and to the hallway Sakura made her way to the kitchen, intent of eating something. She was telling herself that she had to eat to be ready for her shift at the hospital or training, until she realized that she had neither to go to.

She had been given two weeks off from the hospital, and training for the children didn't start for another two weeks. Gulping Sakura remembered that she had been told by Tsunade to get to know Sasuke better, that this was their sort of 'honeymoon.' Ninja didn't typically have them because of the demands of their work, civilians were given that luxury. Sakura wished that Tsunade hadn't given her special duty leave because she was her favorite apprentice.

It was argued that Sakura was no longer Tsunade's apprentice, especially after Sakura had surpassed her mentor. But Sakura would always think of herself as Tsunade's apprentice. Besides, there was much more to learn from a person than just Jutsus and training methods. Tsunade had become another mother to her, and Shizune something of an aunt. Why would she give that up just because she had surpassed her mentors?

Getting everything out and looking in the refrigerator, Sakura took out what she needed and started breakfast. After a few minutes of looking over her shoulder, completely expecting Sasuke to come waltzing in demanding for breakfast, Sakura relaxed when he never showed. Of course she never thought that he would really _waltz _in, it was just his style to walk in and expect her to comply with his every wish.

After about twenty minutes Sakura got so into her cooking that she started in on her usual humming. A spiral of delight coursed through her when she realized that her humming didn't sound like a swarm of bees as it always had. Now that she had her true voice, even her humming sounded like a symphony of beautiful music, whether she was using her Bloodline Limit or not.

As the food continued to cook Sakura spotted what she assumed was a decoration of two Uchiha fans. The fans sat in a holder on the counter, just another reminder that she wasn't a Haruno any longer, at least by marriage. Picking up the two fans Sakura smiled, she hadn't really danced in quite some time, not since her parents died. Now as she waited for the food to cook, with her humming melody filling the room, Sakura began dancing.

The old traditional Geisha dance she had learned long ago while on a mission, had her limbs flowing. Her robe sleeves swayed in time with the melody as her nimble hands worked with the fans in an artistic and elegant manner. The simple pleasure of dancing combined with her, now beautiful voice, had thoroughly distracted her. As a buzzer went off, proclaiming that her food was ready, Sakura gave herself a last little childish spin before dipping into a deep bow.

With her hair cascading down her back and falling into her face as she knelt towards the ground, one arm with a fan went out straight to her side while the other came up to hide half her face. With the fan hiding everything from the bridge of her nose down, Sakura tilted her chin to the side and gave a deep nod, as if paying homage to a Lord or Emperor. A smile spread across her face as complete and utter delight consumed her.

Looking up, Sakura's eyes widened as her smile faded. Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning a shoulder against it with arms crossed. His satisfied smirk coupled with his appraising and amused eyes as they surveyed her, had Sakura stumbling to stand in a less than majestic and dignified manner. Clearing her throat Sakura carefully put the fans away and went to her cooking. _Of course __**he**_ would be in the **exact** place she had bowed to!

Biting her lip as she worked, Sakura's mind ran in a million directions, trying to figure out how to deal with this. Shutting her eyes for a moment to gather her courage, Sakura turned and set the two dishes on the table, one in front of Sasuke. Then she set to work on putting the tea out. The training she had gone through had made it impossible to mess up the tea ceremony, as well as made it impossible to serve it to someone other than herself in less than the customary way.

Sasuke nodded his thanks, or maybe it was his 'good morning,' but for all she knew it could have been a 'so you're not going to spill on me, that's good.' She couldn't tell, but then she didn't really want to. Settling down to eat her own meal, Sakura hoped that he would ignore her as he always had, if for no other reason than for her to be able to get over the embarrassment of being seen dancing.

As the meal wrapped up Sakura found herself suddenly glad that Sasuke was quiet and brooding all the time. At least now he wasn't saying anything to her, and that meant that that he wasn't saying anything about her little moment before breakfast. When he was done Sasuke stood, and Sakura took his nod as thanks before collecting the dishes.

As she washed them Sakura ignored the sounds of Sasuke going through the house, obviously reliving memories. Hoping that he wouldn't have some kind of breakdown, Sakura put everything away and moved to find him. He stood in an open room, looking to a certain spot with a flicker of pain in his eyes. His eyes shifted around the room a few times, but came back every time to that spot.

Cursing her tender, compassionate heart, Sakura moved to his side. Swearing that she would never do this again, Sakura took his large limp hand in hers and wrapped her other arm around his. Knowing how he hated girls hanging on him like this she kept her grip loose, leaning her head against his arm. She had no real idea if this was helping or if it was doing just the opposite, but Sakura sighed none the less in an effort to calm her nerves.

She, better than just about anyone, knew that sometimes a simple hug or a soft touch was all that someone might need in a time of distress. But it did surprise her when he moved to wrap his arms around her waist and bent to bury his head in her shoulder. He made no noise, but then she didn't really made any noise either when in emotion turmoil, only her nightmares made her show her deepest emotions.

And as the dream from the night before came back to her, Sakura wished that Sasuke could go to that place with her, that it was all real. She realized that they could go to that place, but that was _if_she could convince him to go, which she doubted anyone could do. Licking her lips Sakura gathered her courage, today was going to be a long one wasn't it?

Pulling her head slightly back and lifting her hands to run them over his temple and into his hair, Sakura felt him let a breath out on her shoulder. Feeling his arms tighten convulsively around her Sakura knew that this was the first time he had _really_been given time to look around and remember. Hoping he wouldn't notice, Sakura pressed a soft kiss to his head, and pulled back from him.

As he straightened up, still holding her, she saw his eyes filled with agony, looking like he hadn't slept in days. Turning towards the door, Sakura led him out and towards the open gardens of the Uchiha complex, he somehow looked much older and more tired than someone his age. Opening the door to the outside garden, Sakura felt Sasuke settle his hand on the small of her back.

As they moved outside Sakura debated with herself. She told her rational brain that it was finally going crazy, because she _knew_ that Sasuke's hand was _not_ sliding down her back towards her lower body. Because this was _**Sasuke, **_and Uchiha Sasuke did _not_ do such things, especially to her! _Especially_ after moments like that! Maybe _he _**had** gone crazy?

But when his hand traveled too close for comfort in that certain direction, towards that particular part of her anatomy, Sakura could no longer deny that Sasuke, _yes_Sasuke, was s_till_a complete male. Shooting him a warning look Sakura felt his hand slide back up her back and wrap around her waist, even as his face remained blank. Gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes Sakura determined to never let her guard down. He bounced back from horrifying memories quickly didn't he?

As much as her heart still loved him, as much as her mind loved everything about him, they still remained cautious of him. She was determined not to be taken advantage of. Yes, she knew that eventually, and probably soon, she would have to give him heirs, she was still not going to let him just stomp all over her. She was _done _with being the doormat, and she would not be toyed with. She was no longer a child, she was a grown woman who was very capable and determined.

Sitting with him, in complete silence, each became lost in their own thoughts on the bench from her dream she enjoyed the garden. Sakura looked at a small pond and the lotus blossoms that were there. It was the pond and tree area from her dream the night before. "You have a beautiful garden. Whoever fixed it up did a beautiful job."

Sakura couldn't help but tell Sasuke what she thought of this place. She loved the air that was fragranced with the smell of soil, the gentle touches of flowers and the majestic beauty of the tall trees. His monotone voice speaking distracted her from the beauty. "It's not just my garden, it's yours also. As my wife and the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, this complex and the garden is yours."

Looking at him with wide eyes Sakura glanced at the beauty around her. It was true she supposed, but the word 'wife' caught her for a moment. It also was true, she _was_ now a wife, just as much as he was a husband. This was going to take some getting used to! But after a few moments everything fell into place. This beautiful garden was _hers_!

Smiling at Sasuke, for the first time with a genuine smile since the meeting with Tsuande and the wedding. She stood from their place on a stone bench and moved to sit under the tree beside the pond. Dipping a finger in the cool water, Sakura gave a gentle smile when the soft waves her contact caused made the lotus blossoms gently wave, as if in greeting to her.

It may have been a childish thought, but she couldn't help but think that they were waving a greeting to the new mistress of the manor, so to speak. A soft giggle came out of her as she allowed herself the simple pleasures that she almost never got to have. For too many years she had run from one mission to the next, from a mission to the hospital, chasing after Sasuke and all manner of other things. She hardly had time for herself anymore, if it wasn't one thing running her ragged it was another.

Besides that, she could hardly rest after her parents death, too many nightmares had haunted her, simple beauty such as this was hard to find let alone be concentrated on when her mind was stuck in a world of terror. Making sure Sasuke was near, and seeing him watching her from the bench, Sakura sighed. She felt unusually safe and relaxed here.

Feeling her shoulders relaxing beyond anything she was used to, Sakura let her head fall back against the hard bark of the tree. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths, enjoying the clean flora smelling air, Sakura let herself drift off. This time there was no dreams, no images her brain concocted for her to witness. This time it was simple rest.

She would have said that she had gotten enough sleep the night before, but one look at her tired face would have proclaimed how wrong she was. As she dozed Sakura felt the shifting of her body as the undeniable aura of Sasuke's presence came upon her. She felt his hands shifting her before she felt her body gently settled back against a rock hard, but somehow semi-soft pillow. The tree was no longer her backrest.

Her tired mind registered that she was leaning against Sasuke, but she didn't care, deep sleep was fast taking over. A few short hours later Sakura woke slowly, blinking and turning her head to look around. Confused as to why there was a book in front of her, Sakura craned her neck slightly to see Sasuke's head resting on her shoulder, his eyes scanning the page. Giving Sasuke a weird look when his eyes flicked to her and back to the book, Sakura turned to look at his book.

Why he was reading a medical book would have been weird to think about. But the fact that it was one on children made complete sense to her, considering who it was. Sakura smiled at the book, she had read through it many times, but this particular section was explaining about a child's development in the womb. Biting her lip, and thinking that she was going to permanently leave a mark on her lips from all the lip biting she was doing lately, Sakura looked away.

Of course that was a subject that weighed heavily on his mind, what else would, when his only goal left to fulfill was to rebuild the clan? And yet, she found herself terrified that the subject would be brought up, or that she would be asked to perform that task very soon. Already her stomach was starting to knot, she was a medic, she knew what it involved but she didn't think she was ready.

Love wasn't enough, she was terrified of angering him over something if he wanted her to do this. She was still a virgin, what if she messed up and he got mad? What if he was already an expert or something, as much as that thought disgusted her, she still thought it. Only one thing other than his arms around her kept her from bolting away from him, her one fear kept her frozen. 'What if I fail?'

As the days passed, Sakura found herself busy with helping Hinata with last minute wedding details, able to shove thoughts of failing at anything aside. Each night she spent falling asleep away from Sasuke, and every other morning she woke up in his arms with him sleeping. On the mornings she slept in she was unaware of him waking up, with her in his arms. The day by the pond was never spoken of, and at times Sakura thought that it too must have been a dream. Although some of the thoughts from that day haunted her.

The two weeks seemed to fly by, yet they stretched on into an eternity too. Finally it ended, and Sakura was left looking back on the few moments when Sasuke had let his guard down, at least for a time. She had begun to notice little things, like when they were in the house alone, he was less stiff. Out in public he was still the same old Sasuke, but she was pleased that he showed even the smallest bit of relaxing around her.

Hinata's wedding came and went. And as it went, Sakura was forced to face the facts. Her friends were marrying the loves of their lives. The loves that _loved_ them back with unreserved displays of affection. Their lives were already happy and full of conversation with their men. They could go to their men and talk about _anything_, even Shikamaru set things aside when Ino came running to him about something.

Yet, Sakura knew that Sasuke would never be like them, he wouldn't hug or kiss her in front of anyone, or even in private that often. He wouldn't set things aside if she ran up and cried about something that had happened like Shikamaru did with Ino. He wouldn't be found looking at her with pride when she walked into a room while pregnant as Neji did with TenTen.

Sure, he would be proud of his children, and smile at his children as he now did with the Uchiha children. Yes, the smile was barely there, but it _was_ there, with _both_corners of his mouth tilting up in a tiny smile. Sakura didn't get so much as a slightly tilted half smile, even when she did something amazing! And he most certainty would _not_be found sitting at her bedside for hours if she were sick or hurt after a mission as Naruto did with his Hinata. Even Sai was warmer towards Mayumi than Sasuke was towards his wife.

Was it not bad enough that she had to be hurt by him so much before, that she had to give up her parents to become a gift to the world? Was it not bad enough that she wasn't supposed to have excisted let alone to ever _live_? Was it not bad enough that now she would have to watch the Uchiha clan after her death? Was it not bad enough that she had to be alone and watch her happy friends in love for so long? But now she had to be married to the man she had wanted, the _one_ man that would never love her the way she _needed_ to be loved?

Was this the sacrifice she had to make? Ayame had sacrificed her life span to make Sakura's longer, and now she had to sacrifice her chance at a fulfilling marriage to someone who would _love_ her for all her life? Was this what was supposed to become of her? Was this to be her life, one of cold indifference instead of scorn, and being a simple means to an end for him? Was this all there really was to be of her life?

In the quiet of every meal with Sasuke, she could only think of one logical answer. _**Yes**_.


	33. The Day She Had Scary Thoughts

**TheBLOfSH**: I wouldn't want it to be me either...BUT...maybe things will turn around???

**Alayneni**: She might, but then I would wonder and then toss it out...She did explore the house and probably saw the garden as she adventured...I would assume that she was just thinking that was the reason for it being the same...plus: Would you want to except that as fact after everything she's been through? I'd not believe it just to protect my heart from further hurt.

**RedSnow7**: Don't slap Sakura! She doesn't need a smack...go for it with Sasuke, beat him for all I care...he's gutless at times...Sakura needs a good wake-up call...but maybe not a smack? And I love the pond moment! haha.

**Naruto-fruitbasket-fan101**: Thank you! And good to have you join the group of readers and reviewers! And thanks, I try to keep them in character...not so easy, I assure you...

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I'm not sure Sasuke is lazy...stubborn YES! He needs to **be a man** and tell her straight out! Before something happens...like she makes him a soprano singer perhaps? No I'm cruel, but I'm not THAT cruel! haha

**Animeartist17**: Dramatic is good...I think the ending of this chapter may be my favorite...at least the top five...It's SO ridiculous, yet completely possible that is't crazy! You'll get to know him a bit more after this...but you'll have to wait and see.

**HikarZaichuYami**: Uhm...I pretty much love your comment...HAHAHAHAHA! Yes SAI! Who would have thought? And I feel almost sorry when I say this...Karin must die.... (maybe...I don't know if I can kill her really...but It had to be said!) Go ahead and smack Sasuke upside the head, I have no problem with that! And maybe he will start to show love to her? Or he'll fall of a cliff...what? **AND **if you want to draw something, go for it! If anyone draws stuff for the story I'll put a link on my page for it...or in the story...but I would love that! I just about fell out of my chair laughing when I imagined Sasuke waltzing in demanding it...although he seemed almost drunk when I imagined it...but to show to my brain how completely opossite that was from the real Sasuke! haha

**Mistyfire**: I concur! Stupid Uchiha! And uhm...*nervous laughing cough sound* About the pregnant thing...uhm...................What? *shifty eyes* We shall see...

**Empty-Spaces**: If girls don't over think things just a bit...I don't know what would happen to the world! Mayhem and insanity! Plus, I think maybe Sasuke might be under thinking things...He kinda seems to expect her to just fall all over again, he hasn't tried all that much...at least while she isn't hysteric or anything...I think it balances out...O.O I'm not ruining the story am I?

**Tiger Priestess**: *cries in corner while in fetal position* PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NOOO!!!!!!!! Not Orochimaru as a sex-ed teacher! *dies at thoguht* Well now you've done it! I'm dead! *heart attack brings her back* well I'm okay now...stupid Orochimaru...YOU BETTA DIE!!!!!!!! BUT: "who cares about the medic".... O.O what if the medic was Sakura?

**_To EVERYONE_**: **_PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**- **I am on vacation for a while with the family...and the place we are staying doesn't have free wireless internet...so I can't get on everyday...This is the first time since I left home that I've been able to get on...I'm sure I'll get another chance after a few days. We had to find a coffee house with internet to get this to you! SO PLEASE! If I'm a little late on updating, please don't kill me! I'm getting a TON of writting done since I have no internet to distract me...so the story is doing great! Just be patient for a while! THANK YOU ALL!!! ENJOY! **

**ALSO!- This chapter ending is one of my favorites...ridiculous yet completely possible...It makes me giggle and horrifies me at the same time! I hope you enjoy it half as much as I do!**

--

After the end of their two duty free weeks, and another four and a half months later, Sakura sat thinking about the day of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. How it had clear and sunny, like the day of Sakura's. With everything in purple and white, with orange accents, the park that Sakura had been married in just a week before was now set up as Hinata's dream wedding. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto who could hardly contain himself to stand still.

Sasuke would give him a warning look every once in a while, which seemed to calm Naruto for a whole of three seconds. But the time finally came and Hinata was there, her soft shy smile meeting Naruto's wide one. Her white and purple kimono set her eyes to shining and made her hair look more glossy as it fell to her waist. As much as Sakura enjoyed watching one of her best friends marry the man that was like a brother to her, Sakura was slightly uncomfortable at times.

It was hard enough to remember her own wedding, nothing at all like Naruto and Hinata's, so filled with love and happiness. But now she had to endure the wedding sitting next to Sasuke, her husband. _Husband_ and **Sasuke** were two things she had never thought would be put in a sentence together when pertaining to her. And yet here she was, in that exact situation.

Added to that uneasy awareness, was the fact that she was in new clothes. The dark blue of the Kimono made her hair and eyes stand out more than they usually did, which made her even more conscious of her unusual hair color. Now that she knew the secrets of her clan, Sakura no longer minded her hair or eye color. But the dark blue color against her hair and eyes when she looked in the mirror had stopped her movements.

Then there was the staring. The gazes of people all around her turned to stay fixed on her. Although she was used to people looking at her, Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the eyes of the villagers. Just because the eyes bore into her back didn't mean a thing. Just because she knew that if someone could really burn a hole in clothes from staring at the Uchiha fan on her back. No, this was not uncomfortable _at all_!

Although they were both home most days, not much was said. They sat together, to eat or read, even to work on sharpening weapons, yet they hardly spoke. But for all the quietness, both were able to get to know one another, if no other reason than they got to watch the other during daily life.

Now after five months of marriage Sakura sat at her desk in the hospital looking at the Uchiha fans on the bottom of her shirt, positioned on the material over her hips. One fan on the front of her shirt, over each point of her hip bone. Usually her doctors coat covered most of her clothes, but when she was sitting, the Uchiha crests on her clothes mocked her.

She could only recall one night, other than the first day together in the garden, that he had bothered to touch her out of the two weeks with the exception of holding her when he fell asleep. She was sure that it was automatic though, he just did it without thinking. But during the day, he had never touched her, no hugs, kisses, hand holding or hand on her back, no arm around the shoulders, he didn't even rest his head near hers when sleeping as he had the first few nights.

Although to hear him talk, you would think that he touched her on a daily basis and treated her as a _normal_ husband treated a loved wife. Pushing that thought away, Sakura let her mind drift to the past, mentally berating herself for letting her heart dream about such things. The one night that he had willingly touched her drifted into her mind, taking her back to that night, when a more humorous side had shown itself to her.

It was their last night of being duty free. She had thought he was asleep, but when she looked at him, his eyes were open. Her eyes had grown larger when his arm had pulled her back down on the bed and against his chest. His warm hand slid over her back as she sat shuddering and trying to calm down after waking and jerking, sitting straight up in a cold sweat. Even the unusual warmth of the night did nothing to help her as his arm pulled her down.

She'd had another nightmare, and when she had gasped awake and sat up, Sasuke's intense gaze had drawn hers. She had sat shuddering, as his hand had slid off her stomach where he had put it to comfort her. She didn't know why he was touching her, but the fact that she had calmed, and woken up, told her that he knew what to do to keep her from going too far into the nightmare.

She had allowed herself the comfort of his arms, although she still couldn't understand why he had offered it. Laying on the bed with her head cradled in the pillow, his chin resting on her head with her chin at the level of his shoulder. She had blinked away any moisture in her eyes and moved her head to press her forehead against his shoulder.

A sigh escaped her as she found a scar on his chest and focused on it. The two inch raised white line of the scar against his tan skin had her wondering what had happened. Not hardly thinking, just acting, Sakura lifted a hand to his chest. Letting her index finger gently touch the scar, Sakura frowned. With the pad of her thumb starting a rhythmic brushing over the scar, Sakura felt Sasuke move.

She could tell that he was looking down, as if try and see what she was doing. Looking up at him, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, making a 'V' between her elegant eyebrows. A second later her eyes widened and her hand froze. Pressing her hand to one side of his chest, then the other, Sakura's hand moved down to press against his abs. She remembered him having a six pack at the waterfront on the way to Hanayo. But when had he gotten the perfectly defined, even without flexing, eight pack?

Closing her eyes for a moment she gathered her thoughts and looked him in the eye. "You're not wearing a shirt?" She was sure that it was supposed to be a statement. Yet her voice was a few octaves too high and her tone came out in more of a question as she felt her face heat. His smirk only made her blush more. "Yes, I took it off. It's too hot tonight." Biting the inside of her check Sakura blinked at him. Was it really that simple?

Feeling slightly angry at his simple answer Sakura looked down at his bare chest and back up to his eyes. Feeling rebellious she spoke, but knew immediately after that she should have kept it to herself. "It's not that hot, I'm still wearing my shirt." After she spoke Sakura decided that she needed to have Tsunade take her tongue out so she wouldn't be able to say something like that again.

A spark in his eyes, and the dangerous smirk that lifted his perfect lips had Sakura's eyes widening in slight fear. Note to self, see Tsunade about this _tomorrow,_ she needed surgery pronto! No waiting, the tongue had to go! It was more trouble than it was worth, she was always saying the wrong thing when he was around. Nothing came out right, and this was one of those times!

"Nothing is stopping you from taking it off." Working at not choking on her own saliva Sakura stared at Sasuke. Only that stupid smirk of his kept her from letting her jaw drop. But of course he was joking with her. Yes, of course he was joking, this was _Sasuke_ and he didn't say stuff like that. Well, he didn't joke around either. But this was different, he was joking now. Right? Sasuke didn't say things like that to _her_, or anyone else!

Well, she hoped he didn't say things like that to anyone else. What if he **had** said things like that to another girl? Sakura felt her insides twist and her heart shatter. How did he know to say things like that unless he had learned and used things like that before? Then she narrowed her eyes at his smirk. She suddenly felt the urge to use a chakra pumped hand to smack the smirk off his face, if he were any other guy she _would _smack him.

No man would dare say something like that to her, but then he wasn't just any man, he was her husband, he was entitled to such things. Not that she was happy about it, or that he knew how to talk in such a way to make her mind go blank. But maybe he didn't really know how to talk like that, maybe he was just saying that because he was responding to what she said?

Just because his deep, smooth voice, even in monotones, could turn her legs to water. Just because his voice wasn't in monotones, very surprising indeed, was doing a _very_ good job at turning her body into a wet noodle. None of it made a difference to her life! She told herself it meant nothing, that _he _meant nothing by saying that. But her body still felt like it wouldn't do anything if she commanded it to move.

How could this happen, _again_? He wasn't supposed to have this affect on her, but here he was, affecting her as he always had! Telling herself that she was in some twisted nightmare and hearing strange things, Sakura gave him a odd look. He hadn't _really _meant for that to come out the way it had, he was just saying that and it came out wrong!

Either that or the nightmares had finally fried her brain and she was hallucinating, or his brain had been addled. She was currently leaning towards the first choice, and deciding that she needed to get away from this much too confident man. Whichever it was, Sakura was sure that something had happened. Maybe he was talking in his sleep, and didn't realize what he was saying? Or he had finally snapped after so much freaky things in his life.

His quiet chuckle made his chest vibrate against her shoulder, only at that point did she realize that her hand was not just resting on his perfect abs, but her fingers had started to trace the outlines of each muscle. She was two things at the moment. The first being that she was ten hundred percent sure that he was **not **allowed to have such a perfect body! _**Right**_?

And the second being that she hated her fingers for acting on their own without her consent. Pulling away as if she'd been burned, Sakura put her hand behind her back, hoping he wouldn't notice. His laughter again vibrated against her shoulder, telling her that he had seen everything. The Baka was going to die for this! In a horrible, painfully slow death!

Gritting her teeth Sakura dug her forehead into his chest, she determined not to look at him _**ever again**_. Sakura would have stiffened when his arms moved, but she was already too tense as it was. But she felt his hands pull her closer against him, pressing her body fully against his. He even pulled her hand from behind her back and pressed it to where it had been on his chest, beside the heart a few inches, in the very center of his upper chest.

Against her will, her thumb once again picked up its rhythmic rubbing of his scar. Growling at his laughter, Sakura poked his chest, earning another laugh at her weak attempt, she huffed in indignation. She was glad that tomorrow she could go back to the hospital and meet with her team. At least she would not have to face him with all of this craziness.

Maybe she had accidently hit him with a chakra pumped fist sometime during the night? Maybe she had knocked his brain around without knowing it? What was she going to do? With him, with herself, with anything in the world? What was she going to do? Then his laughter came again as he settled her head more carefully on the pillow and let himself drift to sleep. Oh sure! Just fall asleep as if _nothing _is wrong and you **didn't **just say something like that!

Coming out of her haze from the memories in a startled jolt from a loud noise, Sakura stood up and made her way out of the hospital, heading home. A loud beeping was going off, signifying that a patient needed the nurse. With her mind flying, Sakura tried to shake from her head the fact that Sasuke hadn't worn a shirt since that night. Thankfully, for her hearts sake, he _had_ kept his flannel pants on.

Sakura wasn't sure her heart was strong enough for him to just go to bed the way she had heard most men did. Being a doctor meant that she knew what the human anatomy looked like, for male and female. But that didn't mean she saw it all the time, or any other place other than in a medical book. It was hard enough to not faint when he walked in without a shirt, she was sure her heart would just stop if he came in without anything to cover him.

Shaking those horrifying thoughts from her poor, chaotic mind, Sakura thought about other things. One month ago had been Ino's wedding, and like Hinata's, it had been perfect and beautiful. But the weddings she had attended had sadness filling her. The fact that each of the two were ones planned by the brides. They were planned and dreamed about, and finally happened. And the weddings had been filled with smiles and laughter, unlike her ceremony.

Their marriages had been filled with love, their home lives happy. She was left alone, even when Sasuke was home, without the love that the other couples displayed and shared. She was tired enough today to just fall into bed without changing, but she was slightly afraid that Sasuke might be mad if she messed up the bed or got it dirty with her clothes. He was very picky and touchy about such things, as she was told by older people that all the Uchihas had been.

Walking into her home of five months, Sakura flopped down on the couch in the large living room and let out an exhausted sigh. Sasuke had been given full citizenship, and taken the exams after the wedding. He was now a Jounin, and getting ready for the ANBU exams. He would be, like the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, reserve ANBU. They only went if it was absolutely needed, otherwise they performed other duties.

He was now currently on his second mission since returning to Konoha, he had been gone for a week and was supposed to be back any day now, it was a mission with his team, a rare C-rank mission for those of their status. As Sakura lay on the couch, knowing that the Uchiha children were in their other houses and that she had to start cooking so they would have food when they came over for dinner, she sighed. She had only just returned from a low ranked mission, three day long, with her team two weeks ago.

Siblings shared houses, and would eventually get their very own when they were old enough and about to get married. It made no sense that they each had their own house right now, but they had all wanted to live in their own homes. A woman had been hired to take care of Tatsu and was their care taker when Sasuke or Sakura couldn't be there. She made some of their meals and washed their clothes when Sakura wasn't available, and became something of a third mother to them. Although the children knew how to cook and clean, they could easily sweet talk the woman into doing those things for them.

The children had all come to think of Sakura as a second mother, especially Kanae. Sakura was the one who made their meals most of the time, and talked with them to see how their days had gone. The only reason they had to hire someone was because she was not always home or available, and neither was Sasuke.

Someone had to be there when they couldn't be, and Tatsu needed someone at all times to watch over him. And with both Sakura and Sasuke as team leaders, her with hospital duties, him with training for ANBU, and them both with Jounin duties not connected to their teams, someone was needed to stay with the children.

During the days the children were either training, going on little missions, or attending to other things. They were taught how to clean and cook, so there was no reason for the hired woman to have to clean the house, it was up to the kids to deal with that, mostly. The hired woman was the one teaching them to cook, her job was to care for Tatsu while everyone was gone.

The children also had to keep their own weapons ready, and if they wanted something new, they were responsible to go buy it. As young as they were, they had decided that they wanted this, and they knew that they could come to Sasuke or Sakura for anything. Sasuke had been tough on the children, but when they needed something he was always there to help.

It was strange really, she hadn't really thought that he would be good with children, but he was. Now all she needed to know was if he was good with infants, so far he hadn't needed to attend to Tatsu, so she had no idea. But it would happen eventually right? Well, whatever happened, he would learn, if she had to teach him, he would learn.

But that whole topic was something that Sakura had trouble thinking about. She didn't know how he would know what to do with an infant, she doubted he had much contact with them in Sound. But then she had to acknowledge that, other than holding her at night, he hadn't hardly touched her in any way. She, as a medic especially, knew that rebuilding a clan didn't happen because he wanted her pregnant, or because he hugged her at night.

As far as she was knew, this was _not_ how someone went about repopulating a clan! Not that she was complaining! She wasn't sure she was ready for all this! It's not like they were TenTen and Neji. Those two were in love, they were married, had been for six months before she had gotten pregnant and ready for children.

They could also actually stand to touch each other, without it having to be the result of one of them having a nightmare that could make them tear down the village. It wasn't like Sakura couldn't touch Sasuke, she just felt like it would be unwelcomed. And Sasuke hardly touched her, other than when he was knocked out in sleep, meaning he didn't even know what he was doing. Figures, of course!

So much for rebuilding the clan if that was how he was going to be! Then a thought hit her as her face found seventeen new shades of red. He _had_ had _that talk_ with his parents right? He wasn't unaware about that aspect of things, was he? But Sakura shook her head, he _had _to know about such things, she **would not** be the one to give him _that talk_! He hadn't been that young before they died, the had to have talked with him!

Then she scolded herself, no matter if he touched her or not she wasn't happy! Who cared if he knew what to do or not, if he didn't want to touch her, nothing would happen. So she was free from that duty for the moment right? She could only think one thing, 'I'm so stupid its funny! I want him to touch me but I don't want him to. I want him to love me as I love him, yet I don't want to get hurt again. And I'm already married to him! And I refuse to think about _the talk_, but what if he never had it? _**No**_! He can just figure it out on his own!'

Resisting the urge to smash her head into a wall, Sakura lightly hit her head back against the couch in an attempt to return the common sense she _had _once been in possession of, before Sasuke came back. If it really came down to it, and he _hadn't _had _the talk _with his parents, and he really didn't know how to go about repopulating the clan. The she would just find him a medical book to read or something!

She refused to talk about it, to bring it up, or even think about it from here on out! And if she were lucky he would already know, or figure it out on his own! But she **was not **going there, she was **not** going to have _the talk_ with her husband! She refused! She just refused! Simple as that, she was putting her foot down! And that was **that**! She had made up her mind, and nothing would change it!


	34. The Day He 'Simply' Watched

**azreal-x**: Dilemmas, dilemmas...They seem to stalk Sakura.

**xXSasuxSakuXx**: I like the ending too...makes me chuckle.

**TheBLOFSH**: I'm afraid not...I don't plan on making her go through that trauma...she's had enough trauma already!

**HikariZaichuYami**: I think the three lines you put up are my favorites...I can't help but laugh uncontrollably at them.

**Mistyfire**: Uhm...so it wasn't supposed to be this long...it just kinda became this long. We are over halfway...so I'm thinking 45-50 chapters...it's possible (but I doubt it will happen) that I'll reach 55...and I really don't think I'll make it to 60....I'm shooting for 45 mostly. Give or take a chapter or two...It's crazy writing this! It just keeps coming!

**Alayneni**: I think your the only one that connected those two together...and yes, PRECISELY!

**Empty-spaces**: You're not doing bad on the comments, I'm just very...insecure, about my work...So I read into things that are not necessarily there. It's just me, I worry about ruining the characters by turning them into something they are not...so I'm worry and stress and read into things...Sorry...I'm pathetic at times I know.

**Animaeartist17**: I'm sorry!!!! I am!!! I couldn't think of a more...less crude, way of putting her thoughts than what I wrote! I can't talk about their marriage and how they are changing characterally, towards each other, and how they deal with situations, without bringing it up. I'll never go into detail I promise that! But they are married, and his goal is to revive the clan...But I promise, my intention has nothing to do with being crude, just a comically awkward marriage. Sorry if I ever offend! That's about the deepest into pg-13 that I'll get.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Trust me, Sasuke singing saprano and how that comes about with an angry Sakura...It gives me none stop hours of hysterical giggling. And yes, Sakura over thinks everything, and this only made it better!

**Tiger Priestess**: -__- If he doesn't know about the birds and the bees....I'll personally write him walking into a wall with his eyes open and fully awake. Orochimaru as the teacher x_x *Dies a thousand deaths of Horror* And Naruto? O_O *Punches Naruto into next year* "Just you TRY that again Naruto...there's more where that came from!" "Now Sasuke and Itachi...Behave or I'll let an angry Sakura loose on you!" *High Fives Tiger*

**To Everyone**: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's late! But I had to wait until know after vacation and such! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!! So uhm...Please forgive me and ENJOY!!!

--

Pulling herself into a sitting position Sakura leaned her head back. The door opening and closing had Sakura's head back up, looking in the direction of the hallway. It wasn't the kids, she knew that much, they would have been loud and stampeding even before they made it to the door. Which meant that Sasuke must be home, and she suddenly reach to cover her red face. **He had better have had **_**that talk**_** already**!

As sound of a pack dropping came to her, she could only think 'so much for not thinking about that subject ever again!' Sasuke stepped into the room moments later, his face blank, but his eyes flashed. He leaned against the doorway, holding a hand to his left shoulder. When Sakura saw the blood on his shoulder and the wince his eyes failed to hide, she stood and went to him.

Forgetting everything she had been thinking just moments before and moving his hand, Sakura frowned, a deep gash over his shoulder still oozed blood under a clumsy bandage. Why hadn't he gone to the hospital? **Why **didn't he have a medic look at this? Without treatment it could get infected, and then it would _really _get ugly!

Almost glaring at his shoulder, then up at him, Sakura did nothing to hide her displeasure. Only this Baka would forget about a wound and come home without getting help! Only _this_Baka could make her this angry at his stupidity without any words. He had only to walk into a room with a wound like this and she was furious, so much so that she wasn't seeing straight.

Did he want to die or something? "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Sasuke only shrugged his one good shoulder. Typical Uchiha! "I didn't want to, I just wanted to come home after reporting. You can fix me up anyways." Rolling her eyes at him Sakura held back the scolding that she wanted to attack him with. So what if his wife was a medic? What if she had been sent on an unexpected mission?

Thinking that he needed a good smack upside the head, Sakura huffed in exasperation. Pulling him over to the couch Sakura made him lay down, she would verbally beat him later. Getting on her knees to be more at his level Sakura shook her head. What was she going to do with him? Placing her chakra covered hands over his shoulders Sakura concentrated.

Not much time had passed before the shoulder was healed, letting her move around over his torso, looking for anything else. After a time Sakura pronounced him healed and ready to go. Not that it mattered, he was too tired to notice, and was not drifting off to sleep. But inside she screamed and ranted that he was a Baka, and to that she stubbornly stuck to, even as her older thoughts came back.

Standing, Sakura left him half asleep on the couch and headed to the kitchen, the children would come running in a little while. As she worked Sakura kept an ear open, listening for any movement from Sasuke. The medic in her was doing the routine 'keep an eye on the patient,' sometimes an injury like a pulled muscle would be overlooked. And if he so much as grunted in pain she would know. Besides, it distracted her from the thoughts that taunted her.

Putting food on plates, Sakura smiled, the sound of small feet running and children laughing and shouting was quickly coming towards their door. The slamming of the door had Sakura laughing quietly, Sasuke had been jolted awake and grunted at the disturbance. Placing the many plates on the table Sakura watched the children pile in and head to the table where the steaming food waited.

Kanae was the only one who ignored the food and ran to Sakura. Wrapping her small arms around Sakura's hips, Kanae smiled up at Sakura as if she hadn't just been training with her all morning. Patting her head, Sakura smiled down at her student. Kanae had rapidly improved after gaining her Sharingan. At the moment Sakura was teaching all three of her students some basic healing things.

She had so wanted Kanae to pick it up and become her apprentice in that area, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Kanae was better with her Sharingan and was even learning the clans fire Jutsus with the rest of the children in the clan. Yukoto was also very talented, learning some of the abilities that Iruka had, such as the sealed bomb square release and he was skilled with weapons much like TenTen was.

Isoko was proving to be the one that was the best medic in the team. She had taken after Genma only slightly, but she was very good with evading and her chakra control was good. Sakura acknowledge that Isoko didn't have the control that Tsunade and Sakura had, no one had the control Sakura had. But Isoko had good enough control to make a good medic, which was what Sakura was training her to be for the team.

Before he had left Sasuke had commented on Hisae and how she had been more talented in the Genjutsu and tracking skills, such as the ones that her aunt Kurenai had. Sakura had smiled when she thought of Asumanai, he was showing talent with the fire and wind elements like his father. What Sakura hadn't thought was that Tomo, Asuma's relative, was proving to have a hard time with wind and fire, but he showed promise in other areas.

Sakura didn't think that was bad, with Fusao as a fire user she was sure their team was okay with one fire user. Tomo was become relatively good with medical things, giving Sasuke's team a medic, and he was showing surprising skill with Taijutsu. As she worked with her team, Sakura gave Sasuke pointers to help teach Tomo more medical Jutsus. In return Sasuke gave pointers to help Kanae with her fire and Sharingan skills.

For Isoko she had only to talk to Genma, who's style Isoko took after. With Yokuto Sakura simply went to Iruka, who had already been a great help to her. All was going well with them, and Sakura was well pleased with her team. Giving all the children a soft motherly smile, Sakura set her plate down and took her place next to Sasuke as the meal started.

The small reclining baby chair help Tatsu, who Sakura carefully fed with baby bottle and small soft bits of real food. At almost a year, baby Tatsu was growing quickly, his onyx eyes watching Sakura as she moved around as if her face were his whole world. Sasuke would have said that she wouldn't know how to do all this, but Sakura sat in quiet confidence feeding herself, the baby, and keeping the rowdy boys from getting too riled up.

At one point after taking a bite, holding Tatsu at her shoulder to burp him, and picking up a glass of water before Hisako could knock it over while telling a story, she beckoned Fusaoto her side. He gave her a disgruntled look as he stood to walk to her. He moved with his arm held close to his body

From her sitting position Sakura set the glass down and placed a hand on Fusao's chest. Her chakra began to seep into his body, healing the bruises and scrapes. Focusing on his arm, Sakura healed the wrapped gash and hairline fracture. Thinking that he _couldn't_be more like Sasuke, Sakura patted his arm.

After she was done Sakura sent him back to his food, placed the glass back in front of Hisako and finished burping the baby. Setting Tatsu back in his chair Sakura finished eating. When everyone was done, Sakura got up and gathered plates to begin washing. Chatter still filled the room, and Sakura smiled. It was about time that the sound of talking and laughter was heard in these walls again.

As she washed Sakura hummed, the children were moving out by the large lake with Sasuke, practicing their fire Jutsus. Tatsu was still with Sakura, set up near her as she washed and hummed. Her humming sent Tatsu to sleep as she finished putting everything away, giving her a quiet baby to pick up and cradle as she moved to the hill in the garden to watch the children practice.

From her spot on the wooden bench below one of the weeping willows of the expansive garden, Sakurasent a happy wave to the group as they finished practicing and headed up the hill towards her. Gently rocking Tatsu, Sakura gave Kanae a soft smile when the girl sat beside her, looking at her little brother with a small giggle at his furrowed brows. All the boys stood in a semi circle around the bench, with Sasuke standing just behind Sakura, leaning against the tree.

What she saw as a perfect moment was soon destroyed by Isao, Kazue and Hisoka. The three boys had decided that Kanae hadn't been picked on in a while and that it was time to remedy that. She supposed it started at the mention of Kanae's birthday, which was coming up soon and Sakura was working on planning a party. Kanae had mentioned wanting the teams to come, which Sakura saw no problem with, but it seemed the boys did.

They laughed and called her too girly to be a proper ninja, too sentimental and soft hearted to accomplish the tasks demanded of the job. Kanae had glared, but when they commented on none of the boys having parties because it was nonsense she had wilted under their smirks. Sakura watched in astonishment. They were actually making fun of her for something like this?

Glancing at Kanae's older brother Hiro, then to Fusao, Sakura felt her temper rising. They did not join in the mocking, yet they stood looking bored, not bothering to defend her either. What kind of brother, and what kind of clan did this to one another? Holding her temper in and determining that she would talk to them all later about this, one last comment from Hisako did her in.

"Your just a pampered princess of the clan, too weak to fight properly, and too much of a baby to be a ninja. We protected you too much, we should have let you get hurt more, let you grow a back bone. She wants a birthday party! What kind of thing is that, wanting everyone to give all their attention to you when they have so many more important things to do!" His scorning tone, and the rolling of his eyes had Kanae's eye filling with moisture.

And in that moment, Sakura's temper exploded into a cold fury. Standing with one swift motion Sakura handed baby Tatsu to Sasuke, who held the baby slightly away from himself with a panicked look. He had said nothing either! She would deal with him later! Turning towards the boys Sakura sauntered over to Hiro and Fusao. Leaning at the hips to look at them on their own level she spoke.

"Why are you letting them say things like that to her?" At her question Fusao shrugged and looked away. He was clearly convinced that it was not worth his time or effort to either defend Kanae or answer Sakura's question. Upon a closer look Sakura could see that Hiro was concerned, his gaze shifted from Kanae, to the three boys, to Sasuke. From the way he looked at Sasuke she knew he was waiting for some kind of guidance, as if he would be scolded for saying something without permission.

Noting that, Sakura tucked that away in her mind, she was going to have a long talk with Sasuke on this issue, eventually she would have all the boys in accordance with her views. They were to defend one another regardless of gender, they would not scorn one another regardless of any idea or want of one of the children, they would learn to respect everyone, and so help her they would learn that the clan people were not people they should bicker with.

She'd had enough of their picking on Kanae and one another, they would learn to help one another or they would end up in the hospital! With eyes blazing green fire, Sakura turned to the other boys and walked to stand in front of them. Hands on hips she glared at them, watching them shrink away with wide eyes.

"And what makes you think she will be a bad ninja? What makes wanting a party to celebrate a birthday and get to know your friends better so bad? What makes her being pampered bad? What makes your protecting her too much so bad? What makes you think she doesn't have a back bone? And just _what_ do you **think** makes it alright for you to pick on her, one another, or _anyone_else?" Watching with her mouth in a thin stern line, Sakura decided that she was turning into Tsunade.

Oh, but how she wanted to crush a desk or toss one out a window! "Well, we just. Hm, you see. So it's really not fair that. I don't know!" And Hisoka's failed attempt to explain things, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the three boys. Their eyes widened when she pointed to the bench with a harsh, "sit!" Kanae moved away, trying to make herself be absorbed by Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke glanced at the girl, while still trying to find a way to hold the sleeping baby. Sakura knew that he liked the girl, she had reminded him of his mother from pictures of his mothers childhood. Her hair and eyes were the same, like all the Uchiha's. But Kanae, like his mother, had a certain way of smiling. A tender, loving smile that she gave to everyone, she loved people and she loved her clan.

He had taken to helping her with her Jutsus just as he had with the boys, he didn't seem to mind that she was a girl, although he did show her more kindness when putting on the healing balm when she managed to burn her hands during practice. She had always managed to offer him a smile, even through the tears and pain.

It was a memory of his mother bandaging him up when he was the hurt child that had him so gentle with the girl. His mother had smiled at him the way Kanae smiled at her clan, one of pride and love. Ever since the first day of practice, when she had smiled at him, Sasuke had become something of a father to her, as he had with the boys. He had _wanted _to be that to the small clan, Sakura could see it in his eyes.

He made sure they were all bandaged and healing, but Kanae always got a pat on the head as he stood from bandaging her up. Sakura had thought that the boys might be jealous, but she noticed that they all did the same thing. They made sure she was okay. And that was what confused Sakrua the most.

Why take extra pains to make sure Kanae was okay, to keep her close and protected in a crowd, and then turn on her as if she were a thorn in their sides because a birthday party was mentioned? It made no sense at all to her, something had to be bothering them other than this, the party couldn't be it!

Then it hit her, _they_wanted parties too, but didn't know how to ask for it without sounding childish, so they took it out on her! Deciding that after she taught them their lessons, because her anger was still raging, and they needed to understand some things, Sakura would take each aside and ask what they wanted to do for their birthdays. She had planned on throwing them each parties as soon as the issue was brought up with Kanae, but she had never said anything.

"There is nothing wrong with her! She is already improving! She kind and gentle, happy and smart, as well as she is cheerful and optimistic! Which, I might add, are always good things, for a ninja or not! She's already becoming very good at discerning emotions in those around her, which is invaluable in a team. If someone is depressed or upset, sick or angry, it can hinder a mission, and she has already shown how she can help!" Having to hold herself back from screeching at them, Sakura took another breath.

"So she's the only girl! Yes, she _should_ be pampered and defended! What would you do if something happened to her? If she were hurt and no one noticed? You're her _clan_! Do you _know_ how important that is? I never knew I _had _a clan, it was something I wanted badly. A family, people to watch over and care for me when my parents died. It's not something that you should be making fun of her for!" Pointing at Kanae who shivered against Sasuke, Sakura continued.

"She is not weak, she is not a baby, and she isn't even really a pampered princess. She's trying to live up to the standards you have all set, and you're not helping her reach it! You're dragging her down! What if she decided that she wasn't meant to be a ninja while on a mission? Confidence is **key**! She could be hurt, or worse killed, because she was stuck thinking that you three are right, that she isn't supposed to be a ninja, that she is too _weak_!" Sakura noticed Fusao tense while the other flinched at her proposed scenario of Kanae giving up in a battle and dying.

Kanae simply looked to the ground, trying to burry herself further into Sasuke's leg. Sakuramoved to pull the girl into a protective embrace. Taking the baby from Sasuke, Sakura handed Tatsu to Kanae. With a gentle word to meet Sakura in the large bedroom, Kanae shuffled away with her head down, whispering soft word to the baby. Even as hidden tears muffled her voice, she still spoke to the baby who had started to awaken at the movement of being transferred from person to person.

"You see how she is with the baby? She will be a great mother, and a great ninja. Compassion is rarely found in a ninja these days, yet it can be the greatest quality in one. Her judgments are clearer, not as given to violence or merciless deeds as most are these days. She is a treasure, meant to be cherished and cared for! How **dare**you treat her as if she were nothing but a useless infant!" Realizing that her glaring had even Fusao and Hiro shuffling a few inches away Sakura decided it was time to wrap this up.

Touching a glowing hand to each of the boy's foreheads Sakura motioned for Fusao and Hiro to stay. Giving Sasuke a hard look she ordered him into the house to check on Kanae. The affronted look Sasuke gave her said that he didn't like being ordered around. But at her lifted brow he walked to the house with a grunt, and she knew that he would check on Kanae, to make sure she was okay.

Looking at the boys, who could not have moved even if they wanted to because of the induced paralysis that she had caused, Sakura spoke in a clam voice. "I don't know what has gotten into you. You're supposed to protect her! She is the _last_Uchiha born female, you _should_ be pampering her! You're clan is very important, your name recognized as powerful, _every member_. Protect one another, stand up for each other, and do not drag them down."

With a sigh Sakura looked off towards the sky. "I know you think that my life must be so great, but you need to understand things, I've not had it easy, not including the tragedy of my family. As you know, I was on Sasuke's team as children, before he left. He would constantly call me annoying, weak and useless. I was nothing but a burden to the team."

Looking back at them, Sakura let her eyes plead with them. "If Sasuke had stayed, I probably would have quite being a ninja. It wasn't worth it, why stay if I did nothing but burden them? They could get another team mate, someone worth having on the team. But he left, and I was determined to bring him home. Please, don't hurt Kanae enough for her to want to quite, she's becoming very good."

Their eyes were huge as they stared at her, they couldn't imagine her being weak or useless. Furthermore they couldn't fathom Sasuke calling her annoying or burdensome. She was _her_ and he was _him_! But it was clear that they got what she was talking about. So with a nod to each other them, Sakura motioned Hiro and Fusao inside.

"What about us? Aren't you going to let us up so we can go inside?" Looking back at Hisako, Sakura shook her head. "You're staying here for a time. Think about what I've said and how you want to act from now on. I'll come back and get you in a little while." With that Sakura walked away and into the house, knowing full well that they tried to watch her the whole time.

Finding Kanae back to her usual cheerful self, showing Sasuke how to hold the baby correctly, Sakura smiled and moved on to her next goal. Talking to Hiro and Fusao one at a time she got a vague idea of what the boys would like for their birthday parties, and wrote down each birthday on the calendar in the kitchen. Kanae's birthday was only two weeks away.

After about twenty minutes Sakura went outside. Noting that it was starting to get cold she hurried to the boys, she didn't want them getting sick on her! As she walked up Sakura noticed Isao scrunching his nose in an odd way. A giggle almost escaped her when she realized he had an itch, an couldn't do a thing about it.

Not wanting to delay the torture Sakrua touched each of the boys quickly, starting with Isao. Her laugh rang out when Isao leapt from the bench and scratched furiously at his nose. As they walked in Sakura asked the boys what they might like for their birthday parties. When their eyes grew big and their jaws dropped Sakura wondered what was wrong, surely they didn't think she _wouldn't_ throw a party for them?

"You mean we get our _own_parties? Separately? We don't have share a party?" Looking at Kazue who had an awed expression she nodded. "Why would you have to share a birthday? Unless you have the same birthday, which I know you don't?" Kazue simply stared at her in wonder as he spoke.

"As orphans we didn't haveanyone to throw parties, the caretaker had to take care of it. And parties can be expensive, the caretaker didn't have a lot of money, so everyone had to share a birthday party. They just picked a date somewhere in the middle of all the dates." Getting on her knees and hugging the three boys to herself, Sakura smiled at them and explained that they would each get their very own parties, a party to themselves.

Preferences then came flying at her, each one so excited that they ran to tell the other three children in the clan. When Sakura finally reached the doorway she found the three apologizing to Kanae and sharing in her delight at having their own parties when the time came. Looking around the room Sakura smiled, now _that_ was a clan.

Spotting Saskue, still sitting on their bed in the large bedroom, Sakura bit her lip to hold back a laugh. He was holding Tatsu as if he'd been holding babies all his life, and when his gaze on her pulled her gaze to his, Sakura smiled. She didn't even bother to hide the blush that crossed her face, she couldn't help it. Sasuke looked perfect with a passel of Uchiha children around him with a small child in his arms.

Then the blush intensified to another three never before seen shades of red. Surely he knew what to do, she wouldn't have to give him _the talk_would she? She wouldn't do it, she just wouldn't! It was then that Kanae ran up to her, pulling her in and pushing her to sit besides Sasuke on the bed. Kanae wanted Sakura to check her hand, which had been burned. Once Sakura had healed the small burn, Sakura took care of the rest of the children.

Pride welled up in her, she would be the matriarch and their personal healer any day. These children had become precious to her, just as her heart had fallen back into love with one Uchiha Sasuke. Whether that was good or not, she wasn't sure, but when his arm snaked around her waist with Tatsu in his other arm, Sakura let a contents smile lift her lips. Today had been good, even if the memories of weddings and her friends love lives were so much better than hers had upset her earlier.


	35. The Day She Was Insecure

**Tiger Priestess**: Maybe we should take the Uchiha brothers to a few manners classes? If they break something again...it's coming out of their paychecks! *stands over broken vase and glares* "This happens again to my things and you will think that angry Sakura is a snuggly bunny after I'm done with you!" And you're right, MUCH better than cable!

**Animeartist17**: *contented sigh* thank you! I kinda feel like no one cares about the reviewers. An author takes the compliments and criticism but doesn't care one way or the other if someone is offended. I do my best, I'm glad my 'higher than most' standards about what goes into my stories, and what my reviewers think, is being appreciated.

**Alayneni**: Hahahahaha! I have everything planned for the papooses. It's going to be one interesting ride!

**Mistyfire**: maybe Sasuke will crack, maybe not...we shall see...I still struggle with thinking that I'm making him too...unlike, himself....atleast later on in the story. Ugh! I hate this doubting thing! I look over it and go 'This is horrible, there are a thousand stories out there that are SO much better than THIS!' Blah!

**Blue Wallpaper**: Welcome to the club of reviewers! And THANK YOU SO MUCH! I try to make the characters and plots more than the usual 'Sasu/Saku get together' stories out there. Yes, you will know about when they get to 'that bridge' but I will not go into any detail. And as for Sasuke at the begining, switching from wanting to kill her and falling for her, that's simple to explain. I was thinking about how his character is, he doesn't want any bonds, yet he can't truly get rid of them. So he fights the bonds and the feelings for her by being angry. He wants to kill her so he can move on and have the clan without turmoil, yet he can't really bring himself to kill her because, well the bond is just too strong. He can deny it until his dying day, but it's there as strong as the steel sword he carries. In short, he's pretty messed up in the mental department.

: *Hyperventilates but refuses to die* Thank you so much! I'm glad to give you a purpose, lol. I'm amazed that so many people like my story, and WOW. I'm feeling very happy and giddy! AND ABSOLUTELY!!! If you want to draw a scene of the story, or multiple scenes, Go for it! I would LOVE it! I will post links to anything drawn on my home page, if not in the story itself in the last chapter! I'd be so grateful! *hyperventilates in excitement*

**HikariZaichuYami**: I say we add some hot pepper to their meals, show those Uchiha boys what it's like to cry! And I ADORE the scene of Sasuke holding Tatsu, I saw it in my head, in poured onto the paper, and I just about died laughing. Yes, it was something of a filler, but the daily life is important, and c'mon, who wouldn't want to see that blow up of Sakura's and that scene with Sasuke and Tatsu? haha...I think I did miscalculate...I was writing and numbering chapters and thought, 'wow, I'm at 40 already, and I'm not even close to the last two or three chapters.' So It may very well reach 50-55...possibly 60...But I don't think it will make 65...unless...hhhmmmm....Maybe, I'll see what I can do! =)

**Azreal-x**: That is how I saw it too...Sasuke= '-__- uhm...what do I do with this thing?...help?' The kids have another mother (Sakura) they need a dad, so Sasuke steps in whether he is aware of it or not. And I think maybe Sakura needs to get some caution tape and wrap it around her arms, legs, waist and possibly her head too. Just in case?

**candygirl22**: Welcome to the world of reviewers for my story. And thank you!

**Empty-spaces**: Slowly like a snail in a blizzard! But they ARE coming together, eventually they will be a strong clan who knows how to watch out for one another, not to look out for one. (one = themself) If Sasuke came up and said that to Sakura....I can't imagine her reaction....I kind of want to use that now...I'll fit in in somewhere I think... You're brilliant. It will be unexpected though, so keep an eye open for it!

**To Everyone**: I know this is a short one! SORRY! But the next ones will be longer...and at the end of this you will see why the one after will be intense! ENJOY!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Waking up the next morning Sakura lay still. Sasuke was still sleeping, but his arms were in their customary places, around her waist holding her close. Simply enjoying the feeling of him being in contact with her, Sakura pushed down the thoughts of despair that hit her. Would her life really be like this forever? Would she have to content herself with being touched by him only when he was sleeping?

With a sigh Sakura twisted to turn towards the edge of the bed so she could get up and started on breakfast. But the arms holding her pulled her back when she started to squirm out of Sasuke's grasp. Turning her head to look at him in exasperation, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. But when Sasuke started mumbling in his sleep, she froze and listened.

"Hn. No. No, no. I see, Yes…love her…beautiful…strong…yes. Hn." So this was fun right? His mumbling was almost unintelligible. But as he continued, Sakura found that she wished she had left the second he started talking. "Aiko…mmmmh…love her…not like…Hn…mine." Sakura felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces as her blood ran cold. He loved someone else? And he _still_ agreed to marry _her_?

Laying still where he held her, feeling as if the contact was physically burning her, Sakura felt sick. She truly was doomed in her marriage. Swallowing past the burning in her throat, Sakura tried to block him out. Yet she still heard every word. "Your wife…Hn…Mine…Pink hair, green eyes. Strong and beautiful…everything…good. Yes, love her. Wife…waited for…mmmmhhhmmm…**Mine**!"

When Sasuke snarled out the word 'mine,' Sakura tensed as his arms tightened around her. She knew that last part was about her, but what was with the girl called Aiko? Searching his face as if slowly settled into a serene expression, Sakura winced when he started talking again as he settled her even closer into himself. "My wife…love…kids…clan. Her…crazy…Perfect."

With a soft sigh, Sakura wondered if she would ever get out of bed today. Or would she be held captive all day by 'Mr. sleep the day away?' When he opened his eyes, she wondered why a soft sigh would wake him up when she had squirmed around like a worm on a hook. He was going to be the death of her, of that she was sure. And when he gave her a tiny, lazy smile, she decided she was going to die, _now, _at this very moment.

He cuddled his head under her chin, smirking against the skin of her throat. He just _had _to do this to her, didn't he? When pressed a kiss to her throat Sakura wondered what had happened to him? Had he eaten a rotten tomato or something? Who hit him on the head? Who stole his brain? _What was going on?_

Her breath hitched and froze when Sasuke's mouth moved up her throat and to her jaw. Yup, he'd smacked his head on something and set something loose upstairs! "uhm…Sasuke who's Aiko?" Sasuke pulled back and leaned up enough to rest on his elbows to look down at her. His quizzical look only made her more uncertain.

"She is the wife of the Haruno man in Sound. I saw him when I went to get Hideo and we were talking about you and his wife. Why?" His face was void of anything, and her heart ached for the rare moment a few minutes earlier when he had graced her with his never before seen 'almost' smile. Not able to look him in the eye, Sakura's gaze fell to his chest, where his bare chest gave her the scar to consentrate on at.

"You were talking in your sleep. And it sounded like you were saying you loved someone named Aiko, and that she was yours. You said more, some things about me, but I just wasn't sure. I had to ask, I'm sorry." She couldn't think why _she_ had to apologize, yet she felt the need to say it.

"Don't apologize, you couldn't know that it was a conversation I had. I was just telling him about you. About how I was going to marry the one the clan had been waiting for. It was a conversation, I wouldn't trade you for any woman." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Sakura took that moment to hide her face.

Burying her head in his chest, Sakura tried not to think, she didn't need his kindness after the way she'd doubted his intentions in marrying her. He hadn't cheated, or looked at other women, he had given her the most beautiful wedding. He hadn't pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do, other than get married of course. He had been good to her so far, hadn't hurt her or anything. He had even taken an interest in her team!

Guilt beat down on her, sure he hadn't said he loved her, but he didn't show that he _didn't _love her. He had at least been civil, maybe if she tried just a bit harder to talk to him he would be slightly more open? She had noticed, at least with the kids, that he was less cold and uncaring with them. He spoke to them, and practiced with them, and took an interest in them. Maybe if she tried, he would be the same with her?

When Sasuke laid back to rest his head on his pillow, Sakura wrapped her arms around his lean waist and buried her body against his. After the last few months she was tired of the strain, she just hoped that he would respond, or at least not throw her away from himself. She was delightedly surprised when a contented rumbling in his chest met her ear as his arms gathered her close.

Inhaling his scent Sakura smiled, he had always smelled so good. But she froze when his hands reached up her shirt to rest on the exposed flesh of her back. He was touching her! He was _finally _touching her! He didn't touch her, ever! And he was touching her! Feeling herself start to hyperventilate in happiness, Sakura felt Sasuke's chest shaking as he laughed.

Eventually they got up and headed out for the day, and since today was Sakura's day off at the hospital, she only had to train with her team. Kanae was in a good mood, and she kept the others in her team in a good mood also, which made training much easier, even when they needed to work harder at something. As the day progressed and the sun started to set, Sakura took her team to a restaurant and treated them to lunch.

As they left the restaurant a messenger from Tsunade told her to report to the Tower. Telling the children to head home, Sakura told Kanae she would be home as soon as she could. As the children ran off, Sakura went swiftly to Hokage Tower. She assumed that Tsunade needed help with a medical Jutsu or some kind of procedure, maybe even another examination of Juugo.

But when she walked into the office, Tsunade and Shizune had expressions that told her this was not something normal. Stepping forward Sakura gave a slight bow, transferring her gaze from Tsunade to Shizune and back. Shizune looked worried and upset, Tsunade looked stern and concerned. And when she was handed a paper, Sakura scanned it in surprise. Ayame really had meant that it would be soon.

"It's time Sakura, Orochimaru has been found, he's taken over Kabuto. It's time for you to kill him, he's one of the ones you much face. Ayame has told Takeshi who you must face, you have four battles, this is your first." Looking up at Tsunade in stunned silence, Sakura gulped. Well, she had promised she would do this, and a steele resolve filled her, it was time.

"Alright, when do I leave?" She had his general location, how long it would take to get to him and back, and all the other information she would need. She couldn't believe that he had found some medical Jutsu that had restored his arms, but he had found it in the corner of a country in the corner of nowhere.

Word had come that the scroll containing the Jutsu had been destroyed in the war, but apparently it had not. And he still had a very few number of Sound nin still loyal to him, one had sacrificed himself to make the Jutsu work. She couldn't think what would make anyone, no matter how vile they were, loyal enough to sacrifice themselves to someone as evil and self-serving as Orochimaru.

"Now Sakura, you must go quickly and destroy him once and for all. If he lives, he will become more powerful, and I don't think we will be able to defeat him if he gets much more stronger. It's up to you Sakura, you were sent for this, only you can do this." At the grim look on Tsunade's face, Sakura knew it was true, it was time for her to keep her promise.

"Go pack, and say goodbye, I'll have everyone meet you at the gate to say goodbye. But I think maybe you should have a more private time with Sasuke and the Uchiha children. Your team will meet with Yamato while you're gone. It shouldn't be more than a month and a half." Nodding, Sakrua left and headed home, but she wasn't sure what kind of goodbye to expect from Sasuke.

She got home and found the Uchiha children gathered in her living room, watching little Tatsu stand with the help of a sturdy grip on the couch his clan members sat on. Fresh resolve filled her, she had to save them all, it was her duty, the _only_reason she was here! Gathering them all close, Sakura explained that she had a mission to go on, and that she would be gone for a time, but _would_ be home.

Kanae's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Sakura. Explaining that her team would meet with Yamato, and that they would like him, Sakura hugged all the children and kissed their foreheads. Even Fusao didn't hesitate to hug her back. Looking at them all, Sakura spoke. "Remember what I said, clan is important. While I'm gone, watch Kanae for me, and help her with practice. Promise?"

They all nodded, even as Kanae lifted Tatsu so Sakura could cuddle him for a moment. Telling them that she had to go, Sakura handed Tatsu back to Kanae and headed to her room. Packing everything she would need, including her medical supplies and instruments Sakura strapped everything on just as the door slammed open.

Jumping slightly Sakura turned to find Sasuke giving her a black glare. So much for the happier days of marriage that she had dreamed about just this morning! Biting her lip, Sakura waited for his explosion, his quiet fury, anything. Yet he simply stood and stared, making no sound or movement. Yup, the raging Sasuke was much easier to handle than the stone cold Sasuke.

"What?" She couldn't take the silence so she asked him that, just to make him talk. He strode over to her and grabbed her upper arms, holding her at arm's length and staring her in the eye. Still waiting for whatever it was he was going to do or say, Sakura stood with wide eyes. When the silence grew long again, Sakura couldn't take it, either he had something to say or he didn't!

"Why are you going alone, and who are you going after?" Unsure of if she was allowed to say anything, Sakura blinked. "I'm going alone because no one can be there for this fight, it's one of the fights that Ayame spoke about. I _have_to go alone. I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'm not weak anymore." His narrowing of the eyes told her he didn't believe her. Baka!

Straightening her spine and jutting out her jaw in stubbornness Sakura glared back at him. "I will be okay!" At his grunt Sakura rolled her eyes, he just couldn't handle it could he? Moving past him she told him to come with her to the gate, the least he could do was see her off. He followed like a puppy after its master, something she thought was rather amusing.

At the gate everyone but the people of the Haruno clan argued that she needed a team, she needed back up. Sasuke shot her an 'I told you so' look, and again Sakura rolled her eyes. _She would be fine!_It irked her that they had such low expectations of her, although she knew that most didn't know about her secret, but at least Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't have been so hasty to make her feel useless again!

Although everyone had been told it was a regular mission, those who had gone or lived in Hanayo knew better. Those that knew her secret knew that this was no normal mission, but that she had to go alone. They may not have completely liked it, but they understood that it was not their places to go with her.

Hugging everyone goodbye, Sakura finally came to stand in front of a disgruntled Sasuke. "I'll be fine, and home soon. And don't try to follow me, it's dangerous for you, not for me." Of course it was dangerous for her, but she didn't care, she would be okay! With everyone staring at them, and Sasuke's eyes shifting between her and their audience, Sakura knew she wouldn't get any goodbye other than a grunt from him, they were in public.

Touching his shoulder in understanding, Sakura turned and started walking away from Konoha. As she passed Tsunade, a hand stopped her. Whispers in her ear told Sakura that when she got back, things would be different and that she was to be ready. Tsunade was having a select group of ANBU ninja who would be disposing of the council elders and Danzo. So when Sakura returned she was to be ready for changes that were going to be taking place.

Nodding Sakura continued off down the road, headed straight towards the sun that was just starting its decent from high in the sky. She had half a day before having to stop for the night. Looking back at the group by the gate Sakura saw a blur from the group that looked to be mere ants in the distance.

The blur flashed up to her, stopping just in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Then her body was being crushed against a larger one as strong arms held her close and warm lips crushed hers. Sasuke released her lips as a cheer went up from far behind them, and in that moment Sakura saw the worry in Sasuke's eyes. Leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips Sakura felt her face being cupped gently.

"I'll be fine Sasuke, don't worry I'll be home. I promise." His eyes were killing her, he couldn't just leave it at his looks and body could he? He just _had _to have eyes that make her knees weak too didn't he? She didn't know what to do with him, but she had to go!

"Please, come home to me?" His words tore her heart to shreds. Did he honestly think she wouldn't come back? She had just promised to be home, hadn't she? He was being unusually irrational and suddenly, not to mention alarmingly, emotional just a slight bit. Did he really think she would go back on her promise to him? She had married him against her will, why would she not return home when she _wanted_ to return as soon as she could?

"I promised I would, I keep my promises. I'll be home, the question is, will you be here waiting for me?" He pressed his forehead to hers, "As long as Tsunade doesn't send me on any missions, I'll be home waiting for you." Smiling into his blank face and slightly uneasy eyes, Sakura hugged him and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. With a ragged sigh, Sasuke let her go, walking back to the gates of Konoha backwards to watch her leave.


	36. The Day He Confessed Everything

**Illusionist813**: Thank you!! I do my best to keep them in character, Sasuke is the hardest but from reviews I guess I'm doing an okay job. And the Ice Kings has to melt at some point, besides, who can stay like that for long when having Sakura for a wife? It's impossible and now the butt kicking begins now!

**Tiger Priestess**: Me and you, we make Sakura and Tsunade's anger look like pissed off tadpoles....The Uchiha brothers have some _serious_trouble staring them in the face...I hope they don't mess up...oops, as the author I know what's going to happen...hehe uhm, it might be time to get out our angry faces, in the next few chapters anyways...hehehehehe...uhmmm...yeah...*shifty eyes* and I know! HE KISSED HER! Holy munchkin mumblings!

**Raichul**: Good to have you join us! And Thank you! I like the twists too, you never know what's gonna happen who's gonna react how. Tears? oh, well that's uhm, I could say good but I hate making people cry...unless it's a good crying? haha, anyways, enjoy the the next chapter.

**HikariZaichuYami**: hahahah 'He finally touched her!' it almost sounds wrong to yell that...and yes, it's about dang time I know!

**KiaraFay**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tried to make it as great as I could, it would seem many think I've achieved that! haha, well here is another chapter for you to read and enjoy.

**Mistyfire**: Sasuke's broken inside??? O_o well that IS a possibility. But thankfully his wife is a medic and she can fix him...haha, and he CAN'T follow her because she would probably kill him...I'm just saying...

**Animeartist17**: Ahhh sleep talking...I love when that happens...Yes, camp...good times...At least Sasuke wasn't screaming about 'no, not the feather' and things like 'No, don't cut the sausage.' I've heard it, and he's lucky it wasn't embarrassing.

**Carolinee458**: Welcome to the reviewers world, and Thanks SO much! I'm glad my story is satisfactory and I've been able to keep Sasuke in character. =)

**Empty-spaces**: You ARE brilliant!!!! Action and fun on the way! The mumbling was fun, I could see it in my head! If he wasn't sleeping, I don't think he would have kept his head. I mean, Sakura's not exactly the 'sure I'll share my guy with some other girl' type is she? I don't see that happening.

**RedSnow7**: Feelings in public!?!? I wonder if maybe he hit his head? I think she's coming to realize that maybe he likes her? If not, eventually she will right? And Sasuke, only with Sakura, is very adorable...She brings the best out in him I think.

**TheBLOfSH**: Fuzzy feelings are good, that means my writing doesn't suck and you can understand the jumble of my writing...good. haha

**Jennarruda**: Battles are on there way! Don't bubble up with TOO much excitement, we don't want anyone combusting or anything! I hate when people rush it too, that's why I'm completely paranoid about rushing it...I got sick and tired of reading things where he goes from 'I hate you all' Mr. COLD....and three days later he's all 'I love Sakura and everything is good' Mr. Laugh-A-Lot. It's all nonsense and poddletosh!

**Blue Wallpaper**: Stick figures are my usual domain of art...so don't feel too bad. I would LOVE to be able to draw HALF the scenes in my head...but alas, my stick figures won't cut it...hehe...semi-public affection showing! Softie, I'm not really sure about...but he IS melting just a tad I think.

**Azreal-x**: haha I'm not sure the stoic-ness is really gone, gone...but it's melting a little I think. Hello, it's SAKURA he's married to! uhm, your poor mom? I'm happy that I made people you squeal in delight, but how about we not freak people out in the process? Maybe?

**Alayneni**: I actually skip the journey, and the fight isn't all that crazy in depth...I have better battles later and stuff, but uhm, this one just isn't that crazy. Of course the end of the battle is pretty awesome if you ask me, but then I'm the author...As to the other things, uhm...here is the next chapter and here you go! Enjoy!

**To Everyone: 15 Reviews on the last chapter! NEW RECORD! I'm so excited! So uhm, ENJOY this new chapter!! And this one is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last one! =)**

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Three weeks later Sakura stood in a large field facing Orochimaru. It had taken a week to get to this place, and another two to track the slippery bugger down. She had already killed all his Sound nin, but he was a skittish and flighty man who trusted no one. He moved from one place to another without warning whenever the urge struck him.

She had found three different places he had stayed at, and had always arrived just a day after he had left. She had been frustrated and angry. She wanted to get this over with and headed home. Now finally she had found him and it was just her and him. Facing him with a scowl Sakura let all the bitterness of Sasuke's leaving lash at him when she spoke.

"He left me to go train and get stronger with you. You've taken so much from everyone. Now I'll kill you, and you'll _never_hurt anyone else again!" Orochimaru gave an ominous hissing laugh, licking the weapon in his hand as he stood ready to fight. She knew strength wouldn't help her, if it would then Tsunade would have been able to kill him long ago. But with his hands now fixed, he was unstoppable, undefeatable.

What she had thought would last a few hours, a day at most, was a battle that raged on for days. She didn't know how he had the stamina or chakra to keep it up, but he somehow managed to conserve his chakra and last for longer than she had thought possible. She had to fight things she had never thought she would have to face too.

Snakes were quickly disbatched with exploding Kunai, or the slash from her weapons. Seals, more snakes, paralysis technique, a wind release, and many more snakes came at her. Demanding her focus and every wit to be tested to the limit. Forbiden Jutsus faced her down, and many times Sakura thought she was done for.

When he seemed to be out of chakra, or nearing his last reserves, he fought with weapons, and only in that did she gain the upper hand. She hated fighting to the death, she preferred simply knocking someone out if it were possible. But of course it was almost always impossible to do that, considering that everyone she fought would search for her and try to kill her if she didn't kill them first. And Orochimaru was one she knew must be killed, she wouldn't allow him to breath after this battle.

Fighting a former teammate was the worst, but she had done it. Jutsus that should have killed her or drained her chakra in seconds only weakened her body. With the never ending chakra her body would heal majour wounds, and she didn't have to worry about getting dangerously low on chakra, but the battle was nothing to laugh at.

Her body ached as she dodged another lethal attack, and sent exploding tags at him as minor cuts and bruised made her limbs their home. His body was starting to weaken, Sakura could see that, which meant that he would soon get desperate and even more dangerous. As the fourth rising of the sun marked a new day, Sakura struggled to stay standing up.

No longer healing herself, to concerve her energy for physical attacks, Sakura focused everything she had in her, and simply pushed past the pain. A voice in her head spoke, encouraging her. Thinking to Ayame, Sakura told her she wasn't sure she could finish this. At Ayame's urgings, Sakura did the only thing left to do.

Digging deep within her, Sakura pulled to her mind's eye all the faces of the people she fought for. New energy filled her as she reached deeper and called upon the unending chakra. A green glowing around her body told her that if she looked down, she would see the pink tattoos of the cherry blossoms and their vines.

Feeling strength return, Sakura opened her eyes, unaware of how they looked. It was clear that Orochimaru had never seen anything like her as he leaned slightly away in his already exhausted state. Which would have been something to be stunned or even laughed over considering who this was, but there was no inclination in her to do those things.

Green eyes glowed, with the whites of her eyes turning a very light shade of pink, her hair flowing around her as if a strong breeze had picked up. Though the night was still, Sakura's loose clothes began to whip around as it would on a windy day, just as her hair was going. Looking at Orochimaru, Sakura glared. The aura of her chakra built stronger and thicker, moving around her and making the hair and clothes move.

"It's over Orochimaru. You have lost and this is the end of you. **Forever**!" With that Sakura opened her mouth and sang. A haunting, slow song with words spoken so softly they could not be deciphered, filled the air. Orochimaru was soon holding his head, screaming in agony as the music worked towards its purpose.

Intensifying her tone and letting the words come out in a harsher more quick speed, Sakura kept up the steady melody, even as the screams made her mind scream at her. She was a medic, she was supposed to help, not kill! Yet this was someone who deserved to die, and she was the only one standing between him and those who would be affected by him if he was allowed to go free.

Unseen to the eyes inside Orochimaru, the things holding the souls to himself, the spirits of the bodies he had stolen, released. The bodies would not be separated from him, they had been used already and could no be restored. But whatever it was that held the souls in their lost oblivion of the curse he used to steal their bodies, was released.

Watching in amazement, Sakura saw what looked like ghostly people coming from his body as it bend double, holding his head and screaming. The things drifted to her as if they were the wind, words of thanks and apologese met her ears. The things were the souls of the bodies he had stolen, now spinning up and away. And with each one set free, Sakura saw Orochimaru become more fragile.

Finally Kabuto came out, cursing her. He was the only one who was upset with her, although she couldn't see why he wanted to support this monster, she ignored him. As the souls disappeared, chakra what looked to be every color and type came from his body, whirling away into the wind like tornados. Seal marks appeared on his body and vanished, as well as the power he had taken so long to gather.

As the last vestige of power and chakra left him, Sakura saw an old withered man laying in the dirt. Walking up to him, Sakura looked down in disgust at the elderly man. "Now I see you for what you truly are, without the lives of others to keep you young. But this is your end, you will not hurt another thing again!" With that, Sakura opened her mouth and sang a song that much resembled a dirge.

The words came out in a hushed melancholy sound, each word inflicting upon the target a blow to the nervous system. When he was much too weak and exhausted to do anything, Sakura leaned down and touched a chakra pumped hand to his chest. He tried to shove her hand away, to hit her, but his hands only twitched where they lay on the ground. And with her hand on his chest, Sakura stopped what was left of his chakra flow, and his heart at the same time.

When he lay dead at her feet, Sakura quickly found her bag and opened it. After finding what was needed, Sakura teleported the body to a nearby river. Out on a very small island of the large river, Sakura put the body, and set it on fire. Teleporting back to the bank, Sakura stood and watched, making sure nothing and no one bothered the body. And just to make sure it didn't get up and leave.

When the body was nothing but ashes Sakura thought to Ayame, asking if that was it, or if he had somehow managed to get away in some way or another. After a minute, Ayame reported that Orochimaru was indeed dead, and that his soul had passed on, that he would not ever live again. Of that, she was not sorry and knew that no one would mourn his passing.

With a sigh of relief, Sakura sat on the bank of the river. Pulling out her flute, Sakrua set a Genjutsu around her, to keep her safe from travelers. And promptly fell back and into an exhausted sleep. Sometime later, when the sun was rising Sakura sat up, stretching and looking around. Thankful to have Ayame watching over her, Sakura spoke with her again. As she slept her cuts and bruises healed of their own accord as the pink lines receaded and the green glow dimmed.

As she slept, unaware of the world around her, Sakura didn't know what was happing back in Konoha as she slept. That night four ANBU completed their tasks of removing from power the corrupt elders. It had taken a lot of planning and a lot of convincing, but Tsunade had done it. Neji would go with Sai, incase he needed back up or couldn't go through with killing his mentor.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood outside the Tower, completely hidden and silent. Sai, the hardest to convince, was dispatching Danzo who had already stormed out of the meeting ten minutes ago. Sai had been hesitent at first, but when Tsunade had managed to have some of Danzo's papers stolen, Sai had agreed to kill Danzo himself. That Danzo had done researching on the Haruno girls and found the village without any Haruno's.

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone other than Tsunade while he fished for answers. When none had been forthcoming, he had issued arrest warents for the Haruno girls. Tsunade had gotten the papers and had them copied, and after showing Sai, he had agreed. He knew what Danzo was capable of, and the thought of Mayumi, the tenderhearted and kind girl who worked to help him, without beating him for the slightest slip of the tongue or insult, wasn't going to be introduced to Danzo's methods of making people talk.

When Sai had become angry, unusual for him, Tsunade had to explain that Sai had feelings for the Haruno girl. He had gone blank faced for a time, completely flabbergasted. But afterwards, when Mayumi had met him for a lunch, her smile had made his decision, Danzo wasn't getting anywhere near the girl that blushed when he gave her his genuine smile and didn't fear him.

Shikamaru had only to hear of the things happening and what Sasuke knew about the past events the elders had ordered. They had never really trusted them anyways. Each went into the Tower as the elders were finishing their meeting with Tsunade. When Tsunade stormed out in a huff, ignoring the ANBU she was sending in, the elders could be heard in the room yelling things after her.

The first to go in was Sasuke, who easily sut off the lights without being detected. Only the faint light of the seeting sun. From there Sasuke only had to flash up behind the wary, not to mention standing in defensive position, Utatane Koharu. A hand at her back and a Chidori strike, not the full thing because he couldn't leave a mark or anything, but a zap enough to mess with the heart function.

When the flash attracted the attention of Mitokado Homura, Shikamaru took over. With Koharu falling dead, in what would seem to be a heart attack, Shikamaru trapped Homura with his Shadow Possesion Jutsu. With the room in shadows, there was chance of getting away. Sasuke went to the window and opened it, holding his cloak up in such a way that the light was blocked.

With the sun setting to the right, Sasuke only had to block that portion of the window to cast the room in shadows, and once that was done Shikamaru was free and clear to finish his task. Walking forward and climbing onto the couch, Sasuke watched at Homura mirrored Shikamaru's. When Shikamaru stepped onto the couch, Homura stepped onto the windowsill.

With a jump, Shikamaru had Homura out the window and falling to the ground. Sasuke jumped out right after, holding Homura so he couldn't try to land, making sure he went head first. Once Sasuke was sure Homura was dead, he jumped back into the tower and from there Shikamaru and Sasuke were gone like rising smoke in a whirlwind, never by the civilians that came running to find the source of the scream.

They went to Tsunade's office and found Neji with Sai also there. All thre elders were successfully dispatched in ways that would look natural or suicide. Everyone was told that during the arguement Koharu had had a heart attack, and in his distressed state Homura had thrown himself out the window.

Danzo had been harder to explain, until Sai brought out a book from Danzo's personal things. In the book were plans, with names, dates and orders. When it was made public, one day was set so anyone who wanted to look at the book could, the assassination was excepted for Danzo's treason.

With the plan to kill the Hokage, or any Hokage that got in his way until he was proclaimed Hokage, and his part in the Uchiha massacre out in the open, the people had been angry. And when it was told that he had been assassinated, the people had not blinked, they were too upset for being dicieved. They knew that Danzo had become corrupted, and felt no sympathy for someone who had allowed and ordered the murder of so many people.

Bolting up from her position Sakura stared at the river when Ayame answered her internal debatings question. '_Three days? I've been asleep for three days?_' Ayame laughed and explained, the toll on the body was enough to kill any normal ninja in half a second. Her body needed a great amount of rest to heal the overworked internal systems. Endless chakra could only do so much for her, her body was another matter.

Taking the day to gather her things and catch a fish, Sakura ate her lunch and moved out. But her body lagged at ever command she gave it. She hadn't rested enough, so she found an inn, and with Ayame's warnings, paid for three days. Even if she wasn't going to stay that long, Sakura couldn't be sure how long her body would need rest.

Once up in her room, Sakura had only the energy to send a messege, via bells, to the Haruno's everywhere, but mostly to those in Konoha. 'I'm fine. I've killed Orochimaru. Need rest. Will be home soon. Princess Sakura.' And with that, she collapsed into bed, and slept for another three days.

When she woke up, Sakura went downstairs and check out, heading home. With a two week journey, Sakura decided it was best not to linger. As she moved along, not as lagging but still slower than normal, Sakura took nights at any inn she could find on any night she made it to a town.

One night Ayame had warned her to sleep for another few days, it would be the last time she would need to, if she didn't she might collapse on the road. Being only a few days away, Sakura didn't want to, but she did as she was told and paid for three days at an inn. She was grateful for the rest atleast, it was better than sleeping outside by an unprotected road.

Making it home Sakrua reported to Tsunade and headed home, intent on sleeping for a month. She wasn't going to take a nap, she was going to take a coma, anyone stupid enough to try to awaken her would be met by the Queen Fists of Furry. She just hoped, for the house's sake, that no one would bother her.

Upon arriving home, and finding Sasuke cooking of all possible thinks, Sakura shook her head and greeted him. He turned with a smile, nearly knocking Sakura off her feet, and planted a long kiss on her lips. Thinking she had stepped into an alternet reality, Sakura kissed him back somewhat less ardently. But none the less she kissed and hugged him hello after her long journey.

It was then that he pulled back, looked at her with a quizzical stare, glared at her rumbling stomach, and spoke the words that Sakura knew meant her doom. "Why aren't you pregnant? We've been sleeping together for months! I hold you every night and kiss you too! Why are you not pregnant and giving me more Uchiha clan kids?" Doom day had come and it was after her like a rabid hound after the frightened fox.

Holding back a groan, Sakura pulled away. Did he _really _think that was how a woman got pregnant? The dolt _hadn't _had **that talk** yet had he? Thinking she would rather skin herself alive than have to give him _the talk_Sakura turned and walked away. She couldn't handle this, she just couldn't handle this! But she had seen this coming, she should have known.

He was persistent, and as he followed her into the back room, waving a spatula in hand. "Answer me! Why aren't you pregnant yet?" Wishing for this to just all go away, Sakura shut her eyes then opened them again. Not at all ready for what met her eyes, Sakura shut them quickly and peeked once or twice after a few minutes.

Either she had completely lost it, or she was dreaming. Sasuke wasn't just waving a spatula at her, he was now dressed with a white frilly apron spouting embroidered apples and oranges, small glasses perched on his nose, and his hair had gone grey while his body hunched with age. Had he just become sixty in the course of a few minutes?

Letting out a breath Sakura looked at herself, all normal there. Looking back at him she stared. When had he changed? Now he stood before her as a boy of thirteen, holding out the spatula to her as if she should take it. His cold, bored look was more what she was used to, but when had they gone back in time? And why was he wearing a purple and pink Kimono? This was just weird!

Ready to just let herself spontaneously combust from the tension, Sakura turned, walked to the wall, and gently smacked her head into the wall a few times. Hands pulled her from the wall and Sakura found herself looking at the Sasuke she had left at home. His frown and empty eyes comforted her, maybe she had simply suffered from a moment of insanity?

"Why aren't you pregnant yet?" At his demand, in the monotone voice so familiar to her, Sakura woke with a start. Looking around the dark room of the inn, Sakura cursed her thoughts and the places they lead her! It was a dream, it was all just a horrible, horrible dream!

And she was going to forget it, starting now, she was going to pretend like it never happened! Falling back against the pillow with an exhausted sigh, Sakrua fell into a restful and dreamless sleep. No more odd Kimonos, no more spatulas, no more glasses, and no more old or young Sasukes.

As she slept and continued to travel, Sakura couldn't know the things happening in villages all over. Every time she sent a message, Haruno's would stop whatever they were doing and listen. Anyone they were talking to would find themselves ignored for a moment. As was the hallmark of the Haruno clan and being able to hear the news, they would stop to listen just as a new mother would stop to listen for the cry of their infant.

And they were just as proud of their Princess Sakura, as any parent could be of a new infant. Big smiles would cross the faces of Haruno's, and just like that, they would go back to whatever it was they had been doing. Usually having to make up things that it could have been that distracted them. The only ones who did anything where the four Haruno girls in Konoha, they would find excuses to slip away, and all would arrive to tell Tsunade what had been sent.

The Haruno girls in Konoha had some quick thinking to do, because the boys that had shown them around had started to stick close to them. It was laughable the way the boys acted with the girls. Kiba had been persuaded to have Emiko meet his sister Hana. The two had become friends quickly, and been known to pick on Kiba. He complained and grumbled, but he took it all without exploding.

Emiko had become fast friends with him and Akamaru too. She could be seen walking with them, one hand always on Akamaru's head, at any number of times when they had time off. What amused everyone the most about Emiko was the way she had taken to petting Kiba's head as her 'hello' when joining him or a group he was in.

Then Mayumi could be seen with Sai very often. If they were not sitting somewhere drawing, they were talking about what he needed to learn. Everyone was shocked to see the emotionless man start to show _real_ emotions. Although most admitted to thinking he was falling for the girl, everyone could see the way his smile for her was real, and how he had taken to looking worried whenever she was upset.

Then there was Chouko, who had started to give Naruto a run for his money, but had calmed some. Shino was starting to rub off on her it seemed, she was less obnoxious, but she could still fire twenty-five questions at Shino in less than a minute when it came to bugs. She had taken to the parks and fields of Konoha with joy, simply sitting in silence and letting the bugs fly, hop, or roam by her. It was the only time she was silent.

And Shino could often be found next to her or leaning against a nearby tree, his bugs flying around in positions that one would say was defensive or protective. She was never without one or more of his bugs, whether he wanted them to stay with her so he could track her or simply because she loved them, she was always walking and talking to a few bugs that sat at attention on her shoulders, arms or hands.

Izumi was doing well with Lee, although eyes still twitched when he came around. She had become better with hand to hand combat, and had somehow been able to come out of her shy shell. She smiled shyly at Lee all the time, and in turn he had learned to calm down a tad bit. Which was a miracle. But she was quickly becoming the person everyone looked for in hope if Lee so much as walked past them, she could control him.

If he got too loud or overbearing with anything, the shy side of Izumi would come back and she would hunch and shrink back into herself. At times like those, Lee would calm down and actually speak normally for a while until she would smile at him again to signify that she was no longer insecure. It wasn't argued when someone stated that she probably received around twenty five thousand thumbs up and shining smiles from Lee.

It was for that reason that no one worried, Sakura was okay and headed home just as she had promised, the Haruno girls were doing well, and Tsunade was able to tell anyone that asked that messages had made it in and that Sakura was okay. Although everyone either didn't notice, or ignored the fact that Sasuke was more quiet, more cold, and more grumpy as of late.

They couldn't know that he hadn't been sleeping all that well without Sakura besides him, and it irked him. He had always had a harder time sleeping, even on missions, when she wasn't beside him. And he had gone almost two months without her. He was about to go crazy! Which if anyone had suggested or implied such a thing it would have been dismissed. He showed no outward sign of anything, still as emotionless and devoid of expressions as always.

Added to that was the fact that messages or no messages, he was worried out of his head for her. He had been told by Tsunade who Sakura was after, and that he had the use of his hands again. If he were perfectly honest, which he wasn't if anyone bothered to ask, he was worried out of his mind. He couldn't imagine Sakura against Orochimaru, and anytime he did, his stomach would turn.

So it was with great relief that he found her home again just a month and three weeks after she had left. Although he couldn't say her welcome had been very happy or full of joy, but that was his fault. He had been jumpy since she left, and when she had stumbled into their room late at night, he had reacted in typical Uchiha form to an intruder.

Eyes flashing open at the sound of the door opening and stumbling footsteps, Sasuke was out of bed, with the intruder lifted by the waist an slammed against the wall. Holding her a few feet off the ground, her feet dangling, Sasuke held her so that her head was above his and he was looking up at her.

Her widened eyes and exhausted face contorting in shock told him in half a second who it was, even as he snarled at her. Her fingers clutched at his arms, holding his huge biceps as they flexed with the effort of holding her up. Letting the snarl fall from his face, and slowly sliding her body to its place to rest on the ground, Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily while his wife was very nearly hyperventilating.

His hands still clutched her waist, as she held onto his arms for support. She was too tired to do anything. It would take more time to recover, physically anyways. She was just about to collapse into bed when he had lifted her. And now she didn't think her legs would hold her, her mind was already starting to go fuzzy. But his actions told her he needed reassurance, so she buried her hands in his soft hair and reassured him.

"I told you I would be home." Her whisper sent a shiver up his spin. For a short time he had worried that she wouldn't make it and that he would be left alone again. He knew he couldn't handle that, he _needed _her. She was his life, even if no one knew, even if _she_ didn't know. She was his heart, the thing that kept it beating, the reason he didn't give up, the only thing that he actually _wanted _to protect with every fiber of his being, _without_ having a mission commanding it.

_She_was the reason he had worked so hard to kill Orochimaru, Itachi and Madara. Or at least he'd thought he'd killed Orochimaru, he'd always been suspicious. But it had always been for her, so the threats they were to Konoha and _her_ would be gone. She was the reason he had come home, the only reason he had braved execution and hoped to live, even if he had denied it then.

It was for her that he had enlisted the help of her friends and mentors for planning the wedding. If he hadn't cared, he would have simply planned it the way he wanted it. But for _her_ he had put it all aside and worked to plan the perfect wedding. He had lived through glare after glare from her friends and mentors, simply because he chose the wrong color for a streamer!

He had done as they said, and added in things to remind her of her mother and Ayame. He wouldn't have done that for just anyone, no one captivated him like she did. He had wanted her in blue for their wedding, but at Ino's glare he had chosen the one Ino had suggested, which was the only other Kimono in the village that he liked. And the clothes he had chosen for after their marriage, he would have had her in all dark blue. But for _her_he had allowed Tsunade to have things in red made.

When her soft hands lifted his face and her lips touched his, Sasuke's mind went blank. He hadn't intended to say that aloud, but from the mumbled words and thanks she spoke, he had said it all aloud and she had heard. Fire burned in his veins at her contact, and when he pulled her close to lift her up, Sasuke though he must be dreaming. Sakura hadn't so much as issued more than a hug at the very beginning of their marriage.

His hands and arms supported her back and held her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had been dead tired, but his words, spoken as if he were in deep anguished pain, had adrenaline beating through her body like waves in a hurricane. For the first time, other than a second ago, Sakura was up higher than Sasuke. She couldn't say she was taller, because she only being held up by him, but it was nice to have to lean her head down and have him tip his head back to reach her.

Without any words between the two, Sasuke moved them to the bed, and laid her down on the now cold sheets. His kisses over her face, jaw and down her neck to her collar bone, felt like burning flames on her skin. When he pulled away and looked at her, Sakura saw that he was completely serious in every way. His eyes bore into hers as if he was trying to tell her that he would never be more serious in his life.

"You've always been special to me Sakura, even as children." Sakura felt her jaw drop. Not unexpected at all, right? Laying under him in stunned silence, Sakura whispered the only thing she could. "You know I've always loved you, I always will. Nothing will stop me from loving you. Time has only intensified those feelings, even when I thought they were gone, you still held my heart. You always will."

At his sigh, Sakura lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. She had waited much too long to have his love, and even if he hadn't said it, she was sure he loved her. She had agonized and hurt over him for years, and now he was telling her that he'd always thought of her. It should have made her angry that all her suffering had been a waste, that he could have stayed and that she would have been fine.

It should have made her angry that he left to protect her, when she could protect herself. But she knew that she had been weak, with no guarantee that she would become strong. It had taken his leaving to get her to this place. At least without her Bloodline Limit, even before that she had been strong. She should have been furious, but she wasn't.

Instead she only felt her heart aching with love for him, he had done so much, whether right or wrong, because he wanted to protect her. And as he kissed her back, Sakura knew that tonight he would make her is wife, in every sense of the word. They would become one, as true husband and wife.


	37. The Day She Delt With Things

**HikariZaichuYami**: The Uchihais just oblivious to his own faults. He deserves all the glares the women wish to give him! And yes, it's a good think Sakura isn't weak, otherwise Sasuke might have hurt her. And then we would have had to kill him, then we would let her bring him back so Tsunade could kill him.

**Kaydreams**: Sometimes I think Sasukeis more naive than Sakura is, in some ways at least. I guess not though?

**Tiger Priestess**: Sasuke wasn't allowed to go after Sakura! He can't she could hurt him if he did! And yes, our very own Sakura made Orochimaru squirm! hahahaha! And thank you, I particularly liked...uhm, disposing? of the corrupted elders. Yeah, that dream was crazy too! I think Sakura should have smacked Sasuke upside the head for nearly freaking out and killing her. tsk tsk tsk.

**Alayneni**: Adrenaline can be crazy. I'm a summer camp counselor, and let me tell you. At the end of the second week, you are dead on your feet. Physically, mentally and emotionally drained, exhausted and practically sleep walking. But when games come around and the adrenaline rush hits, it's all gone...although after you really ARE a walking zombie. I don't think she would have been too tired provided the adrenaline rush.

**Naruto-fruitsbasket-fan101**: hahaha, welcome to the world of me. I'll finish the story I promise...But there is a lot more to come, and a lot more to freak out about. =)

**TheBLOfSH**: We all love the cuteness...but uhm...nothing lasts forever?

**empty-spaces**: Yes, no more Snake weirdo freak and no more evil elders. I did love writing the dream! I'm not sure about her having to leave to get that kind of reception, he might leave for a bit, or he just might decide that he isn't satisfied with simply holding her.

**Illusionist813**: We all cried in happiness, well actually I laughed at Sasuke's stupidity, although it won't make sense until later. And c'mon, it's SAKURA! how can he NOT change. Stupid ego, someone take him down a notch! Sakura! Fix him! And no, Orochimaru, never stood half a chance.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: Dream, nightmare, scary. Yup, they all pretty much sum up the dream. THANK YOU! I'm glad that someone appreciates the less crude stories. And the one that doesn't depend on detail of _that _area of the marriage. Thanks again.

**Blue Wallpaper**: Adrenaline rush. I explained it to Alayneni so you can read the explanation for it. At least in my mind it makes sense that the adrenaline rush would work. My reaction to the elders: 'I'm sorry, but your going to have to die.' And I came up with the assassination idea, because how else are they going to die? And then I knew I wanted it to look natural, so no one suspects ninja or Tsuande. Danzo was easy because of his involvement with things, easy to bring into the light. And after that, it was only the matter of how. Heart attach, suicide from grief, assassination of corrupted leader. I think I came up with it in about...hmmm...twenty minutes?

**Bloody Emeralds**: Welcome to the story and review fun! I'm glad you like the story so much! AND THANK YOU for the cakes, cookies, and boxes of pocky. =) I hope you enjoy this next part!

**Bronze Angel**: lol HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!! And Since I'm not entirely sure of whether you've reviewed before and been welcomed. WELCOME!

**Animeartist17**: The battle scenes later get bigger, so don't worry. I haven't even written the final battle...and I've already written through chapter 43. So...yeah...And thanks!

**RedSnow7**: I loved the dream too! And yes, he FINALLY broke down and SPOKE. I almost fainted as I read it, HE SPEAKS!!!!!! hehe

**Mistyfire**: Uhm yes, I won't go into detail so it's not going to be M. If there were cursing I'm sure it would be T. But I don't curse, and I won't write it. So I guess it stays K? I don't think I ever actually rated it. I think I just left it at what it was set at and figured that if it got bad it would change by itself. I personally wouldn't necessarily say that this story is rated K, it seems a little much for the younger kids. At least the insinuation doesn't seem okay for kids. So uhm...I don't know? Is it really a problem that it's rated K? And no, no excuse to kill Sasuke anymore...Yet. For Now. Wait a while. It's coming. WHAT? I said nothing about future evens MAYBE giving people reason to kill Sasuke! *flees*

**To Everyone**: OKAY! I think this one is on the short side again. Sorry about that. But uhm, it's a good chapter I think so ENJOY!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Waking up the next morning, on her stomach with her head to the side, Sakura blinked a few times at the wall. The first thought that registered was that she wasn't wearing clothes, and that a sheet wasn't enough to keep her warm. A warm hand sliding up her back had Sakura up out of bed with the sheet being hastily wrapped around her body like a towel.

From his place in their bed, Sasuke gave her a satisfied, crooked smile. When his smile registered Sakuralooked around the room in confusion, backing up to the wall and standing in a defensive pose. Sasuke didn't smile, not at her anyways! What was going on? Who had taken the real Sasuke and replaced him with someone who smiled? Where was her husband!

"Who are you and where is my husband?" His brows furrowed and he frowned. At least he looked more like Sasuke now. Wait, had she just asked where her _husband _was, as if it were completely normal to expect Sasuke to be in her bed? When had that happened? When had she stopped referring to him as, and asking 'where is Sasuke?' Since **when** had it become 'Where is my husband?'

A small grunting sound came from him as he sat up, the blankets falling down to show his torso. At his movement she looked up at the ceiling, trying not to stare at his beyond perfect body, and the abs that taunted her with their perfection. 'Operation Fatten Sasuke Up' popped into her head like a fly. Like _Sasuke _of all people would **ever **allow himself to get fat! Oh no, he just **had **to have the perfect body that would make women die, young girls swoon, and the men raging with jealousy.

Then his soft chuckling met her ears, and Sakura was sure that this was not Sasuke. Who knew Sasuke the best, of anyone? Oh yeah, Sakura! Who _knew_ her husband better than anyone else knew him? Yup, _she_ knew him best. And there were many things he didn't do, chief among them, smiling and laughing. It just _wasn't_ done by him, ever!

"I am Sasuke, your husband. What makes you think I'm not me?" His tone was quizzical as he started to move the blankets. Holding out her free hand towards him in a 'stop' signal she spoke hastily. "My husband does _not_ laugh or smile, he _only_ grunts and smirks. You're laughing and smiling, you're not my husband!" His deep laughter came to her as he scooted to the side of the bed closest to her.

Stepping back and bumping into the wall Sakura tensed. She really didn't want to see this. Biting her lip, clutching the sheet to herself and pressing her body flat against the wall, Sakura turned her face to the side and shut her eyes. Completely ignoring him, hoping he would just go to the bathroom or leave, Sakura beat back the weakness his ridiculously deep laughter brought to her legs. His words make her jerk her head and eyes fly open, he was a liar she told herself to no avail.

"Sakura, when I am with you, when **we** are in _private_, I sometimes want to smile and laugh. You make me want to do things I've never wanted to do before. Smiling and laughing are part of that, you've always affected me differently than others. And when it's just us, I don't have a problem with letting loose on some of my Sound training and cold uncaring ways. I _do_ care about you, and that makes it easier for me to show emotions." He was sincere, of that she was sure, she was also sure that he had been taken over by demons who were trying to gain her trust.

Then he stood up, out of the bed and Sakura snapped her eyes shut, once more looking away as the blankets covering him fell away. Sakura was sure that her face was red, and not just _any_red, but the darkest red known to man and a few shades darker. If her face wasn't turning purple in mortification, Sakura didn't know what it was doing. Of course she had seen men without clothes on, she was a medic! But she had always been too focused, or with eyes closed in concentration, to notice.

Clutching the sheets to herself more closely, Sakura licked her dry lips, this wasn't going to end well was it? She had been given the week off, and she had been happy with that, _until now_. Wishing she could rush off to the hospital, Sakura found herself standing frozen. She would meet with her team and work with them, but Yamato would be joining them to help with the physical training that she was resting from.

Arms lifted her bridal style as Sakura's eyes flew open and stared into Sasuke's face. What if he wasn't lying? What if he did feel that way? She had notice he was slightly more easygoing with the kids, and even more so in private. Looking down at his broad chest, to his familiar scar, Sakura swallowed hard. Remembering his words from the night before Sakura looked into his eyes, searching. Dare she trust him after everything she'd gone through?

"When we are here alone, I can be more relaxed. I don't feel like I can relax in public or when there are people over. But when I'm alone with you, it all goes away. You're my wife Sakura, _**mine**_!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and cuddling her to his chest Sasuke moved back to the bed, asking what she had to do today.

It didn't escape her notice that he still hadn't said anything about loving her, but this was Sasuke. He wasn't the emotional type, he wasn't the type to spout off flowery words of poetry and love. He had said he cared, that was probably the closest thing she would ever get to his admission of love for her. Of course, that didn't stop or assuage the longing of her heart, just to hear those three little words that meant so much, and at times so very little.

"Nothing, I have the week off at the hospital, and I don't meet with my team until tomorrow." Unable to look him in the eyes, Sakura looked at his scar as her fingers gently brushed over it again and again. The errant question of how he had gotten the scar flittered across her brain like wings of a butterfly. A hysterical cry combined with a giggle escaped her a moment later as Sasuke dipped his head and pressed a line of kisses from her shoulder to jaw.

"Perfect." With that whispered word, Sasukelooked up and gave her a boyish, lopsided grin. Fighting the faint that wanted to take her to dream land, Sakura decided that she had gone crazy, and was now living in some messed up version of reality in her head. But then Sasuke was moving and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up a little. Then she was on the bed, with his lips on hers, and a repeat of the night before began. And who cared what reality she was in? As long as it _was _reality.

Waking up for the second time that day, Sakuracuddled into Sasuke's side, simply waiting for him to wake up, glare at her, and shove her away or perhaps leave her alone in the bed with a scowl. Yet when he woke up, a crooked smile met her as his arms moved around her. One wrapped around her waist to rest his hand on the curve of her back, while the other cushioned her head as his hand played with her hair.

Maybe it was Sasuke, he hadn't really smiled a full, teeth showing and wide grin had he? She couldn't remember. Apparently all he knew how to do was give a lopsided crooked twitch of the lips that would pass for that smile. Was he incapable of a full smile, or did he just smile like that because that was his smile? And what did she care anyways? _**He smiled at her!**_

With the sudden feeling of exhaustion, and the feeling of all her muscles turning to water, Sakura knew she hadn't fully recovered from the battle. Adrenaline could only last so long, and then there was the 'fall flat on your face regardless of where you are' kind of tired. She had been exhausted and ready for sleep before, the adrenaline hope postponed that, now she thought for sure she would just fall asleep forever and slowly turn to dust. She was _that _tired, and she blamed Sasuke for making her this tired, the Baka!

Whispering in a tired voice, Sakura's eyes drooped as she told Sasuke she needed more rest. She managed to say that she didn't know how long she would sleep, possibly up to three days again, and that if she was still out by tomorrow, to have Yamato take over with her team. She couldn't be sure, but she thought the last few words might had slurred just a bit.

Dropping into sleep, Sakura was conscious only long enough for the feeling of lips on her forehead to register. Two days later, Sakura woke up refreshed and ready to go. Looking around, Sakura found herself alone, with the sun high enough in the sky for her to know that it was well after the usual breakfast time. Getting up Sakura ran quickly to the bathroom, afraid that Sasuke might come in.

She didn't know why, even after all that had happened between them, she was still painfully shy and afraid of letting him see her body without clothes to cover it. After her shower, Sakura cursed herself for not grabbing clothes, how stupid could she be? She was sure that her stupidity level at the moment was up there with the best of them, so much for being a genius!

Wrapping a towel around herself Sakrua peeked into the room. No one was there so she walked out, slipped on some underclothes and disposed of the towel in the basket in the bathroom. Taking another towel Sakura started toweling her hair, slowly drying the long locks that were now released from their braid.

Back in the room Sakura went through the closet, deciding on which Jounin vest she should wear. She had three, one that had been just about ruined in her battle, so she was down to two. One was old and faded, starting to show its wear, and the other one was so new, Sakura knew it was bound to be stiff and uncomfortable. Pulling out the usual zip up shirt and capris outfit without the vest, Sakura threw the shirt and pants on the bed, then went back to her internal debate.

The old one was just about to fall apart, she was afraid something would fall off if she did something too physically demanding. But she remembered how the new ones could chafe and rub so badly it had rubbed her raw in some places. Frowning Sakura saw one of the pockets of the old vest, the bottom stitches had come out, making that pocket useless. Grabbing the new jacket Sakura tossed it onto the bed, determined to ask Tsuande for two new ones.

A sound at the door had her head snapping that way, Sasuke stood in the doorway smirking at her as his eyes scanned her body. Blushing Sakura quickly pulled on her pants and shirt, holding the vest in front of her like a shield. Sasuke had moved to stand in front of her, but he only pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving past her to the bathroom. Suppressing a relieved sigh, Sakura slipped the vest on and filled her pockets before hurriedly fleeing the house.

First heading to Tsunade, Sakura gave a more detailed report than the one she had given upon arrival to the village. There she ordered her extra vests, and headed to the training grounds to meet Yamato and her team. Once there, she was bombarded by the children with questions, only Kanae didn't question her. Having grown up with the Haruno's she knew what had happened.

Receiving hugs from them, even Yokuto surprised her with a hug for a second, obviously forgetting his manly pride of an inability to hug. Isoko and Kanae had attached themselves her legs for a short while, but when Sakura said it was time to work, they all ran to their places as Yamatoarrived. Pride filled her at their progressive success, she may have had help from Yamato while she was gone, but she was still so proud of her team.

Yamato had been told that she was not to fight, so when she tried to help with the sparring, Sakura found herself being gently pushed back to her sitting area. Her team was giving her nervous looks while glancing worriedly at each other. It irked her that they thought she was too fragile, she was fine! Since there was nothing she could do, Sakura sat, but it didn't stop her from giving Yamato a reproving look. Her look would have sent lesser men fleeing for their lives, but Yamato knew her too well and had become immune.

"Don't make me get your husband Sakura." That set her teeth on edge as blood rushed to her head. _Why_? Why, just because she was married now, they thought she couldn't do anything on her own? She was fine on her own, she was sensible and knew her limits, she didn't need a husband to restrain her when she wanted to do something! She was perfectly capable of doing everything, _without_ her husband agreeing or disagreeing!

After hours of working, instruction from the sidelines, and eating a lunch with the team and Yamato it was time to head home. The kids were going to meet with the other teams for a birthday party. It was at that point that Sakura realized that she had missed Kanae's party. Pain filled her heart, that party was supposed to have been special! And she had missed it to kill Orochimaru. Feeling anger run through her, Sakura made her way to the shops, the least she could do was get a gift.

After a few hours of shopping, and become very frustrated, Sakura stepped in to see Ino, to see if she could maybe get any ideas from her. Inside she found TenTen talking with Ino. At eight months TenTen was getting large around the middle. Although with her being as tall as she was, TenTen didn't have the same waddle that shorter women had. Sakura was sure Ino would be the same way, their walking would be more smooth and graceful.

Sakura knew that when she was pregnant she would have the waddle. She, like Hinata, was short enough to have to walk with the waddle so dominant in pregnant woman. She couldn't say she was looking forward to all the physical aches and pains, or the labor, but she wanted children. Greeting her friends Sakura walked up and hugged both women, taking extra care with TenTen. Who cared if she waddled like a duck, she would be a cute duck waddler, even if it killed her!

TenTen gave Sakura a tired smile as she rubbed her back, expressing her happiness that Sakura was back. It was obvious that some had thought that Sakura wouldn't be back in time, and TenTen had wanted Sakura to deliver her baby. Putting a glowing hand to TenTen's stomach, Sakura did a quick a check of the child. She couldn't wait to feel her own child, and now she knew that Sasuke _had _had **the talk** at some point.

Smiling at TenTen, Sakura asked if they knew the gender yet. When TenTen shook her head no, Sakura was told that Neji didn't want to know until the birth, and TenTen didn't want to know because she was sure to let it slip to Neji. Nodding in understanding Sakura asked the girls for help with finding the perfect gift for Kanae. They had a lot of ideas, and even told Sakura what Kanae had gotten so she wouldn't get two of the same things.

After speaking with them for a time, Sakura took those ideas and headed back out, telling TenTen to make sure she took care of herself. TenTen only smiled and nodded as she rubbed her stomach. With that Sakura headed out and down to a anther few stores. As the sun was starting to get low in the sky, the shadows growing long, Sakura found a little shop that had just what she wanted.

Buying a gift for Kanae, and three other things for her team for when Exams came up, Sakura had Kanae's gift wrapped. Once she had her bag ready Sakura headed home to start on dinner. Once home Sakura stashed her gifts in a drawer and started on dinner, while it was cooking Sakura put Kanae's gift next to her usual space at the table.

When everyone piled in, the table was filled with chattering children and set Sakura's mind at ease. In Sasuke's lap Tatsu stood holding onto Sasuke's shirt with his strong little hand while his head moved to take in everything going on. An excited squeal came from Kanae when she saw the gift at her side. With the small card telling Kanae that it was from Sakura, the pink haired woman found herself being squeezed as Kanae hugged her.

"Go ahead and open it, I'll dish up the food." As Sakura set each plate in front of each person, Sakura smiled at Kanae's glowing face. A sigh escaped Kanae as she lifted a set of red Geisha sticks and an exquisitely hand painted matching fan. They would set off her eyes and hair, maybe making her look older than she was, but Sakuradidn't worry. All the boys were protective of each other and of her.

Each of the children had two festival kimonos, one black and one blue, both with the Uchiha symbol on the back. They would be known and respected, as well as they were supposed to. They may not have exhibited the same arrogance that Sasuke did, but they had a deep pride in their clan. But that was to be expected, they were strong and always would be, if they had no pride in their clan Sakura would have worried.

Sakura was also determined that she was going to make sure the Uchiha children were well dressed for any event. They would had appropriate wear for anything and she was determined that Kanae was going to look like the princess of the clan that she was. The gifts would go with the Uchiha symbol and set her apart in a crowd, the small shy girl deserved that much.

As she set the food down, Tatsu gave a squeal and bounced on uneasy legs while clutching Sasuke's shirt for balance. His arms came up in the typical 'hold me' position as his eyes fastened on her face. His high pitched little squealing laugh filled the air as Sakura scooped him up. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Sakura felt his body move. He smiled a toothless grin at her, his legs flailing in glee while his arms swished in the air, one hand jerking on a lock of her hair as he held it firm in his hand. She didn't mind, he had missed her and she had missed him.


	38. The Day He Had To Let Her Go

**Kaydreams**: Well we THINK she's ready for kids...And I though Sasuke would have been the one pushing for kids? I mean, look at the dream she had. Is that not pushing on his part? haha

**Anyacamille**: Welcome to our group of reviewers! I know the story does go really fast in the beggining, and I'm sorry, but it was supposed to go by quickly. Because now os when it slows down and everything goes crazy! Well, sort of crazy...

**HikariZaichuYami**: uhm...yes. It's okay to do uhm..it...while pregnant. Although it's safe at any stage, usually when the women get bigger towards the end of their pregnancy they don't. And there are a few things that are _not _allowed at any time. Some things may be fatal to baby and mama. It depends on the people really, and how the woman feels about it. Although if there is a history or threat of miscarriage,pre-term labor or signs of pre-term labor (delivery before week 37), bleeding and so on, it shouldn't be attempted. It just depends. AND YES! Sasuke, Itachi, Edward, Jasper and Emmett (Emmett's my fav.) would have NOTHING but beautiful babies. Figures! And the whole disease and stuff, I'm not THAT cruel!

**Moonlight Ookami**: Welcome to the wonderful world of reviews! Thank you SO very much! I'm glad you think my story is good. 'One of the best' I'm not so sure about, but then there is no worse critic for my work than me. Here is the next chapter!

**TheBLOfSH**: I know it's kind of hard to figure out that they did it. But uhm...I'm a really modest person, and I can't really talk about it. So writing it would be unthinkable. But uhm, I tried my best to let everyone know without causing myself embarrassment. hehe *sigh*

**Alayneni**: Uhm, to that question...About her getting pregnant and battling...uhm...well You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to tell, so you'll just have to be patient to see if she ever gets pregnant or if she ever battles while pregnant. So, yeah, wait and see.

**Raichul**: I do tend to update fast I guess? Usually every three days or so. I'm kinda late on this one. Every girl DOES need something pretty, and Kanae deserves it!

**SasuSakufan9573**: Thanks, and welcome to the review world.

**Empty-Spaces**: Everyone needs to see the family aspect of the Uchiha home. it's not _just _Sasuke and Sakura. The kids are a part of the story, so everyone needs to get to know them better! I like the family moments anyways! =) Yes, he laughed...I almost died of shock.

**Blue Wallpaper**: Well, if a girl with minimal maternal instincts was touched, then I've done my job! Yesss! If Sasuke was _ever _like Lee, and just spouted off about Sakura or ever started making out in the middle of the street. Uhm, I think I'd just have to shoot him dead. It wouldn't be Sasuke. Lee *shudders* Poor Kanae, it's a good thing she had her party, otherwise I'd be so upset with everyone forgetting. And she is supposed to be like Hinata a little bit. I don't think the whole stuttering is bad to write. I don't mind writing it, but I think everyone over does it. She doesn't have to stutter at every single word that she says. 'S-some t-thing l-like t-t-this i-is a-an-annoying.' but if it's like this, 'I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to do th-that!' It's not so hard and it has the same affect. Without making Hinata look like a total dunce. The whole (stutter) thing, makes me think the author might me a little lazy and doesn't care about keeping the character as in character as it should be. But that's just me!

**Tiger Priestess**: hmmm Tomatoe with fatty whatever...It's a good idea...but then I don't think Sasuke would allow that to happen, he'd just train more. Then he would never have time for Sakura. Besides, can you imagine a fat Sasuke? I find that _almost _as creepy as Lee. Maybe more so. Although Sakura and waddling like a duck, well that's just cute if you ask me.

**To Everyone**: I'm sorry this is slightly late! Uhm, school started and it's been kinda crazy. But anyways, ENJOY! (It's kinda a cliff hanger though...but don't worry, it's only three days or so until the next update!)

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Two weeks later Sakura found herself being yanked from her seat as she finished lunch with her team and Sasuke's. Before being ripped away from the heated debating of their teams over the best weapon to use when in close combat, she had been content. Well, at least it had started out as that. But then when you got a group of ninja together and started a debate, when did it ever really stay simple?

Only halfway through, the debates had changed to the superiority of weapons versus Bloodline Limits in close combat and the different kinds of Bloodline Limits that would be advantageous or not. And then there came an uneasiness, she couldn't say anything about her bloodline limit, but she was of a mind that _hers_ was the best. But it was _hers_ and that made it the best in her mind, whether it was better or not.

Sasuke, whenever asked his opinion, would grunt or shrug. Those of his team and Kanae gave no indication of thinking his behavior was odd, but the other two children of Sakura's team had each glanced at him with uncertainty. Sakura merely rolled her eye and continued eating. He was just being himself, besides, she knew his answer would be something along the lines of 'my Bloodline Limit is the best and I'm the best with any weapon. Debate over.'

She caught Fusao's eye when he frowned at Kanae. The girl had given her opinion, something unusual with her shyness in front of Sasuke's team. She was used to her team mates, as well as Sasuke and Fusao, but the other two in Sasuke's team usually had her quiet. And now that she was bold enough to say something, Fusao frowned at her. Had he not learned from her anger with the other boys?

Determined to beat the boy over the head for daring to do such a thing, Sakura gently patted Kanae's back as the girl bowed her head in shame. Sending Fusao a fierce frown, Sakura whispered to Kanae that she had a very good choice of weapon. As Kanae had straightened, and hugged Sakrua from the side, Sakura had gone back to eating. Kanae had since then been silent with her head down, letting her long black hair curtain her face from anyone who would look at her. Yup, Fusao had just signed his death warrant.

She was just about to put her last bite into her mouth when she was dragged from her seat, her chopsticks falling to the ground as she was forced away from her meal. And as pleasant as _that _was, Sakura found that it was only the beginning. From there Sakura scrambled to get upright as she was dragged backwards. Which, as anyone knew, was easy to do when you couldn't see where you were going or when there was a rock in the way.

Finding herself half dragged and half carried down the street, Sakura looked to see Neji as the reason to her lost meal. Furrowing her brows at him, Sakura made it to her feet and managed to pull free from Neji's grasp.

Ignoring the fact that it was Sasuke standing in cold silence in front of Neji, making him stop, that helped her to pull free without finding herself face first in the ground. Sakura brushed herself off with a scowl, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself!

"What do you need Neji, there's no need to drag me all over the village." She was upset, until she noticed how Neji's eyes shifted franticly. Letting out a frustrated breath Sakura watched his pale face, a Jounin popped up and informed her that TenTen was in labor, and just as quickly was gone.

Patting Neji's shoulder as she watched him struggle to breath, Sakura only told Sasuke she was headed to the hospital. With that she was gone, flying over rooftops towards the hospital in a blur. TenTen was early, and that meant that there could be complications. Speeding through the doors Sakura heard TenTen's name and a room number yelled at her from a nurse.

After hours of labor, and deciding that TenTen had been further along in her pregnancy than they had first thought, Sakura washed up the tiny screaming infant in her arms. After giving the infant a shot, Sakura watched with a gentle smile as the infants face turned red with the effort of screaming, as if it wouldn't be heard else wise. It was the early hours of the morning, and everyone was tired.

Finally wrapping the tiny human being in a soft blanket, Sakura gently set the fussing baby in TenTen's arms. Neji had come in the room at the end, and promptly fainted after five minutes of TenTen's screaming's and the baby's first cries. Now as a nurse helped him into a chair as Sakura smiled at the half asleep TenTen. She was sweaty and haggard looking, but the emotion of her face as it lit up while holding her baby made her more beautiful than Sakura could think a woman would ever be.

"Congratulation! He's a little small, but your son is very healthy." Neji's smile appeared as TenTen shifted their son into a better position so Neji could see. Patting TenTen's arm, and smiling at Neji, Sakura watched as they put their heads together and spoke while looking at their now quiet son. It was almost weird to see Neji smile, but that was because he rarely smiled. His smile was only for TenTen, and now his small son.

Walking out of the room, Sakura gave the new parents some time, eventually she would have to take him away to sleep, and give TenTen time to sleep also. But for the moment she would let them have their time together and would finish some paperwork. After signing papers, and taking them in for Neji and TenTen to sign, Sakura took baby Tenma to another room with the other babies in the hospital.

In a few days TenTen would be released with Tenma, but overnight surveillance was needed because of the early birth, even if TenTen had been farther along than they had first thought. As soon as she was finished, Sakura began her regular rounds. Unfortunately she only got halfway through her shift when Shizune found her, telling her that she was in for a real chaotic day.

Being called to the Hokage's office was nothing unusual, even in the middle of a shift, but the look in Shizune's eyes had Sakura tensing. Knowing something was up, Sakura wasted no time in finishing with what she was doing and heading over to the office. Once there Sakura was told, by an unusually calm Tsunade, that she had a new mission. Not that unusual, but there was no sake in sight, and that meant that this was serious.

Having to be gone about two months, Sakura was headed to Suna with her team. Tsunade wanted some of the next generation to make friends and contacts with the Suna generation. But mostly she was sending Sakura to Suna on request of the Kazegake, Gaara. His wife, and Temari, were both expecting and due to deliver within that two month time. She had three days to get her team and herself ready to go, Sakura was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke gave her a rather warm goodbye.

Traveling to Suna took as long as expected, and when Sakura and her team arrived, they were greeted by Gaara in person, something unusual to be sure. Another man, standing slightly further back from Gaara, was looking intently at Sakura with a small smile. As she greeted the two men, Sakura and her team were lead to their rooms. Once settled in, Sakura and her team went out to meet some of the other new teams.

As her team met with Kankuro's, Sakura greeted him. As had usually happened whenever they met, Kankuro was not at all hesitant to give her a hug hello. After she had saved his life by taking the poison out of him, after he confronted Sasori, he had always greeted her with a hug. After a few hours of training together, letting the children become acquainted with one another, Sakura left her team with Kankuro and headed to Gaara's office.

Once she made it there, Sakura was greeted by a disgruntled Temari. Sakura could understand why Temari was so upset, she was getting large in her last month as well as her back would be aching, her feet swollen, and probably had not been sleeping well. It was all classic signs of coming close to her due date, and Temari had never been all that patient.

Once in the office Sakura made Temari sit beside her sister-in-law, Matsuri. Matsuri, still with her short brown hair and gentle smile, was said to be due about a month and a half after Temari. Gaara had taken his place besides Matsuri, one arm around her small shoulders with his other hand resting on her growing stomach.

The man Sakura had seen earlier walked in shortly after Sakura had finished checking, and easing the many aches and pains, of the disgruntled Temari. Sakura smiled at the man, his very light green eyes telling her who he was in relation to her and her clan. His nod to her, of simply greeting in appearance, was much more. He was showing his recognition of who she was in his clan.

Nodding back at him, Sakura move to check Matsuri, a glowing hand resting on the woman's stomach told her the baby was healthy. Nodding again in satisfaction, that both babies were healthy, Sakura reported what she knew. Healthy, growing nicely, and due soon, Sakura told them that she couldn't see any complications arising. Not that it mattered, Sakura could handle complications, she was the best after all.

After two weeks of training, getting to know more people, and checkups with the soon-to-be-mothers, Sakura found herself alone with Temari's husband as she went in for the final checkup of the week. She had not spoken to him other than in meetings with Temari about the baby. This was the first time she had time alone to talk to him.

"It's very good to finally meet you Princess Sakura. I was very glad to hear your messages when you were headed home after your mission of killing Orochimaru. Thank you for killing him, I have much less to worry about, word had come that he might be recruiting from those in Sand, so I don't have to worry about that so much." Sakura simply smiled and assured him that she was happy to rid the world of that monster.

During the meeting, Sakura announced that Temari should be very careful in the following days, she was due the next week. Temari only nodded, still as stern and determined as she always had been. Patting Temari's shoulder, Sakura left the couple alone to talk. Then she headed to Gaara's office, that was where she could always find Matsuri.

As she expected, Matsuri sat on the couch in the office, taking a light nap. Gaara sat at a desk, surrounded by papers. As she nodded to him Sakura moved to sit beside Matsuri, her movements did little to disturb the sleeping mother-to-be. But Sakura found herself concerned while looking at the young woman. Her face showed pain, as if etched into every plane of her face.

Placing glowing hands on Matsuri's large stomach and head Sakura searched. Easing pain was easy enough, but the information her searching chakra told her brain wasn't all that wonderful. Matsuri's body was doing its best to protect the child, but it was taking chakra to make a shield around the infant.

It was nothing unusual, the body often had shields around the heart and brain, and pregnant women almost always had shields around their children, ninja women anyways. It would have been unusual to find Matsuri without a shield around her child. Yet Sakura couldn't dismiss the worry, Matsuri's body wasn't using the chakra shield the way it was supposed to be used.

The fact that the shield was there, and seemingly sapping the chakra from her like a fire to dry wood, was unusual. Her shield was nothing over large, yet it seemed to take up much more chakra than was needed. It was then that she found the problem, and in response her spin straightened. The sight of Gaara straightening and staring at them from the corner of her eye had her smiling at him in reassurance.

Seeing no need to worry him with this, since it was fixable, Sakura went ahead and saw to the problem. Working very carefully, Sakura focused everything on Matsuri's womb and the life within. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the babies ankle loosely, which during birth had the potential to be fatal, not to mention that it was slightly pinched, slowing the nutrience the growing baby needed.

Using the gentle touch of her chakra, Sakura pumped some of her chakra into the umbilical cord and shifted it away from the foot and let it stretch out. Once she was satisfied that the chord would not go back, Sakura checked everything else. Pulling her chakra away slowly Sakura felt the shift in Matsuri's body.

With the chord open, giving a more steady flow of life sustaining food to the baby, Matsuri's body ceased using it's chakra to sustain the child's life. Now that Matsuri's chakra was no longer pushing the food through the umbilical cord to the baby as it had when the chord had been slightly pinched around the ankle, the chakra went back to sustaining Matsuri.

When Sakura pulled her chakra completely away and stood up, she looked to Gaara. She smiled and whispered that all was fine with Matsuri and the baby. His nod of thanks was all she needed, and it didn't matter that she had averted a crisis, they didn't need to know or worry. She couldn't tell Matsuri anyways, and Gaara would tell his wife if Sakura told him. Even now Matsuri's face eased from its pained expression, she didn't need anything to worry her, not now.

It wasn't good for a mother to worry, so Sakura would keep it to herself. At least until after the birth, they would have to know for future pregnancies, just in case. But for now she needed Matsuri to be unworried and happy. After that she was off to meet her team for some training, and she had promised to take them to dinner too. But she hadn't expected that she would be answering question after question from her team and many other teams of Sand.

It seemed that Kankuro hadn't been shy in telling every team about how she had saved his life. And now she was being mobbed by tiny figures as they tossed questions at her. She had answered some, smiled often, and even more often gave the credit to her mentors for their training her. But when Kankuro had told her that one of the children in his team wanted to be a medic, Sakura had willingly helped with training, going so far as to teach some basic healing Jutsu's to the many that asked.

And when Kankuro asked, she had given him many books and scrolls to find to help his team and the other teams with learning to become medics. Gaara, like Tsunade, had decided that having a medic on each team was a favorable thing, and had started finding books and scrolls on healing to add to his library for anyone to study. Since he had a decent section, Sakura was sure that Kankuro would be able to find most of the things she recommended.

Four days later found Sakura rushing to the hospital. Temari was in labor and Sakura found that the man from her clan, however good a ninja he was, was still an overwhelmed father-to-be. He had found her, asked her to get to the hospital, and after making it in the doors had simply collapsed into a chair in the waiting room with a white face as Temari screeched. It was funny in a strange way, Sakura had never thought Temari to be the screeching type, but her howl filled the halls anyways.

After hours of working and coaching Temari, who ranted at the poor nurses only trying to help, Sakura lifted a good sized baby boy. His tiny sounds soon turned to loud wails as if he were being burned insead of cleaned by Sakura. After setting the baby in Temari's arms, Sakura ushered the father in. Holding him up by the arm when his knees failed him, Sakura quickly got him into a chair and next to Temari before leaving them.

When she got out Sakura found Gaara with Matsuri, and Kankuro standing alone looking anxious and slightly jealous. Many different teams stood behind them, Sakura's own team was there. The difference between the Sand teams and the Konoha team, was their attitudes. Sakura's team knew very well how capable she was, and they simply stood by the wall with bored looks on their faces.

That it was nothing new to her team, and that she did this almost every day, meant nothing. The Sand teams, like Temari's brothers and sister-in-law, stood anxiously as they shuffled feet or glanced around the room in apprehension. All they knew was that Sakura was the best, and that she had better make sure everyone was okay or they would all be very upset.

Each person stood at attention as she gave the happy report, and told them that they could all visit the next day. From their Sakura went back to her room to take a much needed nap. It wasn't as if she hadn't delivered many babies one after another, so it struck her as odd that she would be so tired after only one delivery. Attributing it to still needing rest from the battle and the long journey, she let herself sleep.

She wasn't training too hard, and she certainly wasn't running from team training to hospital as she usually did on a daily basis. The only reason for her being tired, that she could think of, was the heat and how badly she had been sleeping as of late. Each night she had slept badly, which had nothing to do with nightmares. She hadn't had one since she had returned from killing Orochimaru. Although it was nonsense to think they were gone, she hadn't had much time to fall into a nightmare.

Although she was sure that they would come again, that her mind was fighting them off as they had done before. She could see herself finally breaking down after returning home and slowing down enough for her mind to catch up. Now it was simply the heat, and the fact that her chest was hurting her. She knew it was nothing to do with her insides, but her womanly curves were starting to hurt, and she had no real idea why. What good was a medic if it did her no good?!

As the days past Sakura found herself getting tired more often. Sometimes she even found herself snapping at people for no reason. As perplexed as she was by her own behavior, Sakura found herself dreading the answer. Maybe she was just sick, maybe Orochimaru had done something and she hadn't seen the attack?

As she pondered, and thought of all the things Kabuto might have known that Orochimaru could have used on her when it hit her. She had just come to the conclusion of what was wrong with her when the shock had her heading to the bathroom. It had been two weeks since Temari had given birth, and now this was happening! Now she was going to have to explain _this _to everyone?


	39. The Day She Acknowledged Things

**HikariZaichuYami**: We are all so proud of Sasuke...lol for now anyways. Uhm, well some girls don't get their period for a monthor two and then when they get it it goes for a month. Some people get it very frequently. Everyone is different, so it depends. Usually if you miss a period you should check with a test or something. But sometimes it's just a late period, and sometimes your body just skips one. It's hard to tell, it's best to get a test from the store or something. And each pregnancy is different, some girls can be upset the whole time while others don't seem to even notice how her body is changing. Each stage of pregnancy effects each girl similarly and differently. Towards the end most women are tired, aching (back and legs usually), and have swollen feet. But that's just because at the end the women are big and stuff. And technically a pregnancy is ten months, but most baby's are born during the 8th and 9th month with very little difficulties. The only reason I know this is because I research all this, extensively as you will see. =)

**Anime230495: **Welcome to the world of reviewers! And thank you so much for saying that. If your wrong there is no need to be sorry, but I think your probably right, I wasn't trying to hide it all that much.

**Kaydreams**: Wellll....Lets see how it goes...This chapter will tell you which of your two options is correct. =)

**Tiger Priestess**: lol No one sees Neji, or any of the guys except Naruto, as the fainting type. But think about it, even the most manly men get dizzy and faint when their babies are born. Who wouldn't faint? *is shoved aside by Neji* "I did _NOT_faint! I simply...took a nap!" *glares at Neji* "Oh, please! We all know you fainted! Like a scared Naruto, you fainted!" *Naruto screeches* "HEY!" *covering ears Lady glares at everyone* "SHUT UP! Naruto, your a scared little girl sometimes! Neji, You fainted like a girl! And don't even try to pull the 'I blacked out, men don't faint' because you _fainted_!" *grumbles from all three as Itachi and Sasuke walk in* "We will **never**get fat! Uchiha's don't get fat! We get hot and more hot, but fat and nasty are things we will never be! Got it!?" *hide behind Sakura* "Well _someone _needs a nap to settle the crankiness!" *backs away from angry Sakura* "Uh-oh...they made her mad...Time to split!" *flees*

**Alayneni**: Uhm...well...I can neither conferm nor deny such alligations...BUT, you'll find out in this chapter! And about Sasukeand his overprotective ways...You have **_No_**idea! hehe I can't wait! Although I'll warn you...it's going to get worse before it gets better for Sasuke...I think I might be slightly cruel.

**Moonlight Ookami**: Who's dense? Sakura or Sasuke...'cause I'm going to say that Sasuke is dense...Sakura's just...confused? haha

**Empty-spaces**: hahahaha Baby Boom in Ninja Land...That's good, I like that! Yeah, I felt the need to incorporate some of the Sand friends...And I like Gaara, he needs a good girl to help him, and little Matsuri always admired him. She is to Gaara as Sakura is to Sasuke...Although I'm going to say that Matsuri and Gaara have less, drama filled life. hehe. So now we know two things: 1. Sasukeis going to be uncompromising and hard to deal with. 2. Sasuke has infact had _the talk._

**Raichul**: I always saw Temari as a Howler...don't know why, just do. You'll get to see what her son looks like so don't worry. Lol chibi-Sasuke...well that is going to be adorable..and the kid will get away with murder and a smile will set him free...dang it! It's a good thing Sakura is Sakura, she will be able to keep them all in line...

**KurenaiBara-Chan**: I don't know why it wouldn't let you review, but hopefully it works from now on...and uhm, you'll get your answer in this chapter. And I have no doubt that Uchihababies would be cute...I mean c'mon, they would be Uchiha's!

**TheBLOfSH**: hehehe You'll see! This chapter will tell you everything you need to know!

**Blue Wallpaper**: Uhm...You'll see! Uhm, well I know about the whole pregnancy and complications because I do A LOT of research, and some things (the complications) from what has happened in the family. My brother had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck 3 times and had to be born by way of C-Section. So the thing around the ankle came from that. hehe...uhm. Sorry about the mistakes, hopefully this chapter won't be so bad. I loved writing a panicked Neji, and having him faint...It cracks me up, I just hope it's believable. And I could only see Temari, as her usual quiet and commanding way, going all out crazy and stuff on the nurses...I can still see them cowering in fear.

**To Everyone**: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it...and uhm, questions will be answered?

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Everything inside of her went cold, as if a bucket of icy water had been poured into her blood stream. Sasuke had said she was special, that he did care. But he had not said anything of love, not once. And as much as she told herself that she didn't need him to say it, that she only needed him to show her, she knew she was lying to herself. She needed to hear it just as much as she needed to empty her stomach's contents into the toilet.

After collapsing into her bed for a nap, Sakura found herself waking up disoriented. Then realization hit, and her hands flew to her stomach. Chakra seeped from her hands, searching for what she already knew. Finding the unmistakable proof of life in her womb, Sakura stared in shock at the ceiling. Then she lifted a blanket to her face and wept.

She didn't need this! She couldn't see herself telling Sasuke about this, but she knew she had to. Eventually the child she carried would show itself as she grew. Finally getting a hold of herself, Sakura wiped away tears. No one would know about this, Sasuke deserved to be told first. But Sakurafrowned at that thought, she didn't want to share her baby withhim, he didn't deserve a baby if he couldn't love it.

He hadn't once said he loved her, and now she carried his child! It was unfair! How could this happen to her? As if everything in the world was working against her, Sakura found herself in this condition. Feeling alone, as if a husband did not wait at home for her return, Sakurahugged her stomach. A resolve rose up in her, almost choking the air from her lungs.

She would raise her child, and no matter how emotionless Sasuke was, she would not let him touch her. He didn't love her, he would have said something by now, yet he hadn't. She couldn't think that he cared overmuch for her, he said he cared and that she was special. That he had done all those things about the wedding for her. Well big whoop! He had lied before, Sasuke could be very convincing if he so chose to be! Besides, _everyone _in the village thought she was special!

But that meant nothing, Naruto and all the other men of their year had told her they cared, they had told her she was special. _They _had acknowledged how strong she had become, Sasuke hadn't! She was what she had feared she was, just as she had thought in the beginning. She was nothing but a brood mare, his baby maker, just a factory to produce his children!

Only after dragging herself out of bed, into the shower and changing did Sakura find her team waiting for her. They had heard her little bathroom adventure and were assuming she was simply sick, for that she was grateful. When they told her they were going to meet Kankuro's team to train, Sakuraallowed them to argue their point. Once they were satisfied that she would stay and rest, the trio headed out to train with their friends while Sakura sat in silence to think.

As much as Sakura wanted to have a pity party, she decided that a walk was in order. She couldn't train as hard anymore, but exercise and fresh air were good for an expectant woman. Yet she never did get to take that walk, as soon as she opened the door she found a frantic Jounin ready to knock on her door, or bust it down if the force of his fist on the wall, to avoid hitting her, was any indication.

When she raised an eyebrow at the flustered man he simply stated that Gaara was requesting her presence at the hospital. Knowing instantly that Matsuri was having her child, Sakura performed the needed hand signs and transported herself to the hospital. It figured, she needed time to think about her baby, and what did she have to do but _deliver _a baby.

Again after hours of work and encouraging the screaming woman in labor, Sakura held another infant in her arms. Smaller than normal, but healthy and screaming like a warrior about to go into battle, the baby girl screeched. Looking at the child as she handed Matsuri the wrapped baby, Sakura thought of herself. Of course she would have Tsunade be her doctor, but she couldn't see Sasukesitting at her side with a proud smile as Gaara was doing.

It would have been weird to see Gaara smiling, but after seeing him smile at Matsuri so often, Sakura had grown used to seeing it. Now he sat, as many men before him had done, beside his wife and new child. He had beamed at Sakuraas he thanked her, then wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and with his other hand held his baby girl's red hair covered head. Matsuriheld her child in her arms with Gaarabeside her, both reassuring the fussing infant who struggled to search for the face that matched its mother's familiar voice.

Once she was done there, going through the motions of reporting to the waiting crowd, Sakura headed back to her room. Resting a hand on her stomach Sakurabit her lip. She would say that she was about a month along, meaning she had gotten pregnant just before heading to Suna with her team. Forcing herself to breathe Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Why hadn't she noticed that she was late on her period? Sure she was only three days late, it was nothing unusual for her. She could be a week early or a week late from a certain date every month, it was nothing unheard of. She had assumed that she was simply a week late, but looking at a calendar and seeing that she was two weeks later, it was now obvious that she was very wrong.

Blinking away tears Sakuralet out a huge breath. She was a medic, she knew how babies grew in the womb. Right about now, in her fifth or sixth week of pregnancy, Sakuraknew that her babies heart had started beating. She knew the baby was starting to develop its brain, as well as the cardiovascular, nervous and reproductive systems.

The realization that all major body systems were also forming hit her hard. She hadn't even known it was there, yet it was working to make itself into the child she would someday hold while she sat just as sweaty and haggard as any other woman after giving birth. The vision of Temariafter her son's birth came to Sakura's mind. The tiny infant had the lightest green eyes Sakura had ever seen, like his father, but the same sandy hair as his mother.

Sakura knew what her child would look like, black hair and onyx eyes. She would forever see the man that played her like a cheap piano. She couldn't believe how easily she had fallen under his spell, after everything she had gone through, she had let it happen again! How should she have allowed this to happen? In the mirror she scowled at herself, but her mind turned to her baby when her gaze drifted to her stomach.

Thinking that she was probably closer to the six week mark due to her exhaustion, Sakuralet out a breath. She knew that so far she wasn't nauseous, but she was somehow sure that it would happen soon. Thinking of the sixth week of her baby's life in the womb, Sakura bit her lip. It was one thing to want a baby, it was another to know she was going to have one.

She knew that during this sixth week her baby would haveits eyes, ears and mouthstarting to form. The image of an infant with onyx eyes and almost invisible black hair on its nearly bald head had Sakura holding back a sob. She wanted children, and she had wanted them to look like Sasuke, but this wasn't a dream, this was reality.

And the fact of reality was simple: she was pregnant with a child who was _not _the product of **real**lovebetween both parents. It was only a one sided love that she had allowed herself to believewas shared by both. This was what she got for trusting Sasuke, she had known better. But instead of listening to her mind, she had followed her stupid heart.

It hurt her to know that her baby wasn't made from love, Sasuke had not confessed love to her, she had told him, he had _never _told her. And now their baby had a heart beat, ears, eyes and mouth, as well as other body systems forming and working. Sudden fear spiked her emotions as her heart twisted. This worrying and emotional turmoil was _not _good for her or her baby. Added to that was the fact that during this sixth week, the gender was being determined.

Falling back on her bed, and snuggling into her pillow, Sakuralet her exhaustion take over. With eyes drooping and mind going fuzzy, Sakuralet out a shuddered breath. Visions of tiny black haired, onyx eyed baby girls and boys flittered through her head. A smiling Tatsuplaying with a younger, equally dark in appearance Uchihachild, came to her. With a sleepy smile liftign her lips Sakuraadmitted that it would be nice to give Tatsu someone closer to his age, especially when they grew older.

Just a few weeks ago Tatsu had turned one, and that meant that he was going to grow up in his child years alone. His siblings and other clan children where much older, not much use when wanting to play a game of hide and seek when they were away on missions or training. At least Tatsu would havesomeone to play with, that was the only good thing she could see about this.

A week later, after assuring both sets of parents that their babies were healthy, Sakura reported that the doctors in Suna could handle everything and that it was time to say goodbye and head home. The usual hugs and farewells were said as the children of Kankuro's team and Sakura's team promised to write when they got the chance. Nodding to Gaara, Sakuraturned with her team and started the journey home.

The trip home stretched longer than the trip to Suna, and even as Sakura pushed herself against the exhaustion, the nausea had set in. She had to stop a few times a day, sometimes for a considerable amount of time, to run behind a bush. After she woke up very late on their last day of their overlong journey home, Sakuralooked at her team standing over her. They all looked at her with concern as she slept well past the time she usually woke up.

"Are you okay? You keep throwing up, are you sick?" Kanae was holding out a canteen of water to Sakura as she asked her questions. Not knowing how to talk about this Sakura simply nodded as she took a sip and nibbled on some crackers. Getting up and packing all her things, Sakurawas about to give the signal to start home when the little she had eaten decided it didn't want to stay in her stomach.

Minutes later, after washing out her mouth, Sakura gavethe signal and started home with her team. When they finally made it in the gates of Konoha and into the Hokage's office to report, Sakura told her team that they were free for the rest of the day and took herself home. Although the scene she was greeted by was not at all what she would have expected in a million years.

Crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway, although it was more of a sagging into the doorway for support, Sakura watched the most ridiculous thing she had yet to see. And considering all that she had seen, that was saying something! Shaking her head, Sakura thought that if she wasn't so tired, she would beat all three men in her house. All three men sat on a couch, their backs to her, completely oblivious to her presence.

"I only had her for a short time! Why did she have to go? What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything wrong! I fed her, made sure everything was clean, I did everything I've been told to do! Why did she leave me!" His whining and crying was making her head ache. What had the Baka done? If he had hurt Hinata in any way Sakura was going to kill him, next Hokage or not.

Kakashi sat with his book, ignoring the other two men, as per usual. Sasuke sat in silence not moving a muscle in the slightest. And then there was Naruto. The blondesat in the middle of the two silent men, crying his head off. From her place she could see the clear bag he held. Filled with water and a dead fish, Narutocried and babbled like an idiot. Forget it, she was just going to kill him for the sheer idiocy that she was greeted with.

"Who did those things when you were away on your last mission and Hinata was away?" Sasuke and Naruto both snapped their heads to look over their shoulders, Kakashisimply lifted a hand and waved. With his head no longer thrown back and tears making rivers down his cheeks, Naruto's face went blank as he stared at her. "No one watched her, was I supposed to have someone watch her?"

Closing her eyes at Naruto's idiocy, Sakurafelt a stirring of fear that he might do something like this with a person when he became Hokage. Dismissing that notion, Sakura told herself that Narutowas always more careful withhumans than with his fish. Plus Naruto had plenty of time to learn from Kakashi, and help them all but she hoped he would learn! Maybe she could convince Hinata to help?

Furrowing her brows Sakura looked at Kakashi, wasn't he supposed to be in Hokage Tower? He _was _the Hokage now, why had she reported to Shizune instead? Shrugging at it all, Sakura greeted the three men. Kakashi stood and mumbled something about having to get to the Tower, which Sakura took to mean that Kakashi was late, again. Whoa, didn't see that one coming _at all_ did we?

Sakura led Naruto to the door and told him to go find Hinata, that she would understand and know what to do about his fish. With tears still shining in his blue eyes, Naruto nodded, sniffled and then shuffled off, cradling the bag of water in his arms as he mourned. If she didn't know for a fact that he wasn't brainless, she would have thought he was brainless.

Then Sakuraturned and headed to the bedroom, dropping everything on the floor and sitting on the bed with a sigh. Sasukeappeared, standing before her withhands in his pockets, just watching her. Not feeling the least bit happy with him, or her situation, Sakura chose to ignore him. But this was Sasuke, and everyone knows how very well he does with being ignored.

"Welcome home." Simple, short, not so very sweet, and not at all what she wanted. Welcome home! Yeah, sure! He might as well have said 'finally my baby incubator arrived, I was getting impatient.' What did he want her to say? 'Yes, I'm home. So sorry I was gone for so long but good news, the baby factory is up and running!' It didn't help her mood to know that she was starting her eighth week about now.

So her baby would be forming its eyelids, upper lip, tip of its nose as its arms and legs, which already would resemble little paddles, would start to form webbed fingers and toes. As if that wasn't enough, the medical knowledge she possessed told her that the heart would be beating about one hundred and fifty beats a minute. All of that for such a tiny human in her womb and she felt woozy, nauseous and tired. It was all his fault!

Not ready to speak to him, or ever at this rate, Sakura stood and made a bee line for the bathroom. That little bit of food at lunch her team had coaxed her to eat was rebelling against her like a teen against its parents. Once in the bathroom, and finally finishing her daily task of emptying her stomach, Sakura brushed her teeth, she would find Tsunade in a short time and tell her that Sasuke was going to have to die.

"You're sick?" His question was more of a statement, but that didn't mean much to her so she snapped. Her first thoughts were along the lines of extreme sarcasm. Something akin to, 'no I'm just throwing up what little I've eaten because the toilet was hungry!' And although her jumbled thoughts were ready to kill her with the intensity, she might have thought something like, 'I'm fine, no need to worry, I'm just trying to throw up my guts to lose some weight. What do you thinking is wrong with me moron?'

"Yes, I'm sick! I'm sick of you, of life, of my luck, of this situation, of my condition! I'm sick knowing that this is happening, that I'm pregnant withour child, one that was not made with real love. You don't love me, and that means that I'm nothing more than a baby maker for you! Are you happy now? This is all your fault!" In a flash Sakura had started throwing everything she could reach as she yelled.

A thrown hairbrush was followed by a toothbrush and a lotion bottle as she screamed at him, tears rushing down her cheeks like waterfalls. He dodged everything easily, with exception of the soap bar after she caught him off guard with the whole 'I'm pregnant, it's your fault and you don't love me' tirade. Mostly it was the 'I'm pregnant' that stopped him in time to be smacked in the cheek by the soap bar.

When there was nothing left to throw at him Sakura turned to the sink and stared down, avoiding Sasuke's eyes in the mirror. "Leave me alone, it's not good for me to be this upset. Of course what do _you _care? It's not good for me but you can't possibly be worried about someone you can't love! So **fine**! What's bad for me is bad for the baby, so for the baby's sake, leave me alone to calm down."

Dragging in ragged breaths as shudders of fury ran down her body, Sakura clutched the sides of the sink. During this time Sakuraworked at not crumbling the porcelain under her grip. Holding her breath for a minute Sakura let it out in a long shaking huff, trying to deny that tears rolled down her cheeks like a steady stream. When had she become such a baby? She blamed Sasuke.

Unbelievably strong arms wrapped around her waist as a chin descended to rest on her shoulder. Glancing for half a second in the mirror, Sakura looked down again. She didn't want to look him in the eye, and if she looked up she would be staring at him as he stared at her. Freezing at his touch, Sakura clenched her teethas her head pounded with rage at his next words.

"I don't _just _care about you Sakura. I love you. How can you not know that, how can you not see?" One thought popped into her head, **liar**! His breath tickled her neck as the deep tone sent shivers up her spin. Spinning within his grasp, Sakura shoved Sasukeaway with a savage growl. At that moment Sakura had a sudden urge to hunch over to try to protect the baby, even though there was nothing to harm it.

Instincts of this mother ran deep; her first and foremost thought was simply 'protect my baby.' Although Sasuke wasn't presenting a physical threat, he was pulling her emotional strings. And that was a threat to her, making it a threat to her baby, future emotional threat perhaps, but either way she would keep her child safe. He wasn't helping in any way shape or form.

"**Don't **say that! Just _don't_! Stop lying to me, don't say that, I _know _you don't mean it! I don't _see_ it and I can't _know_ it because you don't _show_ it! You don't tell me! You don't show me! _Tell me how I'm supposed to know or see that you love me?_ It's simple, _you don't_, so **I can't**!" By the end of her rant Sakura was gasping for air, but still ready to beat him sensless.

Speeding by him, heading straight out of the house, Sakura hoped Sasuke had the sense to let her go. She didn't think she had the restraint left to keep herself from throwing a few punches if he came after her, or a boulder and perhaps even a tree. Blurring over rooftops Sakuradidn't sense anyone following her, giving her a reprieve from the crushing weight of the knowledge that she possessed.

She just needed to get away. To get away from _him_, from life, from reality, she just needed to _be _gone. Somewhere where her tortured mind could be safe, wher it could settle down a bit, somewhere that she felt calm and relaxed. Sakurajust needed to be hugged by her mother and father, and told that everything was going to be okay. With those thoughts Sakuraheaded to the one place she could run to for a reprieve.

Landing in the Sakura Tree, Sakura blinked away the moisture in her eyes as she fought herself. Her blood was like ice in her veins, her head felt as if it was expanding with pressure but none of it bothered her half as much the feeling of her heart turning to stone. Hard and heavy in her chest Sakurawasn't sure that it was still beating, or that it ever would again, but she was somehow still alive so it must have been beating on. Not that she particularly wanted it to, it might as well have been made of stone for all the good it did her.


	40. The Day He Was TOLD

**Raichul**: Uhm Happy Birthday then! I'd have a breakdown too if I were her. Think about it! In her head Sasuke doesn't love her but she's pregnant with his kid...How would you feel? I don't know if Sasuke would lie. If he did well...*points to hordes of fans with pitchforks* I don't think he would meet with a happy end.

**Kaydreams**: Yup, I agree...He better get after it before bad things happen!

**HikariZaichuYami**: haha Thank you! I liked that chapter very much too! And Sasuke doing a chibi-victory dance? Whoa...not THAT is an interesting though. I wish I could draw! If I could I would draw the soap throwing scene with in chibi style. Can you SEE that!? Priceless!

**Tiger Priestess**: *looks over Sakura's shoulder at Sasuke and giggles* _someone_is gonna get hurt rrreeeaaallll bad....I'm not gonna say who...but we all know him very well...I think you know who I'm talking about...yes, _somebody's _going to get hurt rreeaaallll bad. **_Somebody_**.

**Animeartist17**: Uhm...well I don't know what word you were looking for...soooo...maybe this next chapter will help?

**Alayneni**: Yes, I must be so cruel to Sasuke...The Ice King deserves it! Things have to get worse before they get better...And things have to get hard before Sasuke's ice can melt. Besides...What's the _one_ thing that he has never been able to handle...despite his cold aloofness?

**Sasusakufan9573**: Sasuke should have been a man and told her _before _all this happened...His fault completely...Don't worry about reviews being short, even a sentence is nice to get...as long as I get a chapter telling me I'm doing good. And with Neji and TenTen, well she just isn't focused on much, and I think she should be. So I have to throw it in there. And Hello Tobi! Uhmm... *rubes back of head and grimaces* about killing you...yeah sorry...but it had to happen...you're, well you...So yeah.

**Empty-spaces**: Don't worry...I laugh too. But it seems like such nice torture..can't help myself! Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura will never be thought of as normal...just not going to happen. I don't even know where the Naruto bit came from. I just knew Naruto had to be there and irritating...then the crying and the fish and it just came together to make a very Naruto moment. And Kakashi, well he IS Kakashi...If he's late to everything, what difference would it be to be late to Hokage Tower? More progress is on the way...Sasuke just has to man up and...well be a man! It'll work out...eventually....

**Minniemousemom**: Yeah...a smart idiot is right! Sakura can be so blind to things...

**Emma0707**: You shall get your wish with this chapter! =)

**Blue Wallpaper**: *watches flying tissue boxes* Now we are throwing tissue boxes? Well that's a new weapon of choice...Yes, my brother is fine...Although him and cords don't get along at times even now...*shakes head* Sorry to hear about you almost losing a sibling...Hope s/he is okay. Of course since I'm 2 years younger than my brother I had no idea about him trying to get himself killed before death...Of course I had to be C-sectioned out too...stupid birth almost killed me too! Births can be complicated things. Anyways! And Sakura just had something that every girl experiences and comes to appreciate. Emotional Breakdown! Get out all the bottled up insanity! Although your right...Sakura won't believe anything he ever says...Sasuke SHOULD have been a man and told her BEFORE something like this happened! BAKA! Now: Tempermental Sakura with raging hormones because she is with child...oh, this should be fun! =) Oh, the fun to be had! Neji just had to faint, I think even a ninja used to seeing so much death would faint at the sight of a life coming into the world...plus it's not just ANY child...it's HIS child. Sasuke with Sakura in the hospital? Oh geez, uhm...so that thing about not killing people and remaining a good citizen...uhm...I guess we'll see how that goes then...heheheh *frowns* And I personally think that the fish scene was brilliant!

**Mistyfire**: I think Sakura's very serious...After living through everything she has...and with her histroy with Sasuke...can't say I blame her either. I don't think the fire will melt the ice...that would be weird...like Ino with Sasuke...(eeewwww) No, something more gentle is needed. Sakura is perfect for the job because she has the patience and gentleness...but she can still kick his sorry behind for being so stupid. I mean, all she has to do is worm her way into his heart (I think that is a Check on the list) and then make him realize what he could possibly lose...He will have to question whether he can live without her or not...Once he thinks it through and decides, well then Sakura will get her answer on whether Sasuke will ever open up to her. I think she's doing an Okay job at melting his heart of Icy stone...Just wait until he's worried or scared...that'll get his heart going! mwhahahah

**To Everyone**: So uhm...I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I KNOW it's short...I'M SORRY! But it's in Sasuke's point of view...and it's NOT easy to write it! *Sigh* **ALSO**: I read Ripples by Yellowmask. And let me tell you, her story is AMAZING and EPIC and the reason I started writing and posting the idea that is this story...AND I just found out that at least 6 of my reviewers also reads her story...So...Yeah....My story is now very much inadiquate and my authors skills completely inept. Anyone wanna kill me know? Because I just fail at life...Like my story up against 'Daughter of the Land' by Yellowmask (again) I get whooped at my own game...In terms of skill and such: I fail miserably in writting. *sigh* Well...Enjoy the next chapter.

--

Sasuke was contemplating two things while the loud wailing made his head ache. His first option was to silence the wailing by killing Naruto. The second was to just kill himself. He was leaning towards the first option as a perfect plan of action, although Hinata wasn't going to be happy. With a mental shrug Sasuke decided that Hinata would be fine, he on the other hand was not going to be okay with this caterwauling.

Why Kakashi was in his house was beyond him, didn't he have important work in his office? Why couldn't he be bothering Shizune somewhere? Who had even let him in the house? Deciding that he had better just kill both of them Sasuke paused, nope, bad idea. Killing the Hokage and the next Hokage wouldn't help him in the least.

Naruto took a breath and Sasuke felt relief course through him, finally silence! But his celebration was premature, another wail went up. Quenching the urge to wring Naruto's neck, Sasuke forced himself to sit still. Crossing his arms, to keep them from reaching for Naruto's neck, Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I only had her for a short time! Why did she have to go? What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything wrong! I fed her, made sure everything was clean; I did everything I've been told to do! Why did she leave me!" Naruto's crying was grating on his last nerve. If Naruto didn't shut up _now_, Sasuke could guarantee that he wouldn't speak ever again.

"Who did those things when you were away on your last mission and Hinata was away?" Blessed silence filled the room, but Sasuke was too busy snapping his head around. He _knew _that voice! Relief washed through him, she was home! She was safe and she was home, and would probably kill Naruto. Yup, he didn't see any problem with that picture.

"No one watched her, was I supposed to have someone watch her?" At Naruto's blank face Sasuke decided that visiting time was over. Sakura was home and that was that, he wanted alone time with his wife. Scrutinizing Sakura with a practiced eye, Sasuke thought she looked like the walking dead. Put more gently, she looked a mess, an exhausted mess.

She stood sagging into the doorway, obviously tired even though her face showed irritation. But she was talking to Naruto about his dead fish, what expression was she supposed to have? Sasuke decided that alone time with his wife would have to wait until tomorrow; the first order of business was getting his little wife into bed for some rest. And since when had the word _wife _become the foremost word in his vocabulary and the favored title for Sakura?

A year ago Sasuke would have dismembered anyone who dared to say that he would someday be married to Sakura. He wouldn't have believed it, probably would have stared and thought the person brainless. The mere hallucination of thinking that Uchiha replacing Haruno is Sakura's name would have had him breaking someone's head in.

The very notion that he could be protective of her, that he would find her well being more important than his, was completely laughable. And then there had been the whole 'baby talk.' It had nearly sucked the air from his lungs the thought of having a child. After TenTen had her baby, the whole Rookie Nine group had taken to talking about babies left and right.

A year ago, like everything else, Sasuke wouldn't have even thought of children or babies. Sure, he wanted to bring back his clan, but he was a busy man! But had someone, even jokingly, said that he would one day be married to a strong Sakura with the possibility of having children with _her_, well joking had never really been his thing. His thing was brooding in silence, emotionless and without cares.

A few weeks ago he had seen Neji walking with TenTen, holding his small son Tenma, and had Naruto asking when Sakura was going to be pregnant. Sasuke had very nearly killed Naruto that second. _That _was not something anyone asked! And Sasuke was _not _going to discuss it with Naruto!What had even possessed him to ask such a thing?

What was the baka thinking? Sasuke had just barely stopped from smacking Naruto into the ground. Thankfully Hinata had been there, she had been prudent enough to see where this was going and made up some excuse to yank Naruto away. Not even sure what Hinata had said, Sasuke had let the fool live to see another day. Very grudgingly, but he had allowed Naruto to live.

Yet here he sat, watching his small wife and deciding that she was going to get sleep, or so help him he would kill every person in his way. That his stone heart suddenly beat sporadically at the sight of her, safe at home where he could protect her, was disregarded. Her expressive green eyes were filled with worry, and Sasuke could only think that she wanted to get to bed before falling on her face.

Sasuke was dimly aware of Kakashi getting up to leave and Sakura leading Naruto to the door. Peace! Silence! It was about time, and now he could get his exhausted wife safely to bed. The sudden image of a house from Kiba's clan popped into his mind. A dog, what civilians used to alert them to trespassers and help protect their families.

Sasuke had no such needs of anything like that; anyone nearing his wife would have to get past him. And even if they did, which wasn't even possible, they would have to deal with her temper. Good luck with that! Following her into their room, not bothering to pick up her things, Sasuke jammed his hands into his pockets and stood infront of where she sat on their bed. He simply looked at her tired face, devouring ever contour of her face and memorizing the very structure of her being.

"Welcome home." Sasuke didn't say anything else. He never was one for words anyways; she would have to content herself with that. Besides, it was more than anyone else would get from him? She frowned but said nothing, and Sasuke wasn't sure what it was about. She knew he wasn't one for words, why would she be upset with him for not spouting of some long thing of poetry? He wasn't Lee!

Just when Sasuke was about to ask what had upset her, or possibly even picking her up and holding her until she fell asleep, Sasuke watched as she stood and moved to the bathroom. Maybe she was just too tired? Maybe she hadn't registered his words in her exhaustion? Moving to the bathroom soundlessly Sasuke heard Sakura throw up and then moved in the doorway in time to see her brushing her teeth.

"You're sick?" Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't get the right tone of questioning. But he was Sasuke, demanding and getting answers was his thing. Asking politely just wouldn't be Sasuke. Watching her face twist in a familiar way, Sasuke waited for the sarcastic remarks to start flying, his wife was nothing if not the queen of sarcasm.

"Yes, I'm sick! I'm sick of you, of life, of my luck, of this situation, of my condition! I'm sick knowing that this is happening, that I'm pregnant with our child, one that was not made with real love. You don't love me, and that means that I'm nothing more than a baby maker for you! Are you happy now? This is all your fault!" At first Sasuke could only focus on dodging the things his wife was throwing at him.

It was easy to dodge things, sure Sakura had strength on her side, but Sasuke had speed. A hairbrush sailed through the air at him, followed by a toothbrush then a lotion bottle. What was wrong with her? Her words pierced his mind, slapping him in the face like a sludge hammer to the head. _"I'm sick knowing that this is happening, that I'm pregnant with our child, one that was not made with real love. You don't love me, and that means that I'm nothing more than a baby maker for you!"_

Wait, rewind that again. _"I'm pregnant with our child."_Sakura was pregnant with his child? She was expecting his child. He was going to be a father? A bar of soap hit his cheek, snapping him from his reverie in time to start dodging again. And what was she saying about him not loving her? He'd told her she was special to him, of course he had told her! She just hadn't been listening!

When there was nothing left thrown at him Sasuke looked at his wife. She had been crying seconds ago, now she was looking down and clutching the sink. "Leave me alone; it's not good for me to be this upset. Of course what do _you _care? It's not good for me but you can't possibly be worried about someone you can't love! So **fine**! What's bad for me is bad for the baby, so for the baby's sake, leave me alone to calm down."

Did she honestly think he only cared about a child? Wait, he was Uchiha Sasuke, what was she supposed to think? It wasn't like he had ever been overly sensitive about anything; he could only think that she remembered his goals. To revive his clan was his last goal, with him being the unemotional type how could he possibly care about her?

Of course he would care about an Uchiha child; it would be working towards fulfilling his goal. But her, she was just a means to that end. What else was she to think? Sasuke watched her with his usual emotionless stare; she trembled as her body fought for air, still holding the sink and not daring to face him. It surprised him that he felt emotion, why did he suddenly feel shame?

Unable to deal with her tears, because he never really had been able to, Sasuke moved behind her. Wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, Sasuke reveled in her presence. In anger she was magnificent, in happiness she was the beat of his heart, in tears she was his only weakness. He didn't dare admit, even to himself, that she was the most valuable thing in his life. Not that anyone was ever going to know that without the pain of a trillion deaths upon speaking such things.

But her expecting his child, a pregnant Sakura, well that just constituted new rules. While being in the 'family way' made her more vulnerable to attacks, she was going to have a harder time defending herself. She wouldn't be able to fight as much when she got towards the end of her pregnancy. He was dedicated to protecting her at all costs, but now she was more fragile, plus she did carry his child.

His chin was rested on her shoulder while she glanced for half a second into the mirror, looking at him. Her eyes accused him of a grievous injustice. Without her having to voice such things, Sasuke could almost hear her cursing him with ever word or phrase she could possibly come up with. Not that he cared, he had heard every imaginable word or phrase, and then some, directed in anger at him from many people.

"I don't _just _care about you Sakura. I love you. How can you not know that, how can you not see?" Even as he spoke, all completely the truth, Sasuke felt her freeze under his touch. This time her gaze and face held fury, even though he could only see so much of her face in the mirror, he could feel it in her aura. So much for comforting her and telling her how he felt! Smooth move, way to convince her with that profession of ultimate love and affection!

A snarl came from her as she spun and shoved him away. Falling back, but easily catching himself, Sasuke regarded her with wariness. She looked like a threatened mother bear about to attack. And that didn't bode well at all. Her face was contorted in rage, her body gulping for air, and Sasuke found himself wondering just _what _had happened to make her so utterly furious at him.

"**Don't **say that! Just _don't_! Stop lying to me; don't say that, I _know _you don't mean it! I don't _see_ it and I can't _know_ it because you don't _show_ it! You don't tell me! You don't show me! _Tell me how I'm supposed to know or see that you love me?_ It's simple; _you don't_, so **I can't**!" Her voice told him she didn't believe his words for a second.

Before his stunned mind could react Sakura was past him, fleeing their home as if it were on fire. Standing in silence Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. He had never seen anything wrong with himself before, now he doubted that being so emotionless was a good thing. Any man in the village would have expressed joy and hugged his wife, like Neji had during the festival when he had found out TenTen was pregnant.

Yet he had stood there like a lump on a log. Yes, he had felt unusual joy at hearing that she was pregnant. But standing there like a useless statue obviously wasn't what he should have done. She wasn't particularly happy with him, that much was clear. Turning to the door Sasuke walked out.

Slowly moving down the street Sasuke let his mind run wild. _"I'm pregnant."_The words rang through his mind and in less than half a second he was speeding in a blur towards Sakura's chakra signature. Arriving at the park Sasuke landed in a tree near where Sakura sat crouched in the Sakura tree.

He didn't plan on getting close just yet. She needed space and he was going to let her breath for a while before he approached. His eyes scanned the park, watching for anything might threaten his very valuable and fragile wife. Of course it didn't really matter if anyone got to her; she was in a fine fury and ready to kill anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. Not that it stopped him from keeping a silent, if not lethal in attitude, vigil over his upset wife.


	41. The Day She Fled and Fought

**Animeartist17**: Writing Sasuke is so awkward. The balance to keep him as Sasuke and making him have some emotion. I though for sure I slaughteredit. But I went back and read it...it's really not that bad. I surprise myself. Thank you so much for encouragingme. I generally feel inferiorafter reading something else, usually by yellowmask. But that review helped bolster me! Thank you!

**HikariZaichuYami**: Sasukeand being sneaky go together hand in hand...protective sneaky is a new one...I think he pulled it off well? Uhm, so lets hope Sakura doesn't kill him!

**TheBLOfSH**: You are probably correct...Now there's a long and grueling fight...I wonder who would win? Well, lets not go there!

**Kaydreams**: You know, I think your right...No One (not even Naruto) would help Sasuke...In fact...I do recall some threat my Tsuande...uhm...well if that is brought into play, I think there will be a new grave...hmmm...let's hope Tsuande doesn't get wind of this?

**Tiger Priestess**: You TELL Him Tiger! Sasuke! You listen to her! SHE KNOWS! Sakura!....yeah, I'll go with Tiger on this too....I want my head to stay put...besides, I have to finish the story...can't do that if I'vebeen decapitated. Lets see how the genious Uchiha acts!

**Alayneni**: Why would Naruto get beat up? Just cause he's obnoxious about his fish? *debate* well he IS crazy at times...but no, Sakura was more angry at Sasuke...I don't think she would have been truly angry with Naruto...besides, cruelty is ALMOST over! So uhm, yeah...

**Sasusakufan9573**: More manly? Sasuke IS the definition of manly....just a...a....just a not so smart genious man....? So yeah, Calm will come in time...give it time. It will all work out.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: O.O Okay! OKAY! I hear you! I don't have self-esteem...but you gave me a tad bit there. You'r rant was the anvil to the head, the flashing lights and siren I needed. THANK YOU! Now I can keep going without feeling all bad about myself...I'm usually okay....but after reading something from YellowMask...I always feel horrible about my writing...I somehow see my work as...what's the words I'm looking for?... uhm...Less? or just inferior. Because she follow's the story but still makes it believable while changing it. AND she keeps them in character so well, and makes the plot so nicely. I always feel like I might be rushing things...the plot, Sasuke's changes, the whole thing. I just need to take a step back and breath...then go back over my stuff, and it doesn't seem so bad. (why did that sound like song lyrics?) Anyways, next chapter! ENJOY! (secretly, the two chapters after this one are two of my absolute favorites)

**Minniemousemom**: Good grief your right! Therapy quick! Oh! I just had an image of Tsunade in a pantsuit with glasses and making the two lay down on couches and talk to her...'eh...weird.

**Empty-Spaces**: Sure, Sasuke is getting what's coming to him now...but later he won't be so tortured. Time heals all wounds they say...And this wound will take some time to heal, and then when Sakura is thinking clearly, maybe it will be better!

**Raichul**: I do believe you are right about Sasuke. I'm trying not to rush it though...Can you really see _Sasuke _of all people doing a character 180 after only a few months? I don't see him as the bipolar type either. I love fireworks! Ohh I can't wait for that encounter!

**Nice Girl 15**: Good to have you in the review world! And yes, it is kinda weird isn't it? Eh, story of my life.

**Blue Wallpaper**: You right...Sakura will need those tissues...Sasuke, uhm...maybe we could throw his face into something...bigger? I don't know...maybe we should just let Sakura loose on him? Thank you! I have to say, writting Sasuke always kinda weirds me out...I really have to spend time thinking about what his actions would be. So it's always shorter, plus he isn't as crazy as Sakura, so the whole emotional rants from her that go on for days, I don't have that to work with while writing Sasuke...it's a total switch to turn around and write emotionless, even if I try to add a tiny bit of emotion to help along the change...but without over doing, it's not easy to switch. Thank you for appreciating that!

**Emma07**: Thank you...so far my writing style has worked for me.

**To Everyone**: Okay....Heeerrrrreeee wwwweeeee gooooo!!!! (sudden flashback to peter pan movie....anyone?) haha Enjoy!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

As she calmed, the familiar sounds and smells of the park and tree filled her senses. Deep breaths filled her lungs near to bursting before it rushed out as if chased by fire. But finally after a few minutes, she was calm and able to think clearly. Looking out over the park Sakura saw Sasuke waiting in another tree. He was far enough that he would be out of earshot, but close enough to keep an eye on her without getting in her way. Honestly, could he not just leave her alone?

A Jounin jumped to land in front of the tree, looking up at her with something of a bored expression. With temper flaring because of Sasuke's unwanted presence, Sakura asked the woman in a terse question what she wanted. "The Hokage wants to see you now, says it's important." With that she was gone, leaving Sakura to glare at Sasuke before teleporting away.

Once in the familiar office Sakura stood at attention while Kakashi shuffled through papers. He glanced up before staring down at his papers again, muttering and shifting papers as if he would expire in three short seconds if he didn't find something before then. Waiting for him to tell her what was up; Sakura promised herself that if Sasuke followed her here, she would knock him out without a qualm.

"I've been told everything, and I have to say, I never saw it coming but it does make sense. I'm so proud and happy for you about your clan and who you are. You've killed Orochimaru, but now we have information on some others, and we need you to go. I realize that you just got home, but we don't know how long they will be there, are you up for it?" Kakashi was studying her, she knew he was measuring her to judge whether she was truly up to the challenge.

At her nod Kakashi gave her the files and information. "The rest of Akatsuki, excluding Hidan, has been sighted in Grass Country. They have been there for a few days, and it's time for you to go fight. I understand that you have to be alone when fighting, I'll make sure you are given sufficient time, if you are not in contact after that time I will send reinforcements." At her nod of understanding, Kakashi told her to go the next morning.

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible, preferably now." At Sakura's emotionless request to leave then, after gathering her things, Kakashi gave her surprised permission. With that Sakura was gone, headed home to pack. She was satisfied as she stormed through the house, grabbing and packing things left and right, thankful that Sasuke was not home.

As she finally hoisted her pack and walked out the door, Sakura made sure that dinner was started and would be ready when the kids came over. Stopping to talk to Kanae, Sakura made sure she knew where she was headed, and that she needed to get the food ready, Sakura hugged her goodbye. With that Sakura was off, leaving the village and doing everything in her power to leave the turmoil and disparaging thoughts behind with it. Yet she soon found that she failed miserably at leaving everything behind.

After four days of travel, Sakura finally made it to her destination. Once in the large open meadow the Akatsuki had been spotted in, Sakura found herself face to face with those foes. Pein stood at the front with Konan behind and to his right with Kisame to his left. From what she saw, Sakura had just interrupted a meeting of some sort.

"You've taken much from my friends and me. You'vetaken much from so many people, but I can promise you, this will be the last day you live, and you will never take anything from anyone ever again." Pein and Konan didn't so much as blink at her, but Kisame scoffed. They all studied her, but Kisame had only to study her for a short time before remembering her.

With a laugh he recalled how he knew of her, from her poor parents, and the pink hair that was always recognizable. His words only proved to bring her temper into play, but unlike Tsunade and how she herself normally was; the fury she displayed now was cold and calculating. With just a turn of his head Pein spoke softly, and Kisame left with loud grumbles.

Following Kisame with her eyes, but intensely aware of the two remaining foes, Sakura felt the urge to speed over and maim him. After her nightmares and having to watch his joy in her pain and that of her parents, Sakura was past ready to kill him. With a flick of her wrist Sakura sent a pair of bells to wrap around the large shrouded sword. Their gentle chimes told her which direction he was going, and would be a reliable warning if he doubled back for a surprise attack.

But as it was, Sakura knew that she would have to focus on Pein and Konan, at least for now. If Kisame was going to attack when she was unaware, then he was in for a bad break, because she would be ready for him. Or, if he had really left for something, she would catch up with him after taking out these two and would finally have her revenge.

Either way, Kisame was going to meet his end, just as Pein and Konan were about to. With Pein she had a particular hatred for, he had almost taken a beloved teacher from her, and she was not going to let that pass. Pulling out her flute, Sakura set it to her lips; a second later the music filled the air with its soft melody.

After a few minutes, Konan started looking around in a panic, with one high soprano note Konan fell to her knees with hands covering her ears. Abruptly she stopped playing, Pein was only laughing, but at least Konan looked at her with a more wary scrutinization. Unsure of why her music didn't work on Pein, Sakura heard that familiar and comforting sound of Ayame speaking to her.

'_Pein will not be affected by the instruments. Only your voice will be able to reach him. The metal things on his face act like conductors to the music, taking it in and letting it back out without doing him harm. Be wary, they are strong, you will not defeat them easily._' Ayame's voice was tense with worry, yet it still held determination and confidence.

Worry niggled at her conscious, as if she didn't need more of a reminder about being pregnant, her chest was starting to grow and become tender. She was a medic, she knew what was happening. Her body was getting ready for a baby. But it was not helping in the slightest with this battle. The baby was growing some of its internal organs, and starting on its way to becoming either a boy or girl in appearance, Sasukewould want a son of course. Only an inch long, yet already weighing on her mind and the protective instinct, Sakura fought to reassure herself that the baby was okay.

Pein only with arms crossed, waiting and watching. At his word Konan stepped forward. Hand signs were made and Konan transformed, her paper covering her was she started her Paper Style Dancing attack. With great skill borne of many, almost cruel hours of training and fighting, Sakura dodged. Who said fighting for your life wasn't fun? Oh yeah, _everyone_!

Two of her Kunai flew to land behind a lone tree standing far behind Pein, with her strength as it was, the tossing of the Kunai was high enough that they flew out of eye sight. And since she only needed to use the flick of her wrist, from behind her back, they only saw the flash of metal rising into the sky.

Pein tried to follow it with his eyes, she saw that with a smirk, but Sakura gave them no chance to try to find where they landed. With her SakuraBlossom Impact she drove Pein to jump back; Konan had to jump into the safety of nearby trees to avoid the blast. In that time, while the blossoms where everywhere, Sakura made the hand signs and was moving as blossoms across the field.

While Konan and Pein searched for her as the blossoms were blown by the wind into trees, Sakuraappeared behind and above Konan. Multiple paper shuriken of Konan's came at her, but Sakura was faster. With a flip Sakura fell down below Konan while her foot connected with Konan's stomach.

As Konan flew into the field, undoubtedly with a few broken ribs, Sakura jumped. Dodging her way across the field, seeing that Pein finally decided to join in the fight, Sakura stopped behind the large triangle of thick paper protecting Konan. Falling to her knees, Sakura hunched and covered her head when a nail flashed through the top of the paper triangle.

It seemed Pein didn't mind shredding his partner's defenses if it meant getting to her. With a chime of her bells, an explosion went off on the other side of the paper fortress. Gasping for air Sakura shoved herself up from the ground, jumping from behind the paper fortress with three Kunai in each hand. Throwing them with deadly accuracy Sakura managed to catch Pein in the heart, but then he was back up. She had only managed to kill one of his bodies.

Six days later and four more of Pein's bodies dead, Sakura felt the familiar horror of her body giving out on her. Konan stood in front of Pein, holding her ribs and practically falling down after the continued fighting. From her hiding place Sakura decided that it was time to finish with Konan then Pein so she could pass out and rest. And that didn't stop Sakura from being worried concerning what this was doing to her baby.

She was in the middle of week ten, and although the urges to lose all food taken in was now past, she was still concerned. While Pein and Konan were busy fighting her clones, untraceable by chakra because they were all the same, Sakura managed to get a few sips of water and a little healthy food pills into her system.

If her child was unharmed by all of this, then it would still be growing just fine. Not at all sure what was happening to her baby while she fought non-stop, Sakura knew that she was going to have to finish this to get rest. If she didn't rest soon, neither she nor her baby had a chance of escaping.

The thought of her child drove her on harder, fighting for her life and her child's. Her baby, suddenly so very precious to her, would now have discernable fingers and toes, while its tiny skeleton would be growing and hardening from this point on. Ears would start to form as would the tooth buds.

The thought of its brain, making twenty-five thousand little neurons a minute had her worried the most. What if all this battle and non-stop physical action was hindering the baby's physical and brain growth? As she rested, chugging down some water and eating a pill to help her with stamina and protection with the baby, Sakura focused on breathing and finding her enemies.

They were searching for her, Konan slightly leaning on Pein and his last body for support while she limped on her injured leg. Resting a hand over her still flat stomach, Sakura shut her eyes and listened. With a deep breath Sakura opened her mouth and let her voice ring out. Neither Pein nor Konan noticed her voice or what it did to them as anything more than the wind whistling through the trees.

Standing and walking out into the field to stand just a few yards from where Pein and Konan were, Sakura didn't notice the changes to her body that they saw. As Konan fell to her knees, wide eyes searching the field franticly, Pein glared at where she had been in the field. But as with Karin, they saw Kisame's work on her parents.

With her hair flying in the wind that blew the meadow grasses and the whites of her eyes glowing a slight pink; Sakura felt the chakra amassing inside herself. The pink lines of the cherry blossoms spread over her body as the light green glow surrounded her increasingly fatigued body. Keeping her singing going strong, Sakura gathered chakra into her hands to make scalpels.

Changing the tune of her song Sakura told herself she was a dolt and every other manner of idiot. Why hadn't she done this in the first place? It would have saved _so _much time! But as it was, she had to finish this here and now. With the changed tune, so did the affect of her song on the two.

As Sakura walked towards the two now standing in a blind paralyzed trance, Sakura pressed a hand over each of their necks. Her chakra did nothing to the flesh, but it worked towards her purpose as the two suffocated. Both fell silently to the ground, their bodies lifeless at her feet. Again, _why _hadn't she done this first? It was so much easier!

Moving with a limp from the fractured leg and holding her sprained wrist to her body, Sakura moved to the trees and was barely able to send a hasty message via bells to Konoha. She said she was fine, that Konan and Pein were killed and that after she rested for a while she would go after Kisame, and to give her more time.

As soon as she got the last word of the sentence chimed to sound across the land, she suddenly had the need to kill. Tensing Sakura turned to a bush and let a Shuriken fly. If she couldn't control herself now, Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to control herself if any of her friends were near during a fight like this. Ayame was right; she needed to be alone for this. She had just killed a harmless rabbit! What would she do to her friends?

Sakura had enough time to tiredly but properly skin, cook and eat the rabbit. So she'd killed a rabbit, at least she had dinner, right? After eating Sakura had enough time to set a Genjutsu before her eyes rolled back and her body fell into a deep sleep. As she was sleeping her body continued to glow while the pink lines slowly receded.

Very slowly the glow dimmed after the lines were gone, the leg, wrist and all her cuts and bruises healed as her chakra continued to flow around her after such a fierce battle. As this happened Sakura was unaware of time and could not have known how long that process had taken. In her mind she was aware of nothing at all, her body rested while her mind remained blank in the oblivion of peaceful darkness.

Four days later Sakura awoke with a start, gasping for air as Ayame's gentle voice spoke calming words. Thankful to have someone to talk to, even if they were not physically there, Sakura made her first real meal. After indulging in a healthy meal that wasn't a pill, Sakura found a stream and filled her drinking canteen. After emptying it twice Sakura filled it a third time for her journey.

Giving a detailed report about the battle and where she was heading Sakura set to work, teleporting the two bodies to the bank by the stream Sakura set them on fire. All seven of them burned in a cleared away area, Sakurawanted no chances of starting a forest fire so she was keeping the bodies close to the water's edge. Tall rock walls stood well abovethe bodies, which she would remove later, too keep the fire from reaching too far.

After everything was finished, and Sakura had moved all the rocks, it was too late to travel. Setting the Genjutsu again Sakura let herself rest, the next morning she was up and headed out. After traveling in the direction Sakura had watched Kisame disappear in, Sakura stopped. In the top of a very tall tree Sakura closed her eyes, breathed and concentrated.

A very faint chime met her at last and at that her eyes flew open while her head snapped in that direction. Traveling after it, gaining ground day by day, Sakura found herself reaching Sound and traveling towards a known lair of Orochimaru's. Or a former lair anyways, he no longer had lairs since he no longer lived.

Messages back and forth between her and the village continued throughout her traveling, and it became apparent that Sasuke was _**very **_upset with her. According to Emiko, he spoke to no one but the Uchiha children or the Hokage. He had spoken with Kakashi, but from what was said, no one yet knew she was pregnant. And she was glad of that, she knew that everyone of her friends would come charging after her like wounded bulls if they knew.

Sasuke had only threatened to come after her since she was alone, he didn't care one wit about her having to be alone. But Kakashi had detained him, telling him that if there was no contact in the given amount of time that he could go. But Sakura had been in contact before her time was up, making Sasuke unable to come after her. Sakura had smirked smugly when she heard that.

The messages also became terser when concerning Sasuke and time passing. The only real reason he was upset with her being alone was because there was no back up to protect her. And with no back up to protect her, the baby had no protection if Sakura should fail. That's what she believed, and his anger convinced her she was right. He wanted his baby factory safe, otherwise his baby wouldn't be safe.

He was growing agitated and angered more easily, not so normal for the very controlled Uchiha. Even the Uchiha children had elected to stay home more often than they had before because of his black humor. Once Mayumi sent her a message saying that Sasuke's humor was turning for the worst, not even Naruto could help. She had seen Sasuke throw a chair out a window while Naruto had come running out of the house as if it were on fire.

Emiko told her once that she had better hurry home and find out what was wrong or she swore that she would sing Sasuke to sleep and keep him sleeping until Sakura returned. At that Sakura gave a weary smile, that wasn't a bad idea, but she didn't think it would work to keep him asleep forever. With a snort Sakura let her eye twitch, she was going to have to deal with him eventually.

Emiko had tried to convince Kakashi to allow her to sing Sasuke to sleep for some time. Even if it was more or less than a month, he would just be 'catching up on sleep.' Sakura would have laughed at Emiko's messages, because Emiko's dry humor and irritated thoughts were just funny. And Sakura would have laughed many times, if the mention of Sasuke didn't send a spike of ice into her heart.

By the time she made it to Sound, and outside the lair that Kisame had entered, one that was abandoned by the few Sound Ninja still around, she had to ignore thoughts of Sasuke. Upon seeing the lair, thinking about Sasuke increased. She knew he was angry, she just hoped that he wouldn't murder her when she arrived home.

With a frown at her irritated thoughts Sakuracould only think that he would let her live to have the baby and _then _murder her. She didn't know why but she suddenly had the feeling that, if she were not pregnant, he wouldn't be worried or wanting to come after her. It wasn't true; he had been worried when she had gone after Orochimaru.

But it didn't stop the ache in her heart. She wanted him to say he loved her because she was _her_. Not because she was pregnant with his child, or because she was in a rage about it and he wanted her to remain calm so he wouldn't have to deal with a broken house. Was it too much to ask that he would simply come after her, regardless of the Hokage's orders, because he loved her?

And yet, _once again,_her mind rebelled and reminded her that her husband was Uchiha Sasuke! Her mind moved on, kids with Sasuke. She would have to teach him things, because it didn't matter what he did, said or who he convinced to help him. Didn't matter who he intimidated or how evil a glare he sent at her, _he was going to learn to change diapers_!

She wasn't going to be a baby making factory and endless nursemaid. He would learn to care for the baby; because she **would**get some rest and a few days off, or so help her she would put him through a wall! And maybe even Hokage Mountain if she felt so inclined! But she would have him able to care for a baby, and he _would_ be caring for their baby, or there was going to be serious pain. Not even death would let him flee his duty to his child!


	42. The Day He Arrived To Retrieve Her

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I think I may rush it a tiny bit in the chapter after this...maybe...we shall see. And here it is!

**Raichul**: I hate when people make Sasuke so very nice out of no where! So I'm trying! This chapter and the next one are my babies...it's crazy, but I love them! I think it will be fun to have Sasuke changing diapers...I think I'll do it! Mwhahahaha!

**Blue Wallpaper**: I'm going to write the diaper thing! Eventually I will! uhm...I hoped no one would notice that, about the bells. Uhm, I couldn't come up with anything to explain it...haha...I loved the fighting because, well to be frank, it's something I would have done...Yes, Naruto will have his moment, and he will be Hokage. EH! I wouldn't even want to have to go into the baby tapes and such...I say we make him learn the old fashioned way...I can't decide if he should pass out, or something else...I'm working on it! Mwhahaha The bell messages make me giggle.

**Tiger Priestess**: Give it time...not much time I promise. It's coming. Wait for it! Wait for it! GO! Uhm...okay so I love this chapter, but the next one, or maybe the one after that will be the one readers will love.

**Alayneni**: Sorry...no Sasuke point of view for this chapter. Maybe the next one or the one after...but not this time. And yes, Sasuke's anger is like water. You have to swim to get through it.

**Animeartist17**: Uhm...if my story could grow and write itself...I'd be out of a job here. This chapter is WAY longer, so hopefully you get your fill? I'm sorry about the typos! I'm weird in the way I write. I sit and write for as long as I can when I'm in the mood. Then, when I've hit writers block I just go back and edit over and over...eventually going through and editing everything, I get inspired and write some more. It's worked so far! =) I'd be building a dang castle...

**HikariZaichuYami**: It's okay...I've been having to write fight scenes when I don't really want to write the fights. But I work through it. blah. Here's the update.

**TheBLOfSH**: You'll see soon!

**Nice Girl 15**: Here's the next one...And Sasuke's reactions will be priceless...mwhahahah

**Minniemousemom**: YES! Sakura is pretty amazing! He made baby, he can take care of baby too! Hmmph! I'm seeing diapers all over the place...Oh, this is going to be good!

**Empty-spaces**: I'm sorry!!! Both of them are kinda bipolar with their feelings. Something happens that makes them appreciate the other, so they are happy...then something happens that makes them (mostly Sakura) angry. It's a rollercoaster really. It's going to balance out soon though. The whole battle thing. It would SO be me, to I kinda put myself in her spot and it just wrote itself. I thought it was good.

**Mistyfire**: You type on an Ipod? or an Iphone? We'll see Sasuke being depressed soon. Uhm...we shall see about this whole baby thing. This chapter has been written for months, and I think it's pretty perfect. lol But everything will work out.

**Kaydreams**: Sasuke with a baby and diapers...Oh the cruel fun I could have! Well, this is how it goes! So, read on!

**To Everyone**: I'm SOOOO sorry this is late!!!!!! But I was out of town over the weekend, and then I couldn't login until today! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! BUT this chapter is pretty long, so hopefully that helps? uhm. Again sorry! And ENJOY!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Finding her head aching with the tumulus thoughts, Sakura let out a sigh. Week eleven had come around, and she **still **blamed Sasuke completely. Headaches seemed to catch her off guard every now and then. Each time she had only to rest for a time to make them disappear. Before going into the lair Sakura let herself rest for three days, sleeping through them all at a nearby village inn.

The soft chimes coming from underground somewhere ahead of her told her that Kisame was still there. And a fight with him was something she was ready for after her three days of rest. Standing in a nearby tree and readying herself to go in, Sakura was distracted by a message, she had a week to fight and then if a message was not forthcoming, an ANBU squad would be sent.

She knew that! They had told her just this morning the same thing. Sasuke must have been nagging them if they were repeating themselves. Softly chiming an _"I know, you told me already. Tell Sasuke to stop being such an oversensitive baby!"_ It was ridiculous really, calling Sasuke and oversensitive baby, but she just had to say it.

Distracted as she was, with her mind half on the message and half on her baby, Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a minute. With a hand to her stomach and a small smile on her lips, Sakura thought of her baby. Now about two inches long, it didn't seem to be growing very fast. Not that it meant anything was wrong, in the next few weeks it would triple in length and gain around thirty times the weight of what it weighed now.

Its tiny head would be about as big as the body, and the ears would be in their places. Finger and toenail beds would be forming about now. All the vital organs would be formed and working, so defect risks were lessened, if it were not already hurt from her battles. Of course, if it wasn't hurt in any way, it would still look like those bobble head dolls in the shops.

She knew that most babies would be lost during the battles such as hers, but something about her chakra flow told her that the shield around her baby was protecting its little life from the harsh battles. Her chakra would heal anything in half an instant as well as protecting it from further harm. And from everything Sakura was going through, it was going to need_ a lot _of protection.

What was more exciting was that the things that made a person a certain gender would be formed by now, not that it would show on any machine, not for a few more weeks anyways. If it were possible to see the baby with the machines at the hospital the only thing she would see would be her baby moving.

Tiny arms and legs would flail all over while it did somersaults and acrobatics that would make any ninja proud. She couldn't feel the movements, but knowing that the baby was alright was enough. Her insides would be a human kicking and punching bag for the baby when it was big enough for Sakura to feel. She didn't particularly look forward to having internal bruises from the child practicing its Taijutsu before birth.

An alert in her mind had her scanning the area, looking for the threat. Seeing a hidden ninja, very well hidden at that, Sakura sent a Kunai at him. It poofed when her weapon hit him, but another ninja landed in front of her just as she watched the clone poof. With a punch to his face, Sakura found her fist connecting with a log. She was disgusted that whoever she fought was using clones to battle her.

Something sweet in the air invaded her senses as her eyes opened wide in a panic; she had to get away quickly. Jumping away in a hazardous manner Sakura found herself caught by two ninja and a cloth shoved over her nose and mouth. The sweet scent intensified tenfold; well this wasn't good at all!

A punch sent one of the men flying into trees and to the ground floor, but another two replaced him. With three people holding her down and one holding the cloth, Sakura kicked on in the stomach. He fell away, and if he ever lived to stand up there was sure to be some serious damage. Again two more people replaced the fallen man, this time chakra cords were holding her legs and arms together.

With the cloth over her mouth Sakura fought to hold her breath while struggling to free herself. The men holding her traveled to the ground even as she struggled furiously. But Sakura could only fight for so long and after only a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep. Her body relaxed as her mind became hazy and she was forced into unconsciousness.

Unsure of the passage of time Sakura stirred slowly. Her breathing started to come easier as her head started to clear slightly. A groan escaped her lips as her mind registered the aches in her body. Low murmurs of three voices in the room told her she wasn't alone in whatever place she was being held. A pinching at the inside of her elbow told her a needle had been inserted into her skin.

A mask over her mouth and nose had her mind slowly going hazy again, sending her back into the dark oblivion of sleep. Waking up with a headache and sensitivity to light, Sakura tried to sit up. Unable to move because of the chakra cords holding her down curled on her side, Sakura looked around. The dark stone room was bare of anything but the table she was held to.

Licking her dry lips, Sakura focused her fuzzy mind to work out what had happened. Drugs, she had been drugged. The fumes that had knocked her out where not lethal, and they wouldn't do anything to her baby, she knew that. Thankful for at least that much, Sakura looked down at herself to see what condition she was in. Ayame's voice in her head stilled all movement. Outrage filled her as despair set in, if they hadn't found her now they never would!

Frantic chimes came in a continuous call for her to answer, looking to the door Sakura found all her instruments gone from her reach. A pile by the door proved to be her things, her bells gleaming in a tiny ray of light from the ceiling. Ayame reported that she was not in the same lair as she had been. That explained why the bells asked where she was. Ayame spoke to her, calming the chaos that was Sakura's thoughts.

If she was going to get out, she was going to have to think clearly. Ayame told her that a group from Konoha was coming to get her; she just needed to respond to let them know where she was. Then Ayame answered the question of how long Sakura had been asleep. The fact that she had been sleeping for a month nearly made her weep. What had happened? What had they done to her during that time?

Again the calming voice of Ayame informed her of all that had happened. Kisame had gathered some of Sound and had captured her; they had intended to use her for information. But after two weeks they had other plans and had moved her to this new place. They had a female ninja examine her, and from there they had discovered things about Sakura's body and had her moved.

The ninja wasn't by any means a medic, but she had an ability to use her chakra to probe at the body, inflicting pain if necessary. She had told Kisame that Sakura was pregnant, she didn't know anything more than that, just that she was pregnant. A gasp of shock rushed from Sakura's lips as she looked down at herself. _Her baby_!

They were after her and her baby; why else would they allow her to live? And why would they allow her baby to live and grow unless they had some purpose for it, possibly to make her talk. At fifteen weeks so many things had happened with the baby, but what hit her like a slap in the face was her body. She wasn't supposed to be showing this much already! Yet her stomach was starting to stick out more than she should at this point, giving testimony to her condition.

Confusion filled her, why would she be showing this much now? Unless she had been in this place longer than a month. And if she were to believe Ayame, which she did, that wasn't possible. Questioning her judgment in the timeline Sakura mentally shook her head. She hadn't become the best medic in history by being wrong about things!

The only way she would look like this now was if she was farther along than she first thought. But even if she had gotten pregnant on their first night together, Sakura would only be about two weeks further along, _still _not far enough along to be showing! And Sakura was a medic; she _knew_ what each symptom meant and when they would occur.

She was correct in her timing, she was fifteen weeks along. Maybe the drugs were playing with her mind? Shadows were deceitful anyways, and the room she was in was shrouded in darkness with very little light. That had to be it. Yeah, that was it, the drugs and light was playing with her fuzzy mind.

Her mind also told her what else the month of sleep meant. While she had been forced to sleep for a month, her baby had grown so much without her being awake to catalog each thing. Having no memory for a month of your life was just weird, but to know what had happened to her baby in that time made it all the harder. She hadn't been allowed to experience each day and week of growth.

Now Sakura mentally went over each thing that had happened. The intestines were growing; the finger and toenails were forming, while the chin and nose were becoming more defined. It could make a fist and suck its thumb; eyelids were fused shut to protect the developing eyes. The bones and skull were solidifying, as well as the tooth sockets were ready to support their teeth a few months after birth.

The vocal cords and larynx were completed, so the screaming heard upon birth would be ready and able now. The stupid hormones were picking up again, energy filled her after so long sleeping. Her back hurt and everything ached, Sasuke was at fault for this, and he didn't even care! Anger coursed through her blood; once she got out of here she was going to kill him!

As she passed through the development weeks, she realized that all skeletal and internal organ developments were completed while the baby now had fingerprints. The baby was no longer jerking around; it practiced control and voluntary muscle movements. A neck would be there, eyelashes and eyebrows would be forming, and hair would be growing, if it wasn't a baldy.

A thumping on her stomach told her the baby had the hiccups, added to that the baby could sense light even though his eyelids were still fused shut, and the baby was now able to practice its swallowing and sucking. It would be about four inches long and about two ounces in weight. Of course the light thing wouldn't matter, she was in a dark room what possible light would it be able to see?

A twitch of the needle in her arm had Sakura swallowing hard; whoever had her was working hard to keep her healthy. She was sure from how her figure was that they knew she was pregnant, meaning they were keeping the baby healthy too. The needle was feeding her, and from the things listed Sakura knew someone had done work on what a baby should be having.

A few flutters of her stomach made her brows furrow, the baby was moving. Sakura had never been pregnant before, but should the baby be moving _that _much at this time? She was a medic! She knew everything about this process; she knew when she should feel the baby move and when she should not! Shifting Sakura froze, her body hurt, and her chest made a particularly loud protest of the movement.

Taking a deep breath Sakura spoke to Ayame, asking how she was to get out of this situation. Before she could get an answer Sakura shut her eyes and forced herself to appear as if she were still sleeping. As the door to the cell opened, Sakura noted the small mask on the table. A small thing that went over the nose and mouth seemed to have fallen off since she could see that one of the old straps was broken.

The drug was from a plant, only meant to induce sleep. Since it was broken Sakura had slowly come awake, Ayame spoke in her head telling her that she was only checked on once a week. Today was the day to be checked, they usually took off the chakra cords for a moment to check the needle and such. The needle was feeding her, and more importantly, the needle fed her baby.

Four people walked in and took off the cords, just as Sakura was about to spring, another person walked in ordering the four to turn Sakura on her back. As Sakura was moved around, very gently, Sakura fought to keep her eyes closed enough to look asleep, but open slightly to see things. A soft green glow met her face as her head rolled to the side, facing the opposite of where she had been before.

Panic rose high almost choking her, six tubes lined the wall she looked at. And she knew all too well what they were for. They were incubation tanks that had been the substitution of a womb to the experiments of Orochimaru. Voices penetrated her thoughts; a female voice told the listeners that they would have to be quick when transferring the baby to the tank.

A voice that sent a cold shiver down her spine made a demand. Kisame spoke about the ultimate revenge. The father of the child was the killer and brother of his former partner, and related to Madara, his other former partner. And to make matters more pleasurable, the mother and one to receive the greatest pain was the little witch that had killed Pein and Konan. He had enjoyed killing her parents, now he would enjoy killing her and raising her child.

Frozen in fear and shock, Sakura didn't notice the other men until they grabbed her limp limbs and held them down. A flash of metal was accompanied by the shifting of her shirt. With the cloth moved away, the woman held the knife poised to cut her open and remove her baby. The mask was placed back over mouth and nose but Sakura held her breath while making her chest rise and fall to appear as if she were still breathing.

Shutting her eyes tight Sakura gathered chakra to her hands, ready to punch her way out. Agony ripped through her torso as the knife cut into her still tender flesh. Her scream rent the air with a cry of a soul's despair. The knife had not cut deep enough to get to the baby, it hadn't cut very far at all, only the long slit added to the agony. This woman was no surgeon, not only did she cut too shallow, but she cut in the wrong place!

An intake of breath had her head going fuzzy as the drug was taken into her system. The men fought her as she lifted her limbs in thrashing motions, no longer calculated but frenzied. Blood spilled over her body, and Sakura considered letting the numbing fumes take over. But the swift movement of the baby within her body, reacting to the situation its mother was in, prompted her to fight.

Just below her sternum the cut oozed blood over her sides. Did the woman not know that a baby was in the _lower_ region of the torso? As in over her pelvis region of the torso! What kind of idiot was she to cut in _that _area? She would never reach the child if she planned to get the baby from that place in the body! She was doing nothing but hurting Sakura and perhaps even killing the baby in her inept attempts at surgery.

A savage emotion took over, and although Sakura wasn't sure if she would burst into tears or boil with anger, her senses returned. A chakra filled hand flew up and broke the face of one man before moving over her head to snap another man's arm like a twig. The knife landed again, deepening and lengthening the wound in the completely wrong place, and as she writhed under the excruciating pain, yet her resolve strengthened.

She would not allow her child to be raised by these heartless and soulless monsters, if it lived through this anyways. Men had her arms again, but one of them was the man with the broken arm, and he could hardly hold her with two arms let alone one. A foot rose and connected with the underside of a man's chin. The snap of the neck had the person falling to the ground lifeless.

Her other foot connected with the second man's chest as he reached to try to bind her feet together with chakra cords. And as he fell to the ground with a lifeless thump from a caved in chest, Sakura punched. The one armed man fell dead after a savage hit to the nose, breaking it and driving it back into the brain for the death blow.

The female ninja had stopped cutting and ran to the door, yelling for Kisame to return. Sakura hadn't even noticed him slip away while she was looking at the tubes ready for incubation. Sakura sat up in time to see the girl turn back from the door, three Kunai in each hand, one already bloody. _She had used a Kunai for surgery?_ Well that just went beyond all things stupid, was she _trying _to kill the child?

Rage ran like a train through her body as Sakura slapped the other man now coming at her. When his neck snapped and he flew lifeless into a wall, Sakura performed the necessary hand seals to access the regeneration power. With a wince Sakura felt the chakra healing her, in seconds she was back to normal, and would heal quickly for a time after this too. But it didn't stop the blood already out of her body from staining her shirt.

Too much blood for comfort slid down her body as the chakra replaced it and closed the wound. She only had so much time before she would grow too tired to fight. With a leap Sakura had her bells, her pouch of weapons in her hands and the instruments on her back. While ringing her bells, sending a message of '_here, here, here_' incessantly, Sakura dodged away.

Not that it would matter much, they were at least five days away. Not even Sasuke, with his speed, would be able to make it to her in less than four. For a time, she was on her own. And all she could do was fight, and try to get to the people coming. It was up to her, and only her to save herself and her baby. There was no back up.

The Kunai's flew and were embedded in the wall where Sakura had stood in front of seconds ago. With skilled throws of Shuriken, Sakura drove the girl into the hall. With her outside the room, Sakura slammed a fist into a wall. The wall crumbled as the ground shook, and Sakura was presented with another room, this one looking to be a sleeping chamber.

With fist ready Sakura ran through the room, punching another wall and running into that room only take out another wall. The pounding of feet behind her told Sakura that she was being followed and would have to hurry. Speeding as fast as she could Sakura continued to pound into walls, only hoping she was heading to the exit instead of further into the maze.

Just as Sakura feared the followers would catch her she punched a wall and found herself standing in sunlight. Green stretched out before her as she ran, jumping into the trees. The entire time she ran Sakura kept her bells chiming out a message for any Haruno to follow. But the thought that she had to kill the enemy before they made it to her made her stop and only send the message every few minutes.

Turning Sakura found herself facing the woman and three other ninja. The woman stopped but the three men attacked. With her body becoming blossoms, Sakura reformed behind one confused man and shoved a Kunai in his spine. He fell to the ground, unable to stand, and tried to pull himself towards a tree.

Good luck with that, he would be disabled all his life unless he got the medical help of Tsuande, Shizune or Sakura. His chance of that happening was, somewhere below the number of negative a trillion. Doing a cartwheel over the downed man, Sakura put a chakra pumped hand to his neck to vault herself over him, effectively breaking his neck and killing him. So he wouldn't need to be seeing any medic, oh well, his loss.

The second man came at her from the sky, with a punch to his gut while avoiding his weapons; Sakura broke the spin and ribs. As the man fell at her feet in death Sakura knew that at least one rib had pierced his heart and lungs. Rule number one in the ninja handbook, _never _anger Haruno now Uchiha Sakura or challenge her to a fight.

The third man came out of nowhere, and Sakura found her legs being cut from behind. The man obviously knew that if her hamstrings were useless, she would not be able to walk. Luckily her healing continued and she was perfectly fit again in seconds. But Sakura had to fall with a roll to avoid the sword that came at her throat. Did they not get it that they couldn't hurt her for long?

With her chakra gathered Sakura leapt forward and pressed her hands to the man's chest as he hovered above her with sword ready. As her last adversary fell dead, Sakura stood and faced the woman who had stepped forward. A snarl came from her lips as she looked at the woman. The lady only sneered, but that meant nothing to Sakura, this woman had signed her death warrant the moment she touch the knife to Sakura's stomach.

Pressing a protective hand to her small mound of a stomach, Sakura growled at the woman. Kisame was gone; she had heard a few men talking while she ran, punching walls left and right. One of the hallways she had passed through held two men who were arguing over how long Kisame would be away. One said it was two days, the other said three. Sakura hoped it was two days. She wanted to kill him as soon as she could.

Anger boiled Sakura's blood as she pulled out her flute. Sure it surprised the girl, but she looked smug in that 'don't-know-I'm-going-to-die-in-a-second' kind of way. But then what did it matter? She was going to die in a second! She had dared to Sakura open, and she had tried to steal Sakura's baby. Not on any planet or in any reality, would Sakura stand for that!

"I'll show you the work of the man you serve." The woman look startled, as if she didn't know Sakura was capable of speech. Lifting the flute to her lips Sakura sent the woman into her nightmare, sadistically thinking that Madara and Kisame had given her a signature move. Now she had a nightmare to send the people into, to show them a horror beyond description and kill them while they stood incapable of fighting back.

The woman shrank away from everything she saw, much the way Karin had. With her chakra scalpels in place, Sakura moved to the woman. As Sakura moved to slash a hand across the woman's neck, severing the windpipe, Sakura felt something sharp enter her body. After a moment of gargled sound of fighting to breathe the woman fell dead, just as her comrades had minutes before.

Looking down in shock, Sakura found that the woman had shoved a Kunai into the middle region of Sakura's stomach. Pain like Sakura had felt when the Kunai had cut into her before filled her body. Trembling in horrified agony, Sakura pulled the Kunai from her stomach. An ache filled her lungs as Sakura saw blood on her shorts, and she knew. She just _knew_ that she was losing her baby.

A choked sob stuck in Sakura's throat as she felt a burning in her stomach. This burning was different, like a white hot searing on the skin, like someone had thrust a branding iron into her stomach. Gasping for air Sakura placed her hands over her stomach. Her body was already healed! Yet the angry burning continued, making Sakura feel weak and shaky.

Falling to her knees Sakura tried to clear her mind. The sound of water came to her ears just as Sakura was about to use her chakra to feel for her baby. Shutting her eyes and letting the tears stream down her face Sakura got up and ran. A grief like that of losing her parents welled up in her heart.

She had lost her child! In a foolish fight with Sasuke she had gladly rushed off to fight and had lost her baby. It was her fault; she could have told Kakashi that she was pregnant! She could have stayed home to fight for another day! Yet she had run off recklessly to fight, to flee from Sasuke and her feelings! What had she been thinking?

The thought of home, sitting on a couch comfortably, with the Uchiha children gathered around her nearly had Sakura falling over in her hasty run with tear blurred vision. The creek in front of Sakura was rather shallow, but at a small area it dipped down into a deeper section. Walking in and moving to the deep part that rose up to her hips, Sakura let the water wash over her.

A few rocks above the deep area had water rippling like a small waterfall, sending the stream into the water below and down past Sakura. The water streamed pink around her, serving as a reminder of Sakura's loss. Hunger clawed at her while Sakura fought the urge to break down.

Sakura spent the next two days sleeping, eating and resting in general. Her mind was swamped in misery, her heart breaking. Then anger rose up and she cursed herself as the rage set in. For being so stupid as to lose her child she hated herself, and anger for her traitorous thoughts made her want to cry.

'_I want my husband' _popped into her head unbidden, and Sakura wanted to dig it out. No! No! NO! She didn't want her husband! She didn't want Sasuke! The only thing she wanted of Sasuke was for him to be very far away! She _did not _want Sasuke, because she didn't!

Two days after waking up, Sakura sat crouched in a tree, watching Kisame return from wherever he had been. Sakura jumped down and landed soundlessly while looking at Kisame with a glare of pure hatred. He turned to her as she snarled his name, surprise on his face.

He laughed as Sakura told him that she was going to finally kill him and get revenge for her parents. His dark laughing continued, but he did move to stand only a few yards from her. With a casual beckoning of his hand, Sakura saw his unconcerned air for what it was. He didn't think she was worthy to fight him, time for a rude awakening!

Crouching, Sakura sprang back and landed in a tree. Kisame stood and waited, he was greeted by her clones. Two fought him while one stayed with her, to throw him off the trail that she was hidden and the one secluded was the real Sakura. After three hours, and making many clones of herself, Sakura took a sip of her water.

After Kisame had dispatched an enormous number of her clones, Sakura got bored. Knowing she would have to fight soon and end this, Sakura left the shelter of the trees. The bells still called to her, and she knew that the group from Konoha was only two days away. She had to finish this quickly.

Kisame had started using his Jutsus, and from the look on his face Sakura was sure that he had finally noticed how much trouble she could be. After another hour Sakura landed a few punches, and received a few cuts for her trouble. The cuts she could heal, but Kisame wound up standing from the ground in new places every time she landed a blow.

The landscape was being altered from every blow she landed, but she doubted that the boulder would really care if Kisame's head had cracked it. As Kisame started using his Jutsu's to fight her. Now Sakura found herself fighting to stay alive, Kisame was good, he really was. A day passed and Sakura found herself fighting to finish the battle, the group was moving faster than she had thought, they would be here today.

As his Water Jutsus came at her, Sakura found herself fighting for her life as she had with Pein and Konan, only she wasn't as tired. Anger at how this situation had taken her baby drove Sakura to push harder. Unlike the battles with Orochimaru, Pein and Konan, Sakura knew that this battle could not last for a week. It couldn't, she wouldn't allow it. Starting a song, Sakura mentally cataloged how far the approaching Haruno's were.

Sasuke, with his speed, would probably be the first on there, and she didn't really want him and Kisame facing off. She wanted to kill Kisame, plain and simple. If it _was _Sasuke with a group from Konoha at any rate, she couldn't be sure. Not that it mattered; if he came she was not going to be happy to see him. She just wasn't going to be relieved and happy! She just wasn't, not at all!

With one final kick to the chest Sakura sent Kisame flying. He sent his Water Prison Technique after her, but as her song pushed him into sleep, Sakura avoided the attack at the last couple of seconds. It was getting close, and she didn't have a lot of time to be playing cat and mouse with the brute.

As her body began to glow, the pink tattoos appearing and the whites of her eyes glowing a soft pink, Sakura put Kisame into a panic. After moments of him tearing at the air with his sword, Sakura changed her tune to make him feel unbelievably safe. As he calmed Sakura sent him into a sleep. Once he was calm, Sakura took up Kisame's sword, Samehada.

Spikes rose up into her hands, and even as Sakura cried out in pain, she drove the sword into Kisame's chest. Pushing down hard, using her super strength, Sakura drove the sword into the ground a foot, Kisame wouldn't live. Pressing her free hand, chakra glowing around it, to his forehead Sakura made sure he would die. Snarling at the dead man before her, Sakura spun in a circle, searching for any threat.

Letting the weapon go Sakura watched her hands heal. Breathing she moved away from the body, calming enough to still her mind. The chimes of bells were coming closer, and that was bad. Thankfully she would have about an hour before they got to her. It was time to get this killing urge under control before she did some damage, it wouldn't do to attack her friends.

Still feeling the effects of changing into this state, Sakura felt herself looking for a target. Anything would do, as long as it was present and offering her half a threat she would kill it. At the edge of the field a bird took flight, and in that instant a Senbon killed it. Suddenly afraid for her friends to find her, Sakura took to the trees. Running away seemed the best thing for her to do.

After a half an hour Sakura could feel everything wearing off. Suddenly she was more tired than she was ready to kill anything that moved. Although the draw to kill was there, Sakura could master it at the moment. Turning back Sakura ran for the field, hoping that someone had thought to bring a medic to get her. Just as she reached the field the last vestige of any need to kill disappeared. And seconds later, just behind the closest trees, chimes exploded in the air.

Pivoting slightly to her right Sakura stood ready to battle. A group of eight ANBU came into the clearing and Sakura had to fight against her instincts. She had thought the instincts to kill had left, but she had been wrong. The last remnants of the transformation stage were driving her to fight her friends. She knew that if they had found her only a few minutes earlier she may not have been able to stop herself from attacking them.

It was good that she had run, but she should have gone longer. As soon as they stepped into the clearing she had thrown a Kunai and watched as it lodged in a tree beside one of the ANBU. Sakura couldn't believe she had just thrown that! Okay, so maybe that last little vestige wasn't gone, but even she had been startled by her own urge to kill. And this was the reason she was supposed to be _alone _during the fights.

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Mayumi and Emiko took off their masks and looked at the battle field with hanging jaws or wide eyes. The last ANBU with his mask still on was the one she could not take her eyes off of. He stood at the very front, the first to arrive, just as she had predicted. And mask or no mask, she would know her husband no matter what hid his face. Uchiha Sasuke was like that, as much as it galled her to admit it.

_He had come for her_! Sakura felt joy fill her heart even as she felt the familiar fatigue make her arms go numb. Then Sasuke was there, three feet in front of her, his mask off and his eyes studying her for any injury. With her breathing coming hard and ragged, Sakura clutched the last Shuriken in her hand. Where had that come from? She didn't even remember reaching for it.

"You came for me?" Her words were whispered in awe, because she couldn't see him bothering to come after her, especially after what she had said and how she had acted. She had seen his eyes before she left, he had never been that furious, and she had seen him at the peak of fury many times. At the moment, the height of fury reached a new level as his eyes bore into hers.

"You carry my son; of course I came for you!" His angry hiss made every last vestige of life flee. The light in her eyes died, and in half of a second her eyes resembled dull emeralds. Her face became a pale blank canvas as she turned her head away. Her breathing slowed to a shallow gasp for air as her shoulders slumped.

She could not know that Sasuke had almost been driven insane by his worry. Nor could she know that her wonder that he had come, as if he wouldn't care to come, had burned in his gut like a hot coal. She still believed that she meant nothing to him! And as he was temperamental already, he found an outlet for his anger and worry.

Truly he hadn't meant for his words to come out that way, but they had. She bore the brunt of his anger and frustration as she disbelieved his intentions. Since returning and finding Sakura a new and strong woman, Sasuke had seen her take every kind of torture and abuse possible. She took everything heaped on her like a lady, and she still had the courage to smile. Since when had he smiled or taken any kind of torture and then acted with grace as if it had never happened?

"Then I'm afraid you've wasted your time. There was a lot of blood and pain, I've lost the baby." Her shoulders drooped more, her eyes were dead and her body numb as Sakura stood before her husband. He was so sure the child was a son, she understood of course. Another son would only work to add to the Uchiha name and clan. But the fact that he came to make sure she was okay, _only_to have his child, drove from her body the very life and light that was known as Sakura.

"What was I thinking? As if you would actually come to get me, _simply_ because I am **me, **I should have known better. Sorry." Accompanying the lifeless voice was a defeated sigh. Sakura nodded her head as her blood seemed to burn hurt into every part of her body and her bones sang with bitterness. Now she didn't even have a baby to love, or a child that would love her back. She was alone, again.

At that moment Tsunade came crashing through the trees, shoving three other Konoha ANBU out of her path as they stood in her way. Her eye search frantically, and upon spotting Sakura she sprinted towards her apprentice. As she ran Tsuande scrutinized Sakura. Her face was pale, her body hardly holding her up, and her eyes were void of life. Any medical personal could tell you that was a bad sign, it could mean the person was giving up; they were done fighting to live.

"Sakura! My child! Why didn't tell us you were pregnant before leaving? The battle could have waited!" Sakura felt herself pulled into the protective shelter of Tsunade's arms, and with that sense of safety Sakura let herself go. Her body went completely limp as her eyes rolled back in her head. Fleeing the torture of emotions, Sakura let her mind fall into the oblivion of sleep with only a short few sentences to Tsunade.

"I've lost the baby. Tell Sasuke he has wasted his time coming for his child. He should have stayed in Konoha and looked for new bride candidates in case I don't make it." Three short sentences were all Sakura could muster, and even at that they seemed to be laden with the grief of a heart being ripped out. Her baby hadn't made it; Sakura didn't see any reason for her to live.

After that Sakura was out, she trusted her mentor to protect her. And she trusted her mentor, who was like a mother, to _care _for her. Finally, even after a month of sleeping, Sakura allowed herself the reprieve of not caring about anything in the darkness. Tsunade would care for her, and Sasuke could set himself on fire for all Sakura cared. She suddenly didn't care about anything.


	43. The Day She Was Sought After

**Illusionist813**: haha welcome back...And don't worry, everything will be alright soon! It's coming I promise!

**CookiecrumbleMilkSplash0331**: Welcome to the lovely world of reviewers. Uhm, here is the next chapter, and thank you for liking my story!

**Sasusakufan9573**: I agree, we should slap both of them on the back of the hand! haha...

**HikariZaichuYami**: I think you're right, but I think it's kinda weird that Sasuke is pmsing...hehe...Uhm, I changed the weight thing, thanks for pointing that out. I don't think they can shoot the lady, uhm, no guns...but i can think of many things that would be effective torture times! Stupid woman, thinking she's a medic and wanting to take the baby! SHE'S GONNA DIE! Oh wait, she did! Mwhahahahahhaha! And thanks for the message, that helped the inspiration!

**Lee Wolf 10**: Welcome to the reviewing land! I'm glad you like my story! And that it's something you like when it's not your usual cup of tea. That makes it so much better for me!

**Kaydreams**: I agree! The woman should have had more torturing! HOW DARE SHE! *grumbles and plots how to revive then torture, maim and kill woman again* Sasuke better be good!

**Blue Wallpaper**: I could see Tsuande running through the forest and knocking people over to get to Sakura. This chapter will explain while no one else went to talk to Sakura. And Kisame! Ohhh how he angered me! But it's okay now! And thanks for giving me the spell check. I don't have a beta, so I just do what I can.

**TheBLOfSH**: All of your Why's will be answered soon! Soon as in this chapter and the next!

**Minniemousemom**: Thanks, the last chapter, this one and the next chapter are my favorites! My babies so to speak...

**Mistyfire**: O_O well I think I just found Sakura's inner....I think a visit from Angel would be nice...for me though. (hahaha) Uhm, I think the pitchforks and textbooks would be good. Dancing ponies and homework could work too. FBI would work, for me again, but only if it's Booth from the show Bones. (Angel and Booth are played by the same actor)...Uhm, he broke Sakura yes, and he shall have to deal with it! You cried?!?! I didn't know I was that good a writer! haha

**Empty-spaces**: Thank you so much! Bipolar Sakura must be hard to deal with, so lets hope Sasuke lives. And you are correct, I do get a sadistic pleasure from making Sasuke suffer...hehe

**Tiger Priestess**: Poor Sakura! And yes, Sakura took a coma, forced as it was! And I lied! I'm Sorry! So this chapter was never supposed to be posted. It just randomly wrote itself and now I have to post it! Uhm...so this chapter is one I love too, but it's not the one everyone's been waiting for! I promise, the chapter after this one is the one you're waiting for!

**Alayneni**: I think that after this chapter you will be happy! But I've been wrong before, things will change eventually! Siding with Sasuke? First time for everything right?

**Ben's Wife**: Welcome to the review world...Or have you already reviewed and my mind just died on me? Uhm, here's what next! haha Enjoy!

**Moonlight Ookami**: Thank you! I think the last chapter, this chapter and the one after will be the best ever! Enjoy!

**To Everyone!:**I lied! I'm SORRY! So I know I said that this chapter was going to be the one everyone's waiting for...BUT! This one just randomly wrote itself, mocked my intelligence by needing to be posted before the one everyone is waiting for, and now here it is. This one is short I know, but again, Sasuke's side of things just had to be written and posted. *sigh* I THINK I did an okay job writing Sasuke...but I don't know...Uhm, ENJOY! And leave a Review! =)

-Lady-of-Laughter

**--**

Sasuke had never been big on feelings, never could say what he wanted to with ease. For most of his life his emotions had consisted of scorn, pride and hatred. He had hardly had time to feel anything at all besides hatred, it was amazing in and of itself that he had even felt scorn or pride at any time. But somehow, and not even he knew how it was possible, she had done it.

Carefully built walls had been slowly infiltrated; protected emotions had taken a tiny ray of sun and warmth and locked it away deep inside. Sakura had been, even as an annoying child who needed protection, the cheerful and bright definition of life, even in her inadequacy. To know _life _was to know Sakura, to have her near and to feel the warmth of her gaze. The dazzle of her shining green eyes while above her head a soft halo of pink set her skin aglow in the light had drawn much attention.

Over the years, as she grew and matured, Sakura had become a beautiful and vibrant symbol of life. And to Sasuke, who had been hidden away and trained in a world of complete darkness and hate, even the smallest ray of light seemed glaring. To him, the man who was practically the opposite of Sakura, he didn't think that he would ever be able to live for half a second should that light be extinguished.

Sasuke knew he was still labeled a traitor by some of the more angry older citizens of the village. And who could blame them, the older ones remembered him leaving, and they remembered hearing about everything he had ever done while being a missing-nin. Years of training and life in Sound had changed him, adding to the hate and scorn that was so prevalent in his life.

He was a symbol of darkness and death to the world just as Sakrua was the symbol of life and light. Sasuke had grown into a man in a place where he had to be strong or die, where he had to become the silent night just to be able to move from his room. Training and opened his eyes to harsh truths, not all mentors were going to make sure you didn't die in the process of training.

Yes, it was true that Orochimaru had never let him die no matter how taxing the training, but that was mostly Kabuto's duty. Make sure the Uchiha boy didn't die so that the body could be used for Orochimaru at the correct time. At times the whisperings of new Sound recruits could be heard talking about him. Things like that Sasuke had always recalled with a sadistic pleasure.

Empty onyx eyes could almost literally pierce a heart if a person merely stepped in his way while in the hallways. Should he activate his Sharingan and his eyes bleed with a crimson light, death was soon to visit the object of his displeasure. Raven black hair was the representation of his heart, black and unfeeling. His body, though making every girl swoon at the thought of just touching him, was a lethal weapon in and of itself. It was a simple fact in Sound, death by the hands of the Uchiha would be unpleasant.

Akatsuki had been much the same, only he had not lived in the shadows or underground. He had lived his dark world while walking in the sunshine of the world. But by that time the darkness had been inside, snuffing out any small hint of light. His heart had truly become black with hatred and unsatisfying revenge. The truth about his brother had nearly sent him over the brink and into insanity.

Only the renewed revenge of taking down Akatsuki had kept him in sane, but that had lasted only so long. After a few years the hatred had dimmed, but there had not been much to live for. Dismantling Sound had been his last objective before he had decided to wander the world, hopefully finding something to occupy his mind. The thought of returning to Konoha had drawn him in, he had wanted to go home, but he hadn't known if he would be able to manage it.

And then he had been captured, and the sight of Sakura, older and more mature, had nearly knocked from his head the sense that had made his strategizing effective. She had that effect on people. He knew that it was something of the same with Ino, both women walked into a room and every male would snap their heads in the direction of the women in complete attention.

Every head looked in his direction, but that was for the simple reason that he was dangerous. Even the densest civilian would eventually turn, tuck tail and flee if Sasuke so much as grunted in disapproval over something. And yet, over the years one ray of light had refused, in the most annoying way, to die out. Like its owner the light had continued to shine brightly in the most hidden recesses of the dark mind.

In his own world, back in the Uchiha complex, she had been there. To his dark mind even with its hatred, she had found some way to brighten his world, to shower just a sprinkle of hope. And that light had grown and expanded after he had married her, her light and life, even in her anger, had brought to his shrouded world the light that his heart had longed for.

And as Sasuke paced in a rhythmic walk forward, turn and walk back, while letting fury funnel through his viens, his mind drew only a dark blank. There was only one simple fact about Uchiha Sasuke that anyone who cared to look would see. Uchiha Sakura was hope, life and the very reason his heart beat on. That she was his world would have been clear to anyone who looked hard enough, anyone looking would have seen that without Sakura, Sasuke was nothing but a hollow shell.

The pacing continued, as it had all night, he couldn't sleep without her next to him. As crude as it sounded nothing would change it, without her in his bed, Sasuke couldn't sleep well or even very long. She was the anchor to the world that kept his mind from drowning in the darkness. She was his life's light. And the darkness was creeping back, seeking to suffocate him from living his life to the fullest yet again.

That she had left, knowing that she was pregnant, upset him enough without the knowledge that she was facing down three Akatsuki members. In his agonized waiting Sasuke was unaware of the many muscles jumping at the stress levels he was harboring. His mind couldn't hardly function enough to understand how she could have justified leaving, let alone conjure up how she would win in this battle against people he knew to be just about unbeatable.

His heart, growing cold and hard once again without the life that Sakura made it feel, was starting to tear. He hadn't known it was possible, yet his heart ached physically for no reason. To say that Sasuke was brooding in silent anxiety and anger was an understatement. Just a while ago Naruto had visited, but that had ended badly. Sasuke wasn't even sure what had transpired, but he remembered Naruto running from the house while Sasuke had released some of his pent up anger by tossing a chair out a window.

He hadn't told anyone yet that Sakura was pregnant; he couldn't bring himself to say it to anyone just yet. It was a secret, his secret with his wife. But Sasuke was waiting for the word; Sakura hadn't said anything via bells in some time. The fact that Kakashi had allowed twice the allotted time to pass without starting to worry angered him. Most claimed that she had simply fallen asleep without being able to send in a message.

They had allowed her another day, and then another, and yet another day. But after today, if Kakashi did nothing, Sasuke would go retrieve his wife from where ever she was. Whether he went alone or not, Sasuke was going to get his wife home safely. A knock at his door had Sasuke striding that way with a purposeful gait. Yanking the door open with more force than was truly necessary, Sasuke scowled.

The Jounin at the door visibly quaked, but at least it wasn't one of the Uchiha clan children as it had been yesterday. They hadn't been by lately, and Sasuke knew it was because of his mood. But he didn't care, Sasuke wanted his wife home, and he wanted her home _now_.

"Th-the Hokage w-wants to see y-you." After the man's stuttered message was out the Jounin was gone, obviously fleeing the wrath that Sasuke might have decided to take out on the terrified man. Lifting the pack by the door, that had been packed and waiting since the day Sakura left, Sasuke was gone. Immediately Sasuke was in the Hokage's office, mentally swearing to himself that if Kakashi stated that a mission was ready for Sasuke, one that did not involve him retrieving his wife, Sasuke wasn't sure if he would be allowed to live let alone live in the village after taking action.

"Here is the mission. You're the leader. With you are Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Mayumi, Kiba and Emiko. Added to that will be four medics, I'm taking no chances, I've waited too long as it is." Kakashi let Sasuke read the mission scroll, silently feeling intense guilt; he should have sent them long ago to get Sakura.

"I want Tsunade on the mission." Even though Kakashi knew that Sasuke could be demanding, he hadn't known that Sasuke would go that far. Sasuke didn't particularly care what anyone thought, he would have Tsunade as a medic on this mission, and there would be no arguing about it. Sure it was impertinent to demand anyone for a mission, let alone the former Hokage and current head doctor. But this was Sakura they were going after.

"Sasuke, I think the medics chosen will be fine, Tsuande chose them herself, and they are all capable." Irritation set in and the fathomless onyx eyes glinted with the dreaded lethal warning. Only a fool would have disregarded that look, and Kakashi, though perverted and never punctual, was not a fool. With a glance at Shizune, who stood off to the side, Kakashi glanced at the others assembled.

Naruto was cringing, Shiakamaru looked on with a lifted brow, Emiko and Mayumi stood tense, Kiba and Sai had involuntarily strayed a few inches towards their respective Haruno girl with distinct protective tendencies of movement while Hinata stood slightly behind Naruto with a look of worry in her pearly eyes. They had every reason to be tense; the aura of Sasuke chakra was nearly thick enough to choke those in the room.

"She's pregnant." Sasuke's voice sliced through the air, stern and uncompromising. A gasp from all four girls told him that he was understood. Kiba and Sai exchanged uneasy glances while Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. Shizune had simply spun on her heels and run, to Tsunade if Sasuke was allowed to guess. Kakashi's face, hidden as it was, showed shock, now he understood why Sasuke was so agitated. Sasuke would want the best medic on the journey, because Sakura's could be in a very bad position.

"Tsunade's pregnant? Is that even possible? And what does that have to do with us going to get Sakura?" And then there was Naruto. The dobe just had to go above and beyond the limitations of idiocy and beat out everyone to reach a new level. Different noises of disgust came from everyone in the room as Sasuke rounded on Naruto.

"Sakura. Sakura is pregnant, dobe." Sasuke's words were given dead pan, not that it did anything to Naruto, who merely went slack jawed. Then chaos broke out as Tsunade barged into the office, demanding to know the truth. During her tirade Sasuke was sure he had heard a few choice words and threats aimed at him. After a few moments of everyone trying to explain, Sasuke stopped the pandimonum with one spoken word.

"Stop." Sasuke had more command than any Hokage at that moment, every head turned to stare at him. With only a few short words Sasuke had demanded that they be at the main gate in twenty minutes, and that Tsunade had better be among those headed out. Tsunade glared, but she gave no objection, instead she turned and stalked out of the office in a fine fury.

From then on it was mind numbing prepetition and terse demands to know what, if anything, the Haruno girls could hear from Sakura. For a week they traveled, to the place where Kakashi had sent Sakura and then followed her trail to an old Sound base. Finding himself at a previous home Sasuke felt the familiar shutters of Sound training kicking back in. The worst thing in his mind at seeing the base was that his skin crawled with the singular thought that Sakura was in a Sound base.

Broken branches in the surrounding area told them a fight had occurred. With Kiba and Akamaru's help they had picked up Sakura's trail for a while. But after only a short while the faint scent had vanished. Time and anxiety was working against Sasuke as they traveled, the Haruno girls keeping up a steady stream of calls for Sakura to answer.

Finally, after waiting what seemed to be an eternity to Sasuke, the Haruno girls stopped from eating breakfast and snapped to attention. Both stood frozen facing the same direction with expressions of intense concentration. Silence blanketed the clearing as every person stilled all movement to listen for a sound they would never hear.

Instantly the two Haruno girls sprang into action, hastily grabbing their things and yelling for everyone to follow them. The flight of ninja into the tress was immediate and silent, as they went Sasuke gave an order that made everyone rebel inwardly, even as they outwardly nodded in understanding. They understood that it was important to keep their distance, just in case, but that didn't mean they were happy with it.

"If it's unsafe for her to be around people, _no one _is to approach her but me. The only one who should be near her other than myself is Tsuande. Understood?" Sasuke's demand was spoken with a deep warning tone; anyone going against his will would meet with instantaneous horror. Naruto went red with suppressed anger, but Tsunade was the only one to make a sound, and she merely snorted in anger as she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew very well that Tsunade would have had his head on a silver platter if she had the choice. But it was out of her hands, if Sakura was alive and pregnant, Sasuke would be needed. But that wouldn't stop her from glaring a hole into his back until her eyes fell out. Sasuke couldn't care less about that though; his mind was wholly and completely consumed with finding his wife and securing her to a safe position.

After a short time the Haruno girls halted, holding silent and still while listening. When they said that Sakura was no long communitacting with her bells, Sasuke had Kiba try to find any scent, thinking that it was possible that any passerby in this area would be in league with Kisame. Although it was very likely that no one in league with Kisame would live for more than half a millisecond should Sasuke get within ten miles of the person.

When Kiba said he could get nothing regarding a scent, Sasuke gave the order to continue on in the direction they had been going. Sasuke was a patient man, he was well known for his control and ability to wait things out. Hadn't he waited years to get revenge? Hadn't he waited and plan and been in control? Yes, he had, and yet Sasuke found himself slipping in the patience department.

As the days past in travel Sasuke fought to drown his rising irritation and frustration in cold calculating fury. As they traveled he became more quiet and stern, going so far as to revert back to Sound training and becoming aloof. He kept himself away from everyone, watching in silence and keeping everyone at arm's length. Blank stares were quickly returning to the number one look that was seen on Sasuke's face.

Naruto was the only one who had tried to speak to Sasuke, but had finally gone back to Hinata in discouragement given the fact that Sasuke hadn't so much as glanced his way during the time he had tried speaking to him. Not until they got another message from Sakura and could keep traveling did Sasuke show any sign of being remotely human. And the only sign of humanity in Sasuke was his unbending fury, which, unbeknownst to the others covered the anxiety he felt for his wife.

Days later, finally having found a trace of Sakura's chakra signature, the group ran swiftly towards where her signature was. The bells called constantly, but they received no answer. For a while Sasuke had almost thought his heart would stop when her signature started fleeing from his group which was traveling swiftly. But then her signature was coming back to them, and relief coursed through him. Not that anyone would ever know that he felt such things.

With his group behind him Sasuke landed in a clearing, the others close behind him. The medics, other than Tsunade, were dressed as regular ANBU to keep speculation away if anyone saw a large group of ninja traveling with three medics. It would be a dead giveaway that they were after someone of importance who could be wounded. The only difference was that their bags were full of medical supplies opposed to weapons and the like.

A Kunai was lodged in a tree by Kiba's head, but hardly anyone noticed. A green glow surrounded Sakura's body while pink tattoo lines on her body were exposed by her ragged and ripped clothes. Her eyes, the mesmerizing green eyes that could make Sasuke a slave to Sakura's will with one look, seemed to shine all the brighter as the whites of her eyes gave off a soft pink glow.

Sasuke noticed that everyone had taken off their masks, staring at the battle field around them, and also the deceased Kisame. At the sight of Kisame's lifeless body and his wife standing in realatively good health, Sasuke moved. A blur in the light and unseen in shadows or the darkness of night Sasuke moved with unheard of speed, but never like he had when running to stand only feet from his wife.

From nowhere she had a Shuriken in her hand while he noticed her labored breathing. She looked like a ghost, so pale and thin, yet Sasuke couldn't think of a time she had ever been more beautiful or alive to him. The sudden and consuming urge to hold her and never let go nearly made Sasuke break his stone mask and move to pick her up.

"You came for me?" Her words, whispered in awe, struck him like a mace to the face, effectively pulling him from his second of near crumbling in composure. Sasuke felt his restraints break, every last vestige of control that Sasuke had ever gained over the years shattered and left Sasuke feeling numb. His mind went blank while he felt an anger that he hadn't known possible bring ever last nerve ending to life.

Not even his hatred for his brother had ever been near this level of anger. She didn't think he would come for her? What would possibly convince her that he wouldn't care to see her safely home? Hadn't he been the one to object to these missions? Did she have any inkling as to the worry that had eaten away at him? He hadn't even known he was capable of worry anymore!

With a harsh glare Sasuke spoke without considering his words, not once had he spoken without knowing what he wanted to say or meaning what he said. And yet Sakura said four little words and the brilliant mind of the Uchiha prodigy went out the window for a little stroll along the river bank! How she infuriated and confused him! And nothing confused him, until Sakura!

"You carry my son; of course I came for you!" His words came out in a hiss while his mind immediately began a barrage of cursing at himself. Even his mind knew better than to have said such a thing, yet his mouth had just blurted it out before his rational mind could dispose of such an abusive lie. Even his body rebelled against the lie, turning the burning anger in his gut into a cold stone of horror.

He didn't mean it, but Sasuke couldn't fathom where that had even come from. And as he watched his wife grow still Sasuke knew a dread that did it's best to turn him into a statue of sudden loss and devastation, even if his face gave no indication of the turmoil in his mind. But everything inside of him went still with dread when Sakura changed, in the blink of an eye the Sakura he knew was gone.

Her eyes, still glowing faintly, lost the inner light of life. Her eyes turned to cold emeralds as she turned her now blank face away from him. The very light that had worked to make him the tiniest bit human vanished, the life that was Sakura fled like a blossom in a hurricane. Her body relaxed and Sasuke watched as she slightly sagged, just barely holding herself up as she spoke words that sent spikes of ice into his thawing heart.

"Then I'm afraid you've wasted your time. There was a lot of blood and pain, I've lost the baby. What was I thinking? As if you would actually come to get me, _simply_ because I am **me, **I should have known better. Sorry." Like someone had sent a Chidori into his heart Sasuke felt acute pain, for himself or his wife he didn't know. But the loss weighed heavily on him, and that was when he really started to search her body for injury.

She seemed fine physically, but that meant nothing in the emotional and mental departments of a person's being. And all Sasuke could think was that if this hurt him so much, how much would it be hurting her? Again the urge to sweep her into the protective circle of his arms almost overwhelmed him, but the bitterness on her face hurt him the most.

She looked old, older than anyone her age had the right to look. She looked old, haggard and bitter, and Sasuke was well aware that it was entirely his fault. If he wasn't so set on making sure she arrived home safely, and was taken care of the rest of her life, Sasuke might very well have finally suffered from a mental break down and taken his own life for penance. But Sakura would need him now more than ever, even if she didn't want him.

A crash was heard as Sasuke became aware of his surroundings. Tsunade was rushing for Sakura, the three medics with their party all rising from where she had shoved them all out of her way. And then Sasuke found that he was no longer the center of Sakura's world as her eyes shifted to her mentor and mother figure.

"Sakura! My child! Why didn't tell us you were pregnant before leaving? The battle could have waited!" It was then that Tsunade took over the situation as her apprentice fell limply into her waiting arms. Sasuke contained the jealousy with an iron clad will, using a super human effort to keep himself from ripping Sakura away from Tsunade and into his own arms.

"I've lost the baby. Tell Sasuke he has wasted his time coming for his child. He should have stayed in Konoha and looked for new bride candidates in case I don't make it." Her words, spoke with a heart's anguish, hit like a javelin in the gut and an axe to the heart. Sasuke could honestly say that he would never take anyone other than Sakura as his wife, even if she died, Sasuke would never find another woman who would live up to her standards.

But the moment Sakura drifted into unconsciousness Tsunades did something Sasuke didn't expect. Setting Sakura on the ground, Tsunade swiftly checked over her apprentice and barked harsh orders over her shoulder. The rest of the group was to stay here and take care of the bodies; Sasuke and Tsunade were going home with Sakura, **now.**

The chakra needed to teleport home, from this place, would be dangerous for most, impossible for many. That Tsuande and Sasuke had a reserve of chakra big enough to get them home, though very possibly drained of most of their chakra, was lucky. From what Tsunade said, Sakura needed medical help, and now, or she might not make it. The others got to disposing of the body, and the others that were starting to smell since they had been out for two days.

As Tsunade ordered, Sasuke nodded his consent, and both Sasuke and Tsunade performed the needed hand signs to get them home. Tsuande made sure to have Sakura securely held in her protective arms before teleporting away. Both popped into the hospital emergency area, Tsunade sagging from the drain of chakra. Beside her Sasuke stood in stone cold silence, not completely drained of chakra, but he knew he would be pushing his luck if he tried anything more than walking up a tree.

As soon as Tsuande was aware of her surroundings she began yelling like a banshee. Ever nurse in the hospital heard the orders for a bed and immediate help. Sasuke could do nothing but stand in silence and watch with a scowl as the nurses and doctors ran up to help. The yell of 'hurry and clear the room, she's got a collapsed lung!' nearly made Sasuke lose control and fling every medical personnel out of his way to get to his wife.

If she died, Sasuke couldn't be sure that the doctors and nurses who failed would live. The Uchiha children would do fine without him if he had to be put in prison or executed, but so help him; he had lived so long without her. He had _finally _gotten the thing he had wanted. Sakura had filled the gaping hole in his heart and life, like nothing else ever had since the massacre of his clan.

_**She was his life and the reason his heart beat! **_He was _literally_ nothing without her, an empty shell at best.


	44. The Day He Did Something Right

**Raichul**: I originally didn't even have that last chapter in the story...it just had to be written and had to be posted...Yes, Anger issues...VERY much! And I would say it's justified.

**HikariZaichiYami**: I'm stoked! 22 reviews! *squeals* Naruto Kills me sometimes! Tsuande! hahaha only Naruto could jump to that!

**Sonia**: Welcome to the wonderful world of reviews! You're just going to have to wait to see about everything...I think this chapter will cover most of it though. And I think Sasuke is the King of 'Wrong thing to say!' catergories of any relationships...lol

**Moonlight ookami**: I'm sorry!!! But the cliffies just....are there!

**Michi**: Here's the keeping up of the great work! haha

**KurenaiBara-Chan: **About the baby....You'll have to wait and see!...I'm glad I added in that last chapter too. And this chapter finally IS the chapter everyone (mostly I) has been waiting for.

**Weirdcrazyanimefreak**: Not at all, I enjoy the dispair too...It's weird I know...but that's how it is...haha.

**Sasusaku9573**: Emo ending? I don't DO emo anything! lol

**Kaydreams**: I figure, whether he has a speech or not...as soon as he sees her, and that she's safe, he'd probably forget it all...besides that, when the anger takes over at what she says he's gonna forget it anyways. The dolt! Ayame is the voice in her head...lol....Here's the next part.

**Empty-spaces**: See! Sasuke ISN'T a heartless person....just kinda....uhm.....Well, he's Sasuke...Poor thing needs an outline on what to say to fix it! I swear! But I have to say, If I was pregnant with my husband's child, and he said that to me...Whether in anger or not...I'd be devistated. And she just went through a battle two days after another battle after being drugged into sleep for a month after yet ANOTHER battle....And pregnant the whole time...I think she should be allowed to freak out, it's just sad that Sasuke said something stupid to make her freak out at HIM.

**Nice Girl 15**: Uhmm, here is the next part! You get to find out what happens now!

**Azreal-x**: Your comment LITERALLY made me laugh out loud. I mean really, I almost fell over I was laughing so hard. He's going to need the next hospital bed! hahahaha! You're killing me!

**Minniemousemom**: Yes, my babies! uhm, this one is my baby too...My biggest and most proud baby. And Thanks SO much, really. It helps to know that something great is actually outstanding and great.

**Jennarruda**: You almost cried? O_O Whoa....I didn't think it was that good!

**TheBLOfSH**: Yup...not good....collapsed lung...ugh!

**Mistryfire**: Uhm...I don't know how I learned to spell literally. I just read it alot? Lol, now you know how to spell it! I'll let you at Sasuke after Tsunade's had her turn...Then you can maul and maim as you wish...but AFTER this chapter...lol. And Yes, sometimes Sasuke can be...uhm...er...less than brilliant? He will learn...And so on. haha

**Alayneni: **I love Naruto....uhm, as much as you can love him before wanting to beat his brains out...haha...

**Tiger Priestess:** Yes! I love Dane Cook! A hundred hour nap...A thousand firemen! hahahahaha! Naruto...oh Naruto....what are we to do with him...This chapter should be good...I think you'll like it!

**Blue Wallpaper**: Thank you! I wasn't even all that aware of the cliff hangers...it's simply, 'where can I end this? What's a good place to end the chapter?'...That's about all I think about, and the end just...happens! You are correct! Sasuke needs to use his BRAIN. And I love the scene of Tsunade crashing through the forest, makes me laugh every time! And then Naruto, oohhh man! It's a good thing he has Hinata...good grief! I know JUST where this is going, SO, leave it to me and go ahead and check the spelling and grammer. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Ben's Wife**: We all should feel bad for him, but maybe he should take a few classes at some school....get some advice or something. Dolt, that's pretty much what he is...especially when he spouts off without thinking! Hopefully he doesn't mess up in this next chapter!

**To Everyone: **I'm SOOOO very sorry that it's VERY late! Really I am! Uhm, PLEASE enjoy this next chapter. This is my baby chapter, so I DO Hope everyone likes it! Uhm, well....Here it is! Sorry again!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

A week later Sakura woke to find herself in the hospital. Sasuke stood at the foot of her bed while Tsunade checked her pulse. As her eyes opened Tsunade gently hugged her, whispering that she was fine physically. Of course the state of her emotional and mental health was still to be determined; it was up to Sakura to work that out. Tsuande could do nothing medically to help in those areas.

Sakura distinctly remembered dreaming about her lost baby. She had four different dreams, and each one made Sakura want to tear out her heart and lock it away, there was no pain in the world like this, except one. The only time she had ever felt this beaten, alone and lost was when Sasuke had left her. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, she needed to flee, and so she let herself drift into the dark oblivion of sleep.

Reliving those dreams and bringing them back to her mind Sakura thought of her first dream. Sakura sat in the Uchiha living room on the couch, the clan children around her on the floor. Standing behind her, and looking down at the bundle in her arms with pride, was Sasuke. In her arms a beautiful baby boy of four months slept on, unaware of the general admiration going on over him. A very light, almost white with a dusting of pink, hair covered his tiny head. And although his eyes were shut, Sakura had known that his eyes were the same as his fathers.

As she stared down at her child, something made her lungs ache. The familiar presence of healing chakra had pervaded her body, removing the image of her child and sending her mind back into the dark. She had no idea what was happening to her, but the ache in her lungs had slowly gone away as some bright light shone against the back of her eyelids. The feeling of moving, as if she were on a boat, had something like a soft breeze flowing over her skin, the sound of shouting had met her ears as she drifted off. She recognized that Tsunade was shouting the most.

After some time floating in a dark abyss another dream took her dreaming mind to another place. Sakura found herself sitting in her bed, Sasuke beside her with an arm around her waist. An ache filled her heart, and steadily increased over the time of her dream. The baby in her arms, only about six months old, fussed over who knew what. Black unruly hair stuck up in random tuffs of on the top of her head as dark green eyes filled with unshed tears as Sakura smiled at her baby girl. Next to her the feel of Sasuke's torso shaking told her he was laughing.

Suddenly the baby disappeared and Sakura was alone with Sasuke, although from the cold look he gave her as he stood from the bed and walked away while muttering something angry under his breath, she knew he blamed her for the lost of their child. The sudden feeling of complete loss filled her as the region around her heart ached, she twitch as something made her hear stop. A blissful lack of emotions took away the pain for less than a second before a zap of some kind of energy made her heart jump and keep beating.

The third dream had been about a little raven haired boy with green eyes holding a small yellow flower up to her. The boy had been about four, and when he spoke, sounding just like Sasuke from their academy days, Sakura's heart had been shredded. She had tried to pick the boy up, to hold him and feel that he was real. Yet she had watched her hands pass through him as the vision gave a light laugh and slowly faded away.

As the boy faded away Sakura wanted to cry like she never had, which was saying something. As Sakura gasped out a sob the breath stuck. Suddenly Sakura was gasping for air, which did nothing at all to bring oxygen to her lungs. Again Sakura felt healing chakra invade her body, and just as it had last time, Sakura was able to breathe evenly again. But her son was gone and she could only use that breath to weep.

The second dream she had had was of a small girl. The little slip of a thing had been about two, and Sakura had felt like the center of her world as the child's onyx eyes never left the sight of her mother who stood next to the kitchen sink. A small wispy covering of pink hair covered her small head, the pink hair only a few shades lighter than Sakura's. The feel of the baby's eyes her body made Sakura turn to the child standing by her leg.

A tiny hand was fisted around the hem of Sakura's dress as a delighted laugh escaped the little girl's mouth. A loud click sounded in her ear followed by some kind of beeping. Turning to look out the window and saw a flash of lightning, a scared mewling at her knee made Sakura look down to see her daughter vanish. At that moment Sakura's shredded heart had seemed to stop in her chest before some zap of energy made it beat on. After that a feeling of intense loss make Sakura want to cry as she was left alone in the looming darkness.

Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, Sakura pulled herself out of her little world of dreams. As she stared up at Tsuande everything came back to her, and her heart broke all over again. Staring up with lifeless eyes and a blank face, feeling despair and agony receded as her body went numb and her mind blank. Why was Sasuke here? She was sure he had better things to do.

"I have to say you gave us all a few scares, first one of your lungs collapsed and then you had a heart attack. If that wasn't enough you went into respiratory arrest then cardiac arrest over the span of five days. It was like you were trying to die or something, you can't do this to us anymore! Your husband just about killed all hospital personnel every time the monitors beeped. No more, I can't handle this and neither can anyone else. You get better or I don't know what I'll do!" Sakura took the talking turned yelling from her mentor without so much as blinking.

Tsunade explained that she had teleported Sakura home and began immediate medical attention to Sakura. The others had taken care of the bodies before traveling home. From what Tsunade was saying Sakura had almost died a few times. And those things explained the weird feelings of energy zaps, a slight breeze, and so on. It also explained why her lungs and heart had hurt at different times, but Sakura shoved everything from her mind as Tsunade leaned to whisper in her ear.

"As much as I hate having you in this position, I must say I'm glad you're okay. And don't worry; you and your twins are stronger than you had thought. Your babies are just fine; they are completely healthy in every way. " After a second, when Tsunade pulled away from gently hugging her, Sakura blinked once then twice in surprise up at Tsunade's smile. What Tsunade said repeated in her mind, forcing Sakura to question her sanity and the possibility that she might be dreaming.

"My what?" her whispered voice cracked, it was rusty from not being used as of late and came out in only a rasping whisper. Something had to be wrong, she had lost her baby, and there was no way she had twins! Tsunade's smile stretched off her face as she looked back into Sakura's stunned face. Looking down at her body Sakura saw the mound of her stomach and knew that Tsunade was right.

She was larger than most pregnant woman at this point because she was carrying two babies. The fact that she was larger at all told her that she was still pregnant. A sob tore at Sakura's throat as she moved her hands to touch the place the Kunai had cut her when the woman had tried to take her babies. The stress finally hit and Sakura spilled everything that had happened. Tsunade held her as Sakura cried, not at all aware of Sasuke and how he stood with red eyes in complete stillness at the foot of her bed.

After some minutes, and having herself comforted, Sakura let herself relax. She was spent and ready to rest more. As Tsunade gently set Sakura back to rest she gave the due date and quietly walked out with only a glare at Sasuke. As soon as the door clicked shut Sasuke was at her side in a blink of the eye. Holding her hand and pressing it to his cheek, he looked at her with eyes that clearly spoke of worry.

He looked like a mess too, a very well groomed mess, _typical Uchiha_. He didn't look like he had slept much, if at all, and his face showed how tired he was not that it did anything to lessen his amazing looks. Of course, when he'd just lost his child before it was born what was he supposed to look like? And there it was, he was upset about his baby and had come to see if she truly had lost his child. Well, he'd be happy now! Not only did he have a child, he had two! She was going to kill him while he rejoiced.

Not able to look at him after what he had said Sakura stared at the ceiling. Focusing on her babies, Sakura noted the date and that she was now into her sixteenth week. Her babies would be practicing facial expressions like squinting and grimacing. Sakura felt the urge to grimace herself as Sasuke's large warm hand help her small one gently.

Sakura knew that the veins of the babies would be seen since they would have translucent skin; soon fat would plump the babies up and fill them out enough that the veins would not be seen. Their little hearts would beat around twenty-five quarts of blood a day, as well as the little eyes would be ready to open upon birth and see mommy's happy face. That is if Sakura could find any joy after her heart was so completely shattered. They would each be about three ounces and between four to five inches long.

A small fluttering made Sakura sigh, they were there and moving around. They were safe; she hadn't lost them as she had thought. The images of the children from her dreams came back, Sakura didn't know why, but even knowing that she hadn't lost her babies didn't stop the feeling of loss. She didn't know why her heart ached, but she still felt completely alone.

"Sakura." With a flinch Sakura turned her dull eyes on Sasuke, must he continue to torture her this way? Wanting to die and be done with it all, Sakura again felt the flutters in her stomach. She couldn't die, not yet, she still had to meet these little ones. Wondering whether Sasuke knew they were having twins, or if Tsunade had even spoken to him Sakura dismissed it.

Tsuande had _not _looked happy in the least with Sasuke. From her parting glare, Sakura was sure that if she was not pregnant and in need of Sasuke, Tsunade would just assassinate him on the spot. Clenching her teeth and telling herself not to rip his head off, Sakura looked back at Sasuke. He had that knack for doing things, things that made people want to kill him, but in a situation where killing him would not be at all a good idea.

"What I said was a defense. You're my wife, my life and the _only _woman or girl I have ever, or will ever, love. I know now that I have to show and tell you, and starting now I will. I loveyou Sakura, _You._And I will always come for you when you need me." Sasuke pressed his forehead to Sakura's while she stared at him; his little speech came out in a low growl.

"Don't lie Sasuke, if I wasn't pregnant you never would have come. Face it; I'm nothing but a broodmare! Had I lost the twins, you wouldn't have bothered to see that Tsunade brought me home at all!" Sakura didn't believe him for a minute in his confession and this was the best she could do. What did he want from her? Just about everything he had ever done went against what he said now.

While her voice was void of all emotions and her face showing a look of death, she saw his jaw drop. Guessing that the only reason he was shocked was because he didn't know it was twins, Sakura gave no indication of life. From the way he stared at her with slack jaw and angry furrow of the brow Sakura could _definitely _see his emotions. Yes, his caring, his so called **love **for _her_ was showing alright!

"Twins? No one told me it was twins!" His indignant exclamation only confirmed to her the belief that he didn't care. She told him he wouldn't come if she had lost the twins, and his only focus was 'they never told me it was twins.' If her case was not proven at that second in time, there would be nothing more concrete in the world. His jaw snapped shut as his eyes widened the slightest fraction in horror.

"That came out wrong. I do love you Sakura, with everything that I could possibly have left in me, I love you. **You **Sakura are my love, even if you had lost the twins I would still have come for you! I will _always _come for you." His hands cradled her face as if it were a jewel about to crumble. Funny how he thought of these things _after _he said something stupid; did he ever actually _think_ about what he said before he blurted it out? She had thought that was a Naruto thing.

He watched her face and knew that she didn't believe him. But even his next words and actions would have been ones for the record books of 'Will Never Happen.' Holding her face with incredible gentleness and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, Sasuke looked her in the eyes. His onyx eyes looked at her, and Sakura notice with surprise, the softening in them. He didn't look stern either, nor did he smirk. He was serious in every way, but in an unusually infinitely caring way. Was that even possible?

"There can always be more babies, but there will only _ever_ be _**one**_ Sakura." She couldn't even fathom where this gentleness had come from. Nor could she imagine where he had gotten those words. Did he even know how much she wanted to believe him? Did he know how much his words made her heart jump? Did he _know_ just how much those loving words combined with those loving actions made her want to weep for them to be real?

He looked at her with a searching gaze, waiting for something, _anything_. Fighting away the pain and promising never to let him hurt her like this again, Sakura didn't respond. Looking back at him with the dull eyes of a person who had lost everything, Sakura showed no sign of life. But at his next actions and his next words, Sakura could only think that he must have been truly upset with her indifference.

He displayed affection! As the door slid open to reveal Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi and a nurse, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. For a second Sakura felt like asking if anyone was seeing the sky falling. But she wasn't having a nightmare or looking at some clone of Sasuke. It really was him, and it was him kissing her like she was a cherished wife, a loved one that had nearly been lost. Which she had almost been, a few times in fact, she had almost been lost to him.

She reveled in his kiss. Infinitely tender and sweet, not at all demanding, he simply kissed her. Nothing of urgency like she would have suspected, nor was there any rush or deepening of the kiss. It was simple, his lips brushing hers like a soft breeze over tall grasses in a meadow. A thumb brushed very lightly over her cheekbone as he cradled her head in a firm but gentle and supporting hold.

As he always affected her, fire burned in her veins at the brush of lips on hers. The hands that held her, one now tunneling to wrap around her waist, sent lightning like energy into her body. He could always make her feel so strange, with just a look or a touch, and she melted under his attention. Perfect, she was nothing but a broodmare who became his puppet and a melting bowl of pudding at his touch.

"_You_,my perfect Sakura, are _**irreplaceable**_." His soft whisper, which did not hide the deep emotions of agony and loss, tore at the remaining defenses of her heart. She fought it, she couldn't be hurt again, she would kill herself if this happened again! But his kiss again sent her mind into a vortex of pounding blood and jumbled thoughts. Every wall she created to protect herself crumbled under his unusually gentle ministrations.

Naruto cheered, Tsunade seethed, Kakashi drew Shizune to himself while she smiled up and him, and the nurse blushed before she turned to go start the halls with the gossip of _The Uchiha Sasuke _showing affection to his wife. Blaming the hormones of pregnancy, the embarrassment of the viewers, and the stupid male Uchiha for the blush that rose to encase her whole body and the tears that fell, Sakura hesitantly kissed him back.

Lifting her hands ever so slowly, Sakura held his face. At her touch he pulled back, searching her eyes. Tsunade shooed everyone out of the door and shut them in the privacy of the room, and once they were gone Sakura was rewarded with a genuine smile of one Uchiha Sasuke. If the sky wasn't turning green and the grass blue, Sakura didn't know what was going on with the world.

"D-do you m-mean that?" Sakura could manage no more than a whisper as her insides twisted. She wanted to believe him, but the old fears where swamping her again in uncertainty. His eyes were serious, and she saw that he did mean what he said. Her shattered heart healed in that instant, even if her mind told her to be wary.

"Every word and I missed you." Her heart stopped and so did her breathing, until they jumped into overdrive at his renewed kiss. She had to be dreaming this, what alternate reality was she in? But his continued kisses kept her firmly anchored to the ground. She really didn't care _what _reality she was in, she was staying in this one as long as she could.

When Sasuke pulled away Sakura felt abandoned. Gasping for air and telling her heart that he _was _still there, Sakura fought the feeling of loss. But those feelings fled when the familiar feel of his hands gently shifted her over to her side. The bed given to her was one of the larger ones, usually for pregnant women who would be going into labor. It was wider, affording more room for the large stomach.

It was also a perk of being the head doctor's favorite apprentice, as well as being a prominent doctor herself. The needle in her arm pinched, making Sakura want to rip it out and be free. But as a doctor Sakura knew it would be a bad thing to do, for the moment she needed to allow the other doctors to do their jobs.

Facing the window and the little bird that sang just outside Sakura felt the bed being weighed down behind her before Sasuke's warm body settled against her now cold back. Calm descended on her as his arms found their way around her. She definitely liked this Sasuke, and for once she didn't bristle at his protectiveness. Yes, she could handle herself, but maybe she could let him pamper and protect her every once in a while.

Taking his hands Sakura moved them to rest on her stomach, with her hands resting on the tops of his Sakura leaned her head back. Settling her head to rest against his collar bone, Sakura felt Sasuke press a kiss to the top of her head before he rested his chin on the top of her head. With a contented sigh Sakura let the usual fatigue take her into dreamland, she had no reason to worry, Sasuke was there and she knew nothing would hurt her while he was near.

After another week of rest, and having Tsunade glare at her if she so much as shifted her feet too much, Sakura was allowed to go home. It was almost comical the scenes that transpired in her hospital room. Everything from Ino yelling at her for risking so much, to Naruto practically crushing her in a hug while babbling about her resting filled the room and halls. Even the Uchiha children came to visit, Sakura and Sasuke's team members in tow, questioning whether she was going to be okay.

But what Sakura liked the most was the fact that Sasuke was allowed to stay with her. He had to go home sometimes, to meet with his team and such. But for the most part, Sasuke stayed in her room while she rested. Every night he would settle on the bed beside her and wrap his arms around her protectively. He never said anything, and he never did anything more than look over his shoulder and glare at any passing nurse.

But Sakura was content with having him hold her close. The night before she had been released Sasuke had managed to send Sakura into a round of happy tears. He had pulled from his pocket an Uchiha necklace, and very gently secured it around her neck. Sakura had lifted it while silent tears ran down her checks. On the back was an engraving symbol of the word 'Heart.'

"It has belonged to the wives of every clan leader since the start of the clan. It belonged to my mother, and now it's yours." At his softly spoken words, with hints of pain when mentioning his mother, Sakura had broken down. She had wept, for his pain and loss as well as for the indescribable joy in her heart. He had to love her to entrust her with an heirloom so valuable and meaningful.

He explained that the necklace had the word heart because of what the woman it was given to was supposed to mean to the man. It was a symbol that the woman was the man's heart, she was the reason his heart beat. She was the man's world, and held the love that his heart had. Whether it was all the love he could possibly feel, or all he could give. Whoever the man gave the necklace to; he gave his heart and love to.

In the days to come, so full of activity, his actions and the necklace around her neck was never far from her mind. The next couple days were chaotic, and as she neared the end of her eighteenth week Sakura started preparing her team, like all the other sensei's, for the looming Chuunin exams.

Sakura had Yamato to help her, while Hinata had Kurenia. Three days after Sakura had been allowed to go home, Naruto had come bouncing into the house; literally. The thought that he hadn't changed at all since childhood made Sakura smile, he was so fun to be around at times.

Hinata was a month pregnant and Sakura could only laugh. Hinata had quietly followed Naruto into the house and received a hug from Sakura. While Hinata was in her first month, Sakura was in the middle of her fifth month. The twins would be able to hear the talking going on around them, their bones would be hardening, the nerves were be making complex connections.

Their senses would be developing, their eyesight, smell, taste, and hearing. Bigger already, the two would weigh around five to seven ounces, and would be around five in a half inches long. Somehow Sakura was sure Naruto would be fainting when Hinata was giving birth. And he was so excited about it; Sakura was almost afraid his extreme hyper activity would just overload his system and make him black out.

Now there was some entertainment for the night! Just the imagined picture of Naruto fainting, only to wake up and realize what he had before and then faint again was just hilarious to her. For Sasuke's part, he actually managed to get through the night _without _glaring at Naruto more than seventy-five, no seventy-six times.

Not that it mattered to Sakura, her onyx eyed raven haired husband hadn't cared who was there, he had kept an arm around her waist or shoulders at all times. Only once, when she had to go to the bathroom, did he let her go. And as soon as she came back and settled next to him, Sasuke had promptly wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. It was laughable really, Sasuke glaring with red eyes as he routinely scanned the house for any intruder.

Although if Sakura was perfectly honest she would have had to say that the highlight of that night was when Lee had stopped for a short visit. He had stopped to congratulate her, push flowers in her face, go on about youth and all that nonsense and then left at a dead run. She had thought protective Sasuke was funny before, this new over protective Sasuke was just downright hilarious.

He had come up behind Sakura at the door and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist before resting his head on top of hers. Lee had given his usual hello and received the usual nothing at all from Sasuke. But when he had asked to touch her stomach, well that had sent Sasuke over the edge. The glare Sasuke sent Lee would have instantly killed small children and animals, and made grown men soil themselves.

That Sasuke had grumbled a stream of threats after Lee's hasty departure made Sakura giggle. Not that it mattered; Sasuke was too busy glaring out the door, and in the process cleared the streets within a ten mile radius. Sakura stifled a full-fledged laugh and patted Sasuke's hand before moving out of his arms to pull him back to visiting with Naruto and Hinata.

At that point Sasuke surprised Sakura by pulling her to sit in his lap, cuddling her tiny frame to his chest, and glaring at the other couple. Hinata gave a quick 'I promise not to tell anyone you cuddle Sakura' because she was smart enough to realize what the glare signified. Naruto wasn't so smart at this particular moment in time. But then this was Naruto.

It had taken all of half a second for Sasuke to set Sakura to the side and hit Naruto over the head before returning and pulling Sakura back to her place. After that Naruto had given a promise not to tell anyone anything, however dazed he may have been. After their visiting was over Sasuke made sure Sakura was safely tucked in bed and held in his embrace.

Two racks of weapons we mounted on the walls on either side of the bed, easily accessible to both, and all weapons were in perfect order. Each weapon lethal and sharp, just waiting for use, even though both had bloodline limits that would keep them safe. She had nearly laughed when she saw them; Sasuke was going overboard in the protection department.

But Sakura reveled in it; at least he _cared _enough about the babies and _her_ to keep weapons ready. And she couldn't be sure, but Sakura thought he might have taken to sleeping with one eye open, Sharingan at the ready. Somehow that made her want to laugh, but she didn't. Instead Sakura would smile and cuddle closer to him, allowing him to hold her more closely.

For the first two weeks Sasuke was bordering on Mr. Sensitive with her. After two weeks he calmed down and settled back into his usual self. Although Sasuke didn't mind touching her, surprisingly he loved to cuddle her close when they were in bed. And Sakura just about melted into a puddle every morning and night when he said he loved her.

Unless either of them was on a mission, which wasn't often while she was pregnant, he told her he loved her every morning and every night. Making up for lost chances perhaps? But she didn't care, she was happy to have his love at last. She had waited so very long, both patiently and bitterly, suffering for the love she harbored for a traitor. But everything now melted away; the final attainment of his love melted all other trials from her mind and memory.


	45. The Day She Watched The Exams

**TheBLOfSH**: Yes, he's Sasuke, and I'm sure that the sparsely populated ten miles, will probably not have anyone in it for...quite some time.

**7thDwarf**: Welcome to Review World! A place where all your reviewing wants are catered to!...Okay no, not really...but welcome anyways and thanks for the review! =) And Yes, this story had required a great deal of research...but I enjoy it.

**Kaydreams**: Here is what happens next!! Uhm...it's mostly getting to know the kids on her team...sort of.

**Animeartist17**: THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank You! hehe...I did my best...it seems to be satisfactory. haha, Mr. Sensitive...makes me laugh every time I think of that being applied to Sasuke! Mwhahahaha!

**HikariZaichuYami**: NO! *uses mind powers to help Hikari back up to the land* "BAD! Bad Sasuke! What has Sakura told you? No more senseless violence! Stop throwing people off cliffs!" I remember that episode! haha good times! And your wrong about this chapter...but I hope you like it anyways!

**Sasusakufan9573**: Sasukeas overprotective...by all means...laugh away....I laugh like a nut job every time!

**Alayneni**: You will get more over protective Sasuke...that I promise! And actually, this chapter is about the children and teams! It should be funny....At least it's funny to me.

**Sonia**: Yes, WAY past due! And here is the next part!

**Danica**: NO! Don't cry! Here is another chapter!!! Ahhh! No tears! haha. Well, here's your request...next chapter....And this is random but I have a friend named Danica...lol.

**Azreal-x**: *hugs tiny Sasuke doll* We are all SO proud! Don't hate on Sakura! C'mon, like you would just believe someone saying that after betraying, deserting and comes back and wants to kill you just to stop thinking about you. I would not believe him either! I think she is allowed to be like that...I mean he DID just tell her he only came to take her home because she was pregnant with his son. And yes, it's always fun to laugh, Thanks for speaking the truth and making me laugh! haha! Yes, Naruto is probably going to kill himself from fainting so much, too many smacks to the head. ohhh Sasuke knocking him out! Although I doubt Sasuke will be allowed in the birthing room while HINATA is giving birth...Weird, but we all love the poor lost cause!

**Raichul**: Don't you just want to hug him and sob about how proud we are about him becoming a an overprotective little mr. sensitive with Sakura. YES! Twins! alive, well and soon to be kicking! haha...jokes! hahahahahaha...

**Mistyfire**: Took dang FOREVER for him to melt I know! *catches kunai behind Mistyfire and glares at Sasuke* "WHAT have we said!?! Better yet, WHAT has Sakura said?" *shakes head* "Sakura's not going to be haappyyy....just saying."

**Ben's Wife**: I'm glad that chapter made you smile...makes me smile every time I think about it! Sasuke will be better...I promise! Just wait and see! =)

**Tiger Priestess**: I KNOW!!!!!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!! I'm glad that was one of your favorite chapters...it is my favorite...well, I think the last chapter might be one of my favorites...I don't know...I love it! 1. The chakra shield protected the babies, and since they are so tiny the knife never reached them. 2. You can't really know how many are there until you can see them, or you get larger than normal and only suspect...plus she was out for a month and too busy to notice before. lol. Dane cook makes me laugh like a nut. I love his one about obeying the rules of the road, what you say when someone is coming into you lane while driving, the public bathrooms and how different races act when getting in a fight....makes me laugh SO hard.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I KNOW!!!!!!!!! HE SAID THE 'L' WORD A BUNCH OF TIMES AND YES, TWINS!!!! Hahahahahhahaaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

**Empty-spaces**: *sigh* took him FOREEVVVEEERRRR!!!! Geez! I loved the walls of weapons...and the whole thing about cuddling! haha, someone will die is they so much as hinted about it...fun times.

**Minniemousemom**: haha, pile of goo...well, that's how I felt too! haha.

**Blue Wallpaper**: YES! I WIN!!!! haha...I love the pointy weapons...and Lee, poor sad sap...I wish I had a gun to keep under my bed and a knife to keep under my pillow...make me feel better! And I don't have craziness like that to deal with...lol hope your room mate learned her lesson. YES! grammar and spelling was good! I can't promise about this chapter....ehhh....hahaha...I don't know how many times thierkids can survive...but they ARE the children of THE Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura and THE Uchiha Sasuke....that's gotta count for something right?

**To Everyone**: Hey! Sorry that this is getting out a little late! It's shorter than the last one...but it IS eight in a half pages long...So I got 18 reviews on this last chapter...THANKS GUYS! And I totally forgot to mention in the last one, 22!!!!! WOW, AND THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you guys!!!! Enjoy this next chapter!!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Only a few days later after visiting with Naruto and Hinata, Sakuraand her team met with Sasuke's for a sparring match. They excluded any special moves they wanted to save for the exams; they would simply be brushing up on physical sparring. Sakura was concerned about Isoko, she was better at healing and stratigizing than fighting. She was good yes, but she would have a harder time with the fighting part of the exams.

Sakura sat on a stump and watched her team spar with Sasuke's. Yamato and Sasuke stood at opposite ends of ends of the field watching and advising the spar matches. The day was warm, and Sakura found herself happy for it. She was fine without a sweater; it made her feel better to be able to touch her stomach without all that cloth between her hand and her stomach.

When the sparring was over, lunch was next. While Sakura's team flocked to her like ducklings to the mother, Sasuke's team stood by him and talked. She knew from the way they huddled together that they were talking about special moves and such. At Sasuke's nod of approval all three stood straighter and smiled at him, they only received a smirk but it was enough for them.

They had been able to decipher the different smirks, they knew when he was smug or proud. His smirk right now was proud, and that meant that they had made some accomplishment. After their little chat they went to lunch with Sakura and her team. Sasuke's three students loved Sakura, their teams had often sparred, and they had been taken to lunches which resulted in quickly come to love her.

Hisae especially took to Sakura, being the only girl on the team, loved having some other girls and a female influence around. Sakura knew what it was like, being the only girl on a team and overwhelmed with males. Not to mention Kanae who was the only Uchiha born female and surrounded by clan boys but no clan girls.

When the exam day rolled around Sakura stood in silence. Tense but confident, Sakurawaited for her team to make their appearance. She had gifts for them; as soon as they arrived she would give them their things. At that moment a commotion started up at the door. Moving that way Sakura saw her team with Sasuke's, both groups facing three teams from Sand.

Sakura walked up to the silent interchange of a hidden dispute, at the sight of Sasuke's team glaring at the second Sand Team, Sakura looked at the other Sand team. The third team simply stood looking between the Sand team and Sasuke's team in confusion. Kankuro and two other Sand ninja teachers stood by and watched with amused smirks. As Sakura neared, Kankuro gaveher a hug with a smile, and the other two ninja gave her nods of recognition.

At her appearance Kankuro's team abandoned their tasks of sharpening weapons, and flocked to hug her waist. Smiling at the children Sakura studied the other Sand teams. The one glaring at Sasuke's team, or at least the boy that seemed to be in charge glared at Fusao, had her attention. Studying them Sakura held back a smile and narrowed her eyes. So that was the way the wind blew?

From the way Fusao held Kanae behind his back and glared at the other boy, Sakura knew that there was some male dominating going on. As she glanced at the others standing there, Sakura saw Yukoto doing the same with Isoko, and Sasuke's Tomo holding Hisae behind him too. Kankuro's team seemed almost oblivious to the situation while the other Sand students in the team with the glaring boy simply stood in tense silence and waited.

Sasuke walked up at that moment and surveyed the teams with a smirk. The other two sensei ninja stared at him, Kankuro simply nodded to him; he didn't really fear Sasuke after the reports of his cooperation. The other team leaders took hasty steps back and the only female of the Sand leaders moved to stand closer to Kankuro. From the way the woman looked at Kankuro she was smitten, and it was apparent that she wanted him to act towards her like Fusao was acting with Kanae.

Kankuro seemed unaware of the woman's feelings and simply smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. He congratulated them, since news of Sakura's pregnancy had reached the many friends in Sand. After almost losing her and the babies, Sasuke had seemed to lose some of his coldness in public towards Sakura. He was just as cold and unemotional to everyone else, except the Uchiha children maybe, but he was less cold to her.

He wasn't Mr. Sensitive by any means, even with Sakura, but he suddenly had no qualms with touching her in public. He seemed almost to _have_ to touch her sometimes, to make sure she was there. Often he would rest his hand on her back or shoulder, and could almost always be seen touching her stomach fleetingly, on good days he even let her hold his hand while shopping.

Now he pulled her in front of him, letting her lean and rest her back into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach and resting his chin on her head. This position had become his favorite, although he rarely ever displayed this much affection in public.

Kankuro grinned at her like a boy as he watched Sakura lean back and rest, and she was sure that Sasuke was doing this for the other male and Kankuro's benefit, claiming her as it were. Sakura didn't mind it so much, she'd been named hottest woman in Konoha, _again_. And she found Sasuke's reaction comical, he didn't like the men of the village pointing and looking at her.

"Children, it's time to get ready, let's go." At her words her team flocked to her, not at all concerned to be treated the way many would condemn as childishly. But they truly didn't mind, she might order them about and call them children, but she did it with kind gentleness and a motherly love for them. And now that her condition was widely known, they treated her like the princess she was, and could be very protective of their leader.

Following her, almost looking like they were shepherding her away instead of her leading them off, Kanae gave a happy little spin and waved with a smile at Fusao before nimbly dancing after her team. Sakura had found that Kanae, as graceful and fluid in movement as any dancer could wish to be, loved to dance and spin and flit around.

Sakura was teaching her some dances and Kanae caught on to any dance like a duck to water. Even when she walked, if not on a mission, training or reporting, she looked like a dancer. Nimble and quick she tripped around like a little dancing nymph. Her hair was long now, straight and raven black to her hips, her onyx eyes sparkled while her joyful laugh filled the air and her body became alive with sprite like movement.

Once inside a private room Sakura brought out three boxes and handed one to each of her students. Opening their gifts with glee her students found matching necklaces. Yukoto's was a thick silver chain with a two inch long, dark green Sakura blossom. On the blossom was the three names of the students, Sakura was represented by the blossom itself.

Isoko got the Sakura blossom in light purple, with the three names and the thick silver chain. Kanae's necklace was red, the three names and thick silver chain in place and present. Sakura didn't have one, but she didn't need one. She had different items in her house to reminder her of them. Pictures as well were taken and shared, her teams picture sat next to the two pictures of Team Seven.

"Okay, I want you guys to listen to me. These necklaces, like the pictures, represent the team. Each name represents the friendships and people that you work with, protect and love. The blossom represents me, I brought you together as a team, and I want you to remember everything I taught you. Use what I taught you today, take care of each other, and whenever you feel or see the necklaces, remember what you fight for." Sakura sat in front of them while speaking, looking them in the eyes.

Each student nodded while putting on their necklaces. Everyone smiled and hugged her as the call for the teams to assemble was called. What followed, for Sakura, was a very anxious wait. She paced, sat down to talk, stood up again, paced some more and worried. The other team leaders did everything from sit and talk, to fall asleep in their seats. Namely Shikamaru and the other male team leader from Sand.

Rubbing her stomach in an absentminded gesture, anxious for her students, Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't imagine that someday the twins she carried would be here, taking exams and becoming strong ninjas. It was week nineteen, and the babies were bulking up, the kidneys were functioning. Now they weighed about eight in a half ounces and were around six inches long.

As much as she had to worry about, heartburn was now coming after her with a vengeance. Tsunade came in to talk to everyone; she would be there in the case of an emergency injury. Sakura could have done it, but Tsunade was intent on keeping her from pushing herself during her pregnancy. Once Tsunade gave her something for the heartburn, Sakura tried to calm herself and look at the fellow Ninjas.

Kankuro sat scanning around the room, unaware of the way the Sand woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Locking away a smile, Kankuro saw her looking at him and came to sit beside her. The woman from Sand looked crestfallen, but she turned to talk with Hinata who had seen the woman's face and was doing her best to cheer her up in typical caring Hinata fashion.

"So Kankuro, how are you?" Sakura let Hinata work her gentle charm on the woman, as she worked to see if Kankuro felt the same about the Sand woman. He shrugged at her, only stating that he was anxious for his team. Understanding that feeling Sakura patted his shoulder, the only thing they could do now was wait. Which of course was not something any of them particularly like to do.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura leaned to bump Kankuro with her shoulder. "So, how are you doing in the lady department?" She smiled as his cheeks went red, but waited for him to speak instead of going all girly on him. But he only stated that, although he wanted a relationship and family and was starting to feel lonely, he hadn't had time to look around.

When Sakura opened her mouth to reply, he waylaid her answer by looking at her and mumbling that no one was interested, he just wasn't appealing. At that Sakura laughed, he looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. Thinking that he was just too oblivious for his own good, Sakura motioned with her eyes over to the Sand woman.

"It's not as bad as you think Kankuro; the woman of one of the other teams seems to like you. In fact, from what I've seen, she's rather smitten with you. I think she might like you very much, all you need to do is look for it, because it's there." Sakura spoke her mind as she usually did, with confidence and complete happiness.

"Who? Naoko?" He looked stunned as he glanced in the woman's direction. At Sakura's chuckle he looked back at her in confusion. "Really?" He sounded almost like a lost child to Sakura, and she couldn't help but pat his shoulder again. The poor guy needed a little push, and Sakurawas going to give it to him. Besides, the woman with her pretty brown eyes and tawny hair was beautiful.

"Yes, really, I'm very sure. Why don't you talk to her? You say you're always busy, but right now we have nothing to do but wait. Besides, it might help pass the time and you won't feel so anxious for your team. Go on, talk to her." After she had given her two cents, Sakura gently pushed Kankuro towards Naoko.

When he started over to Naoko, Hinata stood and hugged the woman before walking off to talk to Kiba who couldn't seem to sit still for half a second. When Kankuro sat next to Naoko, actually _talking _to the woman, Sakura saw her face fill with awe. She liked Kankurovery much, and it seemed she thought it was amazing that he would even give her half a thought let alone try to talk to her.

Ino sat beside Sakura, and leaning over whispered that she had seen what had just happened. Not having been able to see Ino as of late, Sakura happily talked with her for the rest of their waiting time. Sasuke was talking strategy with Neji and Skikamaru was sleeping, which left Sakura and Ino completely free to talk and catch up.

After long hours of waiting in worry, the teams had all assembled. Not all had made it through, but there were a good many that had. And because of the many that had, Sakurafound herself standing above the fighting arena of the second part of the exam. Anko was there, still an examiner, and Sakura watched a repeat of her Chuunin Exams.

Sakura wanted to blame the twins for the fluttering in her stomach, but she knew otherwise. Only the twisting of worry in her gut caused the anxious fluttering of her hands as the students stood in their team lines. All teams from Sand and all the teams with Uchiha children had made it to this point.

Six of the other teams hadn't made it through the first test. With so many teams it was impossible to let them all proceed; it was agony waiting for who would actually make it to Chuunin. Wringing her hands in worry as names were called out, Sakura fought away the feelings trying to overwhelm her. It wouldn't do to faint in front of everyone, plus Sasuke would probably kill everyone in the room just because he felt like it.

Sasuke stood next to her, arms folded and face painted with the usual smirk as he looked at his team and clan children with pride. He was confident that they would all pass, they were Uchiha's after all right? Rubbing her stomach out of habit, and for reassurance, Sakura shifted from foot to foot. The tension was knotting her shoulder muscles and bringing a headache on.

Sakura knew from the way that Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes that he knew something was up. But she had never thought that he would step behind her and slowly massage her shoulders. With a sigh Sakura felt the headache slowly recede as the muscles eased under Sasuke's touch. He could always make her feel so calm when he wanted to.

Kanae's name was called against one of the Sand children, Fusao against the boy he'd already had a glaring contest against, Isoko was against a boy from Kiba's team, Yukoto against the only boy from Shino's team, and from there Sakura couldn't listen anymore. The children were facing strong opponents, especially Kanae and Fusao, and she hadn't even heard the names called before Kanae.

When the final list was given, and all the students returned to the observation deck, Sakura stood in tense waiting. After a few fights, Sakura's first real test faced her. Kanae was first out of her students, and Sakura was about to expire from the sudden rush of adrenaline and fierce need to protect. Gripping the railing, but stopping before breaking it all together, Sakura leaned to watch the fight below her.

Kanae stood alone facing the boy from Sand. The boy was in the third team from Sand, his teacher was the other man from Sand, and Sakura was relieved that no one on her team would be facing anyone from Kankuro's team. The fight began with Anko being her usual loud and energetic self, and yelling when to start.

Kanaewaited for the first attack in a defensiveve pose, her eyes turning red as she activated the Sharingan. The boy, who had pulled out a Kunai while preparing to attack, took a step back when he saw the red eyes. The reputation of the Uchihaclan proceeded them, their ability and talent drove fear into many people, and even though Kanae was a girl, she was still an Uchiha and worthy of being feared and considered.

But after half a minute of hesitating, the boy attacked, with surprising skill the boy flew at Kanae, and Sakura felt her stomach drop to her feet. Sakura had trained Kanae well, and as Kanae's fluid dance-like movements took her away from the attack, Kanae's dodge was accompanied by her quick throw of three Kunai.

As much as Sakura would have loved for the Kunai to hit and have the match over, too much training wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. When two of the Kunai embedded themselves in the wall, Sakura watched as the third ripped a whole in the shirt of the Sand boy. The boy growled, but as he turned to find Kanae, she was gone.

Sakura had spent time with each of her students, giving specific instructions and helping them to come up with attacks that were special to them. With Kanae it hadn't been all that hard. Everything she did was like a dance, even as she fought, and from that many of her special moves were invented and named. Sakura was quiet proud of her students, they had all worked hard on making unique attacks.

Kanae fell from the sky performing her Spiders Dance. As Kanae flew from the sky she released ten Kunai, all soaring from where she held them near her stomach to fall outwards. As if a lily were opening in the sunlight, Kanae's ten Kunai pierced the ground around the boy from Sand, pulling with them the intricate web of metal thread. Like a spiders web, each Kunai handle ring was attached to many different metal threads that intertwined and criss-crossed to the other Kunai.

As the net held the boy down, Kanae landed, only a few feet from where the trapped boy started to rip open the net with some kind of wind enhanced Kunai. As the boy got free and jumped to his feet, throwing three Shuriken at Kanae while jumping away, Sakura sucked in a sharp breath. It worried her that the boy could use the wind element, thankfully Kanae was gone, dodging from her spot to land far enough away for the boy to have to pivot to see her.

While the boy spun to see her, Kanae had already started on her next attack. With Senbon's flying, Kanae set her Dance of Needles at the boy. A cluster of Senbon with one Kunai in the middle flew at the boy in a tight bunch, until Kanae gave a tug on an invisible metal thread. When she yanked the thread, the Senbon unraveled from their tight circle and they were hanging free.

The Kunai flew straight and strong while, through each Senbon had a small whole allowing the metal thread to be strung through, followed with a musical clinking. Pulling her arm across her body, with the hand holding the thread, Kanae had a diagonal line of Senbon heading at the boy ready to wrap around him with only an expert flick of the wrist.

This was an attack best used when the opponent was unaware, but as the boy jumped to get away, Kanae's triumphant smile matched Sakura's. He had taken the bait of the distraction and moved right into the palm of Kanae's hand. When the Kunai lodged itself in the boy's calf, Kanae used a few hand signs to produce her Katon: Gaukakyu no Jutsu. With her ball of fire Kanae was effectively blocked from view as the boy from Sand had to protect himself, and in the process leave the Kuani in his leg.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, Kanae was able to hide herself behind the smoke as she moved. Once she was in position Sakura watched in horror as the boy from Sand used his own attack to defend himself. Unable to look Sakura gasped in a breath and hid her face. Smacking her hands over her face, Sakura slowly divided her fingers to peek at the arena. So much for not being able to watch!

The boy from Sand was strong, he was using a technique that was much weaker but very much like Baki's Kaze no Yaibu. The much weaker version of Baki's Blade of Wind, which had killed Hayate Gekko years ago, spun through the air in a deadly wave toward Kanae. At that sight Sakura's hands covered her mouth, stifling the yell that wanted to be let free.

And although Sakura's heart nearly stopped at the sight, Kanae kept a cool head. Sakura could hardly believe that Kanae was smirking, which made her think of Sasuke at that age. All the Uchiha clan members could be arrogant in their abilities; Sakura attributed that to the fact that their abilities with the Sharingan _were_superior to many things. This was so not helping Sasuke's ego either, he had the same smirk as Kanae did.

Of course Sakura knew that her Bloodline Limit would blow them all out of the water, but who was bragging? She had been just fine without the Bloodline Limit; she had no need to brag. Besides, it wouldn't do her any good to anger everyone, just because she was better didn't mean she had the Uchiha complex. She really didn't feel the need to be superior to everyone.

Kanae's final 'special' attack was soon to be set free. Kanae had thrown something again when everyone was watching the boy start his wind Jutsu, this time it seemed that only three Kunaiflew to land on either side and above the boy. The boy smirked, thinking he now had the upper hand. But Sakura knew that each Kunai had a metal string attached that Kanae held tightly. And with that the most prized attack of Kanae was loosened.

Kotan: Ryūka no Jutsu was now modified into Kanae's own attack, which hit the wind and forced it back as the boy sent his attack after Kanae. Instead of just the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Kanae sent her Dancing Dragons into the fray. The first burst of fire blew the wind attack away, then the other three fire dragons of the attack followed.

Each ran along the metal threads, the one that defused the wind had been along the string attached to the Kunai in the boy's leg. Now the three other strings, attached to the Kunai around the boy, had dragons of fire spinning in an inferno towards the trapped boy. With hands rising to protect his face, the boy forfeited.

Using the thread Kanae yanked away the Kunai, and in that way averted the attack on the boy. While Anko announced that Uchiha Kanae had won the match, Sakura watched the boy peek from under his arms. When he saw that nothing was going to burn him he looked to his team leader with slight shame. Sakura also looked to his leader, she saw him frowning at Kanae, but took the time to nod his reassurance to his student.

When Kanae jumped into Sakura, she was met with words of pride and excitement from her team and her leader. Hugging Kanae tightly to her body, Sakura let out a sigh, one down, and two to go. When Kanae was set down she turned to Fusaoand gave him a smug smile while he stood against a wall with folded arms looking bored. If this kid wasn't a replica of Sasuke, Sakura didn't think there ever would be one.

"I told you metal threads were great weapons!" That Kanae had proven her choice to be a great weapon only made her more proud. Fusao merely lifted an eyebrow at her, which did nothing to diminish her triumph and excitement. She was a Chuunin! With a little bounce and whimsical spin Kanae began to settle down and watch the other matches.


	46. The Day He Spoke Up

**Pockybandits89**: Yeah, she did win kind of easily, but I just couldn't think of anything...it had to be easy otherwise it would have been a terrible fight scene. lol. I sent you a message to explain about Fusao and Kanae. But to be sure I'll explain it again. Fusao and Kanae are not related. Fusao has one sibling, a brother. Kanae's brothers are the second oldest of the clan kids and Tatsu. They are not related other than being from the same clan, and they care for each other as more than just friends or kids from the same clan. Although Fusao hides it pretty well. hope that helps.

**.Angel**: Welcome to the review world! You too Gaara and Sasori...*nervous laugh* I think? Yes, I can write I guess...this story kinda got longer than it was meant to be...lol...*glances at naruto* Uhm...about that name calling business...*looks at Sakura*...I think . might actually kill you...just saying...*shrugs*

**Sonia**: No, I'm not writing everyone's fights...You'll see Sakura's team and Fusao...not much else of the fight...except for the unexpected fight...but you'll have to wait and see. Don't worry about skipping it, I write it and try not to go back to it. haha, I usually get stuck in writing the story when I get to the fight scenes. Only the ones of Sakura fighting get me in the mood to write, with everyone else it's just an 'ehh' feeling.

**Alayneni**: Yes! You guessed right! =)

**Raichul**: I loved matching Kankuro with a girl...makes me smile.

**Empty-spaces**: I thought the holding hands at the store was cute, yet totally awkward from Sasuke...I don't know. lol...yeah, a boyfriend like Sasuke...erm...well, maybe without the moodiness? And no, the fights are not supposed to be as good as Sakura's. She IS Sakura, and they are only genin...well, some are now chuunin, but you get what I'm saying.

**Tiger Priestess**: I'm telling you! Fusao is another Sasuke...that's all there is to it! lol...And Kanae is kinda like Sakura, but different. I think she'd be good for Fusao. I'm sure Fusao was impressed, but shoot! So like Sasuke! lol....Dane Cook is the HUZZAH!!! hahahaha...so funny.

**Moonlight ookami**: haha, Thanks so much.

**Mistyfire**: Don't worry, babies are on their way! and so true! "Get away from Sakura or you die -Sasuke."...yeah, I can see that. lol

**Kissn'envy**: Girls are pretty dang awesome! Of course the male dominance is funny, but we all know who would have won in that fight right? I mean really! But I think we can do without the guys becoming dogs to mark territory...eewww....But then Sakura WOULD be able to control him I think...but ohhh! That look in his eyes when someone threatens or wants her...yikes, no good.

**Azreal-x**: You said it!

**Jennarruda**: I KNOW! I was completely nervous when writing it! I could feel the twisting stomach of nerves! Thanks for all the awesomeness!

**Blue Wallpaper: **Class schedule's suck I know! The fight is the second test, the first is out in the field...Uhm...I'm pretty sure they go from Genin to Chuunin in the exams right? I'm not sure, I looked it up but as far as I can see they go from Genin (which they are now) to chuunin...right? I don't know! I enjoyed creating the new attacks...each attack for all of her team have their own attacks with unique names and patterns...took dang forever to name them and figure out how the attacks go! But totally worth it! Kanae is definitely making her own style, with Sakura's help. I've never read Death Note...but I wanted Kanae to be a very graceful and flexible girl, like a dancer, and that would help in her fighting. She would be graceful but deadly, a joy and perhaps a horror to watch. A joy to her friends and a horror to the enemy. She's going to be a strong Uchiha and will make every battle a dance of sorts. Yay for spelling and grammar! Uhm, I've no idea how this chapter is going to do though...eehhh....And actually that chapter wasn't really a baby of mine, except with the parts of Kanae and Fusao. Yes, you can give it a cookie...lol

**Kitachiuchiha9573**: uhm...lets see she's coming up on five months along I think? In chapter 47 we meet the kids. =)

**Ben's Wife**: Nice Sasuke is better than pissed off Sasuke. It must be weird in public to see that, but its nice anyways that he's being a good hubby...lol

**To Everyone**: Sorry this one is so short, and kinda long in coming. But rest assured, the next one is longer. AND we are almost done! I think by chapter 50 we will be done! Uhm, lets see, there was a bit of confusion with Fusao and Kanae, so I'll make sure it's clear. They are not related, only form the same clan. And they care for each other as more than friends, although Fusao hides it and Kanae fears rejection. So there you go. Also! Meeting the two newest Uchiha clan babies is coming up! I'm so excited! I hope you guys are!!!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

One of Hinata's students went against a girl from Shino's group. Then a boy from Ino's group went against a boy from Lee's group. After a few more matches, with Sakura's mind going a thousand miles an hour, Isoko was called to the arena floor. With her heart in her throat Sakura gave her student a smile. Like Kanae, each of her students was well trained and strong.

Isoko was more of the healer in their group, so she mostly dodged and strategized. But she knew how to use her weapons, and had made the Jouhyou her favorite. She was good with that weapon, and Gaara's wife Matsuri had given her a few tips that had proven to be useful. Mostly Isoko dodged and used her Jouhyou while keeping her team healthy and healed.

Isoko's Jouhyou was special, made of a multitude of braided metal threads. In different places along the braids there were multiple Kunai braided into the rope-like metal threads of the top foot, falling in chaotic rows under the javelin like top. It looked like an incredibly long flower; a long stem that reached the top foot which resembled a Lupines flower in the way the Kunai's hung.

She could strike with metal piece on the end of her metal rope, to pierce as she fought or she could make it more difficult. By holding or tugging on separate threads Isoko could make the Kunai bunch up together and resemble an Anthalie. Or yet another thread and the Kunai would spread out over four feet of the metal rope and resemble a Lily of the Valley flower stalk.

Her Anthalie Strike was very effective when being attacked by a group, while being surrounded Isoko could wield her metal rope without fear of hurting herself in the process of precisely swinging her weapon. With the end of the Anthalie looking bunch of Kunai, Isoko could use it like a mace against any opponent. And her usual use of her Lupines Twist had a very lovely way of keeping enemies jumping and dodging, used mostly to give Kanae or Yukoto a chance to recover, or to buy her time for whatever else she had planned.

When the Kunai's were spaced out Isoko could use her Lily Valley Bind. Once the rope was around them, the clusters of Kunai would be piercing them in different places. With many deep wounds the opponent wouldn't just bleed, they would have to deal with multiple pained places, some that could be vital. A cluster of Kuani to the back of the knee, the neck or sides could leave someone in some serious pain as well as possibly disabling them.

Sakura found that she was correct about this day; it was going to be a long and stressful process. Not sure if her own Chuunin exam or watching her students exam was harder, Sakura figited with her fingers. Isoko was a great fighter, but the boy from Kiba's team was better.

Although the fight lasted much longer that Kanae's, Isoko lost. Although she did manage to get a few good hits on the boy, Isoko needed more training in combat; she had spending too much time studying the medical books, Sakura would see that she got that training very soon.

Even as Isoko came to stand beside Sakura, her face set in devastation, shame and frustration. Sakura gave Isoko a reassuring pat and hugged her with a whisper of encouragement. Isoko wouldn't be the only one who didn't make it to Chuunin today, but since the exams were held twice a year, they would have another chance in a little while.

Yukoto went after another two battles, both were Sasuke's students, Fusao hadn't gone yet, he would go after Yukoto. Yukoto was against Shino's boy, and Sakura knew Shino was a great teacher. This wasn't going to be easy. When the battle started Sakura felt a sinking feeling, it was looking grim. Sakura somehow knew that Yukoto was going to lose.

The boy Yukoto was against was from Shino's clan. And with Yukoto being more specialized with weapons, it wasn't an easy thing to rid himself of the multitude of tiny bugs after him. After fourty minutes of fighting, Yukoto was out of weapons and unable to ward off the bugs swarming him. Finally Yukoto raised his arm in defeat and returning to his team mates sides with a dejected look.

Like Isoko, Yukoto got a hug and some reassurance from Sakura. To Isoko and Yukoto the fact that they were not the only ones to not make Chuunin on the team helped. Added to that was the simple fact that even though Kanae had made it, she would never have even thought to gloat or rub it in the faces of her team mates. It wasn't in her nature; instead she helped bolster them by hugging each one and promising to help in any way she could.

Then Fusao was up and Sakura looked to Sasuke. He stood with arms crossed beside her, face void of emotion and worry. Sakura knew from his eyes that he wasn't worried, he was very confident in his student; she on the other hand was boiling with worry for the both of them. But of course, Fusao was just like Sasuke, and he stood with a smug smirk facing the boy from Sand.

The boy from sand pulled something off his back and Sakura felt her heart in her throat. The puppet looked like a short man, if you could call it that. The tiny figure had six arms and four legs; its too small head was smooth and bare of hair. Sakura shuddered, she knew that it probably had poisoned weapons somewhere, and that didn't bode well.

The battle started and Sakura watched anxiously as the puppet attacked Fusao. As much as Sakura and everyone else had anticipated a long battle, they were wrong. Although the shortness of fight was surprising to everyone, except Sasuke, Sakura found herself rolling her eyes. Sasuke had taught Fusao how to become fast, and now Fusao was running with a speed that took most ninja years to achieve.

Dodging with ease the senbon chasing after him, Fusao pulled out a Katana from his back and landed with the sword in front of him. Holding his weapon with both hands, glaring with the signature Uchiha smirk, Sakura frowned. Had someone cloned Sasuke? Honestly who had made a duplicate of Sasuke? Somehow Fusao was able to deflect all the weapons thrown at him, and then the fight was over with just a burst of speed.

Running with a speed that, although did not match Sasuke's or even some of the more experienced ninja, Fusao was faster than most already. He flew over the ground, silently and quickly he had the puppet laying on the ground in pieces. And as the boy gasped at the sight of his puppet lying useless on the floor, Fusao took that second to end his fight.

Fusao was behind his opponent, before the kid could figure out where his enemy was, with his katana at the boy's throat. With no preamble Fusao reached out and easily knocked the kid out, using the same nerve that Sasuke had used on her so many years ago. Sakura went stiff as the other boy dropped, a vision of Kanae dropping with Fusao behind her made Sakura's brows come together in anger. If he dared, she vowed no one would ever find his body.

Sakura let out a breath as she watched Fusao jump to stand beside Sasuke. Sasuke simply smirked and placed a hand on Fusao's shoulder, his approval was apparent. Fusao crossed his arms and leaned against the wall again, giving Kanae a side glance and smirking. Sakura bit back a scolding remark, if she wasn't looking at Sasuke standing in his statue still place by the railing, Sakura would swear that someone had shrunk him and that Fusao was really Sasuke. Kanae stepped over to give him a quick hug, which he took with more than a little stiffness, before she spun away on long and slender legs smiling all the while.

Another battle had started, between two Sand students of all people, and as Sakura turned back to watch after a skeptical glance at Fusao, a commotion went up. The feeling of Kanae grasping her arm had Sakura looking to her student as Kanae's delicate arm lifted and her hand pointed to the ground below. Looking down Sakura felt her eyes widen in shock.

Karin stood on the floor of the arena, holding a Kunai to the girl she held. The girl from Sand looked from the boy in front of her to her sensei. The boy she was supposed to be battleing stood frozen, and Sakura was sure he was trying to figure out what to do about this new development. Karin snarled at Anko, who stood ready to attack.

"Where is she? I'll kill her and then what _should _have been mine will belong to me! Call her or I'll slit this little brat's throat! Bring Haruno Sakura so I can kill her and then make sure Sasuke is ready to depart at the gate! Or I'll kill every brat in this place." Karin's screech rent the air and made the attending audience wince. Had she gone mental? Did she honestly think that anyone would let her kill Sakura and just walk away?

"Let the girl go and fight like a real ninja. I'm here and ready, stop hiding behind a child." Sakura landed easily on the arena floor near the frozen boy, a hand resting on her stomach to protect her children. Behind the glasses Sakura watched Karin's eyes widen and her jaw go slack as her wine eyes stared at the bulge of Sakura's stomach.

"What imbecile knocked you up? Or are you just a common street whore that I expected you to be? I hope the poor idiot didn't marry you. Who would want to be tied down to an ugly pink haired freak like you? And having a child from you? Might as well drown it the moment it's born, we wouldn't want to see every person in the world die of horror and disgust at the sight of it would we?"An ugly sneer of scorn lifted Karin's lips as her voice echoed over the walls, Sakura's eyebrow twiched but nothing else gave away her anger.

"Compared to you Karin, I'm a goddess of infinite beauty, grace and morality. And I'll have you know that my children will be great. Now stand clear of the child and face me with a smidgen of courage you wretched witch. I'm going to beat you and have you put back in prison, not only that, but I'll do it with just one finger!" Karin's face distorted in rage at Sakura's words until her face relaxed into a look of triumphant scorn.

"You'll never beat me, and I'll kill you. You're children will never live let alone be great." Again Karin's voice echoed, but this time Sakura merely let her eyes go hard and cold, reverting back to how she had been after her parents deaths. A gasp from Naruto and the Uchiha children told her they remembered how she dealt with enemies with only one finger. But this time, Sakura wasn't going to be teaching a lesson, she was going to be subdewing an enemy.

Karin shoved the girl away from herself, and immediately the girl jumped to land safely next to her teacher. At the girl's sudden fleeing the boy woke up from his stupor and followed the girl to safety. Once they were safe Sakura stood and waited, pulling chakra to her hands she made her chakra scalpels ready.

Glad that she had done that only moments later Sakura was using her chakra covered hands to deflect Kunai and Shuriken. How Karin had gotten them could only be guessed at, Sakura assumed she had stolen them from the girl from Sand. After her weapons were gone Karin gave up and ran at Sakura with fists ready to fly at a certain pink haired woman's face.

Rolling her eyes at Karin's naivety, Sakura reached her arm out and bent at the waist as best she could over her stomach. Karin neared, her fist stopped just three inches short of Sakura's nose and Karin fell back with a thud, clutching her forehead. Karin was up again, but as she stood Sakura stepped forward to touch her finger to Karin's stomach, knocking her to the ground again. Months in prison had obviously dampened her memories of how to fight properly; she'd just made a rookie mistake.

While Karin gasped for air Sakura stood with one hand on her hip and the other resting on her stomach. A familiar, now a very comforting presence landed beside her as Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing beside her. Karin's gaze shifted to Sasuke in a surprised stare, but Sasuke's impassive and unconcerned face showed nothing of his protective and furious feelings as he looked at Karin.

"You try hurting my wife or my children again, and I'll kill you myself." At Sasuke's words, while he rested one hand on Sakura's stomach while wrapping the other around her waist, Karin stared in horrified shock. Her mouth opened then closed like a fish out of water, clearly she was speechless. It was obvious Sasuke didn't care about what happened to Karin, but Karin had insulted and attacked his wife, and that didn't usually go over too well when Sasuke was standing there.

"Y-you…you married he-**her**? Wait, _children_? As in more than one? Those little cretins in her stomach are-are _yours_?" Karin's voice was high and strained, she obviously couldn't believe it. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and gave him a shy smile, still not completely used to Sasuke always keeping her safe with his protective intimidation; she snuggled into his side slightly, enjoying the protective rumble that vibrated her chest.

"Yes, _mine_. And you will keep away from them. Now that you've been beat, you can return to your cell." Sasuke's voice was back to its normal cold and uncaring tone, yet the there was a note of steal determination behind his words. Karin simply sat and stared in flabbergasted silence, but when a few ANBU landed around her and pulled out chakra cords, she finally reacted.

"I'm not beat, I'm still going to kill her, _especially_ **now**!" Karin was up and swinging, until her forehead was met by Sakura's index finger and Karin crumbled to the ground. Not once had Sakura been touched or harmed, and as Karin was hauled away, everyone went back to their original places while the two children from Sand were told to get ready to fight again. Just as Sasuke lifted her and jumped to land easily on the watching deck, Sakura sighed and mentally ranted about needing a rest.

For the rest of the day Sasuke kept a protective arm around her. Whether her waist or shoulders, Sasuke kept a firm hold on her. Not only that, but his team and hers with the other Uchiha children, kept close also. Mostly they hovered in concern over her, but she couldn't find it in her to be upset with any of them. They cared enough to worry over her, and that made her happy for the family she had. Her friends and the Uchiha clan were her family, she had lost her parents, but had gained many to compensate. And she had gotten the man her heart had always wanted, added to that, she was going to be a mother. Now it was on with continued training and waiting for the twins.


	47. The Day She Gave Birth

**Kitachiuchiha9573**: YES! Karin should just get lost....maybe in a cave? Where big, very hungry, predetors live.

**Alayneni**: Kanae may be a chuunin, but that doesn't matter about the team...once they become Jounin they are on their own, genin and chuunin stay in their teams.

**Tiger Priestess**: Karin might be smart...but she's a real smart idiot...I'll give you that. Uhm...I'm not sure about killing Karin, at least having Sasuke kill her anyways....I might let her live in a cell, or have some new and creative way for her to die a horrible death....oh the things to consider.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I would assume that she got out by some random freak even and then teleported to the chakra signitures. Karin's just one lump of coal short of a coal mine.

**Empty-spaces**: I love Fusao, a mini Sasuke....but I think it may kill Sakura jjust a little bit...and if she ever has sons? SNAP...It's a good thing everything turned out okay between her and Sasuke...otherwise...dang!

**Sonia**: I Know! I HATE those stories! Gah! Ticks me off! Geez, just let her be strong and beat people down!!!! Don't say she's strong and then make her be saved ALL The time! *sigh* I just can't do it, in my stories, Sakura will always be able to kick butt!

**TheBLOfSH**: well, I don't know...Karin's not really familiar with who Sakura could be involved with...and dang it but she only knows that Sasuke is an Ice King...If she knew what we knew, it'd be obvious...but then she is one can short of a six pack.

**Savyleec**: Here is more! And welcome to the review world.

**Kaydreams**: I always get a little cheer while writing about Karin being beat...so fun!

**Mistyfire**: Well, this IS Karin we are talking about...not the fastest car in the race...I don't really think of Kanae as Sakura's mini me...she is different in personality, she is like Sakura in that she is afraid of rejection but in love with someone she thinks is out of her league and reach. And yes, I'm pretty sure Fusao and Sasuke are not related by blood, unless he's Itachi's kid. (no, he's not) lol.

**Kissn'envy**: Karin didn't remember the fight between herself and Sakura while in Hanayo. Remember that Sakrua erased her memory so she couldn't find her way to Hanayo again? Karin doesn't even know she got whooped before. Yes, Sasuke is very protective, but if you think about it...would you ever be able to picture Sasuke being unprotective...really? Especially if he's protecting something that 'belongs' to him. O.O If the boys had started pulling 'dog moves' like that...I'm pretty sure all he girls would have put the guys in the hospital for a good few months. You'll meet the twins now! =)

**Nice Girl 15**: lol, it's okay...not everyone can get on the computer all the time...I understand. I'm glad that you came back and still love my story....Helps me to know that the story isgood enough for someone to want to read the story more than once.

**Pockybandits89**: I'm glad that's cleared up! I'm glad you like their little relationship too. I love writing Fusao and Kanae, it's like writing Sasuke and Sakura...And thank you, I don't really like the stories that have Sasuke coming back and falling for Sakura the instant he sees her. I would rather they take a while to get to know each other, and I like it best when she hates him for a while. I'm sadistic and cruel, I know. And TWINS ARE HERE!

**Azreal-x**: HA! Karin a hag! So true! Fan art?! *ears perk up and eyes light up* Really?!?! *takes deep breath and tries not to hyperventilate* I'm SOOO excited! *goes best to breath normally*

**Blue Wallpaper**: Nope...the birth of the twins is THIS chapter...there are more after this...It ends later, but you'll see...I think its SO cute, the ending...gah! I think he's too controlled to just kill her, not to mention that he's in front of a ton of children. I don't think everyone would be okay with Sasuke just killing Karin out of no where when she could simply be put back in a cell.

**.Angel**: *looks at three Rosey's and slowly steps away* uhm.....I'll go with Rosey on this one...although I'm surrounded by idiots that aren't the same as your idiots...Mine are much more...how do I put this...psychotic. lol

**To Everyone**: So! We only have a few more chapters! But, before we rush ahead of ourselves...Here is chapter 47....And I'd like everyone to give a warm and joyous welcome to the twins when they arrive! So, leave a review and tell me what you think of the lovely bundles of continued Uchiha clan hope. Enjoy!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

As training continued for every team, both Hinata and Sakura grew larger around the middle. Two months passed quickly, even though most days seemed to drag by for Sakura. Just a month before her due date Sakura stood outside a restaurant, waiting for everyone to arrive so a celebratory dinner could commence. The only couple the group was waiting for was Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen had walked with Sakura and Sasuke after having Kanae watch Tenma with Tatsu.

As they waited Sakura shifted her feet in discomfort. In week twenty she had battled away stretch marks harder than she had ever fought any ninja. The acne and rashes were easily taken care of by Sakura; she was a doctor after all. Excitement had rendered Sakura's brain useless when she went to have her check up with Tsunade to see what gender the babies were. Sasuke had gone with her, and Tsunade had nearly fainted when Sasuke had smiled.

Of course, Shizune had fainted, but that was another thing, she wasn't the former Hokage Sanin. In the small room Sakura had looked at the machine and knew what she was looking at, Sasuke had to have everything pointed out and told to him. The twins had actual sleep patterns and favorite sleeping positions. Sakura had been up many nights, feeling what seemed to her, to be her twins raging and epic battle inside of her. If she was bruised on the inside, Sakura didn't think she would ever bruise.

As it had turned out Sakura and Sasuke would be having a baby girl, who was smaller than her sibling, and a boy who was already showing his dominance by taking more room and food. They would be getting much larger now, which meant that Sakura would be getting much larger. From her medical knowledge Sakura knew that their 'parts' were already growing. Which she knew would someday make herself and Sasuke happy when they were old enough to marry and give them grandchildren.

Then week twenty-one flew by, much to Sasuke's happiness and to Sakura's shy horror. Even now her face burned when she thought of it, shaking such thoughts from her head Sakura thought of the changes in her babies. Facial features were formed, and if they were going to have hair they would be growing hair, once during a checkup Sakura had caught her little girl sucking her thumb.

The little heartbeats were stronger and could even be heard while looking at them on the machines in the hospital, something that had brought fleeting tears to Sakura's eyes. The two were practicing their swallowing, which was important for when they would need to eat after birth. And finally the weight was reaching ten to eleven ounces while being about seven inches long. Of course their little boy was bigger and heavier than his sister.

Then had come week twenty-two different cravings had Sakura eating more than normal, when Naruto had commented he had gotten a death glare from Sasuke and a trip to the hospital for a few stitches from Sakura. He had learned since then to hold his tongue, something Sakura was sure Hinata would appreciate later.

The babies were growing, making Sakura feel large and awkward. Nerve endings had developed, and the babies were feeling their faces and umbilical cord for the first time with the fingers that now felt things. The brain was developing, and Sakura was glad she wasn't training much anymore; she didn't want to do anything to hurt them now that they were getting bigger.

If they had hair it was white, although it wouldn't stay that way, there was no pigment in the hair as of yet. Taste buds were starting to grow, Sakura had caught a gimps of her little boy sticking out his tongue, maybe he had a little bit of Sakura in him? There was no way her son would be _just _like his father. There had to be a little bit of Sakura in there somewhere!

By the twenty-third week Sakura had gained a good amount of weight and was suffering for it. Not only was her stomach hurting her, but her chest was also growing. And while she didn't mind the extra size of her bust or even the belly, and she knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't, her shoulders and back were feeling the pain. She had caught Sasuke staring a few times, once she had even yelled that he was a pervert and learning from Kakashi. He had smirked, and that was all, the Baka!

But what distracted Sakura the most from that pain was the growth of her babies. They were practicing their breathing, gaining weight rapidly and showing on her waistline. Then there was the skin, which was not so see through anymore, and their bodies which looked more proportionate to the head. Around a pound and about eleven inches in length, Sakura felt like a cow.

She had complained, but Sasuke must have gotten advice from someone smart, because he knew what to say when she complained or hurt. For her complaints he simply stated that she was beautiful and he loved her, no fanfare or ceremony, just a simple 'I love you my beautiful Sakura.' At night, when she was in the most pain Sasuke even gave her massages to help ease her pain.

Sakura could hardly believe what a great helper he was to her, but Sakura would never bring it up for fear that he would stop. And by the time week twenty-four rolled around, Sasuke had suffered through the many different rants that Sakura came up with. Most of the rants mostly consisted of how uncomfortable she was feeling and how frustrating it was to no longer be able to reach let alone see her feet.

Sakura had to run to the little girl's room more often now that she had two little bodies taking up all the room in her stomach. But she didn't care what room they took up, as long as they were healthy she wouldn't hold it against them. Kicks to her ribs had beat Sakura up at all times of the day, making her feel as if she'd just come back from training, even though she'd only sat on the couch and napped.

The ears were fully functional, and every time Naruto was around, being his usual loud self, the two would move in surprise as they were startled. It was weird feeling the movement and kicks, but all the girls that came for visits loved to feel the two moving around. The inner ears were fully developed and listing to the first music a human ever heard: mommy's heart, breathing and voice. What had always boggled Sakura's mind was that the babies would now be able to know up from down, or whatever position it was in, as well as feel Sakura's movement.

The next month, weeks twenty-five to twenty-eight were chaotic and continued in the painful departments. While leg cramps were avoided with everything Sakura could think of to keep them at bay, while her emotions went on a rollercoaster, not to mention she had become somewhat obsessive with names and what the babies would be like. Thankfully Sasuke had easily chosen names with Sakura; they hadn't battled over names like many couples did.

The babies were growing even more; hands were fully developed while the arms and legs were almost grown proportionately. Nostrils were cleared and now the babies were practicing breathing through the nose. The spines were growing, and it was amazing the number of joints, ligaments and rings, even the tiniest blood vessels were forming.

Then there was the air sacks developing in the lungs, the retinas were being completed, and the babies' brainwaves could detect auditory and visual systems in the baby's head. If Sakura were honest, she would have been forced to say that she hoped the eyes would be onyx and would always know her voice and be calmed by it and her heart beat.

The lungs and immune system matured, the brain tissue and neurons had rapidly developed, the eyes had started to open and were able to blink as the weeks went by, then the REM sleep began when the babies slept. At the end of the month during the twenty-eighth week the eyes had a little color, although mostly gray or blue they would change later.

After all of that, Sakura had been ready for the kids to get out of her. But then what did it matter? They would come when they wanted to. Week twenty-nine had come and gone, leaving Sakura feeling bloated and retaining water, not to mention everything seemed to be swelling. Sakura didn't know her feet or hands could even get that big!

The brain could then control the body's temperature and breathing, while the babies could cough and suck. Their energy was fueling them like a dried up forest to a fire, more bruises had made Sakura black and blue, or at least she assumed she was. As Sakura grew larger, and more uncomfortable, Sakura found herself at the restaurant at the end of her thirtieth week.

The babies growing brains were wrinkling and folding, making them look like brains. The finger and toe nails were finished, meaning they would have to be cut eventually before they scratched out someones eyes, most likely theirs. Their bone marrow was in charge of the red blood cell production while the eyes were able to open and looking around when the little ones were awake.

Hinata was now three months along and still looking nice, opposed to Sakura who now looked huge since she was in the middle of her seventh month with the twins. In those two months, with the help of all the girls and a slightly reluctant and uneasy Sasuke, Sakura had gotten a nursery made up and ready for her two coming infants. The room was a light blue, with one large Uchiha Fan on one wall, around the room was a changing table and two dressers full of clothes for each baby.

As the group stood outside, the wives huddling close to their husbands to ward off the chill, Sakura heard Ino's voice calling. As Ino walked up she gave an excited squeal and hugged each of the girls. Shikamaru could be seen in the distance, meandering slowly towards the group, typically looking half asleep. No big surprise there, this was Shikamaru the lazy man after all.

"Girls! I have news! I'm Pregnant! I just found out today, this really is a night of celebrations!" The jaws of all the girls dropped as they stuttered congratulations while the men raised eyebrows and grunted out what might have resembled good wishes. The situation was happy until Naruto broke it with his usual comment that would bring embarrassment.

"How did that happen? Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything. How did you get pregnant? You're not sneaking around on him are you?" Naruto spoke with suspicion; something Sakura knew was genuine worry for Shikamaru and what his wife might be doing behind his back. But of course, Ino loved Shikamaru and would never cheat on him, but Ino wasn't the type to let things like that drop or pass either.

"I have not, nor will I ever cheat on Shika! And I'll let you in on a secret no one, not even I knew, until Shika and I got married. Shikamaru isn't lazy about _everything_, he can be quiet energetic a _certain _times." Ino's voice was mischievous and playful, yet it was not something anyone wanted to hear. Naruto's eye twitched while his face was a mask of horror, in his embrace a silent and red faces Hinata buried herself into his chest.

TenTen stared with a horrified face as she stepped behind Neji and clutched his shirt. A strangled sound came from her open mouth as Neji pulled her into his arms and glared at Ino. And from above Sakura's head a grunt of disgust came from Sasuke, and while Sakura stared wide eyed at Ino, she finally stuttered out a sentence in utter stupefaction.

"I-I can't, I can't _know _that! **We **can't know that!" Sakura leaned back into Sasuke and did her best to bury her face in the arm that was wrapped around Sakura's shoulders. His arm tightened around her, pulling her to lean more securely into his body which was radiating a protective aura of pure power.

At that moment Shikamaru arrived and wrapped an arm around Ino's waist, glancing around with his bored expression and taking in the traumatized looks of those around him. After a moment each person looked at him, the same horrified look in their eyes and then back to Ino who had turned to hug Shikamaru. Her light giggle floated into the air as everyone turned to go inside and eat, although they were practically tripping over one another to get inside and off that topic.

"She told you didn't she? Probably went into too much detail. Troublesome." Just when they thought they were free and clear Shikamaru brought it up. With mumbles of affirmation and Ino's giggling, the group went in. Only the sound of someone sighing and a soft 'what a drag' followed them as the group hastened to their seat and waiting meal, all but Ino ranting in their heads about needed a new topic.

It was during the meal, right before the end when they had decided that they would get a desert that Sakura felt it. A fleeting pain hit Sakura, it didn't last long and it didn't hurt much, it was more the surprise of such a sudden pain. With her pain tolerance from her job Sakura knew she would fare better than any civilian would in labor.

Ignoring the pain and going back to the conversation, Sakura had nearly forgotten about the sudden pain until it hit again minutes later. Sakura frowned as the pain receded, she was early, not something unusual with twins, but Sakura knew that the lungs were not fully developed. If the twins came now they would have to stay in the hospital for a while.

As the night continued Sakura kept her pain hidden and waited it all out. Through desert the pains had come and gone as usual, but Sakura hadn't spoken a word about it. Not until she was home and in bed next to Sasuke did one hit strong enough to cause Sakura to gasp in surprise. Immediately Sasuke propped himself up on an elbow to lean over and look at her.

As the pain subsided Sakura turned over to rest on her other side, this time facing Sasuke, and reached to wrap her arms around him and gather what comfort she could. He was shirtless as always and his skin was arm against her body. The familiar scars on his back and chest met her hands as she felt his skin. She loved running her hands over his scars, feeling the raised and ragged skin against her fingertips.

Gritting her teeth moments later as another pain hit, Sakura did her best to distract herself. Gasping through clenched teeth Sakura pressed her forehead into Sasuke's chest and unclenched her teeth to let out a sigh. Sasuke's arm settled around Sakura's body and pulled her to rest more firmly against him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke tensed and began searching the room with his Sharingan activated, looking for anything that might be distressing her. When Sasuke found nothing unusual he grabbed her hand and pulled it up to kiss her palm. Watching Sasuke searching her face, which was slightly paler than normal, Sakura felt him push her hand to his stomach and wrapped his arm around her again.

"They're coming; I had my first contractions at dinner." Sakura's words began normal then became strained and whispered as another contraction hit. Sakura dug her head more firmly into Sasuke's chest, but a second later she found herself whipped from her resting place and in Sasuke's arms as he strode to their door.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? We're going to the hospital!" Sasuke's hiss met Sakura's ears as she rested her hands on her stomach. Doing her best to breathe normally Sakura shook her head. He was overreacting and she didn't need that emotional strain while she was dealing with labor pain. So far every time the contractions got stronger Sakura batted away the errant thought that she was in pain because of Sasuke. It was always Sasuke's fault!

"Sasuke, I'm just now starting to get stronger and closer contractions. I don't need to go to the hospital yet. I'm early, but I know what to do. I need to stay relaxed and calm; there is no need for us to go to the hospital just yet. Let me rest." Sakura was hit by another contraction as she explained things. He froze but did not set her down; instead Sasuke looked down at her as if he'd never seen her before. Well, that was one way to be a big help right? Standing like a statue while holding a wife who was currently in labor, yeah real helpful. He set her down reluctantly, but kept silent. Although from his face, she knew he was very unhappy.

Only a few short hours later Sakura held back any sound as a stronger contraction hit. They were coming only five minutes apart, and only her ninja training of enduring pain kept her from letting out a muffled scream. At her sudden gasp and choking in the silent room Sasuke was there instantly. In an un-ceremonial move he lifted her from where she stood and was out the door in a blur. It wasn't very many moments before she was being settled into a large bed and a nurse was running to call for Tsuande.

If it were not for the pain or Sasukes stone face, Sakura would have laughed at the poor nurse. One look from Sasuke as he set Sakura on the bed had sent the woman flying out of the door at a dead run. When Tsuande arrived the chaos settled and Sasuke was shoved out the door by a very disgruntled and controlling Tsunade. Sasuke went out the door easily, not wanting to endure the sudden and deep cries of pain that his wife was suddenly letting loose.

Sasuke was left to lean against a wall in silence as the Uchiha children filed in to sit quietly. Obviously they had seen him running to the hospital, but he really had no idea how everyone else knew what was going on. Within the hour the whole of Rookie Nine, with team Gai, the team leaders of those groups and all the current teams that were close to Sakura, meaning Sasuke's and Sakura's teams, were assembled and ready to sit for hours to await the arrival of the twins.

Often towards the end of the ordeal angry cries of pain and shrieks of agony would reverberate on the walls, telling to all without of the torment assailing the body of Konoha's lovely cherry blossom. As the visitors dozed in the halls, Sasuke stood silent and still, not having moved much other than to shift his weight from one foot to the other. His face was a mask of blank unconcern, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. In fact the visitors kept more of a distance from him than usual, mostly because of that façade of unconcern, no one wanted to interrupt his thoughts and earn his wrath.

Rythmically a sharp sound of thunder would accompany the cries from Sakura. Although suddenly, when most thought that they could no longer stand the suspense, a small sound turned into a loud wail on the other side of the door. Only minutes later another shriek rent the air and was followed by the same small turned loud wail. Everyone's heads turned to the door, some of the females going so far as to stand from their seats to take an instinctive step towards the sound.

But all froze when Sasuke's head snapped up from its bent thinking position to stare at the door with a calm face and stone still body, the only thing that gave him away was his eyes, which were slightly wild as they frantically searched for any slight opening of the door. No one missed his reaction, and more importantly, no one missed the color of his crimson eyes.

Inside the delivery room Tsunade, Shizune and a team of nurses and doctors bustled around doing everything in their power to ease the pain and speed up the process. No one spoke about the people waiting outside, and all inside did their best not to stare at the rapidly growing pile of splintered wood. No one would volunteer to hold her hand, and Tsunade wouldn't allow Sasuke in to do that honor. Of course it would have been more work to fix a shattered hand than simply find something that no one would care if it was broken.

A branch was placed in her hand as Sakura pushed and screamed in rage. The wood was crushed under her strength; the image of Sasuke's arm was in her head as the wood splintered. Throughout the ordeal, even as Tsunade and Shizune encouraged and instructed, one thought repeated in her head. _"This is all Sasuke's fault; I'm going to kill him!"_

Finally after hours of agony, gladly taking the medication to ease pain as well as the chakra covered hands that gently rested on her head and shoulders while they supported her, the babies came. First there was a small sound, like a tiny wounded cat before increasingly loud wails did their best to out scream Sakura's cries. As much as she wanted to take joy in the birth of her first child, the pain of another contraction took hold of her as yet another piece of wood was reduced to kindling.

After her wail of pain and panting from exhaustion from the contraction a nurse held her first baby, now clean and fussing, for her to look at. In the moments between contractions a beaming Tsunade told her that she had just given the Uchiha clan yet another boy. An exhausted smile took over her face as emotional tears filled her eyes. Another contraction hit her, making her strain and cry but she was somewhat distracted by her sons departure from the room.

He was wailing loudly, but not loudly enough to be normal. His lungs were not fully developed and Tsunade was taking no chance with the development. Her son would be kept in a special room that would help him finish develop, and the nurses would do a good job of checking up and using healing chakra to help him along more quickly. If all went well, her son would be out in a day or two, if it took longer to help him along it could be up to two weeks before he was released to her.

Another contraction made her tears come again; more wood being pulverized by her splinter infested and bloodied hands. But this contraction was accompanied by another birth; again the small cry became louder, but not loud enough. This time no contraction followed the birth and relief coursed through her. Exhaustion took over and Sakura fell back onto the bed, sweat ran into her eyes and over her skin as her hair lay in a matted mess on the pillow.

Tsunade gave Sakura a hug as everyone rushed to help clean her up. Sakura looked at her mentor through unfocused eyes and a mind quickly falling into darkness as numbness took over her body. Only the words from Tsunade about her second child drifted into her mind before she fell asleep. Not only had Sakura given Sasuke a child, she had given him two. And not just a son, but she had given him a daughter too. She had given him another son to carry on the clan, and she had given him the second girl since the massacre to be called Uchiha. She had made him a father.

When Sakura woke up she was in a room with all her friend's crowded in. Somehow Sasuke was behind her, sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard and had pulled her up so he could cradle her upper body. His arms held her waist while her back rested on his chest, her head rested in the curve of his shoulder and neck. Around her the chattering of friends made her head ache, which in turn made her wince.

Sasuke, sitting silently and calmly, noticed her coming awake and her wince at the noise. Without preamble Sasuke's deep voice rang out in a command no one could ignore, "Silence." The room was instantly quiet, not a sound other than breathing was heard and Sasuke looked down to see Sakura's eyes closed as she relished the silence. Without words she lifted her hands and rested them on Sasuke's. Her stomach was flatter, not anything like it had been before her pregnancy, but she was already much thinner without the presence of two babies in her womb. Letting out a sigh Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's neck further.

"Have you seen them? Have you seen our babies? Our son and daughter, does everyone know?" Sakura kept her voice low, but in the quiet her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed, each telling her in no uncertain terms that they knew, some of the girls even telling her how beautiful they were. The realization that she was the last to see her children, she was the last to see _her _babies, crushed a part of her heart. Of all the people who saw them in their first few days, first few hours of living, their own _mother _wasn't one of those few. She had seen nothing but the sight of a nurse rushing away a bundle, but her friends had seen them before her.

She had dreamed of them, had longed for and protected them for months, and she still didn't know what they looked like. Her throat closed as her eyes filled with tears, she didn't even know what her babies looked like. Did they look like the babies from her dreams? Which dream baby did they look like? Or did they have a different combination of hair and eyes? Maybe one of them had her mother's brown hair? Or maybe one of them had her father's blue eyes? She desperately wanted to know, and it made her physically ache to be in the black when all her friends knew before she did what her babies looked like.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she fought to hide them by turning more fully into Sasuke and twisting her upper body to hunch and hide from her visitors. The room cleared with just a glare from Sasuke, everyone called their congratulations as they left and Sakura could hear a few comments about how emotional women could be during and just after pregnancy. Sakura didn't care; she wanted to be alone to mourn for the special moments she had lost. Temari, Gaara, TenTen all of them had had those moments alone with their newborns and spouses, moments she hadn't been allowed to share with Sasuke and her two babies.

Behind her Sasuke shifted her until she was more secure in his embrace, holding her more closely she heard him take a deep breath press a soft kiss to her temple. At his tenderness she let the sobs come out, let all the emotions of pregnancy and the stress and fear of labor finally out. At her cries Sasuke gently rocked side to side, lowering his head and keeping his lips on her temple. He made no sound, but held her easily and stroked her clean, and now dry, hair. Finally her crying stopped and she lay shuttering in his protective hold.

"They've all seen our children. But I haven't. _I'm their mother_! But I haven't seen my own children and everyone else has!" Another tear made a track down her cheek, but Sasuke quickly whipped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. She did her best to suppress the tone of hysterics, but she only succeeded in making herself sound frantic. She couldn't help but clutch at him, holding on like he was the last link to sanity she had.

"They've not seen them in person. They've only heard me describe our children. You're going to be the first to see than other than myself, they should be bringing them in very soon." Sakura found herself weak with relief, happiness bubbled up within her as a knock was heard on her door. It opened slowly and two nurses walked in, each holding a bundle in their arms.

More tears came when the nurses let Sakura and Sasuke take their children. Sasuke reached and took their small daughter, which surprised Sakura. She would have imagined that he would have wanted to hold their son, but he took their daughter and she gladly took her son. Sasuke smiled down at Sakura, pressing yet another soft kiss to her temple as he held their daughter in one arm and kept the other wrapped around Sakura.

"So what are we naming them?" Sasuke sounded confident, not at all like he didn't know the names of their children. Slowly Sakura looked up and him and smiled. She almost expected him to tell her their names without giving her a chance to say anything.

"Well, our little girl there is Mikoto; you tell me our son's name." Sakura only let her smile widen as his eyes opened more than usual in a surprise. Their daughter had a very light shade of pink hair, not close to white like in her dream, but a soft pink that emphasized the onyx eyes that looked up at her father. Sasuke smiled and looked at their raven haired, green eyed son and spoke quietly to her.

"Thank you for our daughter Mikoto and our son Haruki." Sakura gave Sasuke an even larger smile; he was giving her a connection to her family, like she was giving him a connection to his mother. Snugling further into him Sakura looked at their children, and when they started fussing she couldn't hold back a laugh, they were adorable to her. She finally had her family and the man she'd always wanted life couldn't have been better, for the moment at least.


	48. The Day He Promised Forever To Her

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I LOVE BABIES TOO!!!!!!! They're so cute and cudly! =)

**Alayneni**: I would guess that everyone would see the twins in the next few days after Sakura got to hold them.

**Tiger Priestess**: hmm, I don't think Haruki was Sakura's father's father is never seen or heard. Her mother is only heard in three episodes, but never seen. So I have no idea about that. Trust me, when Ino said those things, I was horrified. The words Sakura said, those were MY words...of course I laughed too, because it is funny in that horrifying way. And I don't think Naruto will ever learn, he is Naruto.

**Sonia**: Nope, no medical background or training...Just a WHOLE LOT of research! Uhm, well, this is the second to last chapter. There will be forty-nine chapters in all. So we are almost done! But have no fear! I'm already working on another story which is completely different yet just as awesome! And I have two oneshots to put up also.

**TheBLOfSH**: Thank you my dear....I liked that last chapter very much also! But I have to say, the very last chapter in this story is one of my babies...so I hope you like it!

**GOTH-Lolita27**: Thank you, and welcome to this world of reviewing!

**Raichul**: It's amazing isn't it? Suddenly Sasuke is sweet without giving any thought to how sweet he is...Sakura will do that to him, and his babies are going to make him just as crazy and protective. I'm so proud!

**Nice Girl 15**: lol thanks so much! For the pregnancy info I google 'baby names' and go to Baby Names World (second on the list given) and then on the right side of the page (which is where I find all the names for the characters I create) is a little box that has info on a week of growth in the womb. If you click on that box, it will take you to a calender that has all the info you could want. Hope that helps!

**Kissn'envy**: Naruto kills me sometimes...I just want to die laughing at his comments. Ehhh *shudders* Ino and her talk...ooohhhh please no! And when Naruto has a kid? I'm pretty sure he's just going to die on the spot...What else is he going to do?

**Azreal-x**: Sasuke as a big papa...as a daddy...as a father...O.O.................Oh crap. Diaper changing is ON THE WAY! It was so fun to write! hahahhahaha! Also: FAN ART??!?! *hyperventilates in joy* really?!?! Oh goodness! I would LOOOVVVEEEE THAT!!! And I'd love to see your deviant art page. But the thing you gave me to look at your page doesn't work...could you try again? I have http://elegant-lolitaxx./.....but that doesn't take me anywhere. So maybe you could get it to me again with something else? THANKS!

**.Angel**: hahahaha I don't think Sasuke's hand would have broken in half...I think Sakura would have crushed the bones to dust. And then his hand would be of no use and no one wants to see Sasuke with a useless hand...just think of the anger when fighting and he can't use his hand! Ehhh, I'll say no thanks...that's scary! Only one spelling mistake!? Good enough!

**Blue Wallpaper**: First off, I'm SO sorry...I can't fathom how I didn't see your review the first time! Anyways! Here we go! Yes a feature from each parent! I had to do it! I couldn't help it! I just didn't want the boy to have the pink hair, becuase that would be almost cruel. I agree, a reward for being Mr. momentary Sweety....Diaper changing, perfect thing! hahaha...and sorry about the errors in this chapter...I kinda hit a road block. I think I could have done Hidan, but then I would have described the fight scene, and I wasn't up to it. I just wanted to get the fighting over so I could get on with more important things. *sigh* I fail...I'm sorry! I KNOW! I'm almost done! It's going to be crazy to see it go! But my other stories are looking pretty good! I hope you'll read them, or at least give them a chance, I think they are pretty good. Two oneshots and another story. I'm going to miss this story though. =)

**To Everyone**: HURRAY!!!! *throws confetti and shiny buttons* We are ALMOST THERE! This is the second to last chapter guys! Only the epilogue after this! I know, I know! Sad to see it go, but happy to know the ending...Trust me I know how that feels. BUT! Have no fear! I have two Oneshots to put up, and another completely different but equally as awesome story to write and post! So I Hope VERY much that everyone will want to read the new story and the oneshots! So, on with the show, and I hope your ready for this close. Just so you know, the last chapter is another of my babies! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and soon my last baby of this story will be revealed!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

In the next two months Sakura was relieved of any duty at the hospital or team training. Yamato took over the training with the team while she was given time with her children. After one month of sleeping, spending time with the children and so on, Sakura felt the need to get up and out. Whenever Sasuke was home for the day she would go train, when he was on a mission she waited until the twins nap time to train.

Most of the time Sakura trained as best she could in the house, but since the twins slept most of the day Sakura could easily train at home without any trouble. When she needed to go outside to get some training in, about once or twice a week, she got Tatsu's baby sitter to agree to sit with the twins also.

But as more time passed the twins grew larger and started to stay awake for longer periods of time. For as long as time took to pass, it didn't seem at all long before Hinata had her baby girl. After Hinata had Koemi, Sakura had relived those hours, only to entertain herself with Naruto's reactions.

Hinata had let loose an agonized and angry scream through clenched teeth. Naruto had skidded into the room, no longer able to sit in the waiting room and hear muffled screams from his wife. But Sakura had to fight off giggles at Naruto's reaction. He stopped just inside the door as it swing shut and stared at Hinata who sat with a haggard and drawn face while sweat rand down her temples. Sakura would never forget the blank look on his face as he went pale and passed out. Of course she had to deal with that, having a nurse wake him and help him to a chair, which only served to wake him from a daze to faint yet again when his eyes landed on Hinata who gripped the sheets in pain.

Then it was Ino who had a son, who she and Shikamaru had named Asuma after their long dead but still loved mentor. Sakura had been surprised at Shikamaru's reaction to his son's birth, somehow his usually bored and insane intelligence had made her think that Shikamaru would rationalize it all out and be fine, as if his wife were not bruising him arm and giving life to his child.

If she were honest, Sakura would have said that she expected Shikamaru to look out the window and stare at the clouds, but she had been very wrong. Instead Shikamaru had sat beside Ino, letting her squeeze his forearm, and hyperventilated. They had to give him oxygen at one point when Ino started screaming in agony as the contractions got stronger. Then, when Ino started sobbing instead of just screaming, Shikamaru had passed out also.

Sakura and the nurses had rolled their eyes; everyone was now used to the big and tough ninja men fainting at the sight of their wives in labor and the sound of their agonized cries. And yet, nothing about that fact really struck any of the doctors and nurses as odd. Shikamaru, unlike Naruto, had the sensibility to wake up from his fainting spell and stay awake.

Time had sped on from there, by the time the twins were one Sakura was back in fighting shape, and ready for any mission sent her way. For the women ninja after having children, especially with ones under the ages of four, were usually kept very close to home on any mission. As wonderful as her life was, her duty was not done yet. She may have defeated the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but Hidan was still out there.

Only a month after the twins first birthday, Sakura was called to Kakashi's office. It was nothing big, she was often called to the office for some small mission, every once in a while she was even called away to deliver a child of some important Lord or Hokage. When she was called away to deliver a child she was allowed to take the twins, as help her team would go with her, to watch the twins and make friends and build connections, sometimes even Sasuke would go.

And thinking of Sasuke would always bring a smile to her face, even more than it would have before their children, thoughts of him changing diapers would always make her smile. She had spent many days teaching him how to change a diaper before the twins were born. He has despised having to change a baby doll, but she had only given him a look, and he had gone back to his task with barely held in grumbles.

And then he had changed their children, and his face had sent Sakura falling over into a chair in gales of laughter. His studied face, void of any emotion, had stayed solid and unchanged, but his nose had flared very slightly. Changing Mikoto had been easy to change, but when Haruki had been up, Sakura had truly broken down in an unstoppable laughing fit.

Haruki had laughed and gurgled up at his father, which had made Sasuke smile a very small quirk of the lips. Mikoto had received the same when her large onyx eyes had filled with unshed tears at the fact that she was being changed. But Haruki had simply outdone himself in trying to surprise his father and give him a very memorable diaper changing experience.

After only a few minutes, trying to get his son to sit still for Sasuke to change the diaper, Haruki decided that it was time to relieve himself. Sakura had been shocked at first, but the shock had given way to hilarity as she watched what happened. While Sasuke stood in stiff silence, staring blankly at the wall as his son relieved himself in a steam down Sasuke's pants. After taking over changing Haruki, Sakura waited for Sasuke to change himself before having Sasuke follow with Mikoto to the garden to sit by the pond together. Life was good.

But that was all about to change, because now was the time for her to go, now was the time she had to finish her duty to the Haruno clan and make their world more safe. When she stepped into the Hokage's office Sakura stood looking at Kakashi and Shizune, both grim faced and serious. They always looked grim when something was of great importance, but this time it was more. They not only looked grim, they looked almost scared.

"This is it Sakura. We've found the Jashin temple. Hidan was followed there, we know where they are, and it's time. Ayame contacted us, it's time, _now_." Shizune shifted nervously as Kakashi spoke. She didn't seem happy with this, but then Kakashi didn't seem overjoyed either. Sakura merely stood in silence, excepting the inevitable. She had no trouble with this, she knew it was her duty, she _had_to do this, and she was going to do it well or die trying. Although if she had it her way she would come home alive and well to her family, and she had every intention of returning to her family, a family she never thought she would have, especially with Sasuke.

After she had been briefed Sakura went home, she had tonight to stay with her family and say goodbye, and then she was off traveling to take down Hidan and his group. At home Sakura told Sasuke what she was going to be doing. He had just gotten back from a three week long mission, and would be home until she got back to care for the twins. Which was laughable really, he could hardly cook. The most he had ever done in the kitchen was cut a tomato. She would have to tell Kanae, and Tatsu's caretaker, to see about making sure everyone was fed.

When Sakura was leaving the next morning, she kissed each of the Uchiha children goodbye and held both of her children for a few minutes. As she walked to the village gate Sasuke walked beside her, her silent protector whose aura was so thick she could easily imagine it as a shield around her. She wanted him to go with her, because he wasn't only her husband, but he was _Uchiha Sasuke._ He was ridiculously strong and powerful, and he was also a very protective, which made her feel more confident. Not that she would ever admit it.

A week of traveling led Sakura to the longest fight of her life against the Jashin followers. Her fight lasted for three and a half weeks, the continuous fighting and healing taking its toll on her body. Anger and the need to protect kept her going, but the lack of sleep and food held her back. Every time she slayed a person, they would rise again and continue to fight.

At regular intervals, starting at two hours during the first week and rising to six hours during the third week, the many Jashin followers would disappear and be gone. At that point Sakura rested and ate, she had no idea why they left or why they didn't come kill her as she slept, but they left as the run rose over the horizon. Luckily those hours of sleeping, eating and drinking, kept her going throughout the weeks.

As she fought she sang, and it was only after the end of her last day of fighting that she realized how her song worked against them. Unlike others, they were not immediately affected by her song, instead it poisoned them over time. The reason they disappeared was to care for their slowly fading strength and bodies. Many of them, during the last week and a half, came back to the fight gaunt, pale and sickly.

She kept up her singing, stopping only when they disappeared. It surprised her that she never got winded, from the fighting or the singing, but she was able to continue without having to stop and breath. At the end of the third week there were many that didn't come back to fight, Sakura assumed they were weaker ninja who couldn't keep up fighting so they had to stay behind and stay in their weakened states, or they were dead.

Sakura knew that, whether they came back to fight her, the song she used was one that had prolonged effects. Fleeing from her was of no use, once the song was heard it was stuck in their bones, literally. The song's effects soaked into the enemies bones; poisoning them and making it impossible to get away from the song. The haunting melody floated through the air in a continuous taunt to Sakura's enemies, and a constant comfort to the pink haired woman.

At the very end of the three and a half weeks, Sakura stood facing Hidan and five others. They five were the very strongest; Hidan hadn't come until the second week and was therefore less sickly than the rest. Sakura wasn't sure how it was that Hidan wasn't at the temple when she arrived, but he had come eventually.

With one last final effort of complete desperation, Sakura put everything into her song as she sent her very last few recovered Kunai into the chests of the remaining six Jashin followers. They fell into pools of their own blood, only Hidan and one other rising to fight again. Sakura almost let the tears flow as her chest contracted in on itself with the agony of exhaustion and despair.

Shoving away the push of tears Sakura looked down at herself with worry. Her eyes glowed as did her body, the tattoos visible. But she had never been like this for so long, she had been this way for three weeks already, neither her glow nor her tattoos fading in the least, but they did grow brighter and more become more pronounced.

With one last attempt, knowing that if she failed she was sure to die, Sakura stopped singing and gathered chakra into her fists and feet. They jumped at her, both obviously giving their very last attempt also. With a halfhearted jump, Sakura set her left foot into Hidan's chest and her fist into the other man's face. Hidan fell away, his chest caving in on itself while the other man fell to the ground with a smashed in face.

Their bodies, like all the others that had died on the field, slowly turned to dust. They had not proved themselves to their god since they had all been beaten by one girl, and their gift of never being able to truly die was stripped from them. Sakura fell also, laying face down in the ground being able only to draw breath.

Just as Sakura was about to let herself be taken into sleep to recover, the sounds of people approaching made her struggle to her feet. Holding a tree for support Sakura watched as two groups approached, one from her right and one from her left. Not believing that she had missed a second group approaching, Sakura felt tears well up at the sight of Jashin helpers.

She had killed two, but the one that had run away when they had tried to kidnap her was with this group. He walked in the front, not the leader but the guide of the group. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, Ayame's comforting voice spoke to her, but the words were a warning and did nothing but make Sakura want to collapse. These men and women, ten in all were as strong as any Akatsuki member, very talented and strong.

These would be difficult to defeat, and she knew she couldn't defeat an angry kitten with the way she was feeling. Darkness was clouding in, threatening to take her into the oblivion of sleep. A glance from to the other side made Sakura fall to the ground in relief, Tsunade, Naruto and Neji approached at a steady pace.

Tsunade stopped at Sakura's side and ordered Neji and Naruto, in a furious voice, to capture or kill the group of Jashin helpers. They wore certain clothes that Tsunade seemed to recognize, marking them as Jashin helpers, other than that Sakura knew that Tsunade would never have known who it was that stood in tense silence surveying the dust mounds with horrified faces.

Four took off at a run, being followed by Neji as they fled, after that the other six fled with Naruto right after them. With Tsunade's healing chakra covered hands resting on her temples, Sakura let herself finally sleep. She was safe and healing. Tsunade would heal her and would defend her with the fierceness of a mother guarding her wounded child. And with that Sakura knew nothing for two months.

At the end of her two months of sleep Sakura woke up in a room with Naruto at her side in his own bed. He was awake with Hinata at his side listening to him jabber on to his daughter, who he held gently in one arm. A bandage was on his head and three were on his left arm. Breathing quietly Sakura looked ahead again, giving Naruto and his family privacy.

Tsunade barged in, "Good job, Sakura! You've killed the Jashin followers and defeated the last Masters of Destruction. Added to that, Neji and Naruto have become heroes after defeating the Jashin helpers. Although Neji just got out of recovery last week and Naruto won't be out for another two days. And you my child, will be here for at least another week, but you are on the mend. As I said, good job, rest now and I'll see you later."

With that Tsunade was gone, strolling out of the room like a queen from her court. As Tsunade walked out of the room, a smile lit Sakura's face when her gaze collided with Sasukes. He stood leaning against the wall by the door, looking at her with hooded eyes and a smirk. Sakura felt her face burning as her stomach knotted up. Suddenly she felt like a teenager again, feeling the effects of a first crush. When had she reverted back to shy little Sakura in front of Sasuke? He was her husband, not some crush she needed to win over, he was already hers!

Sasuke walked over, leaning over her with his hands placed on the sides of her bed, trapping him within his protective cage of body. Sakura smiled shyly up at him, searching his serious face for a hint of anything, he didn't seem particularly happy, but he didn't seem upset either. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips Sasuke rose to look into her eyes. Sakura could only tremble, she couldn't even speak, she had reverted back to childhood.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead, and suddenly she was herself once again. And he was still her Sasuke, as obnoxious as his temperament and character could be, he was still hers. Carefully Sakura leaned up, tilting her chin and waiting. Sasuke kissed her again as her movements had demanded. With a sigh Sakura leaned up again, as far as she could and waiting until he leaned close enough for her to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura saw his smirk and smiled up at him as she leaned back, "Forever, I love you forever."

"I love you forever Sakura, my heart." When Sasuke whispered the words that brought a sheen of moisture to her eyes, Sakura watched as Sasuke touched her Uchiha necklace with one finger, reminding her of the symbol the necklace was meant to be. She was his heart.

A shouted bunch of gibberish made Sakura look to the door, away from the gentle look of love that made Sakura's throat close with the need to cry her happiness. A beam covered her face when her eyes met the smiling faces of her twins and the Uchiha clan children. A gleeful laugh left Sakura as the Uchiha clan children spilled into the room with worried faces. As she reassured the children she was fine and received hugs from them all as she took her babies onto the bed with her.

Sakura felt the smile stretch off her face as Sasuke again pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was good to be done with the Masters of Destruction, and very good to be home.


	49. The Day She Got Him Back, Forever

**Pockybandits89**: Ugh! Everyone is SO busy...sometimes I just want a vacation from life! THANKS SOOO much for taking time out of your crazy busy day to read and review!

**Sonia**: Endings...*sigh* oh how we mourn...But the other stories are good...the two oneshots are done and SO amazing...and the other story is being written and made AMAZING!!! And yes, they are SasuSaku pairings! I don't like Sasuke with but Sakura and I don't like Sakura with anyone but Sasuke...I'm possessive about them being together like you, I get very....disgruntled if those are torn apart.

**KurenaiBara-chan**: I KNOW! She's amazing! Wish I could go for weeks on end too! Almost over, *cries* noo, what will I DO with myself?!?!?...Oh yeah, that's right...another story! hahahaha...And I love how Sasuke calls Sakura his heart...*sigh* I'm brilliant.....jk

**Nice Girl 15**: Your welcome, I'm always happy to explain things! Yes, Naruto and even Shikamaru fainted, I laugh every time...and believe it or not, I AM working on a book that I hope to have published! Hurray!

**Alayneni**: I would have been shocked that Sakura wasn't preggers again within the next six months too, except I have a plan and you will see how it works out! Haha, Sasuke in the delivery room, oh well, I think that can be arranged...And I can't draw it out, it would be a supremely boring chapter. BUT!!! There will be a chapter 50! I will answer all the reviews in chapter 50, AND, if anyone has questions (for me OR the characters) those will be answered in chapter 50 too. Yes, the characters, they are alive in my head and I'll be able to answer any questions someone might ask them. Mwhahahahaha

**TheBLOFSH**: I KNOW RIGHT!?!? Well, no, she can't die in the battle...what kind of ending would that be? lol

**.Angel**: *steps to Rosey and points at other two* "Why do you keep them around, they seem a little...odd." haha

**Blue Wallpaper**: Almost done, such a sad and depressing thought...BUT ITS OKAY! Because the oneshots are awesome, and the story that will be next, is beyond amazing! It's even more imaginative than this one! If you can even imagine such a thing...I think I have...I do hope you'll read them! I'm sorry! I should have had Hidan talk, I think he's kinda funny, but I just couldn't get it done. Plus, if I had him talk, I'd have to describe some of the battle...And I just couldn't do it. And for the mistakes, I fail! I'm sorry!

**Azreal-x**: Hmmm personalities...errm....yeah about that...sorry but I don't think there's going to be a lot of that...ehehehe...ahhhh....sorry. *sigh* But, if you ask something about them they will be sure to answer in chapter 50. I'm answering reviews and having myself or characters answer any questions that people put in the reviews. You can ask me about whatever and you can ask the characters. There will be a section where I answer, and then a Q&A that will be of character answers! If you ask me about them, I'll give a general list, if you ask a question of the 'kids' I'll be able to write them as they are, and you can see first hand what they are like. And again! YOUR PICTURE IS AMAZING!!!!!! =)

**Empty-spaces**: SAKURA WINS!!! hahaha! And any man should have trouble with his wife being in agony with labor pains, they SHOULD faint! Plus, I get a good laugh from it.

**To Everyone**: SO, here it is! The last chapter of the story! I know, so sad! But I do have other stories on the way, so I hope everyone will give them a chance and read them! Plus, there **WILL** be a chapter 50! In chapter 50 I will answer the reviews for chapter 49 and any questions for me. AND if anyone has questions for the characters will be answered. (Yes, the characters, they will be the ones to answer because all of them and their personalities are in my head so it won't be hard at all to have them answered.) So I hope to get lots of questions and reviews, and I hope to see everyone in the other stories that will soon be up!

-Lady-of-Laughter

--

Long pink hair flowed over small shoulders and down a shapely back. The figure sat, the Kimono that she had worn for her wedding day adorning her body. Around her the cloud walls shielded her from eyes of her family and decedents, leaving only half a wall as a viewing portal open to her eyes. She sat in silence, looking out over her clan, watching and waiting. It had been fifty-five years since her death, having lived to be only forty years old.

For all the years of horror and suffering he had endured, the man had lived longer than anyone had expected. Obnoxiously stubborn and too determined to live and see family thrive, he had live much longer than she had wanted him to. But she would never take it away from him, not one day, because he had been with family, something he had fought for harder than he could ever have fought to live longer. But she had to admit, even at ninety-five, he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Ayame, since we were never meant to exist, who would Sasuke have married if I hadn't lived?" Sakura didn't know why she wanted to know, but she did.

"The men we married would never have married had we not existed. Sasuke would have grown old alone, with only the Rookie Nine, or rather Rookie Eight." Ayame's voice floated through the cloud, just as Sakura knew her voice floated through Ayame's cloud.

"What about the clan?" Sakura needed to know if her life had drastically changed the world and a clan's existence, or if she merely changed one man's life drastically.

"The Uchiha children hidden in Hanayo would still have been there and returned to Konoha to start the clan again and the police force. But it would never have reached the level of power that it had before, only Sasuke's working with them and the children you had together are able to be the support base of the restarted clan to give it that strength." Ayame laughed, as if she understood why Sakura needed to know these things, but Sakura didn't think much along that line, she was back to her family.

Below her, under her watchful eye, the family she had created and the children she had become a mother to, stood in silence around the bed that Sakura had once known as her own. On that bed, in unusual helplessness, her husband laid in quiet acceptance of the inevitable that was to come. Looking at each person standing around the bed, Sakura smiled with pride.

Below her stood Kanae and Fusao, Fusao had his arm around Kanae as they stood with their children beside them. Sakura had been beyond proud the day Kanae and Fusao had announced they were going to be married. Now they stood with their four children, their oldest child and first son, held his small son and held the hand of his young daughter, great-grandchild of the last remaining Uchiha's. The clan was now thriving, growing and very strong, and she would always be remembered as the Matriarch.

In the Uchiha police headquarters and in many of the rooms of the Uchiha main house, were pictures of Sakura and Sasuke, the Matriarch and Patriarch of the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan, the leaders of the clan and the parents the next generation. But it hurt Sakura that she had never been able to hold any of the grandchildren; their first grandchild had been born six hours after Sakura's death, on her fourtieth birthday. The first grandchild was a girl and had been appropriately named Uchiha Sakura.

Most of the Uchiha children had married people that had no Bloodline Limits, leaving room for the Sharingan to be passed to the new generations. The only ones that had married people with a Bloodline Limit were the ones that had married other Uchihas.

The next couple to catch Sakura's attentive eye was her first daughter Mikoto and her husband. Sakura had grieved for years the way Mikoto and the boy had fought, because the boy had been like a son to her.

Of course, when it was Uchiha Tatsu who had become Mikoto's husband, the boy truly had been a son to her, minus the blood relation bit. Their children stood beside them, they were more sources of pride for Sakura, her grandchildren. Surrounding the bed was the continuation of her children. Haruki had married a lovely girl, an orphan girl who had no Bloodline Limit, but had brought joy to the hearts of those around her. She had a way with children also, and was already holding her grandson.

A sigh left Sakura as she looked at herself; she looked to be twenty-one again, something she wasn't going to complain about. But again she looked down at the world of the living, to her family and Sasuke, who was just barely holding on to life. Sakura had been watching over her children and the clan since her death, and had watched each of them grow and marry. But she had grieved for the loss of not being there to touch and feel her family, seeing was not enough.

Beside Haruki and Mikoto were Sakura and Sasuke's other eight children. They had seven boys and three girls, all of them the pride of their parents. After Haruki and Mikoto was the first set of triplets, the one girl Asako and the two boys Etsuyo and Fuyuki. Then the second set of triplets had arrived, again one girl and two boys, little Chise had been the oldest of the triplets, and she never let her two younger brothers forget it. Giichi and Hiroto had always done their best to outdo Chise in everything, just to get back at her constant reminders of who their elder sibling was.

Then the second set of twins had come, the last children Sakura and Sasuke had had. Both were sons, called Kyua and Minoru. With two sets of twins and two sets of triplets, Sakura had been through enough labor pains to want to rip Sasuke limb from limb. And how she happened to always have more than one child was beyond her, and it irritated her that Sasuke had always been beyond delighted with the prospect of more Uchiha children.

They were all two years apart, the twins from the first set of triplets, then another two years and the second set of triplets had come, and then two years later the second set of twins had come. It had only been during the birth of the last set of twins that Sasuke had been allowed into the delivery room. He had been much too _Uchiha Sasuke_to faint, that was beneath him. But the way his face had paled and his eyes widened, Sakura knew that if he had allowed himself, he would have fainted. Only his blasted iron will wouldn't allow such a thing.

The children were all married now; each one having made Sakura proud with their choices, although with every daughter a fight had been given by Sasuke. Every boy had to prove himself, which had been a lengthy and painful process for every boy. Needless to say, their daughters had not been very happy about it. Although in the end, when the boys who truly loved them and were willing to give everything for the girls had proven themselves, the three daughters had thanked their overprotective father.

He had given them the gift of husbands that wanted them for who they were instead of for their clan wealth and power. He had also given them jobs other than just heading out on missions. Each of Sakura's children had very good chakra control, but her daughters had all become exceptional and followed in her footsteps to become doctors. Each of the boys, and the other boys of the Uchiha clan, had joined Sasuke and restarted the Konoha Police force.

With a smile Sakura rose to her feet, watching as their children kissed Sasuke's forehead. As much as she hated have to see their pain, Sakura wanted Sasuke back. She had been watching him, but unable to really see or touch him, for the past fifty years, it seemed like an eternity. There was also apprehension, because there was no guarantee that Sasuke would even be allowed to stay in the cloud of hers to watch over their clan.

This cloud had become her home, and it was very much like the Uchiha house. The cloud was dark blue, but very large so it didn't seem like such a small space. On each wall, other than the viewing wall, were large Uchiha fans reminding her of all she had fought for and all she watched over. Everything she loved and worked to protect was below her, and everything she ached and longed to have yet again was dying as she watched.

Just when Sakura thought Sasuke was going to join her, Naruto walked in. Old and hunched he walked with a cane and little Hinata beside him. It was odd, but every one of her friends had lived longer than most, excluding her. In the living room of the Uchiha home were their four children, two sons and two daughters, who chatted with the children of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Haruno girls. Neji and TenTen had three children, two sons and a daughter.

Ino and Shikamaru, with their five children stood in typical Ino or Shikamaru temperaments. Their first son was much like Ino as was their first daughter; their second son was like Shikamaru. But nothing could have made the teachers of the academy more horrified than the twins, other than Naruto's children of course. The twin daughters were polor opposites, one like Ino with Shikamaru's Bloodline Limit and one like Shikamaru with Ino's Bloodline Limit.

Then there was Kiba with Emiko and their six children, Sai and Mayumi with their two, Shino and Chouko had their two and Lee and Izumi had their three. Not a day went by that everyone thanked Izumi for being the one their children took after. And also there, making Sakura proud beyond belief was Juugo and Takara, with them their three children.

They had been married and had their children with the blessings of those around them, and since his marriage to Takara, the birth of their children and the work done to help him; Juugo was now free of his rages. And the three children, two boys and a girl, had their mother's Bloodline Limit, they were great additions to Konoha ranks and research knowledge.

After Naruto spoke a few final words Sasuke smirked as best he could and gave a final 'hn' to his best friend before his breathing stopped and he died. Sakura's children and adopted Uchiha family cried over their loss while Naruto, not caring in the least if anyone saw his tears, mourned with them. Sakura stood tense with waiting, looking worriedly at her family as they grieved because she had no real place to look for Sasuke if he came. A swishing sound came from behind Sakura and her eyes slid shut. Slowly, carefully she turned, as if afraid of what she might not see.

Sasuke stood there, his twenty-one year old self stood there staring at her as if she were everything good and beautiful in the world. Walking to him, slow and hesitant, Sakura felt the tears threaten as her lips trembled. Slowly Sakura lifted a hand; ever so gently she let her fingers brush against his cheek bones and let her palm come to rest on his jaw. Time was slower in the cloud than with the living, and it felt as if she had lived two lifetimes alone in the cloud.

At the mere sight of him she wanted to cry in relief and love, at the touch she knew she might collapse from the very longing that washed over her. Her eyes shut as his arms came around her; she could not stop the shutters of her body at the feel of his strong arms around her once more. She had waited lifetimes for him, once as a living woman and twice being only able to watching him grow old without her.

"Oh my angel, I've missed you." Sasuke's deep voice, spoken quietly into her ear and hair, came ragged in a groan that conveyed the agony of loss he had lived with since her death.

"I love you Sasuke, forever." Her words came out hoarse as she fought against the tears trying to leak from her eyes; she had suffered that same loss.

He had never remarried; there had been a few bold women who had tried to snag him after her death. But Sasuke had remained true to his promise, Sakura was his love and his heart, others were of no consequence to him. And now he was here, with her again after waiting his own lifetime of loneliness to claim her again, and she could only whisper that truth to him.

"I promised you forever Sakura." His words were followed by his kiss, something that she had physically ached for since her death sixty years ago, and now she allowed the tears to fall as Sasuke's kiss and muttered words against her lips held her frozen. "I love you forever, my heart."

Moving as one Sasuke moved them and sat by the viewing portal, pulling her into his lap with one last kiss. Together they watched the family grieve over Sasuke's elderly body. A flashback to their time by the pond when she had awakened to see Sasuke reading about children had her nestling back into Sasuke's warm body. His arms were around her, imprisoning her in his protective embrace.

With a smile Sakura turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's jaw, content only to be touching him. In return Sasuke pressed a kiss to her temple and moved down, from her jaw down her neck to her shoulder. Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder, and Sakura turned her head to kiss his temple. When they were living she knew that she would have gotten away with such actions for only a short time. But after being apart for so long, she knew he wouldn't consider wanting her to stop, he had been apart from her for so long that being with her, near her, touching and holding her were all that mattered.

But he was there now, and he would never leave her. She had waited for him in life, having waited long enough for his returned affection, and she had waited two lifetimes for him after death. He would never have married if she hadn't lived, and she never would have known anything, especially heartache, joy and love without him. But it had been as it was, she had lived, he had married her, and that was that. There was no more waiting, he was hers, and she was his, forever.


	50. The Day Questions Were Answered

**Azreal-X**: ah! I LOVE the fan art...it's AMAZING!!!! as always! Uhm, all questions are answered below! I'm going to miss this story...but I've got others to focus on!

**Sonia**: hahaha...okay, okay! You're welcome for the story, I enjoyed it! All the questions are answered below!

**Minniemousemom**: They do deserve it! Thank you! I'm glad you like the ending.

**Kaydreams**: Thank you!

**Kissn'envy**: Why does everyone cry???? Is it THAT bad? And I've got another story in the making yes!

**Nice Girl 15**: Thank you! Thank you! I'll have my other story up soon I hope!

**Blue Wallpaper**: The answers are below, to all the questions! lol...uhm, Thank you SO much for reading faithfully! And pointing out the mistakes that I should have seen! But my other story should be coming out soon, so I hope you'll read it too!

**Empty-Spaces**: thank you! I did my very best to keep it believable...thank you! thank you!

**Alayneni**: the answers are all down below...so you'll get your answers to the mistakes I didn't explain in the story. heh...

**Mistyfire**: Thank you! I don't know...I just though 20 would be a good age...now that I think about it...it should have been 21 or something...oh well...haha

**Animeartist17**: Thank you!!! =)

**TheBLOfSH**: hahah...better than food! Oh my but your hilarious!

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan**: Cry? why does everyone CRY?!?!? haha Thank you so much! I will have another SasuxSaku story out soon...So I hope you'll give it a try.

**DemonGirl11**: yes, it's over...I know, its crazy! I'm going to miss it!

**Anyacamille**: thank you!! =)

**KurenaiBara-chan**: uhm...cry, smile or happy dance?...I say happy dance...and answers are down at the bottom! uhm...I've got my other story out soon I hope! so watch for that! =)

**Rina Serubeyoru**: I'm glad you liked the story! And I hope you'll take the time to look at my other story when I finally manage to get time to put it up!

**To Everyone!**: Hey guys! I know its taken me FOREVER to get this last part up! Completely unlike me I know! I'm Sorry!!!! But stuff came up (like my grandpa in the hospital...for about 2 months now)...I'm still working on my other story, as well as two other stories...thankfully one is almost done, but since it's a oneshot, that's rather ridiculous to not be done soon...uhm...only one of the three stories is about Sakura and Sasuke...I've got one for Charmed...if you like the show, I think you might like the story...it's very...unique and full of new ideas. and the other story is a harry potter fanfic...I'll say I'm not a die hard fan...and its not a story about Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny...it's about Krum...which I think is unique simply for that...but as for the characters that interact with Krum, totally unique and new! I think it's going to be epic! The oneshot is a fanfic for TrueBlood...the series..erm...books? well, whatever...it's random but I think I've done well with it! SO! when I eventually get those up, I hope everyone will look into them! Thanks everyone for your time and interest! love ya all! Enjoy this last little bit!

-Lady-of-Laughter

Q&A Session:

_**With me:**_

**Q: What about Kakashi? When and how did he die?**

**A:**Well, Kakashi actually lived quiet long, 86 to be exact, and although he died mostly of old age; it was an illness that finally took him from the world. But he got to see his children grow. His son and daughter both grew to become great ninja's, both taking after him with his copy skills, they were his pride and joy and Shizune, waiting to die only two months after his death, remained his love.

**Q: Sakura was supposed to die at sixty, Ayame gave up twenty years of her life so Sakura could live longer, what happened?**

**A:** It's all in the memories of Sakura's story in the character interview. I'm not sure how I forgot to put it in the story, but it's all explained down there. The second question of the character interview is where you'll find the answer.

**Q: Weren't Kanae and Fusao brother and sister?**

**A: **No. Fusao has only one brother; Kanae's brothers are Hiro and Tatsu.

**Q: What happens to Tsuande?**

**A: **Well, Tsuande lived quite a while, but of course we all expected that. She lived long as an elder, and when she died it was in her sleep with Shizune and Sakura by her bedside. Of course she didn't go without a fight, just as she usually did, Tsunade went out fighting, every moment she fought for a little more time with the two that were like her daughters.

**Q: ****Did any of Sakura's children get her blood line limit? Did any get both?**

**A: **No, because Sakura was never supposed to have excisted, lived, married let along have children, she could not pass on the Bloodline Limit, only some of her chakra control could be passed down. So all ten Uchiha children will only have Uchiha Bloodline Limit, that's part of the reason Sakura was such a good pick to be matriarch, because she's strong, can attribute chakra control, and her Bloodline Limit can't be given to the next generation and take away from the expantion of the Uchiha growth.

_**With the characters:**_

**Q: Did Naruto ever become Hokage? How was his reign?**

**A:**"Yes I did! BELIEVE IT! Let me tell you about it." Naruto goes silent as his eyes drift to the ceiling, Hinata shifting with a nervous look at her husband as he was lost in the memories. Silence for Naruto was never a good indicator.

_It was a hot morning and everyone had gathered to witness the event, at thirty Naruto was to become the new Hokage. Kakashi stood proudly with Shizune and their two children, ready to step down and into an elder's position. All of Rookie Nine and Team Gai were there, watching with a mix of pride and unease. Naruto as the head of Konoha? Yeah, that was going to fly real well!_

_From the day he became the Hokage, Naruto changed. Although he still found time for family and friends, not to mention annoying them all to near insanity as usual, he became slightly more serious. Although he told his friends everything, even the secrets and information that very few should ever know, even the ones that should only have been entrusted to the elders and Hokage, they were trustworthy._

_He had been Hokage for fourty years, and had stepped down and let Konohamaru become the next Hokage. In those fourty years he had known mistakes and victories, most of all he had learned. And with his face on Hokage Mountain, between Kakashi and Konohamaru, was the title 'Naruto the Loved.' It had taken time, but after Kakashi had lead Konoha in rebuilding after wars, Naruto had lead Konoha with the help of his friends in building up ninja ranks, hospital efficiency, a regular patrol of police for the citizens and had done an impressive job with building up the village treasury._

_After years of torment at the hands of the people for being the Kyuubi's host, Naruto had become the most loved ninja, respected by everyone, watched with reverence and cheered to by the people in any ceremony he hosted or attended. For all the misfortune the world had heaped on him as a child and young adult, it had returned tenfold the amount of love and respect in his later years. He was a hero, as were his friends._

"Good times, now, anyone else hungry?" With that Naruto stood and walked away with Hinata on his arm. Hinata looked over her shoulder with an apologetic expression at the lack of verbal words before turning back and heading to get ramen at Naruto's favorite place, some things truly never changed.

**Q: Will Sakura's children get to join her, even temporarily on her cloud?**

**A:**"Actually, yes they can. My children and grandchildren are allowed to visit me twice every living world time year. It should not have been so, but like Ayame and my parents before me, I gave up something precious to gain something precious." With that answer Sakura drifts to that day, the day she gave up twenty years of her life to be given a gift.

_Having just turned thirty-nine Sakura was in amazing shape, she hated knowing that every year brought her closer to her death and the loss of her family, but what could she do? She had been speaking with Ayame, and she was supremely discouraged. She had thought that she would be able to watch her family after her death, but she could see them after death. How could she live with that?_

_Ayame soothed her as best she could, explaining that she knew what it was like. Ayame had given some of her life to prolong Sakura's, and in doing so had chosen not to give some of her life to be able to allow her children and grandchildren to visit her on her cloud. With her mind in chaos Sakura walked home from her shift at the hospital._

_It didn't take long, she had decided what to do when she arrived home, and it was going to kill her. Once home, alone since everyone was out, Sakura called Ayame and did what she must. With a heart full of agony, Sakura made her deal. In one year, Sakura would die on her birthday, and in doing so, would gain something more precious to her than life._

_As the years of life were drained from her body, Sakura cried in silent sobs. Five years of her life were given so that every fourty years someone would be born with her chakra control and abilities in the medical field, she was determined that Konoha's people would always have a good doctor or two to care for them._

_Five years were given so that her parents, children and grandchildren could visit her, and for another five years of her life, Sakura made it so that her friends and mentors could visit too. Not only would she see Shizune, Kakashi and Tsunade again, but when the visiting week came, Naruto would also be able to see his dearly missed mentor. Even Asuma, Asumanai and Kurenai would be able to visit them._

_And that was all she had to give for herself, but she had more to give for another who gave so much to her. And with those five years to see her friends and mentors, Sakura gave them longer lives too; they would live to see the village prosper, even if she had to watch from a cloud._

_Then Sakura gave her thanks to Ayame by sacrificing another five years of her life so that Ayame's parents, children and grandchildren could visit her twice a living world time year. With that, Sakura knew she would die in just one year, but she didn't care, she had gained lifetimes with her children and grandchildren, even at twice a year, it was better than never seeing them again after their deaths. But she had the make the best of her last living year with them, because she was going to get very sick and die at noon on her fourtieth birthday._

"So there you have it friends." Standing from her seat in her cloud, Sakura turned, her Kimono trailing behind her, as she moved to stand by Sasuke and together look at a cloud wall, today was the week of visitation for the first time of their year, she had more important thing to do.

**Q: What are Naruto's children like? **

**A:**"WHAT ARE MY CHILDREN LIKE?!?! They are the best ninja ever, other than me, EVER! Believe it!" Again Naruto is lost in another world of memories as Hinata twitched and put a finger in her ear to stop the ringing.

_Koemi bounced on her feet with long blond hair swaying and pearl eyes wide, watching excitedly the battle of her youngest sibling, it was exam time and everyone was excited. Already a Jounin, Koemi stood with her two Chuunin siblings watching their sister Etsuyo as she waited to battle next. Little Etsuyo was the clone of her mother, same hair, eyes and personality. _

_Beside Koemi, the two middle children, both boys, were Hodaka and Iwao. Both were like Naruto, although Hokaka had Hinata's hair. Of course that's what made the teachers of the school so horrified, three of the four children were like their father, and of course that left the whole village to cringe when they walked by. There would have been no peace; thankfully Hinata and Etsuyo were the ones that could keep the others calm. _

_With both being shy, anything that upset them made the rest of the family overly protective. And when they were overly protective, their hyperactive ways calmed to tense waiting or threats. They were loud most of the time, but often Etsuyo flinched at things, and that caused the others to lower their voices. Like Naruto was with his Hinata, the three older children were the same to Etsuyo. And the teachers, horrified that they were getting another of Naruto's children, found themselves extremely grateful that they instead they got a lovely girl like her mother._

**Q: What are Ino's children like?**

**A:**"My children are amazing of course! And so very beautiful too! Although some of them can be quite lazy, like their father." Ino's bright smile shone out over the room, typical Ino.

_Humming could be heard in the small fragrant shop, a tall blonde stood behind a counter teaching a younger version of herelf how to arrang flowers in a vase. Kaori was the second child, and just like her mother in every way. Asuma, the oldest child, had Ino's blonde hair and style but had Shikamaru's eyes and he sat on a bench with a village girl, deteremined to flirt with the girl until he got a date or went blue in face. _

_Then there was Morio their third child, second son, who was the opposite of Kaori and was the copy of his father. He sat on a bench across the room from his brother and stared out the window at the clouds. The twins walked into the shop, the blonde pony tail haired girl parted from her twin and walked to Morio with a roll of her blue eyes and sat next to him on the bench, gazing at the clouds in a typically bored manner._

_And of course the brown haired girl, with her hair up in a pinapple-like style carried bags on her arms, walking with a cheerful laugh as she noticed her eldest brother flirting. After stowing her bags under the counter the brown eyed girl grabbed her own vase and began arranging flowers with her older sister and mother._

"_Kikuye, you did bring Kiyono back didn't you? If I have to drag her from that meadow, I will ban everyone from going there, including you father! I can't do everything alone!" At Ino's outburst Kikuye smiled with the all too familiar cheerfulness of her mother and pointed to where Kiyono and Morio sat._

_With that taken care of Ino's gaze surveyed the room, she saw her two sons and three daughters, all enjoing the bright day before the bell above the door jingled. Shikamaru walked in, and was quickly tackled by his wife and showered with her kisses, he had been away for a month, and Ino had missed him very much. When she had talked with the group the night she told them she was pregnant, she hadn't lied. She would never cheat on Shikamaru, she truly loved him._

"Troublesome, such a drag. C'mon kids, lets go to the meadow." With his bored look Shikamaru walked off with his arm around his wife, their children following behind with excited steps, except Morio and Kiyono who moved like their father in a lazy meander.

**Q: How did Sasuke feel when his girls got married?**

**A:**"I felt fine, they would be taken care of, and if they didn't then I'd just kill the men who were stupid enough to hurt my babies." Sitting with arms folded, Sakura giggling beside him, Sasuke stared blank faced.

_Three days, each day equally as beautiful and perfectly done as the wedding of their mother and father, were days that the Uchiha daughters married, one marrying an Uchiha boy and the other two taking different clan names. Mikoto's wedding was the first of the three Uchiha daughter weddings and it was the first of the three that made Sasuke show a new side._

_Mikoto, beautiful in her light blue Kimono, walked to stand by Tatsu. He had grown tall and strong, and everyone was very proud of him. Sakura felt like the mother to the groom as much as she felt like the mother of the bride. Of course she had felt the same way when Kanae and Fusao had married. But then, that day had been like giving their children away also, and once she thought about it, Sakura had to admit that Sasuke had acted the same way with Kanae as he did with his own daughters._

_Sakura had sat with Sasuke, watching with misted eyes to her daughters and Kanae marry. Sasuke sat resolute and blank faced for all to see, until his loved ones became wives. When their daughters belonged to others, Sasukes eyes had shut and his jaw had stiffened. He felt the loss of giving up his baby girls, but he did not show any emotion until the weddings were over._

_After each wedding, the last being one month before Sakura's death, had been a time Sasuke showed emotion to her. As the sun set and they returned home, Sakura walked with Sasuke's arm about her waist. When they got home, Sasuke pulled her to their garden and sat in their place, leaning against their tree beside the pond. With her looking at the pond, pretending not to notice Sasuke's emotions, which were manifesting themselves in silent tears that landed on her head and shoulders. _

_He was going to miss their girls, but Sakura knew that they would see them again; it wasn't like they were moving to other villages. And anytime Sasuke came to see her at the hospital, which was just about every day for lunch if he wasn't out on missions, he would see their daughters because they were all doctors._

"Hey! No one said you could share that! I'm fine." Sasuke glared at the author. With a roll of her eyes Lady-of-Laughter simply nodded to Sakura who sat laughing.

"I wouldn't hurt me, remember I control the story, you want me to do something drastic? I will take drastic measures if I must!" Lady-of-Laughter raises an eyebrow, just waiting, until Sasuke looks away in defeat. "Yup, that's what I thought!"

**A: Did Sasuke feel pride when his sons joined him in the Police Force?**

**Q: **"Of course I did! My sons, _Uchiha _sons that are of **Uchiha** blood! The clan boys and _my sons _are making the best Police Force, even better than I ever remember it being before. They are _Uchiha_, like I am! **The Best!**" Sasuke ranted on, showing his anger at anyone presuming to think he wouldn't be proud, although why he felt the reason to continually point out the obvious of the bloodline of the clan children was downright ridiculous.

_The days had been long and hard, full of planning and arguing. Finally with the help of Naruto, the elders, Sakura and the Uchiha clan males, the Police Force had been restarted. It was touch, especially with so few in the early days, but as each child grew older, married and had their own children who grew older, the force would soon be as populated and strong as it had been before._

_When the first day came to start the roster, everyone had gathered for a party. As they sat there, awaiting a surprise, Sasuke stood at the head of the long table, looking at his group and surveyed those under his command. He would never say it, but his chest and head truly were swelling with pride. As was being waited for Sakura, Kanae and Mikoto walked in with boxes. In those boxes were the first Police Force shirts that would be worn. Knowing the wear and tear clothes could take during a battle, there were multiple dozens of shirts. The group at first was small, being only Sasuke and the older children of the clan, but it was going to work._

_There were enough ANBU and regular ninja walking around during the day to not have to worry over much at first, which meant that only two would have to work during each day. There was a much reduced number during nights, although ANBU were still around, meaning that four would be posted each night. Once there were more Uchiha's to be put on the roster, there would be more during the days and nights. For now they would make due with what they had._

"See, just fine! I am proud, why wouldn't I be? It's what I fought for my whole life." Sasuke was disgruntled, not that it mattered overmuch, Sakura was just about falling over from laughing so hard, and she still found his facial expressions hilarious.


End file.
